


Eἴδωλον

by Garutmat



Series: Eἴδωλον [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 75,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat
Summary: ...E il corpo di tutti soccombe alla Morte potente.Ma viva ancora un’immaginerimane dell’uomo, chè soladagli dèi viene: essa dorme,mentre operano le membra;ma dimostra nei sogni ai dormientisovente il giudizio, che avanza, di gioie e di sofferenze.(Pindaro, Odi)





	1. 1

_Cercare._

La prima lezione da imparare è forse quella più difficile.

Volgere lo sguardo in ogni direzione, espandere le proprie sensazioni, scandagliare tutti i luoghi e tutte le menti intorno, fino a che si trova proprio quella che si vuole prendere.

_Entrare._

Trovare un varco. Farsi strada lentamente attraverso quelle vie invisibili senza toccare niente, senza lasciare traccia del proprio passaggio.

_Sentire._

Perchè occorre innanzi tutto percepire quello che fluisce spontaneamente, senza forzature. Rimanere immobili, in ascolto, e analizzare il flusso naturale dei pensieri, restando invisibili, stando in disparte.

_Sondare._

Sapere dove guardare, individuare la direzione giusta. I pensieri sono come matasse aggrovigliate, occorre individuare un capo del filo e seguirlo, con pazienza, senza arrendersi, con costanza e metodo. La via è aperta quando fluiscono pensieri negativi, i più puri e diretti, non mediati dalla Ragione; lungo l’istinto primordiale della paura è possibile penetrare in profondità, e immergersi completamente.

_Estrarre._

Una volta trovato ciò che si cerca, lo si deve isolare. Pulire. Sterilizzare il più possibile, fino a giungere al nucleo, per sradicarlo e portarlo via.

_Forzare e controllare._

E' come varcare l'orizzonte. Impossibile per molti, ed estremamente difficile anche per coloro che riescono a farlo. Immergere le mani nella matassa, estrarre un filo e tagliarlo, creando un nuovo inizio a cui legare qualcosa di estraneo, e aspettare che il flusso riprenda. Correggere il flusso che parte dal nuovo inizio, solo i più abili possono arrivare a tanto.

Ognuna di queste operazioni può rompere qualcosa, irrimediabilmente. Ogni mente è diversa dall'altra, e le reazioni sono sempre imprevedibili: padroneggiare la tecnica è impensabile se non si è potenti nella Forza, ma occorre anche avere un dono particolare, innato. Sono necessari entrambi gli elementi perchè possa funzionare. A volte una vita intera non è sufficiente per capire, per imparare. Spesso anzi la maggior parte degli apprendisti rimane tale sino alla morte, senza aver mai potuto attraversare quell’ineffabile confine.

C’è poi l’ultimo passo. Alcuni – tra i pochi che vi sono giunti – hanno sperimentato che oltre l’orizzonte esiste ancora una frontiera: _conquistare_.

Si conquista simulando un processo naturale, quello che a seguito di un trauma spesso lascia un segno indelebile, un ricordo incancellabile, che condiziona la vita di una persona. Lasciare un vessillo, nella mente altrui.

Un tramite, un simulacro.

Un pensiero fisso. Una cicatrice.

Lo hanno definito in modi diversi ma è il segno della vittoria definitiva, perché una volta inoculato non è più possibile eliminarlo, e un elemento estraneo rimarrà per sempre lì, dove non dovrebbe essere. E una mente non sarà mai più libera da quel _fantasma_.

*

"Non so chi sei, nè mi interessa. Io sono qui per volere di Snoke, per cui credo che dovresti avere un atteggiamento più rispettoso nei miei confronti, Generale", il suo tono è minaccioso.

Hux rimane seduto alla sua scrivania, limitandosi ad alzare un angolo della bocca. E’ abituato a non aver paura di niente e di nessuno e anzi, più ha di fronte qualcuno che assume di essere in una posizione di forza, e più il Generale diventa spietato. Non ha alcuna intenzione di cedere di fronte a Kylo Ren, nemmeno quando sono soli.

"Comandante, finchè lei continuerà a discutere i miei ordini io continuerò senz’altro a fare di tutto per obbligarla ad obbedire. Lei è un osso duro ma le assicuro che la piegherò, prima o poi", puntualizza con aria altezzosa. "Lei è un outsider, uno che non sa nulla di come vanno le cose qui. Rispetti le gerarchie, gli ordini e i suoi superiori. E' l'unico modo perchè uno _sbandato_ come lei possa riuscire a trovare un posto nel Primo Ordine".

"Generale, tu non hai l'autorità per insultarmi, e se lo farai ancora dovrò insegnarti io come comportarti", il Ren si avvicina. "E quando succederà non ci saranno gerarchie, ordini o superiori ad aiutarti".

"Ma io non la sto insultando. Che lei sia uno sbandato, proveniente da una famiglia di traditori, è un dato di fatto. Io, che sono un nobile dell'Impero, al di sopra di ogni sospetto quanto a lealtà, non mi fido di lei. I suoi genitori sono feccia, e per quanto mi riguarda è feccia anche lei. E oltre tutto li ha traditi, e questo - ben lungi dal costituire un merito - mi dice solo che la sua indole è questa, e che potrebbe quindi tradire anche il Primo Ordine".

"Trovo il tuo modo di parlarmi davvero inaccettabile", sussurra avvicinandosi ancora.

"E io non trovo qualcosa di cui mi importi di meno", si sfila i guanti neri con un gesto di studiata lentezza, per poi guardare il Ren con aria scocciata.

“C’è altro?”. Il suo sguardo è gelido, la sua figura rigida ma elegante. Il Cavaliere osserva il Generale e lo trova bellissimo. Sente che invece lui lo disprezza, con tutto se stesso.

Odia Hux, ma allo stesso tempo ha deciso che lo vuole.

In un lampo lo afferra per il colletto dell'uniforme e, tenendolo fermo, lo colpisce con un pugno a una tempia. Il Generale cade di lato, sbalordito e sconcertato da quell'aggressione improvvisa prima ancora che confuso per il colpo alla testa.

Il Ren gli è sopra. Con una mano lo spinge verso il pavimento, sulla pancia. Hux non capisce che cosa sta succedendo, è stordito. Si porta istintivamente le mani sul capo, temendo che il Cavaliere voglia colpirlo ancora.

"La devi smettere di trattarmi come un idiota", lo sente dire dietro di sè. "Sei uno stronzo come tutti, nobile dell'Impero. Anche tu dormi, mangi e la tua merda è merda come quella di chiunque altro".

Sente improvvisamente freddo, e non realizza subito che il Ren gli ha tirato giù i pantaloni. Tiene la faccia sul pavimento, respirando dalla bocca, mentre il dolore alla tempia ancora lo annebbia. Il Cavaliere lo prende per i capelli, tirandogli il collo indietro.

"La prossima volta che darai un ordine ai tuoi uomini, stronzo imperiale, pensa a come otterresti la loro obbedienza se sapessero quanto facilmente ti sei fatto mettere le dita nel culo da un sottoposto".

Mentre parla sente che lo penetra, con forza. Hux è ancora confuso, e non riesce a reagire. "Non ti fotto solo perchè sei tu che fai schifo a me. Accontentati di farti scopare così, per il momento", dice scavando profondamente con la mano dentro di lui. Quando gli tocca la prostata, il Generale inarca involontariamente la schiena, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito. Quella stimolazione ha l'effetto di farlo tornare in sè.

"Lasciami stare, pezzente!!", urla divincolandosi.

Il Ren si ritrae immediatamente.

"Vedi, bastava solo chiederlo con educazione. Sei libero, per oggi la lezione è finita", ride, togliendosi il guanto destro.

"Tieni, questo te lo regalo", dice, gettandoglielo addosso con disprezzo, prima di uscire.


	2. 2

Sotto la doccia chiude gli occhi, passandosi le mani nei capelli, ripetutamente.

Erano anni che non provava quella sensazione. Da quando era diventato un Alto Ufficiale nessuno aveva mai osato mancargli di rispetto. Era tempo che Armitage Hux non subiva un'offesa, o un comportamento anche solo vagamente oltraggioso.

Anche se è ancora giovane tutti lo temono, e gli ci erano voluti anni per costruirsi la fama di uomo vendicativo e implacabile, quale in effetti era.

Quel figlio di un plebeo l'avrebbe pagata. Si sforzava di non pensare a quello che era successo, ma quell'episodio lo tormentava. Lui, che era riuscito a rimuovere ben altre scorie emotive nel corso della sua vita.

Si guardava nello specchio e, senza pudore almeno con se stesso, cercava di capire se in realtà il problema non fosse che gli era piaciuto. Doveva capire che cosa provava, per poi cercare un rimedio, una cura, a quella debolezza.

Eppure detestava Kylo Ren, di questo era sicuro. Lo aveva detestato ancora prima di conoscerlo, quando il Leader Supremo gli aveva affidato quell'incarico incomprensibile. Ma lui non discute gli ordini, li esegue e basta, senza farsi domande o avere dubbi di sorta. E anche stavolta avrebbe fatto lo stesso, gestendo questa situazione al meglio.

E se quell’essere crede che lui se la faccia sotto davanti a queste ridicole dimostrazioni di forza non ha capito un cazzo di lui. Ne ha viste troppe e passate troppe per farsi scalzare da Kylo Ren. E’ arrivato lì dopo anni e anni di durissimo lavoro, ha fatto fuori tutti gli altri aspiranti a quell’incarico, li ha annientati.

Il Leader Supremo si fida di lui e per questo gli ha dato il comando della Starkiller e gli ha affibbiato quel patetico traditore perché lo educasse, e ne facesse un uomo degno del Primo Ordine: solo lui può farlo, e solo lui lo farà. Snoke teme che tradisca, e sarà lui a tenerlo saldamente ancorato al suo dovere, sin quando _servirà_.

Poi, quando arriverà il momento di liberarsene, allora tutti i conti in sospeso saranno regolati, questo incluso. Come è sempre successo nella sua vita, alla fine vincerà lui.

 

Kylo Ren vede il Generale che attraversa il Ponte Ovest, seguito da due ufficiali e alcune guardie. Cammina impettito nella sua uniforme nera, col cappotto appoggiato sulle spalle dritte, come da sua abitudine; stringe in mano il suo bastone lucido da Maresciallo Generale della Flotta, che in genere porta agganciato alla cintura dell’uniforme e legato per l’altra estremità alla fibbia che ha sulla coscia destra.

Da lontano gli lancia una bruciante occhiata di disgusto, indugiando un istante di troppo: lo sta ancora sfidando.

Sente che non è servito a nulla, è tutto esattamente come prima: il Generale non lo teme affatto, anzi, sembra ancora più borioso di prima. Il berretto gli copre in parte i capelli rossi: mentre si allontana il Cavaliere osserva la sua nuca color fuoco, e immagina il suo corpo sotto le falde del cappotto. Ripensa a quello che è successo, e al fatto che quell’episodio, concepito essenzialmente per dare una lezione a quell’altezzoso figlio di puttana, purtroppo non solo non ha portato al risultato sperato ma, anzi, lo eccita.

Ricorda la pelle bianca, e la vista di quelle cosce ben disegnate, i fianchi stretti e ovviamente i glutei perfetti del Generale. Magro, sottile e nudo, sotto di sé: ecco come lo immagina da qualche tempo.

Che cosa nasconde, Armitage Hux? Chi è veramente, il nobile dell’Impero che lo insulta senza timore, che lo sfida spavaldo e che nonostante la lezione inflitta non dimostra di aver perso una stilla del gelido disprezzo che nutre per lui? Snoke glielo ha messo alle calcagna perché sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Perché Snoke sapeva che altrimenti avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse ricevuto l’incarico di controllarlo.


	3. 3

Nel buio della sua stanza sente che nemmeno Hux sta dormendo.

Non è una cosa che fa spesso, anzi non lo fa quasi mai...ed erano ormai molti anni che non accadeva. Da quando aveva smesso di cercare.

 _Cercare_.

Prima ancora di entrare, riuscire ad isolare una traccia tra molte, seguirla, individuare l'impronta mentale desiderata.

Lì, sulla Starkiller, è facile, specie di notte, quando ci sono meno impulsi e un'attività più silente, solo un sottofondo. Le menti dei troopers sono praticamente tutte uguali, e può distinguerle tra loro solo concentrandosi. E’ l'effetto del Condizionamento, la tecnica che aveva inventato e testato con enorme successo il Comandante Brendol Hux, e di cui il suo unico figlio era un accanito sostenitore.

Gli ufficiali sono pochi, e anche loro molto riconoscibili e soprattutto macroscopicamente diversi da Hux. _Nessuno_ ha il cosmo di Hux.

Cerca di entrare, ma non è facile, così da lontano, senza contatto visivo. Sente che non dorme, ma nemmeno è sveglio. Forse sta sognando, intensamente. O forse sta solo pensando. Non riesce a capire se quello che vede è reale, se siano cioè dei ricordi, o rielaborazioni dell'inconscio.

Corruga la fronte, cercando di spingersi oltre l'orlo dei suoi pensieri, con cautela.

No, è sveglio. Sta solo pensando a qualcosa, nel dormiveglia, pigramente, in quella fase in cui i lobi frontali stanno per cedere, e assopirsi, rendendo plausibile e verosimile ogni intreccio, ogni ipotesi, ogni creatura mostruosa.

Hux si annoia. Ecco qualcosa che non sapeva. Sente, anzi no, _vede_ (perchè è così che visualizza certe immagini, non in soggettiva, ma dall'esterno, come se anche lui fosse lì) che si sta toccando i capelli con le dita, appoggiato su un fianco.

Osserva i suoi occhi, le cui iridi verdi seguono le punte dei capelli che tiene sospesi davanti al viso con una mano.

Potrebbe rimanere in contemplazione di quella scena per anni, senza stancarsi mai. Ecco l’armonia. La pace. La _Pienezza_.

La sua eterna ricerca ossessiva sembra quasi che possa avere termine qui, e oggi. Hux ha le gambe nude, e sente freddo, ma rimane immobile, la pigrizia vince sulla sua voglia di stare al caldo. Gambe sottili, bianche, le strofina l’una sull’altra, per scaldarsi.

Niente. Una scena fatta di niente.

Ma indugia. Poi cerca un varco, per entrare. Tocca ogni angolo, come in cerca di una crepa in cui insinuarsi, ma non ne trova. E' troppo difficile, senza forzare.

Non si arrende, e continua a sondare, delicatamente, finchè trova un punto cedevole in quella mente compatta. Appena riesce ad affacciarsi, sente che si sta rilasciando. Questo è un effetto normale, l'ingresso porta a una sorta di abbandono, di rilassamento delle difese, che via via aumenta.

Dopo pochi minuti Hux chiude lentamente le palpebre, e si addormenta: adesso riesce a seguire il flusso con relativa facilità. A volte ha come l'impressione di entrare in una casa sconosciuta, e di dover aprire tutte le porte per capire anche solo che cosa ci sia nelle varie stanze, per poi decidere da dove iniziare la visita.

Il Generale dorme, con una mano tra i capelli e la bocca leggermente dischiusa. A vederlo così non sembra così tagliente: sembra solo un ragazzo, e niente altro. Non il Maresciallo Generale del Primo Ordine, ma un giovane come tanti.

Che cosa nasconde Hux? Quante stanze chiuse ci sono in quella grande casa? E che cosa celano al loro interno? Improvvisamente trova qualcosa che attira la sua attenzione. Come un filo più volte reciso, e pieno di rammendi, di nodi, un elemento che non pare essere in linea con il resto della trama.

Che cosa mi stai raccontando?, si chiede, e ascolta. Che cos'è che non vuoi lasciare andare? Da lontano non riesce a capire, a sentire.

E' stanco, e analizzare i pensieri e i ricordi costa molto, in termini di energie. Lui è solo un uomo, e nonostante i suoi poteri siano grandi ha risorse limitate. Inoltre - e prova fastidio ad ammetterlo - avverte un certo disagio a sondare così la mente di Hux, senza motivo. Cerca di uscire, lentamente, per non svegliarlo. Il suo sonno è leggero, lo sente.

Prima di lasciarlo, lo osserva ancora una volta da vicino: trova incredibile quella piega dell'angolo interno dell'occhio, che gli dà quella strana forma. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue ciglia bionde, e naturalmente dalla bocca, con quel disegno così aristocratico e sensuale allo stesso tempo. E' tutto dolorosamente bello e terribile in lui, e prova una strana attrazione per quell'essere sprezzante.

Deve smettere. Che cosa vuole fare, masturbarsi mentre immagina il Generale disteso sul letto semisvestito? Siamo alla follia.

Si alza di scatto ed entra rapidamente nella doccia, vergognandosi quasi di averci anche solo pensato. Si sente stupido, si sente di nuovo il povero bambino miserevole che era.

Erano anni che non provava quella sensazione.

Da quando, esattamente, era morto.

*

Hux sogna qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non ha mai sognato.

Già è incredibile che dorma, vista la sua grande difficoltà a riposare per più di due ore per notte, ormai da anni. Non gli capita spesso, nè di dormire, nè di sognare. Ma quella mattina apre gli occhi, infreddolito, e si rende conto di essersi addormentato sul letto rifatto, con solo le mutande e una maglietta indosso.

Ricorda di essersi disteso, ma poi niente altro. Si scompiglia i capelli, passandosi una mano sulla testa, con forza. Il sogno potrebbe anche essere un incubo, non ha ancora capito se fosse piacevole o meno. Forse quello che era successo con Kylo Ren lo aveva colpito più di quanto immaginasse ed era per questo che continuava a ripensarci inconsciamente, anche se si sforzava di dimenticare.

Sta di fatto che nel suo sogno il Cavaliere era con lui nella sua stanza, e lo guardava dormire, immobile, disteso accanto a lui; un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena, ripensandoci. Non sa dire se fosse più spaventato o curiosamente eccitato da quella presenza, o entrambe le cose.

Aspettava che succedesse qualcosa, che il Ren mettesse una mano su di lui, per colpirlo....o accarezzarlo. Ma non era accaduto.

Gli era vicinissimo, e sentiva il suo respiro caldo e profondo sulla pelle del viso, una sensazione così vivida da risultare quasi sconvolgente.

 _Toccami_ , si ricorda di aver pensato.

Che cosa sta succedendo?

*

La notte successiva Kylo Ren lo aveva toccato.

In modo del tutto inaspettato, all'improvviso, dopo averlo come al solito guardato a lungo, aveva appoggiato le labbra sulle sue, delicatamente.

Hux tira la testa indietro, sotto la doccia, lasciando che l'acqua calda gli scenda sul viso, sulle palpebre chiuse. Non capisce.

Che cosa significa? Perchè continua a fare questi sogni?

Il giorno prima aveva avuto qualche vaga difficoltà nel riprendere il Cavaliere per l'ennesima spacconeria, perchè non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la sensazione del suo respiro sul viso. Oggi che cosa avrebbe fatto? Lo avrebbe evitato per l'imbarazzo di dover ammettere che aveva sognato....si rifiutava anche solo di pensarlo. Ridicolo, lui non era mai in imbarazzo, specie per qualcosa che nemmeno aveva fatto.

Eppure....


	4. 4

Il Ren entra nell'ufficio di Hux annunciato da una guardia. Entrambi fanno finta di non pensare a ciò a cui stanno pensando, insistentemente e da tempo ormai.

"Si sieda, Comandante".

"Preferisco stare in piedi", risponde asciutto.

"Allora faccia come vuole, stia in piedi. Domattina partiremo per Korell. Entro un'ora le farò avere i dettagli della missione". Il Generale ostenta freddezza, ma è irritato.

"Ne devo prima discutere col Leader Supremo", replica con voce metallica.

Hux lo guarda aprendo gli occhi in un'espressione di stupore. Sono gli occhi verdi, leggermente a mandorla e orlati di ciglia bionde che ormai conosce alla perfezione per averli ormai guardati da vicino molte volte, in sogno. "Prego?", scandisce a voce alta.

"Ho detto che prima devo discuterne col Leader Supremo. E' lui che decide che cosa io debba fare, non tu".

"Ren, lasci che le spieghi una cosa. Snoke ha dato a me il comando di questa stazione e dell'Esercito. Io sono l'ufficiale di grado più elevato nel Primo Ordine, e rispondo direttamente ed esclusivamente al Leader Supremo. Il mio compito è eseguire gli ordini di quest'ultimo, e far eseguire a tutti gli altri i miei, di ordini. Funziona così, senza eccezioni", incrocia le mani sul tavolo. "Mi dica: lei è forse il Leader Supremo?".

"No".

"Bene. Almeno questo lo abbiamo appurato. Allora la conseguenza logica è che lei ubbidirà ai miei ordini. Senza discutere, e senza chiedere conferme. Consideri che Snoke approva tutto ciò che faccio, per cui se le dico che lei domattina partirà per Korell, ecco, lei domattina partirà per Korell".

"Credo che tu non abbia ben capito come stanno le cose, Generale. Eppure mi pareva di averti chiarito a sufficienza le idee, pochi giorni fa".

"No, è lei che non ha capito. Mi ascolti: io ho il potere assoluto, qui. Se osa disobbedirmi le assicuro che sarà l'ultima cosa che fa. Glielo assicuro, Ren. Non mi interessa se lei pensa di essere una sorta di protetto di Snoke, se ritiene di aver diritto ad un trattamento di favore, se immagina di essere qui in vacanza, non mi interessa. Lei deve obbedire. E io non cambierò idea, indipendentemente dalle sue puerili quanto inutili dimostrazioni di forza".

"...inutili?", ride.

"Sì, inutili. Forse lei crede che io sia un burattino, un ragazzino viziato, un raccomandato di una stirpe di debosciati. Non mi metta alla prova. Anche un bambino capirebbe che lei mi è fisicamente superiore, non c'era e non c’è alcun bisogno di dimostrarlo, a meno che ciò appaghi un suo evidente quanto patetico senso di inferiorità."

"Vedo che non hai colto la sfumatura. Ma va bene lo stesso, del resto ognuno tende a dare alle cose l'interpretazione più rassicurante, tra tutte quelle possibili".

"Adesso basta. Si prepari a partire", apre un visore sulla scrivania.

"Io credo invece che tu avessi proprio bisogno di quella dimostrazione, che fosse ciò che cercavi", fa un passo avanti. "Sai, scoprirai che mentire con me è molto difficile".

"Quello che lei crede è del tutto irrilevante, oltre che completamente errato", continua senza sollevare lo sguardo. "Può andare".

"In ogni caso sono a tua disposizione, nel caso tu desiderassi ancora renderti utile nell'appagare il mio senso di inferiorità", dice uscendo.

Hux alza la testa, senza muovere gli occhi dal visore. "Prendo atto delle sue goffe _avances_ , e le prometto che mi sforzerò di non riderne ogni volta che la vedo".

"Non mi pareva che tu avessi voglia di ridere, quando gemevi sul pavimento".

Il Generale alza un sopracciglio, e si lascia sfuggire una smorfia di disgusto. "Se ne vada, ho detto. Ah, un'altra cosa, Ren. In mia presenza ci si toglie il berretto, e anche l'elmo. In particolare, esigo che il mio interlocutore stia a volto scoperto. Tollero questo suo... _costume_ solo in presenza degli altri, ma quando siamo soli se lo tolga. La prossima volta che entrerà qui dentro sarà senza quel ridicolo coso in faccia, sono stato chiaro? Altrimenti si rassegni a comunicare con me in via riservata solo per iscritto - ammesso che lei sappia scrivere".

"Hai altri ordini da darmi?", il Cavaliere si volta di lato.

"No. Per il momento", risponde secco prima che la porta si chiuda.

*

Deve smettere di cercarlo, durante la notte. Si sta accorgendo di qualcosa, ed è come se avesse capito, in una certa misura.

Già la prima volta aveva sentito che era in qualche modo conscio della sua presenza, e - sebbene fosse immobile - era sicurissimo di aver percepito che voleva essere toccato. Qualche giorno prima, poi, in risposta a quella insistente richiesta muta, stava per mettere - idealmente - una mano sulle sue gambe nude quando invece ha preferito baciarlo.

Perchè? Lo stava trascinando? L'indomani all'alba sarebbero partiti per Korell, e non lo avrebbe cercato, non questa notte.

Il filo tagliato e ricucito avrebbe dovuto attendere: non era ancora riuscito a capire di che cosa si trattasse. Era qualcosa di molto antico, di risalente all'infanzia di Hux. Qualcosa che lui non voleva lasciare andare, a cui teneva, qualcosa di connaturato al suo sé, qualcosa che lo aveva reso l’Armitage Hux che lui aveva davanti.

Era solo questione di tempo, ma avrebbe comunque saputo.


	5. 5

"Che cosa fai? Togliti di mezzo", grida alla guardia davanti alla porta dell'ufficio di Hux.

"Signore, l'elmo. Ho l'ordine di non farla entrare con l'elmo indosso", risponde meccanicamente. Il Ren sente montare una rabbia indicibile dentro di sè.

"Mi toglierò l'elmo quando sarò dentro, guardia", dice tenendolo fermo senza toccarlo, mentre entra.

Hux alza gli occhi, guardandolo distrattamente. "Dovevo immaginarlo", chiude il visore. "Adesso se lo tolga o esca di qui".

"Di che cosa hai paura? Che ti faccia le linguacce da sotto la maschera?".

Il Generale reprime un sorriso. In effetti lo pensa davvero: forse il Ren legge sul serio nel pensiero. "E' una questione di rispetto, e di protocollo. Lo tolga".

Il Cavaliere afferra l'elmo da sotto, e quello si apre con un sibilo. "Così va meglio, Generale?", dice con la sua voce naturale, sfilandolo con una mano.

"Sì, dannazione. E adesso si sieda", dice riabbassando lo sguardo sulla scrivania. Kylo lo scruta, dentro e fuori, ma non coglie nessuna reazione alla vista del suo volto, solo un vago disagio. Ma il militare è sempre a disagio quando sono soli.

"Avrà letto le mie istruzioni, ma ho bisogno di dirle qualcosa che non voglio scrivere". Il Ren è impassibile. Ha uno strano viso, asimmetrico, molto mascolino, tutto sommato sgradevole, ma giovane. Del resto Kylo è giovane, di che cosa si stupisce?

"C'è qualcosa che non va, su Korell. Non abbiamo alcuna allerta ufficiale, beninteso. Tuttavia, i nostri informatori sono riusciti a farci avere qualche notizia frammentaria dalla quale pare desumersi che ci sia stato un colpo di stato, e che ora i poteri siano in mano ai militari. Di questo fatto non risulta che sia stata data notizia alcuna, ma ci sono voci che dicono che il Governatore sia morto. Sono tre cicli che ricevo da lui solo dispacci scritti, col suo codice riservato, ma nessuna olocomunicazione. Non mi fido." Parla velocemente, senza alcuna inflessione, da perfetto burocrate. “La visita del più alto ufficiale del Primo Ordine e di un diplomatico del pianeta con cui erano in guerra sino a poco tempo fa potrebbe essere un’occasione troppo ghiotta per certi personaggi spregiudicati”.

"E io che cosa dovrei fare?".

"Venire con me e con la delegazione diplomatica che deve firmare l’Armistizio con Vetran, alla presenza del Governatore – o di chiunque lo abbia sostituito. Non posso scendere sul pianeta con una guarnigione di soldati, in una situazione del genere sarebbe interpretato come un atto di guerra, e io voglio chiudere questa faccenda con Korell rapidamente, con un lavoro pulito. Ci recheremo là con una nave di classe media, con un piccolo equipaggio armato che è meglio di niente ma che - se si trattasse di una trappola - sarebbe senz'altro insufficiente", si appoggia allo schienale. "Se è il grande guerriero che mi hanno descritto, allora questa è la missione per lei".

Il Ren si alza in silenzio, scostandosi i capelli lunghi e neri dalla fronte con un gesto del capo. "E sia", si rimette l'elmo. "Lascerò che tu mi metta alla prova, Generale".

Ci puoi scommettere che lo farò, plebeo, pensa tra sè Hux.

*

Alla fine lo ha accontentato e si è tolto l'elmo. Perché? Non doveva cedere di fronte a quel leccaculo.

Detesta che la gente lo veda in viso, è una cosa che odia profondamente.

Perchè lo ha tolto? Forse voleva vedere come avrebbe reagito guardandolo in volto e udendo la sua vera voce? Che stupidaggine, se ne rendeva conto anche senza che ci pensasse il Generale a farglielo notare, col suo solito tono sprezzante.

Si guarda allo specchio, e osserva a lungo i suoi lineamenti. Non gli è mai importato molto dell'aspetto fisico, ben consapevole che altra fosse la sua tara, la sua mostruosità, e difatti nessuno aveva mai nemmeno avuto il tempo di rifiutarlo per colpa delle sue cicatrici, o delle sue orecchie, o del suo naso o per i suoi orribili denti.

La verità è che quella faccia a lui non diceva nulla, non era la manifestazione esteriore di niente, solo fattezze casuali senza nessuna connessione fisica o emotiva con alcunchè.

Non somigliava a suo padre, nè a sua madre, e questo faceva sì che potesse fingere di non esserne nemmeno il figlio. Sapeva bene che nessuno lo aveva mai trovato attraente, o gradevole, ma questo era comunque ininfluente per lui. Piacere a _lei_ , questa era la sola cosa importante per il giovane Ben: il resto non aveva la benchè minima rilevanza.

Quando scoprì il sesso era troppo acerbo perchè vi fosse collegato il piacere di piacere, e ciò a cui pensava era solo l'essere accettato e amato per quello che era; non c'era alcuno spazio per l'apprezzamento dell'aspetto esteriore, o almeno non gli sembrava ci fosse. Lei era bella e lui no, ma questo era assolutamente normale per lui: lei non poteva essere attratta dalla sua inesistente bellezza, ma solo dalla sua mente e dalla sua unicità, dal suo cosmo profondo – come lo definiva quando doveva descrivere la peculiarità del suo apprendista. Non vedeva in lui un _uomo_ , ma una creatura con cui fondersi: il sesso era solo un tramite per giungere a quella fusione, un mezzo e non un fine.

Ma adesso, forse, era lui che cercava qualcosa di diverso.....in Hux. O forse non era così diverso? Era forse lui stesso che ormai – per uno strano scherzo del destino – si trovava adesso a sperimentare quello che lei aveva sperimentato anni prima, trovandosi sola tra infinite creature diverse ed in cerca della fusione necessaria per giungere alla Pienezza? Non lo sapeva ancora, e aveva l’impressione di non volerlo nemmeno sapere.

Si limitava ancora a sperare che questo suo atteggiamento sgradevolmente prevaricatore lo scoraggiasse, facesse sì che i loro contatti si riducessero al minimo. Ma non stava andando così, anzi, il Generale continuava a sfidarlo, e questo per lui era solo un invito a continuare a tormentarlo, a _cercare_. Faceva fatica capire che cosa provasse Hux, e anche questa era una sconcertante novità; sembrava che Snoke lo sapesse, e che in questo modo lo stesse mettendo alla prova, obbligando alla convivenza i suoi migliori elementi....come un animale crudele che spia i propri cuccioli, in attesa che quello più feroce uccida l'altro e che il più debole venga così eliminato.

All'inizio gli sembrò che il risultato fosse scontato, ma adesso qualcosa non stava andando secondo i piani.

Lui subiva questo rapporto molto più di Hux. Il Generale era un nobile, un aristocratico pezzo di merda cresciuto negli agi sfruttando la propria immeritata posizione sociale. Aveva sempre avuto il meglio, e giravano voci abbastanza scoraggianti su di lui, sotto ogni punto di vista.

Un uomo dai gusti così raffinati da non abbassarsi mai a livelli che non fossero la pura eccellenza: solo chi lo aveva sopraffatto con la violenza aveva ottenuto qualcosa da lui, che volontariamente non avrebbe mai fatto avvicinare nessuno che non fosse alla sua altezza. E anzi, a parte queste leggende, non esistevano pressochè voci sulla condotta sessuale del Generale, tanto che ci si sarebbe potuti domandare se ne avesse una. Esisteva nella Galassia qualcuno di così perfetto da poter essere considerato suo pari? In ogni caso erano sempre tutti troppo terrorizzati anche solo per azzardare qualche battuta triviale, e tutti - indistintamente - lo _ammiravano_.

Poteva essere forse attratto da uno come Kylo Ren? Un volgare assassino, un violento, un traditore, uno stupratore, un immaturo, un essere spregevole e arrogante senza una morale, senza un qualche futuro, almeno ai suoi occhi. Di certo se lo avesse guardato avrebbe capito che non era merce per lui.

Quali sono i gusti di Hux? Che tipo di uomini o donne gli piacciono? Sicuramente qualcuno di diverso, qualcuno che non sia un mostro. Sperava forse che Hux lo avrebbe disprezzato ancora di più per la sua scarsa avvenenza, per il suo aspetto rozzo e sgraziato, facendogli capire una volta per tutte che non era attrazione quella che provava ma solo rivalità, un aspro quanto banale antagonismo.

...Eppure percepiva qualcosa. Quando dormiva, quando riusciva ad entrare in superficie, leggeva in lui un desiderio di avvicinarsi, di toccarlo. Non fisicamente, come aveva forse frainteso la prima volta, o non solo. Era diverso.

Spesso si stupiva di certi suoi pensieri, talvolta le sue intuizioni erano manifestazioni di fatti e circostanze che lui non aveva registrato a livello cosciente, ma che aveva comunque percepito. Evidentemente nella mente di Hux c'era questa traccia, e lui riusciva - anche se con difficoltà - a seguirla.


	6. 6

Quasi alla fine del viaggio per Korell il Caporale dell’equipaggio entra nella cabina di Hux, concitato.

“Il Comandante Ren vi chiede di prepararvi ad usare la navetta di salvataggio, Signore. Immediatamente”.

Hux e il Console si guardano interdetti.

“Lui, il Comandante, rimarrà sulla nave, per attirare il fuoco, signore. Verosimilmente non intendono abbatterci, ma solo catturare la delegazione diplomatica. Se il guscio parte adesso che siamo ancora in orbita, la contraerea korelliana non sarà in grado di intercettarlo e la Finalizer potrà recuperarvi rapidamente”, continua il soldato.

“Ma di che cosa sta parlando?!?”, il Console è allarmato. “Abbatterci?!?”.

“Stia tranquillo, Sua Eccellenza, è quello che intendo scoprire subito”, replica Hux mettendosi il berretto e uscendo a passo svelto dalla cabina, trattenendo con la mano il bastone che tiene legato alla cintura.

“Ren, che cos’è questa storia?”, lo apostrofa appena lo scorge nella sala comandi.

“Generale, deve salire su quel guscio, adesso. Tra pochi minuti entreremo nell’atmosfera korelliana e sarà troppo tardi”, dice il Cavaliere voltandosi rapidamente verso di lui.

“Si spieghi meglio”, Hux si infila i guanti, con flemma.

“HUX, non c’è tempo per le spiegazioni. Stanno per attaccarci, ora, lo sento. Vai su quel guscio o ti ci metterò io a forza”, grida.

“Non usi quel tono con me, e davanti agli uomini, Lord Ren!”, esclama indignato. I presenti sono attoniti, e sembrano come congelati.

“ _Questi_ uomini rimarranno con me per cercare di salvare il culo a te a al Console. Sali sul guscio, ho detto”.

In quel momento l’allarme del caricamento laser si attiva. La nave è stata agganciata da un radar di puntaggio. Hux si blocca di colpo. Il Ren ha ragione, maledizione.

“Portate immediatamente il Console sulla navetta di salvataggio. E voglio che tutto l’equipaggio lo segua”, ordina perentorio al Caporale dietro di lui, inclinando la testa nella sua direzione.

“Ma…Signore…”, tenta di dire quello.

“ADESSO!”, urla.

Il militare corre via ad eseguire gli ordini, e i due piloti lo seguono rapidi, lasciando i comandi. Il Cavaliere lo guarda, da dietro la maschera di metallo. “Che cazzata è questa, Hux?? Sali su quel dannato guscio!”

“No. Vogliono me, e vivo. Quindi non abbatteranno la nave. Ma non consegnerò loro né il Console di Vetran, né i miei uomini. Sono troppo pochi per poter fare qualcosa, e io non li mando a morire per nulla. Lasciare lei qui da solo poi non avrebbe senso, loro non sanno nemmeno chi lei sia….e per la Galassia vivono in uno stato di grazia”, continua ad aggiustarsi i guanti.

“E adesso per favore si sposti e mi faccia prendere il comando della nave”, dice accomodandosi al posto del pilota. “A meno che non voglia tornare sulla Finalizer anche lei”.

Il Ren tace, e si siede accanto a lui, alzando gli scudi.


	7. 7

La contraerea korelliana non sembrava voler fare prigionieri, e contemporaneamente partono almeno tre impulsi da basi diverse poste sulla linea dell’equatore, sufficienti per disintegrare un qualunque incrociatore non dotato degli scudi avanzati del Primo Ordine.

“Questi fanno sul serio”, osserva il Ren. “Esattamente, da che cosa desumi che ti vogliano vivo?”.

“So per certo che l’Ammiraglio Rodek non intende farmi fuori. Ma forse non è lui che dà gli ordini, laggiù”.

“Ci abbatteranno, Hux. Lo scafo non può reggere un altro colpo, siamo senza deflettori e stiamo scendendo…troppo rapidamente”.

“Mi dica qualcosa che non so, Ren”.

“Posso atterrare, ma puntando verso uno dei poli. Ho bisogno di neve”.

Il Generale capisce al volo la gravità della situazione.

“Lei è un pazzo. Ma me lo merito, sono io che ho gestito di merda questa missione”, ammette. “Vada per il polo nord, allora. Almeno è nel perielio. E speriamo che sia neve e non ghiaccio millenario quello che vedo sui visori altrimenti ci trasformeremo in polvere in un picosecondo”.

La nave evita altri due colpi, e solo grazie a quello che il Generale definisce tra sé e sé il “fattore Skywalker”: il Ren è un pessimo pilota, ma è così sconsiderato e impulsivo da farsi beffe di una flotta seria e ben addestrata come quella korelliana, che stenta ad anticiparne le mosse azzardate.

L’atterraggio è terribile, e un momento prima dell’impatto il Cavaliere si volta verso di lui. “Sentirai che botto, Armitage”, sussurra spavaldo. Maledetto. Spera di sopravvivere solo per fargli passare la voglia di chiamarlo per nome.

Hux sente un rumore assordante di lamiere e vetri infranti, che lo investono in pieno viso. Ma non è l’impatto. Apre gli occhi, e vede che il Ren ha infilato un braccio in una breccia della cabina, e gli afferra la divisa, sul petto, trascinandolo di peso fuori dall’abitacolo. Il metallo si piega, intorno a lui, e in pochi secondi è fuori, al freddo, sulla neve.

“Come stai!?!” grida il Cavaliere, per sovrastare il boato dell’incendio alle loro spalle. E’ preoccupato dalla ferita alla testa, non è in grado di capire se sia grave o meno.

“Sto…bene”, riesce a dire, tossendo.

“Andiamocene, siamo troppo vicini alla nave, potrebbe esserci qualcuno anche se per ora non sento niente”, dice sollevando il collo e come annusando l’aria. Hux tenta di alzarsi, ma sente una fitta acuta a un fianco.

“Devo portarti in braccio?”, chiede il Ren.

“Non dica cazzate!!! Non mi farei portare in braccio nemmeno se avessi le gambe spappolate”.

“Bene, sei il solito stronzo, quindi sei sufficientemente in te”, ribatte mentre si mette in marcia.

Il Generale lo segue con fatica.

“Dopo quanto tempo dalla perdita di contatto la Finalizer manda la squadra di ricognizione?”, chiede il Ren.

“Dopo quattro ore. Saranno qui in cinque”.

“Allora non possiamo che nasconderci, e sperare che non ci trovino prima i korelliani. Non ci metteranno molto a capire che fine abbiamo fatto”.

*

"Cinque ore sono lunghe. Dormi", dice senza voltarsi.

"DORMIRE?? Lei è pazzo", ride, cercando di ripararsi dal vento gelido, accovacciato dietro una parete di roccia. "Se sapesse quanto è cronica la mia insonnia non me lo proporrebbe nemmeno".

Hux ha riso. Il Ren è inginocchiato. Si volta, e lo osserva, cercando di imprimere nella mente quel momento fugace. Una risata cristallina, acuta, quasi musicale. Hux ride chiudendo gli occhi, sollevando leggermente il labbro superiore e mostrando i denti perfetti.

"Che c'è?", torna subito serio, sentendo lo sguardo del Cavaliere addosso, da dietro l'elmo.

"Sei fortunato, sei una creatura molto bella, Generale".

Hux sbatte le palpebre. Non sa che cosa replicare. "Con quella cosa sulla faccia non so mai se sta scherzando o se invece è pazzo davvero", conclude.

Il Ren si volta in silenzio, dandogli di nuovo le spalle. Il Generale percepisce un indicibile imbarazzo tra i due, e odia questa situazione. "Perchè tra di noi c'è questo...clima?", domanda.

"Non lo so", la voce del Ren è distante.

"Forse siamo partiti col piede sbagliato...anche per colpa mia, lo riconosco. Anzi, va bene, per colpa mia", si alza ancora il bavero del cappotto, ormai coperto di ghiaccio. "Non voglio farle la guerra, Ren".

"Va bene". Il rumore del vento è assordante.

"...tutto qua?".

Il Cavaliere torna a voltarsi. "Ti dico solo questo. Io so già quello che pensi, a grandi linee. Non perdere tempo a darmi spiegazioni non necessarie. Se sono sincere, sono inutili. Se solo false, sento subito la menzogna. Questa che ti sei appena disturbato a darmi è sostanzialmente inutile, e in parte falsa".

Hux apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma la richiude subito serrando le labbra. "Ok, allora posso anche stare zitto, se lei sa già tutto", rabbrividisce. La neve, accanto a lui, è rossa. Il Generale ha mentito: è ferito. Stupido.

"Fammi vedere”, dice mentre gli apre il cappotto. Hux tenta di opporsi, ma non è abbastanza lucido, né svelto. Il Cavaliere vede un taglio sul fianco sinistro, attraverso i vestiti, e molto sangue.

“Non hai detto niente, perché? Non mi consentiresti mai di avvicinarmi solo perchè temi....che cosa temi? Di mostrare una qualche debolezza?".

Hux è pallido, più del solito. Le sue labbra sono esangui, e gli occhi vagamente febbricitanti, lucidi. "Non temo nulla, io. Non voglio solo....non si avvicini, Ren. Sono sincero, lei è pericoloso. Sembra usare le debolezze altrui per giungere ai suoi obbiettivi. Non mi piace. Mettiamola così, non mi fido di lei".

"Inutile", dice il Cavaliere.

"La smetta. Non voglio che mi tocchi, va bene?!?".

"Falso". Si toglie l'elmo. Le trecce che ha sulla testa sono leggermente sfatte. E' sudato. Hux lo guarda negli occhi. In quell'ora senza luce, nel riflesso opalescente della neve, non vede altro che due pozzi scuri, senza fondo.

"La smetta ho detto. Che cosa sta facendo?", è agitato. Il Generale comincia a domandarsi se sia del tutto in sè.

"Non fare così. Non hai niente di cui avere paura", la voce del Ren è bassa, e guarda per terra mentre gli parla, avvicinandosi. Hux si mette le mani sul viso. Il Cavaliere gliele afferra saldamente e gli sfila i guanti. Le mani del militare sono gelide, rigide, quasi giallognole. Dopo avergli scoccato un'occhiata di rimprovero, toglie anche i suoi guanti, e prende le mani nelle sue. "Sei un idiota, Generale", gli dice.

Hux chiude gli occhi. Le mani del Ren sono grandi, morbide e caldissime.

"Va bene...grazie", sussurra, godendosi quel momento di sollievo.

"Cinque ore sono troppe, Generale. Tu stai male. Ci deve essere un modo per avvertire la Finalizer. Pensaci".

"No. Non c'è. La Finalizer è una nave di classe troppo elevata per percepire segnali di bassa frequenza, e noi in ogni caso non abbiamo più alcun trasmettitore".

"Dove possiamo trovarne uno adeguato?"

Hux apre gli occhi, sono verdissimi, e sembrano pieni di lacrime. "Non lo so".

“Va bene. In ogni caso dobbiamo trovare un riparo migliore, poi ci penseremo”, dice alzandosi e afferrandolo per un braccio.


	8. 8

Il vento sibila tra le rocce, e la rientranza dietro la quale sono riparati è angusta. Parte della schiena del Ren è esposta, ma non si muove, nonostante la tunica sia ormai quasi del tutto coperta di ghiaccio.

Hux dorme, o forse sarebbe più corretto dire che il freddo e la ferita alla testa lo hanno fatto piombare in una sorta di incoscienza, un sonno senza riposo ma affollato di sogni agitati; è riverso in avanti, con una metà del viso sul petto del Cavaliere, semicoperto dal suo mantello.

Kylo è immobile, ormai da tempo. E' come congelato nell'osservare il viso del Generale, pallido e macchiato di sangue, abbandonato in qualcosa che non riesce a comprendere. Lo guarda attentamente: aveva pensato di cercare, e provare a spiare che cosa stesse sognando, ora che era così vicino...ma aveva cambiato idea.

Voleva _immaginare_.

Che cosa stava agitando l'inconscio di Hux? quali spettri si stavano aggirando in quella grande casa silenziosa, attraverso le pareti e le porte di ogni stanza buia e vuota? I suoi occhi sono chiusi, come tante volte li aveva visti andando a visitarlo, di notte, come un ladro; ma qualcosa lo tormenta, adesso.

Sospira spesso, e sembra che voglia nascondere il viso dentro di lui, strofinando una guancia contro la stoffa ruvida della tunica. Che cosa mi stai dicendo? Gli domanda incessantemente.

Dalle labbra appena aperte esce il suo respiro caldo, che si disperde rapidamente nel gelo. Il Ren non può fare a meno di pensare che la ferita alla testa non è banale, e che anche quella al fianco - che adesso non sanguina più - gli ha comunque fatto perdere molto sangue mentre camminava nella neve: forse non hanno tutto il tempo che credono.

Improvvisamente, Hux si scuote e apre gli occhi, tirandosi su di scatto. Sembra confuso.

"Che succede?", gli chiede piano, aprendo leggermente le braccia per farlo spostare. "Stai bene?".

Il Generale lo guarda con le pupille vagamente offuscate dalle lacrime, e sembra che non veda nulla davanti a sè. "NON MI TOCCARE!", urla, ritraendosi.

Kylo non capisce. "Hai avuto un incubo?", chiede, quasi divertito. "Siamo solo precipitati su un pianeta ostile e tu sei ferito, ma a parte questo va tutto bene. Adesso torna qui, fa freddo e tu hai perso troppo sangue per stare al vento.... nessuno può vederti, non temere".

Hux si affanna a spostarsi, toccandosi la fronte e riaprendosi la ferita. Il Cavaliere lo afferra per un braccio. "Adesso piantala", alza la voce, strattonandolo di lato. I suoi occhi scendono verso il basso, e capisce subito il perchè di quella strana reazione.

"E' un riflesso! E' solo un riflesso", grida quasi, cercando di non guardarlo, mentre i suoi occhi si muovono febbrilmente verso le parete di roccia intorno a lui, nel tentativo di ricomporre il bizzarro contesto in cui si trova.

Il Ren sorride, continuando a tirarlo verso di sè. "Sì, lo so, sono un uomo anche io. Ma adesso torna qui...prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno, Generale". Hux sembra per una volta essere in imbarazzo e in ansia. "Non mi toccare, ho detto", ripete, scostando il suo braccio con la mano aperta. Continua a dargli del tu: non è lucido, è come appannato.

La ferita alla testa è seria, ma questo interessa Kylo solo nella misura in cui la sua attenzione si sposta a un altro dato di fatto: Hux è vulnerabile in questo momento. La sua volontà è debole, non salda: come se non fosse ben conscio di dove si trova e con chi, ha palesemente faticato ad orientarsi una volta sveglio anche se si sta affannando per non farglielo capire. Si ostina nell'attirarlo verso di sè, inesorabile, continuando a guardarlo con insistenza negli occhi. E' il momento che stava aspettando. Hux non ha paura ma le sue barriere sono fragili, e indurlo a fare ciò che il Cavaliere desidera non dovrebbe essere difficile.

"Siamo isolati da tutto e da tutti, Hux...di che cosa ti vergogni? Nessuno è qui per giudicarti", si avvicina.

"...ci sei tu, ed è più che sufficiente", replica a tono, ma non è svelto e tagliente come al solito.

"Io? Ma se a me succede la stessa cosa...", gli prende un polso e gli preme la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni per fargli sentire la sua, di erezione. I loro occhi sono vicini, ognuno può guardare direttamente il proprio riflesso nelle pupille dell'altro. "Vuoi sapere a chi penso durante la notte, quando mi tocco, Generale?", aggiunge con tono quasi divertito.

Hux cerca di ritrarsi, e un'espressione allarmata gli compare sul viso. "SEI PAZZO!", urla con una leggera incertezza nella voce.

Il Ren lo stringe per una falda del cappotto, trascinandolo verso di sè, sempre di più. "Armitage....adesso voglio prendertelo in bocca", gli alita sul viso, quasi sfiorandolo con le labbra.

Hux si tocca ancora la testa, guardandolo con strani occhi disperati, stupiti e sofferenti allo stesso tempo. "Smettila....non toccarmi", la sua voce è flebile e le sue labbra tremano appena.

"Ma se mi hai chiesto tu di toccarti, ricordi?", insiste mentre comincia a slacciargli i pantaloni della divisa, sempre fissandolo intensamente. Sente che non sa che cosa fare, che vorrebbe reagire, ma che non sa come farlo. Non ricorda bene, ma ha come il vago sentore di essere stato lui a provocarlo: è senso di colpa, il suo. "Sono più forte di te, e sei anche ferito. Se vuoi puoi fingere di lottare: te lo lascerò fare, così potrai mentire a te stesso e domani ti permetterai di ricordare solo che ti ho costretto, se lo desideri", gli sussurra un attimo prima di chinarsi su di lui, mentre Hux è come paralizzato.

Non appena lo sfiora con le labbra, sul suo volto compare una smorfia di sofferenza, come se quel contatto gli provocasse dolore. Si lascia cadere lentamente indietro, verso la parete ruvida e gelata.

"GUARDAMI", grida il Ren, mentre sembra volerlo divorare, con frenesia. "GUARDAMI HO DETTO!", continua a ripetere.

Ma Hux volta il viso tormentato altrove, e mette entrambe le braccia sulla faccia, mentre si morde le labbra per non gemere. Kylo cerca di afferrargli un polso, ma è troppo lontano: sta soffrendo, questo riesce a sentirlo, soffre perchè non riesce ad opporsi. Sta ancora lottando, maledizione.

Allora lo aggancia con entrambe le mani ai fianchi per spingerlo il più possibile verso di sè, ansimando rumorosamente. Hux cerca in tutti i modi di non emettere alcun suono, ma ogni tanto l'aria che esce dalla sua bocca si trasforma quasi in un lamento, sempre più percepibile, nel silenzio ovattato di quella grotta innevata. "Non sta succedendo veramente", sente che si ripete nella sua mente, come un mantra: un modo per non cedere, per accettare una realtà scomoda altrimenti non razionalmente sopportabile.

"Sì che sta succedendo, e sei tu che me lo hai chiesto", cerca di rispondergli dall'interno, sciogliendo le parole nel flusso dei suoi pensieri.

Improvvisamente però, con uno scatto, Hux si solleva a sedere e spinge via con forza il viso del Ren, colpendolo sulla guancia con la mano aperta. Kylo è colto di sorpresa, e la spinta lo costringe ad allontanare la sua bocca da lui per il breve momento in cui Hux viene contro il suo collo.

Quando se ne rende conto si gira a guardarlo, furente, pulendosi con un gesto brusco. "PERCHE' LO HAI FATTO?", gli urla.

Hux ansima ancora, con una mano sugli occhi chiusi, mentre con l'altra si copre l'inguine. "Perchè non volevo venirti in bocca, cazzo", dice con un unico, lungo sospiro.

Il Ren si asciuga la bocca col dorso della mano, ancora rosso in viso e col respiro pesante. Sente una grande rabbia dentro di sè, e un'enorme frustrazione: non è riuscito a stabilire un contatto, una connessione sufficiente. Non lo ha guardato, non gli ha concesso nulla, e addirittura è rimasto vigile nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto invece essere altrove, con la mente. E lui non è appagato, anzi, si sente bruciare ancora di desiderio, vorrebbe aprirsi gli abiti e lacerarsi la pelle del petto per farne uscire il demone feroce e affamato che sente mordergli le viscere. Non pago di ciò che ha avuto striscia su di lui, per avvicinarsi famelico al suo viso: lo afferra per la nuca nel tentativo di baciarlo, ma Hux, ancora una volta, lo spinge via, quasi schiaffeggiandolo.

"Che cosa credi fare?! Come ti viene in mente una cosa _del genere_??", strilla indignato, rosso in viso e con uno sguardo crudele. Kylo è atterrito da quella reazione inaspettata, pensava ormai di avercela fatta, di averlo preso.

"Io non faccio certe cose...non toccarmi più!!", lo minaccia mentre si tira su i pantaloni, furibondo. Sembra meno disorientato, come se avesse riacquistato una parte del dominio di sè e si stesse rendendo conto di che cosa fosse successo.

"Ah, un bacio è troppo intimo per te? Posso succhiarti il cazzo ma non sono all'altezza della tua bocca??", lo apostrofa. "Eppure mi pare che ti sia piaciuto".

"Sono venuto, che cos'altro vuoi che dica? Che adesso sono disgustato di me stesso per avertelo permesso??". Il suo tono è risentito, ma anche autenticamente disperato. "Mi faccio schifo, vuoi sentirmi dire questo?! Ecco, mi faccio schifo!!! Contento? E mi fai schifo tu, che te ne stai lì, come un pezzente, a mendicare briciole senza alcun rispetto per te stesso, finchè non ti trovi costretto a rubare ciò che non puoi avere...sei un mezzo uomo, ecco quello che sei, dovresti vergognarti come io mi vergogno di me".

Il Ren comincia ad avvertire le ferite di un'umiliazione che ritiene di non meritare, nella sua mente di vittima autocompiaciuta e di carnefice crudele ma inconsapevole. "Ma che cazzo dici....sei TU che hai goduto facendoti fare un pompino, non io!", grida con astio. "Adesso te ne sei già pentito? Se ti facevo così schifo potevi anche pensarci prima, invece di cambiare idea quando era troppo tardi, come un qualunque moccioso impaurito".

"Osi lamentarti?", gli risponde velenoso. "Ritieni di non aver ottenuto quello che avevi chiesto? La prossima volta che andrai elemosinando qualcosa ricordati che chi mendica non può scegliere, Cavaliere di Ren".

Kylo è come paralizzato dall'odio; l'eccitazione sessuale lo spinge verso la violenza, da sempre, e ora sente di volersi solo vendicare crudelmente di chi lo ha inaspettatamente rifiutato, dopo averlo - che cosa? Illuso? Forse sì, illuso di poter meritare qualcosa di cui invece sarà sempre indegno.

"Io non ho ancora finito, Generale", sibila mentre con una mano gli artiglia la giubba, lungo l'abbottonatura sotto lo sterno. Hux viene trascinato, aggrappandosi a quel polso enorme, fermo.

Il Ren lo sbatte per terra mentre si butta su di lui, schiacciandolo sotto di sè. Sorprendentemente, il Generale lo colpisce col gomito allo zigomo, da distanza ravvicinata. Kylo grugnisce per il dolore, ma non molla la presa se non per l'istante necessario a sferrargli un pugno in pieno viso, violentissimo.

Hux crolla di lato sotto il peso di quella mano pesante mentre altro sangue caldo cola sul suo viso, stavolta dal naso. "Sei un vigliacco", sussurra, quasi tramortito ma ancora cosciente. "Solo un vigliacco...come tutti gli altri".

Sentendo quelle parole il Ren lo volta sulla pancia, passandogli il braccio sinistro sotto la gola e stringendogli il collo come in una morsa tra l'avambraccio e il bicipite. L'altro boccheggia, mentre con le mani cerca di allentare la presa per respirare.

Ha una percezione abbastanza vaga di quello che sta accadendo, ma sente distintamente che - ancora una volta - quell'uomo sta entrando dentro di lui. Ma non sta solo giocando stavolta, come era già accaduto: adesso fa sul serio, e lo sta scopando con rabbia, e con rancore. Era passato molto tempo da quando era successa una cosa del genere, non riusciva nemmeno bene a ricordare quando avesse sentito l'ultima volta quella sensazione dolorosa, quella strana dilatazione che gli aveva sempre fatto domandare cinicamente perchè gli esseri umani dovessero sempre e per forza infilare qualcosa in tutti gli orifizi del corpo, anche dove non dovrebbe forse entrare nulla. Non aveva mai provato alcun piacere nel subire quell'atto, nè del resto provava piacere quasi mai, di qualunque pratica sessuale si trattasse. Era stato molte volte l'oggetto dell'attenzione erotica di qualcuno, ma lui ben raramente aveva provato un'attrazione di quel tipo, era un passatempo che lo lasciava tiepido, quasi del tutto indifferente: il sesso era solo uno strumento e mai un fine, ma curiosamente - e nonostante tutto - aveva la percezione che non fosse così in quel momento.

"Sei solo un vigliacco!", urla appena ha un po' di fiato in gola, col respiro spezzato, mentre Kylo gli tiene la faccia premuta contro la terra ghiacciata e il sangue continua a riempirgli la bocca.

"SMETTI DI LOTTARE!!!," grida il Ren, rivolto verso la sua nuca, afferrandogli i capelli e sbattendogli la testa al suolo. "DEVI SMETTERE!!".

Hux sente il suono della sua voce ripetere la parola vigliacco dieci, cento volte, e niente altro. E solo il rantolo forte del Ren che riecheggia in quella caverna rocciosa, che lo penetra quasi con ferocia, senza fermarsi.

"Dimenticherò tutto, e ti ucciderò", pensa intensamente, e il Ren sente questo pensiero. Non ha paura, ma lo odia e lo disprezza. Lo considera un debole, un fallito che prende con la forza quello che non è riuscito ad ottenere altrimenti, mostrando il suo lato umano, sperando di essere pateticamente _ricambiato_ , sognando di vedere in Hux il riflesso del suo desiderio.

Perchè non cede??! Tutti gli altri si sono sempre arresi quando non avevano più scampo, mentre _lui non cede_. Almeno non ancora. Sta per venire, più eccitato dalla violenza che dall'appagamento sessuale: lo stringe convulsamente, e Hux si accorge di qualcosa perchè comincia ad urlare con la guancia premuta contro il terreno di non venirgli dentro, di uscire, di non farlo, _almeno quello_. Ovviamente il Ren non intende affatto accontentarlo, ed eiacula mentre - con un grido rabbioso - si spinge in lui in profondità, immaginando il viso insanguinato di Hux, atteggiato a una smorfia di disgusto, di ribrezzo, e di sofferenza, mentre continua a strillare "NO!", senza stancarsi mai.

Quando ha finito, ancora ansimando, si siede accanto a lui, con le braccia sulle ginocchia e il capo chino sugli avambracci. Pensa che è tutto sbagliato, e che non si sente affatto come dovrebbe. Tira su col naso, senza muoversi, ma sa che anche Hux è immobile, ed è rimasto a terra, prono, con le mani sulla testa.

Realizza che lo ha picchiato troppo duramente visto che era già ferito. Dopo un indefinibile intervallo di tempo, si alza lentamente e lo volta sulla schiena: ha la faccia sporca di terra e di sangue, è pallido e gelato, e non può fare a meno di notare la sua figura sottile e seminuda, sotto di sè.

Il ventre bianco e piatto, il pube rosso e le cosce magre ma ben disegnate, ancora in parte fasciate dai pantaloni. Cerca di rivestirlo in fretta ma non riesce a non soffermarsi a toccarlo ancora, quasi per il gusto osceno di violare la sua intimità una volta di più, dato che ormai ha già avuto quello che voleva.

Già, che cosa voleva? Niente che il Generale volesse dargli spontaneamente, a quanto pare, tanto da non cedere nemmeno quando avrebbe potuto farlo senza rimorsi - alcuni si dimostravano tenaci nel negarsi, ma tutti, indistintamente, quando erano ormai quasi di fronte al fatto compiuto, erano quasi sollevati dal potersi arrendere alla sua forza e anzi immediatamente dopo ne godevano immensamente, liberi da sensi di colpa o vergogne.

Non Hux. Non era nemmeno riuscito bene a capire se il motivo della sua iniziale risposta sessuale fosse lui o meno, nè se poi avesse goduto immaginando di essere toccato da qualcun altro. Che cosa chiedeva, dopo tutto? Di essere guardato, chiedeva solo un fottuto bacio - un bacio in cambio di un pompino gli sembrava uno scambio equo, secondo il suo infantile modo di pensare.

Si china su di lui, lentamente, mentre continua a toccarlo tra le gambe. Lo afferra per il viso, premendo sulle guance magre per aprirgli la bocca: otterrà a tutti i costi quello che vuole. Gli morde delicatamente le labbra, cercando di succhiare via il sangue secco, e far riemergere la forma di quella bocca dal taglio indescrivibile che tante volte ha immaginato potesse posarsi su di lui. I denti del Generale sono insanguinati: bellissimi denti lucenti, ordinati, perfetti. Non come i suoi, orribili denti scombinati, enormi, che gli danno l'aria di un goffo pagliaccio triste, quando ride.

Cerca disperatamente la lingua di Hux con la sua, ma lui muove la testa di lato, come per sfuggirgli. Ancora.

Si forza dentro la sua bocca mentre sente i loro denti cozzare, tenendolo saldamente per la mascella. Ancora una volta avverte che c'è qualcosa di dolorosamente sbagliato in tutto questo, e sente che una lacrima bollente gli scende da una guancia. Vuole scopare ancora: la verità è che in lui tutto va come non dovrebbe mai andare, molto semplicemente, ed è LUI ad essere sbagliato quindi.

Gli solleva di lato le gambe pesanti senza che lui reagisca in alcun modo, se non mugugnando leggermente. Non sa che cosa augurarsi, se vuole che si svegli o se preferisce che non ci siano testimoni di quello che sta facendo - forse sì, ha ragione Hux: dovrebbe davvero vergognarsi di sè, dell'uomo patetico che è.

Entra in lui con fatica, da quella posizione scomoda, ma non vuole non guardarlo in faccia mentre spinge il bacino contro le sue natiche. Continua a baciarlo, e Hux tossisce nella sua bocca, ma non è cosciente: è il Ren che non lo fa respirare, togliendogli aria e comprimendolo col suo peso.

Quell'amplesso rubato lo eccita ma lo deprime allo stesso tempo, lasciandogli l'amara consapevolezza del fatto che ha dovuto prima tramortirlo e poi scoparselo ancora una volta da svenuto, e per dimostrare che cosa? Che non era quello che voleva, o almeno non così.

Ormai le lacrime gli rigano il volto e invece di ansimare, singhiozza. "Ti verrò dentro un'altra volta, ma stavolta non ti darò l'occasione di pregarmi di non farlo", pensa, odiandosi, mentre un brivido di piacere e di dolore insieme gli corre lungo la schiena e lo scuote dall'interno.

Quando gli riabbassa le gambe, Hux emette un gemito, come il vagito di un bambino, e il Ren colpisce con un pugno la parete di roccia accanto a lui, sperando di essersi frantumato tutte le ossa della mano.

*

Dopo quasi un’ora Hux stenta ancora a prendere conoscenza, anche se di tanto in tanto apre gli occhi, che rimangono fissi verso l’alto per un po’.

Il Ren lo studia, per capire se può farcela ad attendere o meno; a un certo punto decide di no, e che è necessario fare qualcosa.

"Non possiamo aspettare ancora. Facciamoci trovare. Dai Korelliani, dico".

"EH?". Non capisce. Hux stringe gli occhi, come se cercasse di focalizzare qualcosa nella sua mente confusa.

"Facciamoci catturare. Ci porteranno in una base, e lì avranno un trasmettitore per poterci mettere in contatto con la Finalizer", dice secco.

"Ren, io starò male… - balbetta con voce roca - ma anche lei non scherza". Di nuovo maledettamente formale, ma significa che sta meglio, possono muoversi.

"No, ascolta. Io posso ucciderli. Tutti. Una base korelliana non è un problema".

"Che sta dicendo!??! Una guarnigione di soldati!?!? Lei sta delirando...", Hux lascia di nuovo cadere la testa all'indietro e chiude gli occhi.

Il Ren si alza di scatto, andando verso di lui. "Dobbiamo andare. Appoggiati a me...faremo a modo mio", dice rimettendosi i guanti e l'elmo e tirandosi su.

Una follia, ecco che cosa era quell'idea. Hux continuava a pensarlo mentre il Ren lo trascinava senza sforzo nella neve, sorreggendolo per la vita.

E continuò a pensarlo quando li catturarono. Lo pensava mentre lo trasportavano verso una base, e avvertivano l'Ammiraglio Rodek di avere in mano niente meno che il Generale Hux, ferito.

Smise di pensarlo solo quando Kylo Ren, uno ad uno, uccise tutti i soldati korelliani. Li uccise tutti, e molti di loro nemmeno combattevano.

Erano decine e decine. Alcuni piangevano, prima che lui li decapitasse, sotto i suoi occhi.

Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, e forse la sua febbre era troppo alta per poter sperare di avere dei ricordi realistici di quanto avvenne. Dopo nemmeno due ore una nave di soccorso del Primo Ordine, con a bordo il Capitano Phasma e i suoi migliori assaltatori pronti a tutto, atterrò in una base popolata solo da cadaveri smembrati.

L'Ammiraglio Rodek venne catturato mentre - ignaro di quell’imprevedibile epilogo - stava per venire a fare gli onori di casa ad Hux, il suo vecchio compagno di Accademia.


	9. 9

Dopo mezza giornata in infermeria Hux, ovviamente con parere contrario di tutti gli ufficiali medici, riprende il suo posto. E' maledettamente debole, ma finalmente lucido.

"Signore, deve riposare ancora per qualche tempo. Nonostante le cure deve dare al suo organismo il tempo di reagire. Posso essere franco?", il medico più anziano gli parla da vicino.

"Ovviamente, Sergente".

"Signore, tutti abbiamo bisogno di dormire, mangiare e riposare. Lei fa tutte queste cose in misura gravemente insufficiente per il tipo di vita che conduce".

"Lo so", taglia corto Hux mentre si aggiusta il cappotto sulle spalle e si lega il bastone alla fibbia sulla coscia. Ennesima reprimenda sulle sue condizioni di salute. "Ma non ho intenzione di arrivare alla vecchiaia, Sergente. Spero di morire prima dei 50 anni, per cui credo di poter vivere al massimo delle mie possibilità ora che sono ancora relativamente giovane".

"Signore, questo è un ragionamento, se mi permette, insensato. E il Primo Ordine ha bisogno di lei".

"E infatti gli darò tutto me stesso, fino alla fine...che tuttavia non si farà attendere a lungo. So bene che questo è un mestiere che non assicura la longevità", sorride sarcastico. "La ringrazio comunque, Sergente".

Deve parlare subito con Rodek, pensa, mentre si mette con una certa fatica il cappotto sulle spalle. Quel bastardo ha ovviamente riferito che Hux era stato catturato a sua insaputa, e che lui stava appunto recandosi alla base di Korell per liberarlo. E' così furbo che prima di partire ha effettivamente inviato un messaggio a tutte le basi del pianeta, avvertendo di non ingaggiare alcun tipo di ostilità con il Primo Ordine, e lo stesso messaggio è stato inviato anche alla Starkiller e ai sistemi circostanti. Rodek dichiarava che avrebbe riportato la situazione politica alla normalità e che gli impegni assunti con il Leader Supremo e con il Generale Hux sarebbero stati quanto prima onorati. Deve parlarci e lavorarselo. Quello che rimane dell'esercito korelliano gli è fedele, e l'ultima cosa che gli serve è una rivolta mentre sono impegnati a trovare Skywalker.

Si lascia cadere sulla sua poltrona e appoggia la testa allo schienale della sedia. Sente che il colletto della divisa gli va leggermente grande: è dimagrito ancora. E' sempre più sottile, mentre il Ren è così....

Non deve pensarci, e non ci penserà, MAI PIU’. Può farlo, e lo farà. Non c’è alcun motivo di soffermarsi su niente, se non sul fatto che prima o poi la pagherà: ma non adesso, ci penserà a tempo debito. Per il momento gli serve, il Ren deve combattere come ha fatto su Korell, e niente altro.

Perché quando combatteva...non poteva non pensare a quella carneficina. Sembrava un animale, una bestia feroce.

Si faceva strada a grandi falcate, e la cosa ridicola era che lo faceva in modo _elegante_. Non pensava che fosse un guerriero del genere, e la cosa lo riempie di disappunto: forse sperava di poterlo smascherare in qualche modo, svelando che in realtà – ad occhi esperti come i suoi – non risultava quell’arma invincibile che aveva convinto menti ben più deboli e impressionabili della sua.

Già. Menti deboli e impressionabili.

Il Ren era un guerriero potente. Ma c'era qualcosa di strano. I soldati korelliani _non combattevano_. O meglio, alcuni sì, ma altri....erano come in trance, si muovevano lentamente, si difendevano a fatica, talvolta piangevano addirittura.

Che cosa è in grado di fare alla volontà dei suoi avversari, quell'uomo? Rabbrividisce pensando che mentre erano nella neve aveva pensato che gli leggesse nel pensiero....che cosa gli aveva detto?! Spalanca gli occhi guardando davanti a sè, nel vuoto. Un dettaglio, questo sì da non dimenticare: gli aveva detto che era stato _lui_   _stesso_ a chiedergli di toccarlo. Le sue mani sono sudate. Quando? Ricorda solo quel sogno in cui era disteso immobile accanto a lui. Gli sta facendo qualcosa.

Si passa una mano sul mento, mentre sperimenta una sensazione per lui quasi del tutto inedita: è spaventato.

*

Quella notte il Ren non riesce quasi ad attendere il momento giusto. Combattere lo ha esaltato, eccitato: il sangue e la morte hanno sempre avuto questo effetto su di lui.

Non resiste più, deve sapere. Vuole uccidere ancora, sente dentro di sè quella nota sensazione di onnipotenza che può essere sedata solo con la violenza.

E vuole Hux. Vuole _entrare_.

Si sdraia sul letto respirando forte, quasi ruggendo. Con le mani afferra le lenzuola e chiude gli occhi, fremendo.

Hux è ancora sveglio, troppo sveglio. Cerca di capire che cosa sta facendo.

MALEDIZIONE.

Urla un'imprecazione e balza in piedi di scatto. Senza riflettere si volta improvvisamente e colpisce con tutta la forza che ha l'armadio di metallo appoggiato alla parete. L'anta si spezza di schianto, e la sua mano entra tra le lamiere. Con un altro urlo la ritrae, tagliandosi il polso.

Dopo un'ora torna a sentire Hux. Stavolta è calmo. Non è annoiato, come la prima volta che lo ha cercato, ma almeno è tranquillo. Ha bevuto molto. E' seduto su una poltrona, con gli occhi chiusi e il bicchiere vuoto in mano.

Il Ren è tormentato, sa che entrare quando il bersaglio è in uno stato alterato di coscienza è pericoloso. Non vuole fare del male al Generale, questo è quello che si ripete - ma vuole assolutamente sapere.

Lo guarda dall'alto, come se fosse in piedi davanti a lui. Allunga la mano verso il suo viso, che è immobile.

Improvvisamente Hux apre gli occhi, come se lo guardasse in faccia. Il Ren si scuote. Non può essere, deve stare calmo.

Lo guarda ma non lo vede. Riesce ad avvicinarsi a lui, per osservarlo bene da vicino, e capire che cosa stanno vedendo quelle pupille dilatate nella penombra.

"Che cosa vuoi?", sussurra Hux, gettando lo sguardo annebbiato dall'alcol verso la stanza buia.

Il Ren spalanca gli occhi, nel suo letto. Non può sentirlo. E' _impossibile_ che possa percepire la sua presenza, è solo suggestione, pensa. Eppure il Generale si rivolge a lui, come anche quando gli chiese di toccarlo. Sa che lui è lì, anche se non dovrebbe essere possibile.

In quelle condizioni non riuscirà mai ad entrare....e a capire. Si sente come in trappola, non sa che cosa fare di fronte a quella situazione inaspettata.

Come può saziare questa sete? La fasciatura che ha sul polso è già insanguinata; sente che anche Hux perde ancora sangue, dal fianco, e che c'è un pensiero che lo affligge, lo assilla così tanto da essere percepibile anche dall'esterno. Forse perchè è ubriaco, forse perchè non riesce a ricacciarlo dentro, ma è ovunque intorno a lui, come uno sciame che gli ronza intorno.

Odia essere in debito.

Pensa che _nonostante tutto_ il Ren gli ha salvato la vita, e non vuole che sia così. Il Ren ha rimediato a un SUO errore, ed è un pensiero intollerabile, cerca in ogni modo di disfarsi di quella sensazione fallimento, di sconfitta. Senza di lui sarebbe morto, questa è la realtà. Hux può sopportare tutto, ma non i propri errori. Meglio soffrire, meglio morire, che fallire.

Il Ren non capisce che cosa significhi, troppo lontano da lui questo modo di pensare. E poi: è veramente  _solo questo_ ciò che lo angustia? E che cosa riguardo a ciò che era successo nella caverna ghiacciata?

Cerca di tornare lì, rapidamente. Hux si tiene la testa tra le mani, seduto sulla poltrona dove l'aveva lasciato. Respira rumorosamente.

Il Ren avverte di nuovo quella sensazione, come di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato, come se sentisse di non dover essere lì.

Si avvicina al Generale, e si inginocchia accanto a lui. Vede che le sue mani bianche stringono i capelli, tirandoli.

Perchè mi odi? Domanda, senza usare le parole. Tu non sai chi sono veramente.

Ma Hux non può sentirlo, la sua mente adesso è chiusa. E’ forte, e sa essere impenetrabile: difficile attraversare quelle barriere, sono mura alte e massicce che solo in pochi riescono ad erigere….pochi, e Hux è uno di quelli.

Vorrebbe entrare, e fargli capire che non deve temere il fallimento….perchè chi ha fallito non è Hux, purtroppo, ma lui.

Se solo quell'essere perfetto non lo disprezzasse, ma lo ammirasse, lo accettasse, addirittura lo _amasse_....forse potrebbe sciogliere una goccia di perfezione nel suo profondo oceano infinito di errori.


	10. 10

E’ notte fonda ormai, ma il Ren è seduto sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete.

Sente che Hux sta ancora soffrendo, e da solo. Lui sa come fare, potrebbe insegnarglielo. Sa come sopravvivere a se stesso, come appianare quei solchi dell'anima, quelle cicatrici: ha imparato negli anni, ha dovuto farlo per non morire, per non finire schiacciato dal peso di se stesso. Adesso sa come non ripetersi, come non vivere imprigionato in un'eterna orbita di detriti che girano senza sosta intorno a un pianeta morto.

Sa come non essere lui stesso un _fantasma_ , un istante doloroso, destinato a ripetersi nell'Eternità.

Potrebbe insegnarglielo, se solo Hux lo volesse. Ma lui non vuole. Non cerca aiuto, lui non cerca _mai_ aiuto.

Ecco il suo limite: non ha mai avuto un Maestro, ma solo dei superiori. Nella sua vita ha solo ubbidito agli ordini, e ha imparato a darne a sua volta ma nessuno gli ha mai insegnato niente. Lui invece, pur così giovane, è già un Maestro, e quello che fa è insegnare. Snoke aveva capito. Ogni giorno che passa tutto diventa sempre più chiaro nella sua mente.

Hux è quello che serve a lui, ciò che deve legarlo al Primo Ordine e assicurarne la fedeltà: deve prendere Hux con sè e portarlo dove da solo non può arrivare. Lui serve ad Hux, che è un uomo indispensabile ma che deve superare le sue barriere ed evolvere. E' necessario essere un militare per comandare una struttura complessa come quella, ma non è sufficiente. Ci vuole qualcuno che superi la tradizione, qualcuno che superi Tarkin. Il Grand Moff fallì per questo, perchè con Vader non ci fu scambio. L'Imperatore Palpatine era un Sith, un uomo limitato anch'esso: invece lui, Kylo Ren, era la chiave di volta: finalmente un essere in cui nessun Lato della Forza prevale mai veramente, e che vive nell'eterno conflitto.

Solo lui può spingersi sull’orlo del baratro senza mai cadere, e portare con sé chi ha abbastanza coraggio per seguirlo e fare altrettanto. Solo affacciandosi sull’abisso è possibile superare gli stadi di coscienza che ti tengono legato al mondo materiale, che frenano ogni evoluzione. Rischioso, ma necessario.

Il filo reciso e rammendato nella mente di Hux lo tiene ancorato lì.

Senza rendersene conto si addormenta, con la testa appoggiata alla parete.

*

C’è una stanza scura, e nelle sue orecchie risuonano delle accuse.

“Quello che dici è semplicemente assurdo. Credo che tu ti sia fatto suggestionare da quello che è accaduto su Korell, Generale. Eri ferito, i tuoi ricordi forse sono solo confusi”, dice appoggiando l’elmo su una sedia, lentamente. “Non farti prendere dal panico proprio ora”. “…proprio ora che ho trovato quel filo”, continua nella sua mente.

"Tu credi che io abbia paura di te, Ren?", il Generale si avvicina, e il suo viso è a pochi centimetri dal suo. "Dimmelo onestamente".

Il Cavaliere non è abituato a quel tipo di approccio. Istintivamente volta leggermente la faccia di lato, senza però indietreggiare.

"Che c'è?", lo incalza Hux. Il Generale è leggermente più basso di lui, e i suoi occhi sono quasi davanti alla sua bocca. Ha i capelli stranamente lunghi, troppo lunghi, rossi come il sangue, che gli scendono sulle spalle.

"Niente".

"No, non è niente. Sei tu che hai paura di me, non io di te. Finalmente mi è chiaro, al di là delle tue risibili spacconate".

"Non dire puttanate", il Ren aggrotta le sopracciglia, in un'espressione di indignazione.

"Fai tanto lo sbruffone ma io ti ho capito, sai? Sei un gradasso solo se il gioco lo conduci tu. Ma le cose non stanno così, qui", abbassa lo sguardo e gli mette una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, afferrandogli il pene attraverso il tessuto.

Il Cavaliere si volta di scatto, e gli chiude le dita intorno al polso. "Che cazzo fai!?", urla.

"Adesso te la fai sotto, eh? Come prevedevo", il Generale cerca di ritirare la mano, ma il Ren non molla la presa. Hux lo guarda con occhi obliqui, sembra una creatura aliena, non un uomo.

"Non scherzare con me, Generale", mormora guardandolo dritto in quegli strani occhi ferini. "Te ne pentiresti". La sua voce è ferma, ma ha paura.

"Ah io non scherzo, tu fraintendi sempre le mie intenzioni. Non so che cosa di preciso tu stia facendo con me, ma credo che cerchi qualcosa nella mia testa, e maldestramente. Faccio strani sogni, e di mezzo ci sei sempre tu. Ho visto che cosa hai fatto a quei soldati. Affrontami direttamente, non strisciare come un parassita. Che cosa vuoi da me, Kylo Ren? ".

"Niente".

"Ancora questo _niente_. Se così è, allora obbedisci agli ordini e non creare problemi", il suo tono è autoritario. "E lasciami il polso".

"Non rifarlo", dice mollando la presa. "Non sono un pupazzo, un bambolotto di pezza come i tuoi soldati condizionati a cui avete tolto l'umanità e che tu ti diverti a tormentare, e nemmeno uno dei tuoi ufficiali, poveri manichini che tremano come foglie quando li guardi. Io sono un uomo, e chissà se ti è mai capitato di incontrarne uno prima".

"Così tu saresti un uomo?”. Hux lo guarda, attento, con occhi felini, che sembrano brillare nella penombra di una strana luce opalescente. “In ogni caso, qui comando io, Ren", ripete. "E ti dico che non proverai mai più a giocare con la mia mente. Nemmeno io sono un pupazzo, e non hai alcun diritto di usare il tuo potere su di me, così come non hai il diritto di spezzarmi un braccio o di uccidermi solo perchè sei fisicamente più forte di me. Il fatto che tu ne sia capace non ti autorizza a farlo".

"Vedi, Generale, il punto è che non puoi comandarmi a bacchetta. Io faccio quello che ritengo giusto a mio giudizio, sempre. Obbedirò ai tuoi ordini solo se potrò ricavarne qualcosa, e solo se mi ordinerai qualcosa che io voglio fare".

"Davvero? E come pensi di sapere in anticipo se potrai ricavare un utile dall'obbedire a un mio ordine? Mi pare una sciocchezza".

"Sciocchezza o no, è così".

Hux si morde un labbro. Il Cavaliere fa scivolare gli occhi sulla sua bocca perfetta, piegando la testa. Il Generale è pallido, pallidissimo, la sua pelle è quasi trasparente. Come quando erano sulla neve di Korell, come la neve di Korell.

Nell’aria c’è una tensione potente ma confusa. Paura. Molta paura. Ostilità. Attrazione. E sfida.

"Apriti i pantaloni", dice fermo il Generale, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Il Ren è stupito.

"A che gioco vuoi giocare, Armitage?".

"Non è un gioco. E non chiamarmi _mai_ Armitage", replica gelido. Con una coscia preme leggermente sull'interno di quella del Ren.

"Aprili, ho detto".

"Aprili tu, se vuoi".

"No. Obbedisci". Rimangono entrambi immobili, ognuno con gli occhi fissi nell'altro. "Cos'è, hai paura? Tu sai che lo farai, prima o poi. Fallo subito, quindi, che senso ha aspettare?".

"So che non sai chiedermelo meglio di così", pensa, anche se sa che nessuno può ascoltare quel pensiero. Con una mano sposta la tunica, alza la blusa e apre i pantaloni.

"Di più", dice Hux. "Devi essere nudo". Sempre guardandolo negli occhi, con un gesto di stizza, fa quello che gli chiede.

"E adesso?", chiede con tono insolente, alzando il mento. Hux abbassa lo sguardo e lo osserva.

"Lo sapevo", dice, mentre con una mano gli afferra la radice del pene, stringendo.

Il Ren sussulta, e gli mette una mano su una spalla, serrando le dita. "…che cosa sapevi?", ansima, mentre l'altro lo masturba, con entrambe le mani.

"Che hai un cazzo da plebeo. E non mi toccare", ordina il Generale. Tiene la testa accanto a quella del Cavaliere, col viso rivolto in basso.

Il Ren si volta verso di lui, e con le labbra quasi gli sfiora lo zigomo, gli respira sulla pelle. Sente il suo odore, quasi dolciastro, l'odore che hanno i rossi. "Sai che è quello che ci vuole per il tuo culo da nobile, stronzo", sibila chiudendo gli occhi, pensando a quella situazione assurda, ma soprattutto al fatto che era quello che voleva e che non pensava sarebbe mai accaduto...forse non sapeva bene leggere la mente di Hux come pensava, e la cosa è sconcertante.

"Il mio culo è fuori dalla tua portata, Ren".

"...falso", mormora a fatica, ma nonostante quello che è già accaduto non ne è del tutto convinto.

"Ti piace, Comandante?", chiede a un certo punto, nel tempo.

"Sì, mi piace...e forse quanto a te", respira affannosamente ormai.

"E che cosa ti fa pensare che a me piaccia?". Hux appoggia il petto contro il suo. "Sai che da vicino il tuo viso è ancora più sgradevole? Fai bene coprirlo sempre".

"...sto per venire, Generale", gli sussurra in un orecchio, cercando di ignorare le sue parole. Si lascia scappare un'imprecazione mentre eiacula nella mano di Hux, che continua a toccarlo finchè la sua erezione scompare.

"Rivestiti adesso", dice allontanandosi e pulendosi col fazzoletto dell’uniforme.

Il Ren passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca, dopo di che si tira su i pantaloni.

"Adesso siamo pari".

Il Cavaliere si volta a guardarlo.

"Che vuol dire?".

"Mi hai salvato la vita, no? E io detesto dire grazie", getta il fazzoletto nell'inceneritore dei rifiuti. "Direi che appunto adesso ti ho ringraziato a sufficienza. Del resto questa è l’unica merce a cui tu dai valore: la tua soddisfazione".

Il Ren rimane immobile, con un'espressione indefinibile dipinta sul viso.

"Andiamo, era quello che desideravi. Consideralo un regalo", sorride sornione, più con la bocca che gli occhi. “Considera siglata così la tua promessa di non trafficare più con la mia testa. Adesso esci di qui, Lord Ren".

"Vaffanculo, Hux", dice rabbioso, andando verso la porta. “Tanto mi dirai tu stesso quello che voglio sapere di te, ricordatelo”.

 

Il Ren all’improvviso grida, nella notte, spalancando gli occhi nel buio, e continuando però a vedere davanti a sé quello sguardo malevolo.

E’ fradicio di sudore, e terrorizzato.

Quello _non era solo un sogno_.


	11. 11

Il Generale siede alla sua scrivania, guardando nel vuoto.

Per lui è stato tutto facile, per anni.

All'Accademia era il migliore. Il più abile, il più ambizioso, il più intelligente, il più freddo. E' stato il più giovane ufficiale della storia di Arkanis. Era riuscito a tenere tutti a bada, anche i più anziani ed esperti di lui.

Il giovane Hux ha fatto tutto, prima di tutti, e lo ha fatto in modo eccellente, senza alcuna sbavatura. Ed era bellissimo, il giovane Hux, con gli occhi verdi, la pelle bianca e perfetta, quegli strepitosi capelli rossi. Un ragazzo efebico e spietato, alto e magro, con le labbra piene a forma di cuore, sempre piegate in una smorfia di aristocratico disprezzo. Il suo fascino era esaltato dalla sua propensione alla crudeltà, al rigore, a una certa dose di fanatismo. Una splendida creatura, marcia fino nel midollo.

Hanno cercato di intralciarlo, per punirlo per il suo talento, e per essere il figlio di Brendol Hux. Ma hanno fallito, tutti, indistintamente. Suo padre per primo, che non avendo avuto prima di lui eredi maschi aveva esitato a portare quel figlio bastardo all'Accademia, permettendogli di usare il suo nome. Ma poi, quando lo vide nella sua uniforme, con la fame di morte negli occhi, capì che quella era la sua strada. Era nato per quello, per gli ordini difficili da dare e da eseguire.

Adesso è un uomo che ha conservato molto di quel ragazzo, perchè gli anni non hanno intaccato nè il suo fisico nè il suo carattere. Nella sostanza è sempre la stessa identica persona di 15 o 20 anni prima; il tempo ha solo scavato le sue guance, prima assai più morbide e rotonde, e ha indurito la sua espressione. Ma Hux è sempre Hux, e ognuno dei suoi vecchi compagni di Accademia non avrebbe alcun dubbio a riguardo. Come Rodek, che sapeva benissimo chi aveva di fronte.

L'Ammiraglio era stato un ufficiale anziano ad Arkanis, di grado più elevato di Hux, nonostante quest'ultimo per la sua età avesse bruciato le tappe. Quando Hux fu ammesso tra i cadetti, Rodek era uno dei tre che gli inflisse il Primo Passaggio e, quando il giovane divenne un ufficiale, fu tra coloro che lo sistemarono all'Ultimo Passaggio. All'inizio di ogni nuovo ciclo c'era una sorta di ordalia; l'ultima era la più dura. Ogni anno tre ufficiali anziani volontari si occupavano di tre giovani, uno per volta. Era una tortura, e Rodek era un sadico. Inoltre detestava Hux, così giovane, così talentuoso, così attraente; per lui fu un vero godimento, ma l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni era un ragazzo che non aveva l'intenzione di dimenticare. In ogni caso, tutti gli altri anziani che avevano inflitto l'Ultimo Passaggio ad Hux erano morti, e c'era da sospettare che il Generale c'entrasse qualcosa anche se non furono mai formulate nei suoi confronti accuse formali. Solo Rodek adesso era ancora vivo e in attività, Ammiraglio della Flotta di Korell, pianeta affiliato al Primo Ordine in attesa - a sua insaputa - di venire definitivamente conquistato. Era solo questione di tempo, e in quel momento la sorte di Rodek sarebbe dipesa esclusivamente da Hux, sarebbe stato lui a decidere che farne: se giustiziarlo, o se reputarlo sufficientemente cinico da diventare un fedele di Snoke.

Vedremo, Rodek.

" _Huxie_ , andiamo, non essere irragionevole. Ti sto offrendo condizioni più che favorevoli", dice sfilandosi i guanti bianchi.

"La guerra non è ragionevole. Non è questione di ragionevolezza ma di forza. E non permetterti di chiamarmi in quel modo, qui non siamo all’Accademia ma sulla MIA nave e tu sei solo un ospite sgradito, per quanto mi riguarda", replica seccato Hux.

Rodek ostenta sicurezza, ma sa che non può sbagliare. E sa anche che il Generale lo odia per quello che successe ormai 15 anni prima, quindi la sua posizione è quanto mai precaria. "Sentiamo allora che cosa ti aspetti che faccia".

"Mi aspetto che tu accetti onorevolmente la situazione. Non essere arrogante, non illuderti di avere una via di scampo, non pensare di poter fare il furbo. Accetta la tua sorte, e quella del tuo pianeta." Mentre parla il Generale guarda attraverso il suo interlocutore, i suoi occhi lo trafiggono e passano oltre, restituendo un riflesso gelido a chi li osserva: Hux non guarda mai veramente chi ha di fronte, lo trapassa, e basta.

Rodek serra la mandibola.

In quel momento un soldato annuncia sullo schermo del Generale l'ingresso del Comandante Ren, il quale come al solito non ritiene mai di dover attendere una risposta a tale annuncio ed entra con ampie falcate nella stanza. Rodek si alza di scatto e si trova davanti un uomo di quasi due metri avvolto fino ai piedi in una tunica nera, col volto coperto da un elmo di metallo. Non riesce a nascondere il suo stupore. Ma quello del Primo Ordine non era un esercito? I Sith sono estinti, si dice. Non ci sono Sith nel Primo Ordine.

"Comandante Ren, sono in riunione riservata. In che cosa posso esserle utile?", sibila Hux, e dal suo tono trapela una comprensibile irritazione.

"La riunione riservata è finita. Adesso partecipo anche io", scandisce le parole, e si mette di fonte al korelliano.

Rodek si volta verso Hux, poi torna guardare il Ren. "Che significa?", chiede allarmato.

Il Generale in effetti non capisce.

L'Ammiraglio sembra improvvisamente nel panico. Torna a guardare il Cavaliere, e il suo viso assume un'espressione di dolore.

"REN! Che cosa sta facendo?", urla Hux, tutto a un tratto spaventato dalla sua evidente perdita di controllo della situazione.

"Questo verme ha qualcosa da dire", sussurra.

Rodek guarda il Ren con gli occhi sbarrati. "Io...non ho...nulla...nulla da dire", incespica con le parole.

"Ren, lo lasci. _Immediatamente_!", gli ordina Hux.

"O parli. O ti uccido", dice asciutto il Cavaliere, ignorando l'ordine.

L'Ammiraglio si gira verso il giovane Hux, ricordando improvvisamente quando gli tagliò i capelli, al Primo Passaggio.

Che cos’è un _fantasma_? Un istante doloroso, destinato a ripetersi nell’Eternità.

Il Ren vede attraverso i ricordi di Rodek le stupende onde morbide color del rame. Lo afferrò tirandogli indietro la testa, appoggiandogli la lama delle forbici sulla gola.

"Stai esagerando, Rodek". Sente una voce, in sottofondo. "Ha solo 14 anni, taglia quei capelli e falla finita".

Ma Hux lo squadrava con odio, impassibile.

"Non vedi come questo bastardo mi guarda? Non ha paura, questo è il suo problema. E se non ha paura non ubbidirà MAI. E' la paura la chiave di tutto".

Ah, come è vero, Rodek.

"Dobbiamo solo tagliargli i capelli, piantala di fare il fanatico".

"NO, dobbiamo insegnargli a stare nell'esercito. A ubbidire senza discutere. Ad avere rispetto per gli Anziani. Ad avere paura. Ecco quello che dobbiamo fare. I capelli glieli tagli un barbiere". Mentre diceva così mise l'avambraccio contro la bocca di Hux, stringendolo verso di sè. Il ragazzo non si allarmò, morse con forza la carne dell'ufficiale per fargli mollare la presa. Ma fu un errore. Rodek strinse ancora di più, schiacciando contro il suo petto la testa di Hux, che a quel punto non riuscì più a chiudere la bocca, nè a respirare perchè stava inghiottendo la sua lingua.

"Quanto puoi resistere così, ragazzo?", ringhiò all'orecchio del giovane. "Io ancora per molto. Sai, è così che si fa coi cani quando ti azzannano. Non cerchi di togliere il braccio dalle loro fauci, ma glielo spingi ancora più in profondità. E alla fine, dopo essersi agitati un po’, soffocano e basta".

"Rodek, cazzo!!! Lascialo!! Così lo ammazzi!!", ci sono delle urla, dietro di lui. Hux ormai non vedeva più davanti a sè, sentiva solo un vago dolore a un fianco, dove Rodek lo aveva colpito con un pugno mentre gli altri cercavano di strapparlo dalle sue mani. Alla fine, dopo che gli animi si furono calmati, Rodek gli tagliò comunque i capelli con delle forbici poco affilate, e Hux se ne uscì da quella stanza rapato quasi a zero ma con le sue gambe, anche se malferme. Quella volta.

"Al prossimo Passaggio ci sarò di nuovo io, maldetto finocchio. E se non avrai paura sarà peggio. Finchè non imparerai a guardarmi con terrore _sarà peggio_ ", gli disse respirandogli in faccia.

Rodek torna a guardare il Ren, che attraverso l'elmo lo fissa negli occhi. "Che cos'è....tutto questo??", gli domanda tremando.

"Sai che cos’è un fantasma, Rodek?” risponde il Cavaliere. “Ricordi che cosa successe al successivo Passaggio? E all’Ultimo? Sì, che lo ricordi".

"BASTA REN!", urla Hux, girando intorno alla scrivania. "La smetta immediatamente! Se ne vada, la sua presenza non è richiesta in questo momento", dice spingendosi sino a stringere con una mano magra e affusolata l'avambraccio del Cavaliere. "Se ne vada SUBITO, ho detto".

Rodek, con uno sforzo più che visibile, si volta verso Hux, afferrandolo per le spalle. "Huxie...tu sai che cosa è successo veramente...", sussurra, "toccava a tutti".

Il Generale si scosta di scatto, sottraendosi alla presa di Rodek. "Taci, idiota. Non dire nemmeno una parola, o ti faccio impiccare all'istante".

Il Ren guarda il Generale attraverso l'elmo. Quell’uomo è veramente così freddo? Lui era stato addestrato ad addentrarsi nel profondo delle sue sensazioni, dei suoi istinti, soprattutto in quelli violenti, per scoprire in essi le vie della Forza. Il dolore, il rancore, erano fonti inesauribili di energia oscura, e pertanto erano fiumi in piena da risalire, navigare, guadare. Il gelo che sentiva in Hux era qualcosa che lo attraeva e lo spaventava, allo stesso tempo. Forse in questo capiva Rodek: avrebbe voluto vedere sin dove poteva spingersi quell'indifferenza, quel glaciale distacco...forse che la giusta dose di violenza avrebbe potuto ammorbidire quello sguardo affilato, quell'espressione di disprezzo? Fino a che punto avrebbe potuto resistere, senza implorare con quegli occhi verdi come smeraldi? Quanto avrebbe potuto sopportare prima di crollare, l’elegante Hux?

"L'Ammiraglio ha tradito", continua il Ren, "Adesso lo confesserà lui stesso, non appena il peso dei ricordi glielo consentirà", si spinge dietro di lui, quasi toccandolo. "Vero, Ammiraglio?"

Rodek impallidisce visibilmente, ma sembra recuperare un brandello di sè. "...se parliamo di tradimento, allora è stato il Primo Ordine a violare per primo i patti", cerca di controllare la voce. “Stiamo solo cercando di difenderci…ci state prendendo per il culo da mesi!!”

Hux alza il mento guardandolo dritto negli occhi, anzi, per la precisione, guardando oltre i suoi occhi. "Questo è falso. Il Primo Ordine ha sempre avuto l'intenzione di annientarvi. Ci servono le vostre miniere, e il nucleo ferroso del pianeta. L'estrazione delle risorse minerarie è incompatibile con la vita. Io non ho mai firmato alcun patto che mi vincolasse, in nessun senso", dice secco, "E sono io che decido".

"HUX...Abbiamo inviato le nostre truppe per la guerra contro Vetran, abbiamo perso 500.000 unità per appoggiarvi in quell’assurda impresa....."

"...Assurda? Le nostre di perdite sono state irrisorie, Vetran è caduto e adesso le vostre forze militari sono quasi azzerate grazie alla strenua quanto inutile difesa di quel covo di barbari, il che ci consentirà di non spartire il bottino con un pianeta moribondo. La definirei un'idea brillante". Hux sfodera uno dei suoi rarissimi sorrisi.  Ma non sta veramente ridendo. “Con quale altro ridicolo pianeta pensavi di allearti, Rodek? Vi annienteremo, annienteremo _tutto_ ”, parla con occhi pieni di rabbia.

Il Ren tace, e osserva. Legge nella mente di Rodek il terrore della disfatta.

In quel momento il Cavaliere vede il sorriso di Hux svanire dalle sue labbra, mentre nella stanza risuona il sibilo di un folgoratore. Tutto accade così velocemente che per il Ren è impossibile intervenire: da tempo sapeva che il korelliano non aveva intenzione di usare l'arma che portava alla cintura, nè contro Hux, nè tantomeno contro di lui. Quello che non teneva sotto controllo era Hux, quindi non poteva immaginare che sarebbe stato lui a sparare.

Rodek spalanca gli occhi scuri, stupito più che sofferente, e cade in ginocchio. "Non morirai. Abbiamo medici abbastanza bravi da farti vivere da invalido per il tempo occorrente per assistere alla vostra fine", dice il Generale con calma, riponendo l'arma nella fondina, e tornando a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania. "Ho deciso in questo momento che uno come te non ci serve. Ti rimando sul tuo pianeta per consentirti di vivere in prima persona l'esperienza illuminante dello sterminio".

Il Ren afferra l'Ammiraglio per un braccio e lo alza, ignorando i lamenti dell'uomo. Due guardie lo portano via.

"Potevi colpirmi", osserva piano quando sono soli.

"Non dica sciocchezze, so sparare, Ren. Di sicuro meglio di lei. Adesso se ne vada, così come è entrato: rapidamente e senza proclami", scuote una mano in un cenno di fastidio. Il Cavaliere rimane fermo. "...Ren?!?!"

"E' troppo tardi, immagino che tu abbia capito. Mi ha rivelato tutto nel tempo di un respiro. Quando accade non posso non sentire".

Hux chiude gli occhi, assumendo un'espressione di malcelata stizza. "Se ne vada e stia zitto, le ho detto. Devo ordinarglielo?"

Il Ren si volta lentamente, dirigendosi verso la porta. "Ognuno dovrebbe avere il diritto di avere i propri segreti, da portarsi nella tomba", dice piano, "con me intorno questo non è possibile. Mi dispiace, Hux. Non ho scelto io di essere così come sono".

"SE NE VADA!", urla il Generale, alzandosi in piedi, rosso in viso.

“Mi dispiace”, insiste con un filo di voce, prima di uscire.

Rimasto solo, siede in silenzio, lisciandosi col palmo della mano i capelli lisci.

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo subito, questo era il suo unico rammarico. Rodek era uno stupido. Solo uno stupido avrebbe potuto commettere l'errore di lasciarlo vivere, dopo quello che gli aveva fatto. Hux sa che toccava a tutti, e che anche a Rodek era successa la stessa cosa, anni prima. Ma sapeva anche che tra loro due le cose erano andate storte fin dall'inizio per via di suo padre.

Ma adesso i conti erano finalmente in pari.


	12. 12

Che cos’è un _fantasma_?

Hux è circondato da molte persone, sorride, stringe mani.

Tutti si congratulano. Indossa l'uniforme di gala, color panna, con le mostrine d'oro e i guanti di pelle marrone, come gli stivali. I capelli sono un pò troppo lunghi davanti, ma lucidi, ben lisciati e pettinati impeccabilmente all'indietro. Detesta il taglio militare; l'unica concessione all'estetica, l'unica sua debolezza sono i capelli, si rifiuta di radersi come una qualunque recluta.

Gli Hux avevano sempre avuto i capelli ramati, da generazioni; le sue sorellastre erano forse più bionde che rosse, e ogni tanto qualche deludente rampollo castano era nato. Ma Armitage Hux era perfetto: alto, sottile, raffinato e crudele. E rosso come il fuoco. Pallido come la neve, con le labbra rosa e piene, e gli occhi più verdi che si possano immaginare.

Rodek lo guarda, stando in disparte, e sente montargli dentro un misto di rabbia e attrazione. Cos'ha quello stronzo che lo tormenta così tanto? Lo odia, lo detesta, vorrebbe ucciderlo. Sente un bisogno quasi fisico di stringere le sue mani intorno a quel collo aggraziato, e di romperlo.

Brendol Hux ha tentato di buttarlo fuori dall'Accademia, due volte. E ci è quasi riuscito, maledetto pezzo di merda. Dopo l'ultimo episodio ha deciso di non pestargli più i piedi e girare a largo, visto che il Comandante gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che non ce l'avrebbe più fatta per il rotto della cuffia, e che al prossimo sgarro si sarebbe occupato personalmente del suo congedo. Rodek aveva dovuto inghiottire, e rigare dritto, almeno quando era alla sua portata.

Adesso però aveva sotto mano il suo rampollo, e non poteva lasciarsi scappare l'occasione per fargli capire chi comandava davvero. Avrebbe pagato tanto, avrebbe pagato _tutto_.

Si tocca la cicatrice che ha sul collo. Adesso ci sarà il suo Ultimo Passaggio. E sarà finalmente quella l’occasione per vendicarsi: all'interno del branco Brendol Hux non lo potrà individuare, e potrà fare quello che vuole del suo giovane e talentuoso unico figlio maschio. Sorride tra sé, e si tira la giacca davanti, a coprire l'erezione.

*

"Ed ecco la stellina della giornata". La voce di Rodek echeggia nel corridoio deserto. Hux si ferma, senza voltarsi. Se lo aspettava.

L'uomo lo raggiunge, con le mani in tasca. "Riposo".

"Sono già a riposo", dice scocciato Hux, inarcando le sopracciglia. Si volta verso di lui, alzando il viso con fare spavaldo. "Posso aiutarti?", lo squadra con l’usuale disprezzo, stringendo nella mano destra i guanti.

"Beh, diciamo che sono IO che posso aiutare TE, finocchietto. Sai che adesso ti aspetta il Passaggio", sorride, "e immagino che tu sappia che cosa significa".

"Sì, l'ho sentito dire". Il ragazzo lo guarda fisso, senza neanche sbattere le palpebre.

"Sai, se tu fossi appena un pò più gentile con me forse potrei darti una mano, ed evitare che ti massacrino. Perché ti massacreranno, Huxie. Poco ma sicuro".

"Non ti succhierò il cazzo, Rodek, rassegnati", replica, con aria di sufficienza.

"Ah. E che cosa ti fa pensare che sia una cosa che mi interessa? Non tutti sono froci come te".

"Beh a vedere come mi ronzi intorno si direbbe che ti interessa eccome", si passa una mano nei capelli, con stizza. "Ma meglio così. Era per mettere le cose in chiaro".

"...del resto tu non succhi il cazzo a nessuno, qui dentro. Cosa devo pensare, che sei una verginella? Non ti sei mai fatto sbattere nelle docce? Eppure ormai sei abbastanza grandicello per certe cose".

Hux si volta, e fa per andarsene. Rodek lo afferra per un braccio e lo volta con uno strattone verso di sè, ma il ragazzo è veloce, e girandosi lo colpisce al volto schiaffeggiandolo sdegnosamente con i guanti di pelle che ha in mano.

L'uomo rimane sorpreso, e si lascia scappare un’imprecazione. "Quindi sai anche reagire, Huxie?", dice ridendo, toccandosi lo zigomo. "Non sei quindi proprio uguale al quel rettile di tuo padre. Comunque sei poco furbo: al Passaggio saremo tanti, e sarebbe solo un investimento per te. Solo io posso tenerli a bada, e lo sai".

Deve risolvere questa situazione, pensa. Rodek gli sbava dietro da anni ormai, e il suo odio può essere gestito solo se degradato a ricatto sessuale. Hux sa che è un sadico, e che ha saputo giocare brutti scherzi a chi non ha voluto ubbidirgli o assecondarlo. Non ha paura, ma non è questo il punto: sa che per fare carriera deve essere perfetto, e Rodek pur di ostacolarlo sarebbe capace di cavargli entrambi gli occhi. Ma sa di avere un vantaggio, e cioè che quel pazzo lo detesta, ma allo stesso tempo crepa dalla voglia di farselo. Forse è arrivato il momento di usare questa sua debolezza a suo vantaggio.

"E che cosa dovrei fare? Sentiamo." Hux si aggiusta il colletto, rigido. "Vuoi scopare qui, nel corridoio?".

Rodek si avvicina, e lo afferra per il collo. "Sai che potrebbe essere un'idea?", gli respira sulla faccia, e il suo alito sa di tabacco. Hux rimane impassibile mentre l'uomo gli apre la cintura e lo tocca maldestramente attraverso gli abiti, guardandosi intorno. "Voltati, stronzo", gli ordina mentre gli abbassa i pantaloni, famelico. L'unico vero timore di Hux è che arrivi qualcuno, e veda quella scena. Per il resto Rodek faccia quello che vuole, non gli interessa, per lui non ha alcuna importanza: il suo corpo è qualcosa che può essere usato, se è utile. E in questo caso potrebbe esserlo; sapeva che sarebbe arrivato prima o poi il momento di servirsene.

"Sai che hai proprio un bel culo, Huxie?...lo immaginavo esattamente così...vediamo adesso se sei anche bravo…ma tu sei bravo in tutto, no?", gli sibila da dietro. “Secondo me sei portato, ti piacerà fartelo mettere dentro”.

“Smettila con questo chiacchiericcio insopportabile", esclama Hux, "Fai quello che devi fare e stai zitto. E' già abbastanza sgradevole così, figuriamoci se devo anche stare ad ascoltarti".

Rodek sorride divertito, continuando a toccarlo con malagrazia e cercando nel contempo di aprirsi rapidamente i pantaloni. "Incredibile come tu riesca ad essere strafottente anche quando te ne stai davanti a me con le mutande calate...ma vedrai che ti farò passare la voglia di fare lo stronzo".

Hux stringe le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto, mentre l'uomo si sputa sulle dita e le passa tra le natiche ben fatte del giovane. La sua pelle è morbida, bianca e glabra, e ciò lo rende di una bellezza quasi femminea, in contrasto evidente con la ferocia e l'ambizione sfrenata che lo animano e che ne fanno invece una creatura di una crudeltà innegabilmente virile.

Rimane immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sul muro mentre l'uomo lo penetra con il pollice, mentre con l'altra mano gli stringe con violenza i testicoli. Hux è costretto a soffocare un grido contro la parete, il dolore è troppo intenso. Apre la bocca e Rodek gli afferra subito il viso da dietro, torcendolo verso di sè; cerca di mordergli le labbra ma il ragazzo si libera con uno scatto, voltandosi nell'altra direzione. "Il massimo che ti meriti è il mio culo, verme", dice. "Non puoi aspirare a niente altro".

"Sei un pezzo di merda", gli sussurra in un orecchio mentre guida il suo pene eretto dentro di lui. Finalmente Hux è suo, e – cosa che lo eccita incredibilmente – lo è contro la sua volontà.

Lo afferra saldamente per la vita sottile, premendolo contro di sé e affondandogli il viso nei capelli della nuca, mentre si spinge con forza dentro di lui. Il ragazzo apre leggermente le gambe ma per il resto non si muove né emette un suono, lo sente solo inspirare rumorosamente quando aumenta il ritmo, spingendolo violentemente contro la parete. “Ti piace prenderlo nel culo, vero Huxie?!? Ti piace farti sbattere così, eh!?!?”, ansima.

“…forse potrebbe, ma sei tu che mi fai schifo”, risponde il giovane con voce sempre ferma e glaciale.

Prima che possa replicare a quell’ennesima strafottenza, in fondo al corridoio compare un'ombra, poi un’altra. Masticando una bestemmia Rodek si ritrae, spintonando Hux lontano da sè.

Il ragazzo si tira su i pantaloni, e un ciuffo di capelli gli cade scomposto sugli occhi, coprendo in parte una guancia arrossata.

L'uomo è furioso per quella interruzione, aveva appena cominciato ad assaggiarlo e aveva atteso a lungo di farsi il giovane Hux, immaginando la scena centinaia di volte.

"Non t’illudere che questo serva a qualcosa, voglio scoparti come ti meriti...cerca di rimediare in fretta, o non muoverò un dito per salvartelo, quel grazioso culo, al Passaggio", dice passandogli accanto e andandosene.


	13. 13

Kylo Ren siede al buio, è notte fonda.

Sente ancora netto l’eco del senso di colpa di Rodek. L’ennesimo debole che reagisce alla propria inadeguatezza con la violenza, con la prevaricazione, e che tuttavia non riesce a non disprezzarsi per quello che fa.

Hux gli era superiore in tutto, era semplicemente tutto quello che lui avrebbe voluto essere e non era; avrebbe voluto averlo, e non essendo possibile allora non poteva che cercare di distruggerlo. Un disonorevole ripiego, l’ennesima patente riprova di incapacità.

Quello che era successo aveva lasciato un solco profondo nell’inconscio dell’Ammiraglio, assai più profondo di quello che era rimasto in Hux, che non sembrava nemmeno scalfito.

Questo era incredibile per il Cavaliere. Come era stato possibile per il Generale semplicemente essere passato oltre? Eppure era accaduto, non aveva trovato niente nella sua mente che parlasse di quell’episodio. Sentiva distintamente che detestava Rodek, che lo aveva sempre detestato, e che non vedeva l’ora di vendicarsi. Ma era come se avesse dimenticato _perché_ voleva vendicarsi.

Il Ren non era riuscito a trovare in Hux le cicatrici emotive di quell’ingombrante vissuto, ma solo la ferrea volontà di saldare un vecchio debito, di lavare col sangue un’offesa in realtà ormai dimenticata. Forse che così era più facile vivere? Veramente non c’erano rimaste ferite in lui? O era solo eccezionalmente bravo a nasconderle? Improvvisamente capisce che è la stessa cosa che ha fatto con quello che era successo su Korell: se avesse cercato, probabilmente non avrebbe trovato tracce sensibili dell’accaduto nella sua mente.

Lui, il Ren, è proprio come Rodek, questo almeno agli occhi di Hux. Per cui meritava lo stesso trattamento: l’oblio seguito dalla vendetta, a tempo debito.

Ma lui – al di là di quello che pensa il Generale – è davvero come Rodek? Questo pensiero lo atterrisce. In definitiva si sono comportati allo stesso modo, derubandolo di qualcosa e basta, qualunque ne fosse il motivo. Due ladri vigliacchi, che strisciano nell’ombra e che rifuggono un confronto diretto per non soccombere, per paura di non riuscire a sottrarre qualcosa che non appartiene loro.

Sta di fatto che non poteva né voleva più entrare. Non capiva, non riusciva a interpretarlo, era troppo difficile per lui, troppe stanze stranamente vuote in quella casa silenziosa. Non aveva il tempo necessario, e tentare di comprendere ciò che era lo distraeva, e gli aveva impedito di prevedere le sue mosse. Seguire il suo flusso di pensieri lo trascinava, e – come era successo quella notte, durante quello strano sogno vigile – era stato lui a trovarsi invischiato in un inestricabile groviglio di incubi, desideri, sogni infranti che non sapeva più dire se appartenessero a lui o ad Hux.

Non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.

Il filo reciso avrebbe atteso ancora.

*

Hux era giovane per essere arrivato all'Ultimo Passaggio in quel momento. Aveva 18 anni, e in genere prima dei 21 era piuttosto eccezionale arrivare a un tale traguardo.

Ma lui era eccellente, in tutto, e quell’anno aveva terminato il corso e pertanto, dopo gli esami finali superati col massimo dei voti, era a tutti gli effetti ammesso tra gli Ufficiali.

Hux sapeva che alcuni erano invidiosi, altri odiavano suo padre, molti erano banalmente degli inetti che detestavano chiunque fosse più brillante degli altri. In ogni caso, sapeva che gli avrebbero fatto sputare le budella, non si faceva illusioni. Rodek, soprattutto. Già durante il Primo Passaggio aveva cercato di ucciderlo, e tutto lasciava presumere che ci avrebbe riprovato. Inoltre, dopo quel maldestro approccio avvenuto in corridoio qualche giorno prima, Rodek gli aveva fatto capire che esigeva che lui si umiliasse per ingraziarselo, e Hux si era ovviamente rifiutato anche solo di prendere in considerazione una simile ipotesi. Finchè era Rodek che lo inseguiva, sperando che il ragazzo alla fine decidesse di concedersi, era una cosa, ma invertire le parti era fuori discussione.

L'Ultimo Passaggio era in ogni caso un'ordalia pesante. Regole non scritte raccontavano di violenze di ogni tipo, soprattutto sessuali, avvenute sotto la copertura di una totale e granitica omertà. Il teatro di quelle cerimonie era segreto, e tutto ciò che avveniva in quelle occasioni era inaccessibile, da chiunque. La regola diceva che tutto quello che accadeva in quel frangente non poteva essere rivelato. Ed era una regola di buon senso, visto che spesso i giovani ufficiali ne uscivano alquanto malconci, una mezza dozzina erano addirittura morti.

La ricompensa consisteva solo nell'orgoglio di aver passato la prova, e di poter a propria volta infliggerla ai futuri novellini.

Hux quindi sapeva perfettamente a che cosa andava incontro, e sapeva anche che non doveva mollare, qualunque cosa fosse accaduto.

Lo vennero a prendere prima di cena. Si presentarono con una corona di fiori e, dopo avergliela adagiata sui capelli e averlo bendato, ridacchiando lo prelevarono dalla sua stanza. Arrivarono gioiosamente nell'alloggio ignoto dove lo attendevano in una spessa penombra circa 15 ufficiali, tutti in larga parte già ubriachi. L'impressione era quella di essere il piatto forte di una festa già iniziata.

Appena entrò, tutti esplosero in un applauso e Hux sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Calmo, stai calmo, si ripeteva continuamente.

Un paio di militari gli vennero incontro, abbracciandolo cordialmente e offrendogli un bicchiere pieno di liquore. Il clima sembrava sereno, ma era chiaro che era tutta apparenza.

"Ragazzo, bevi qualcosa...e spogliati nel frattempo". La voce pesante di Rodek era inconfondibile.

Hux lo vide farsi avanti, barcollando appena, la figura massiccia fasciata nella tuta nera di ordinanza. Una lunga cicatrice gli attraversava il collo, da parte a parte; si diceva che fosse il ricordo del suo Ultimo Passaggio. "...hai paura, ragazzo?", disse afferrandolo con forza alla nuca, "parlo con te...hai paura?", ripetè soffiandogli sul viso.

"No, Signore", rispose asciutto Hux.

"Fai male. Ti avevo promesso che avresti avuto paura, ricordi?"

"Rodek, piantala, qui ci siamo passati tutti, e siamo tutti sopravvissuti. Anzi, qualcuno si è fatto pure bocciare all'esame finale apposta per farlo due volte, vero Qaleb?" "Vaffanculo, Saron, vaffanculo", risate generali.

"Allora vediamo. Spogliati ti ho detto. E inginocchiati".

"Va bene, Rodek, comincia tu, ma non ce lo finire", altre risate, "qui abbiamo già una lunga lista di attesa per il giovane Hux".

"Questo pivello deve dimostrare di essere pronto", una mano sconosciuta gli afferrò i capelli, da dietro, "non basta avere buoni voti, qui".

La regola diceva anche che niente era escluso. Spesso e volentieri l'Ultimo Passaggio si limitava a qualche atto di sodomia più o meno violenta; la regola diceva tre, almeno. Ovvio che tutto dipendeva dalla crudeltà degli ufficiali e dall'atteggiamento delle vittime. Hux, che poteva contare su una già leggendaria freddezza, era avvantaggiato, e non sarebbe mai crollato. Questo in genere smorzava gli animi, piangere o implorare giustificava ritorsioni proporzionate alle manifestazioni di debolezza.

"...fai un lavoro fatto bene, finocchietto. Sai che cosa ti aspetta se mi fai incazzare", disse prendendo un'altra sorsata dal bicchiere. "Tuo padre mi ha fatto cagare sangue per anni, il minimo risarcimento è che suo figlio mi faccia un pompino a modo".

Altre risate. Il ragazzo finì di spogliarsi, guardandosi intorno. Nessuno lo avrebbe aiutato, per _nessun_ motivo. Tutti loro si erano trovati nella stessa situazione, e godevano nel poter finalmente restituire a un innocente lo stesso trattamento ricevuto. Non poteva che ubbidire.

Dover stare nudo in una stanza piena di uomini vestiti era già un inizio a dir poco raggelante: sembrava di galleggiare in una vasca piena di squali, in attesa che uno di essi gli desse il primo morso. Desiderò che cominciasse tutto in fretta, era freddo, e piuttosto buio. La sua figura sottile e bianca risaltava nella luce fioca di quella squallida stanza anonima, che probabilmente era già stata teatro di passate efferatezze.

Rodek, che si era nel frattempo riempito il bicchiere ancora una volta, afferrò Hux per i capelli, spingendolo verso di sé. Abbassandosi verso di lui gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Cos’è che mi avevi detto in corridoio, stronzo? Adesso succhiami il cazzo e succhiamelo bene, _Huxie_ ”.

Ti ammazzerò, maledetto, pensò il ragazzo. Prima o poi. Ti ammazzerò.

Dopo Rodek fu la volta di altri due ufficiali. "Bevici su, bamboccio, e rassegnati che il menu stasera per te prevede solo pietanze liquide", intorno continue risate sguaiate.

Qualcosa del genere stava accadendo in quelle ore anche nella Sezione Femminile dell'Accademia, dove le morti erano più rare ma i congedi volontari assai più frequenti. Le donne avevano un'inventiva migliore in materia di torture, i maschi invece ripetevano sempre lo stesso copione con poche varianti.

Hux si domandava quanto sarebbe durato. Era poco più di un adolescente, e dimostrava anche meno dei suoi 18 anni. Il sesso non gli interessava, e del resto era entrato in Accademia a 10 anni, troppo presto per averne avuto esperienza nella vita civile. In ogni caso, ad eccezione dei Passaggi durante i quali non era nemmeno lecito domandarsi che cosa avvenisse, non era tollerata alcuna manifestazione del genere, quindi qualunque fossero le preferenze di cadetti e ufficiali queste potevano essere sperimentate solo nei (brevi) periodi di licenza.

Hux non lasciava mai Arkanis, non aveva una vera casa dove andare; suo padre viveva all'Accademia ormai, sua madre la conosceva appena e non gli interessava nemmeno avere alcun tipo di interazione con lei. Preferiva quindi rimanere lì a studiare.

Sapeva che forse sarebbe stato meglio non arrivare così impreparato a quel momento, giusto per evitare reazioni pericolose a stimoli mai provati prima. Ma aveva anche pensato che niente sarebbe stato paragonabile all'Ultimo Passaggio, e non esistevano scorciatoie. Tranne forse cercare di ingraziarsi Rodek, che aveva un discreto ascendente su tutti gli altri.

Ma questo, visto ciò che era successo, era impensabile, piuttosto si sarebbe fatto ammazzare.

L'alcol però non lo aiutava, lo intontiva e gli toglieva lucidità, non doveva bere. Da ubriaco avrebbe avuto più difficoltà a non cedere. Rifiutare le bevande non era saggio ma doveva provarci, senza farli innervosire. Per fortuna il suo carnet era fitto: a quanto pare il giovane Hux non era a corto di volontari. La precedenza era ai tre designati, ma - col loro permesso - anche gli altri potevano divertirsi come credevano.

Bevve solo un sorso, e subito un pilota di Chantellion lo tolse dall'imbarazzo afferrandolo per la vita e rivolgendo nel contempo un cenno a Rodek, che alzò il bicchiere dando così la sua benedizione.

Hux dovette rendersi conto che il sesso orale era più semplice, e si trovò a sperare che decidessero a ricominciare con quello, ma razionalmente sapeva che la situazione poteva solo peggiorare. Mentre l’ufficiale, dopo averlo fatto mettere su un sofa e aver trafficato abbastanza maldestramente con le dita, lo penetrava da dietro, altri tre davanti si contendevano la sua bocca, artigliandolo per i capelli e le orecchie. Il pilota per fortuna era già ubriaco, e sembrava muoversi al rallentatore. Gli altri cominciavano a scalpitare, non si era visto ancora abbastanza movimento e il giovane Hux – abbastanza deludentemente – non dimostrava di gradire troppo il trattamento, visto che nonostante gli _sforzi_ dei presenti non era riuscito a prodursi nemmeno in un’erezione. Hux sapeva che a volte poteva succedere, come un riflesso. Ma non sapeva che cosa augurarsi.

“Stai a vedere che non è finocchio! Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, con un padre così rotto in culo?”

“Ehi, tu le hai viste le figlie del vecchio?!?! Sono orrende, non ci infilerei il cazzo nemmeno per 100.000 crediti!!”.

“Meno male che il ragazzino invece è ampiamente fottibile”. Ridevano, e bevevano; lui non soffriva troppo, era solo tutto incredibilmente fastidioso e umiliante, ma non doloroso. Ma questo momento di relativa calma non poteva durare a lungo, e infatti il successivo turno fu così brutale da fargli pensare - in più di un momento - che avrebbe ceduto presto.

"Il ragazzo non vuole bere; ma conosco io un metodo efficace per fargli assumere l'alcol che gli serve per divertirsi", urlò Rodek, sghignazzando. Lo misero supino su un tavolo, e mentre in due lo tenevano giù tenendogli le gambe aperte sulla testa, un terzo (o più d'uno, non poteva vedere) cominciò a sodomizzarlo con una bottiglia quasi piena, tra le risate e le urla di incitamento generali. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, tutto il tempo. Ma non disse una parola, nè si ribellò in alcun modo. All'inizio, ogni volta che estraevano e poi spingevano profondamente la bottiglia dentro di lui tentava di chiudere le gambe, ma era peggio. Cercò quindi di non opporre resistenza, anche se il dolore – unito alle risate – era quasi insopportabile. Il gioco terminò solo quando la bottiglia fu vuota.

"Dai ragazzo, che l'alcol disinfetta", lo schernivano.

"Ti conviene accettare il prossimo bicchiere! Non vorrei che qualcuno ti mettesse nel culo anche quello!!", tutti ridevano sguaiati. Dopo questo trattamento, quasi non si accorse nemmeno dei rapporti successivi, se non fosse stato per le urla divertite degli astanti. Questo almeno era un bene. Ricordava solo che aveva sulla pelle sempre mille schifose dita, che lo trattenevano, lo accarezzavano, lo colpivano, lo graffiavano, lo afferravano. E nessuno lo aveva mai toccato, da anni, eccettuati gli ufficiali medici e quell’essere disgustoso di Rodek, nel corridoio, qualche giorno prima.

Respirare gli veniva sistematicamente impedito, per la maggior parte del tempo un ufficiale stava sopra di lui, sul petto o sulla schiena, per tenerlo fermo, e ben presto la fame di ossigeno divenne l'unica sensazione dolorosa che sentiva veramente. A un certo punto l'ordalia sembrava alla fine, erano tutti così ubriachi da non riuscire a fare più granchè, se non ridere e balbettare frasi sconclusionate. Hux non aveva mai proferito verbo, aveva controllato ogni esteriore manifestazione di dolore, sofferenza o disgusto, non si era lamentato nè aveva chiesto alcunchè nemmeno quando era convinto che sarebbe morto soffocato.

Quando anche l'ultimo ufficiale ebbe finito, non avrebbe saputo dire quanti prima di lui avessero fatto la stessa cosa, nè esattamente che cosa gli avessero fatto. Aveva dolori praticamente in ogni parte del corpo, ma era vivo e ancora abbastanza lucido, e questo gli bastava. Ma dimenticava che mancava ancora Rodek.

Non aveva fatto in tempo a riempirsi i polmoni di aria che gli fu sopra, afferrandolo per il collo. "Adesso ci divertiamo noi due". Non era così ubriaco, purtroppo. "Rodek vacci piano...non romperlo, è così carino!", voci in sottofondo, confuse.

La verità è che il figlio di Brendol Hux non doveva uscire troppo provato da quell'esperienza, men che meno doveva _morire_ ; gli ufficiali si erano dati quell'unica regola prima dell'inizio. Il padre avrebbe sterminato tutti se qualcosa fosse andato storto, c'era da scommetterci la testa. Sembrava ignorare quel ragazzo, ma in realtà quando lo guardava le sue iridi trasparenti come il cristallo sembravano brillare e i suoi occhi per qualche istante non somigliavano a quelli di un serpente. Meglio non incappare nella vendetta di Brendol Hux, i novellini che potevano essere spremuti fino alla fine erano altri.

Farselo tutti, a turno, era quello che meritava il giovane Hux, anche per vedere di che pasta era fatto, e se veramente era il pezzo di ghiaccio che pareva che fosse. Ma niente altro.

Rodek lo voltò sulla pancia, e il giovane sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile. Quando entrò con violenza dentro di lui Hux non riuscì a trattenere un grido, ma si riprese subito, e tacque ancora. Ad ogni spinta sentiva il suo sangue scendergli lungo le gambe, fino al pavimento. E’ finita, pensò, piegandosi in avanti e appoggiandosi al pavimento sulla fronte. Rodek allora lo colpì con violenza sulla nuca, probabilmente lasciandosi cadere su di lui, e Hux sentì qualcosa che si rompeva, tra gli occhi.

Subito una sensazione di calore gli avvolse il viso, e un dolore acutissimo gli fece chiudere le palpebre tra le lacrime.

"...CAZZO FAI!?!?!", qualcuno urlò, dietro di lui. Hux cominciò a respirare il suo sangue, visto che non riusciva ad inghiottirlo abbastanza velocemente.

"TOCCA A ME!!", ruggiva Rodek, mentre qualcuno tentava di trattenerlo, ma senza risultato. "Se qualcuno osa avvicinarsi lo ammazzo davvero!". Tirando Hux per i capelli gli piegò la testa all'indietro. Il ragazzo annaspava, mentre il suo solerte aguzzino gli sussurrava nell'orecchio "...adesso sì che hai paura, vero?"

"NO, SIGNORE!", gridò Hux, roco, tossendo sangue e rosso in viso.

"Lascialo adesso...stai esagerando!...tanto questo qui non molla, è peggio di suo padre...", i presenti cominciavano ad allarmarsi.

"Non puoi limitarti a scopartelo come hanno fatto tutti, Rodek?!?!! Ci metterai nei casini!!"

Rodek lo spinse giù, e gli afferrò il braccio sinistro, torcendoglielo violentemente dietro la schiena. Lo schiocco fu udito da tutti, e sembrò per un attimo che intorno ci fosse solo silenzio. Un ufficiale lasciò cadere il bicchiere e si lanciò in avanti, mentre un altro cercava di bloccare Rodek da dietro.

Con una certa fatica altri due lo allontanarono. Hux venne sollevato e cominciò a tossire, piegato sulle ginocchia e con un braccio inerte piegato in modo innaturale, prima di cominciare a vomitare sul pavimento sangue e sperma.

"La festa è finita...rivestitelo e portatelo in infermeria", sentì dire alle sue spalle.

Hux rimase quasi 20 giorni a letto. Lo operarono due volte, alla spalla e al braccio, dove le fratture erano tre. Anche due costole erano fratturate, ma la cosa che più lo faceva soffrire era il naso; la radice era rotta, e rimetterlo a posto fu complicato, lungo e molto doloroso. Le ecchimosi gli impedivano anche di aprire gli occhi, e respirare continuava ad essere un'impresa.

Sulle ferite furono necessari i punti di sutura – che, tra interni ed esterni, furono quasi 80 – perché nessuno dei tessuti era esente da ecchimosi e quindi i lembi non potevano essere incollati; doveva stare quasi perennemente su un fianco per non appoggiarsi sulle ferite o non gravare sulle costole rotte.

Durante la convalescenza, senza preavviso, nella sua stanza una sera entrò Brendol Hux. Non lo vedeva dal giorno degli esami, quando gli aveva freddamente stretto la mano per congratularsi.

Non disse nulla, e rimase solo in piedi davanti a lui, che era disteso a letto, ovviamente su un fianco, cercando di mangiare con difficoltà l'ennesimo pasto insapore.

Si guardarono a lungo, in silenzio.

Il Comandante Hux aveva i capelli rossi, anche se la sua chioma non era infuocata come quella del figlio, e la somiglianza sembrava fermarsi lì. Era più basso, e robusto. I lineamenti erano assai più grossolani di quelli di Armitage che, per un curioso scherzo del destino - lui, figlio di una serva -, aveva un aspetto molto più aristocratico dell'aristocratico padre, nobile dell'Impero.

"Devi solo dirmi i nomi", disse a un certo punto, asciutto.

Il giovane continuò a mangiare.

"No", disse dopo qualche minuto.

Il Comandante non insistette, sapeva che era inutile. Si voltò e uscì.

Hux guardò verso il soffitto. Avrebbe pareggiato i conti lui stesso, prima o poi.

Quando venne dimesso qualcuno, probabilmente un dottore o un infermiere, riferì che il suo era stato il Passaggio più duro dell'intera storia dell'Accademia, tra quelli che non si erano conclusi con un decesso.

E fu quel giorno che Armitage Hux divenne una leggenda, un eroe per ogni cadetto e un modello per ogni ufficiale.


	14. 14

Dopo quasi tre settimane, nessuno dei due aveva più accennato a quello che era successo.

Le operazioni di guerra erano andate avanti, e Korell era in ginocchio. Oltre 2 miliardi di persone erano state uccise, tra le quali Rodek, e altrettante erano state avviate al ricondizionamento, mentre il raffreddamento del nucleo era iniziato con successo e presto sarebbe stato possibile estrarne i metalli.

Kylo Ren osservava Hux da lontano, e sapeva che prima o poi il Generale avrebbe tirato fuori l'argomento. Percepiva un crescente disagio tra di loro, e questa era una curiosa debolezza per il militare: che cos’era? Vergogna? Imbarazzo? Sicuramente qualcosa di molto umano, per una volta.

Il momento arrivò una sera, quando una guardia lo avvisò che il Generale lo attendeva per cena, nel quartiere ufficiali. Il Cavaliere si presentò senza elmo, senza guanti, senza copritunica e senza il collare.

"Ren, lei ha sempre la capacità di stupirmi", disse Hux, scuotendo la testa, "si sieda".

"L'invito era per una cena non per una cerimonia. Cosa credi, che mi lavi, mangi e dorma vestito da Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren? Anche se mi rendo conto che tu probabilmente indossi un'uniforme per svolgere ognuna di queste attività".

Hux solleva lo sguardo verso di lui. "Siamo in vena di fare battute? Ancora una volta, sono stupito. Beve?"

"No, mai, grazie".

"Spero non si offenda se io mi servo, allora".

"Hux, piantala con i convenevoli. E' già abbastanza ridicolo che tu continui a darmi del lei, almeno risparmiami questo imbarazzante galateo da froci".

Il Generale beve un sorso, "Detesto questo modo di parlare", dice gelido, "lei faccia quello che vuole, si comporti pure come un moccioso maleducato, ma non mi dica che cosa devo fare io. Adesso mangiamo, le va?".

La cena procede in silenzio, il Ren in pochi minuti ha finito e rimane a guardare Hux che beve molto, ma tocca poco le pietanze nel suo piatto. "Che c'è? Perchè mi guarda così?".

"Ho ancora fame, Hux".

"Santo cielo", esclama il Generale, "dovevo immaginarlo. Mi dispiace ma per ora non c'è altro, mangerà più tardi. Adesso parliamo".

"Io devo smettere di mangiare ma tu continui a bere, vedo", osserva, "Ma va bene, parliamo, prima che cominci a cantare o a dire fesserie; detesto gli ubriachi".

Il Generale scuote ancora la testa, ma non dice nulla.

"Mi domandavo quando mi avresti chiamato. Dimmi che cosa ti aspetti che faccia, ma sappi che non posso dimenticare a comando più di quanto non possa farlo tu o ogni altra persona".

"Mi aspetto solo una cosa. Che lei continui a fare quello che ha sempre fatto senza pensare di sapere qualcosa di me", si riavvia i capelli con una mano, "Nonostante tutti i suoi patetici e maldestri tentativi, lei non sapeva nulla di me, e continua a non saperlo. Tutto qui."

Il Ren lo guarda con occhi tristi. "Vivere singoli episodi del passato di una persona non è conoscerla, non ho mai pensato questo".

"Allora perfetto. La nostra conversazione è finita, adesso può andare a continuare la sua cena dove vuole", dice asciutto, pulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo e riponendolo sul tavolo.

Il Cavaliere non si muove, rimane seduto con le gambe aperte, le mani sulle ginocchia. Il suo viso è una maschera tetra e malinconica.

Hux pensa che dovrebbe indossare sempre l'elmo, detesta guardarlo in faccia. Detesta quello sguardo liquido, quella sorta di broncio da ragazzino infelice, e detesta la sua voce naturale, troppo profonda e nasale.

L'uomo che fu Ben Solo ha qualcosa di fanciullesco, e di disturbante allo stesso tempo. Una specie di innocenza malata, perversa, amara, che affiora dai tratti del suo volto di adulto.

"Quindi? Buonanotte, Ren".

"Mi hai invitato tu. Adesso mi mandi via?"

"Abbiamo finito. Non abbiamo altri argomenti di conversazione mi pare".

"Perchè hai sentito il bisogno di avermi qui per sentirti dire quello che sapevi già? Ecco un argomento di conversazione".

Hux si alza, prende un altro bicchiere per cambiare liquore. "Non avvertivo nessun bisogno, desideravo solo mettere le cose in chiaro. Con lei la prudenza non è mai troppa".

"Ti disturba di più che io sappia qualcosa del tuo passato che l’umiliazione sessuale che ti ho inflitto. Interessante, sei proprio un tipo strano”, dice voltandosi di lato. “Pensavo che tu volessi parlare di quello che è successo su Korell, ma mi sbagliavo: credo che tu lo abbia già dimenticato”.

"Ren, non balzi alle conclusioni come suo solito. Io sarò anche strano ma lei è un essere impossibile, sotto ogni punto di vista", dice mentre butta giù un’altra ampia sorsata.

"Hux, come puoi vivere così?".

La domanda spiazza il Generale, che per una volta lo fissa senza trapassarlo. "...Prego?"

"Troppo controllo. Non puoi controllare tutto, nè prevedere tutto. La tua non è vita, è solo una sequenza ordinata di azioni premeditate".

Il Cavaliere rimane seduto, ma si sporge leggermente in avanti, "è disumano, non reggerai".

"Ren", sospira, "il suo tentativo di introspezione psicologica è fuori luogo, come del resto molte delle sue iniziative. Quindi, e lo dirò una volta per tutte, LA SMETTA di cercare di capire qualcosa di me, di indagare, di intrufolarsi nella mia mente e di fare tutto quello che sta facendo, sono stato chiaro? Non le servirà a nulla, non riuscirà mai a controllarmi o ad avere la meglio su di me, si rassegni".

Il Cavaliere lo ignora. "Abbiamo bisogno di persone come te. Ma più solide. Tu così facendo non reggerai a lungo".

Hux assottiglia gli occhi: la piega che sta prendendo la conversazione non gli piace. "Che cosa sta dicendo? E' forse una minaccia?"

"Assolutamente no. E' una constatazione". Il Cavaliere si alza, sembra fare fatica, preme sulle ginocchia. Si avvicina in silenzio ad Hux, che è alto, ma non quanto lui. "Skywalker tornerà. Tu non lo conosci, non sai niente della Forza. Sei in pericolo proprio perchè credi di essere al sicuro, nella tua torre di certezze. Ma non sai nulla, e crollerai - è inevitabile".

Il Generale si sposta di lato, riempiendosi il bicchiere. "Non dica sciocchezze. Sono stato adeguatamente addestrato, conosco i Jedi e so come affrontarli. E poi c'è lei a difendermi, no? Non è forse più potente di tutti i Jedi della Galassia, come era suo nonno?", dice sprezzante.

Il Ren rimane immobile, guardando in basso. "Io sono uno scherzo della Natura, Hux. Non posso salvare nessuno, nemmeno me stesso. Ucciderò Skywalker, solo questo è il mio scopo. Non sono in grado di difendere te, nè chiunque altro".

Hux inspira rumorosamente. "In tal caso il Primo Ordine saprà reagire. E' un uomo solo, non può fare molto".

"Non è solo. Non capisci".

Il Generale è spazientito. "Basta. Le tue idee da stregone non mi impressionano. Le conosco a menadito. Non ho idea se io serva a te, ma tu a me non servi a _nulla_. Snoke mi ha imposto la tua presenza, e il mio compito è obbedire al Leader Supremo. Fine della questione", beve, "ogni altra considerazione è ultronea, e costituisce una palese perdita di tempo".

"Non dovresti bere, Generale. Stai perdendo di lucidità".

"Mi pareva di aver già detto che nessuno può dirmi che cosa devo fare. E non sto affatto perdendo niente".

"Sei passato a darmi del tu e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto; sei alterato". Hux rimane interdetto. I tristi occhi del Ren si fermano nei suoi. Non sono neri, come Hux pensava, ma ambrati, uno più chiaro e uno più scuro. Orribili occhi allungati, pieni di angoscia. Sente una domanda. Che cosa vuole da lui? Che cosa gli sta chiedendo?

"Non temere, non sto facendo nulla. Erano questi gli accordi presi l’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati nella tua mente, no?", dice il Cavaliere senza smettere di osservarlo, "Ma ci sono cose di te che capisco solo guardandoti: hai paura che possa scoprire _qualcosa_. Che cosa?” Il Generale tiene il bicchiere a mezz’aria, come congelato. “A volte credo che tu mi sottovaluti. Mi consideri uno stupido, una palla al piede, e non è una mossa strategicamente azzeccata, non degna di te. Anche tu sai poco di me, dopotutto. Sai", si passa una mano sul mento, scoprendo i denti irregolari, "mi irrita incredibilmente questa mancanza di fiducia, come se tu pensassi che sono un traditore, uno squilibrato, un uomo incapace di dominarsi".

"Perchè, forse lo sei? Capace di dominarti?", ormai sarebbe stato patetico cercare di ripristinare le distanze.

"Sì che sono capace, solo che non voglio. Pensavo che tu avessi capito. L'ho fatto per vent’anni, interrottamente. E spesso lo faccio anche adesso, quando devo".

"Che cosa hai fatto? Dominarti, o forse era solo mentire? In ogni caso, Ren, io non intendo capire un bel nulla. Non mi interessa, ho altro da fare", beve un altro sorso, il liquido scuro scende caldo.

"Non bere più", si avvicina di nuovo. Hux lo fulmina con lo sguardo, "Non ti avvicinare. Mi metti a disagio". Deve smettere di bere, e non deve dire certe cose.

"Perchè ti metto a disagio? Non sto facendo nulla".

"E' la tua presenza che mi mette a disagio. La tua presenza, e anche la tua stessa esistenza", sussurra. "La verità è che spero che tu te ne vada, presto. Che torni da dove sei venuto. E che tu la smetta di studiarmi guardandomi sempre con quell'espressione da animale affamato, lo odio. E odio la tua vigliaccheria, il tuo squallido modo di usare la tua rozza prepotenza per ottenere un rispetto e un’autorevolezza che non ti meriti affatto. Che ne dici? Hai abbastanza materiale per la tua introspezione psicologica, adesso?".

Il Ren distoglie lo sguardo, in silenzio, passandosi una mano nei capelli troppo lunghi. "Prima o poi capirai da solo", dice dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Che cosa?!?! Che vuoi dire?? Parla chiaro e smetti di parlare per enigmi, idiota!", urla Hux all'improvviso. “Se non puoi zittirmi picchiandomi la conversazione non ti interessa, vedo”.

Il Cavaliere si blocca, senza voltarsi. "Così mi piaci, Generale. Dì quello che pensi, senza temere di compiere un passo falso svelando qualcosa di te, per una volta".

"Piantala di assumere quell'aria da misterioso santone....fammi il piacere. Io non ho nessuna paura di te, nonostante tutto. Non mi importa un cazzo se Snoke ti protegge", sibila, "devi solo starmi lontano se vuoi vivere, vai a fare il pagliaccio altrove. Non ti permetterò di intralciare il mio lavoro, né di mandare all’aria i miei piani".

"Questa sì che sembra una minaccia", il Ren torna a guardarlo, stavolta però nei suoi occhi non c'è tristezza o angoscia, ma rabbia. "Sei ubriaco", dice tornando sui suoi passi, "e stai per dare un pessimo spettacolo di te. Ti consiglio di dominarti, o dovrai invitarmi a cena un'altra volta per parlare di un ulteriore episodio spiacevole della tua esistenza che hai dovuto condividere con me". La sua bocca si apre in un sorriso largo e imperfetto.

"Ti ho già detto di starmi lontano", dice serio Hux, abbassando il bicchiere.

"Neanche io ho paura di te, Generale", il sorriso svanisce, "ma mi piaci, non voglio farti del male. Sei tu che devi stare al tuo posto, non io. Mi hai insultato fin troppo questa sera, e lo tollero solo perchè hai bevuto. Ma non accadrà una seconda volta". I suoi occhi ora sono grandi e terribili, e Hux restituisce uno sguardo di sfida pur comprendendo che forse ha ragione il Ren. "Hai già potuto sperimentare che non ho bisogno di usare la Forza per ridurti come vorrei in questo momento. Anche a mani nude posso ucciderti in una manciata di secondi. Ecco, questa è una minaccia". I loro nasi quasi si toccano. "Sono stato chiaro?".

Hux lo fissa con odio. Ma perchè quello sguardo lo mette così a disagio? Gli occhi del Ren improvvisamente tornano tristi, e lui si accinge a voltarsi. "Buonanotte, Generale. Come inizio lo considero promettente, ma la prossima volta niente alcol".

Prima che si allontani Hux lo colpisce rapido col dorso della mano, sul viso, senza dosare la forza. Il Cavaliere socchiude appena un occhio, ma rimane impassibile per qualche istante. Improvvisamente lo afferra saldamente per il collo, mentre l’altro non prova nemmeno a sottrarsi a quella stretta. "Non...farlo mai più", gli sussurra.

"E tu non osare toccarmi mai più con quelle luride mani, verme". Lo osserva da vicino, dritto negli occhi. "Mi fai solo schifo, lo sai??", gli respira sulla faccia, trasudando disprezzo.

Il Cavaliere pensa a Rodek, a quello che aveva provato di fronte a quel ragazzino bello e strafottente. "Tu mi stai solo provocando, ma io non sono uno dei tuoi amici ufficiali di Arkanis desiderosi di farti il culo. Se vuoi avere qualcosa da me, la devi chiedere", lo tira verso di sè, "capito, _Huxie_?"

Hux si divincola con uno scatto e il Ren lo lascia andare. "Finora sei stato solo tu a mendicare, mi sembra. E adesso esci immediatamente di qui", dice sforzandosi di riacquistare freddezza. "Immediatamente".

L'altro si dirige deciso verso la porta, indicando il segno rosso comparso sullo zigomo sinistro, "...sappi che me la pagherai per questo, stronzo", sibila prima di uscire, ricordandosi del dolore provato a sentire le parole di Hux su Korell.

"Non si nota alcun peggioramento, stai tranquillo", dice sedendosi, "...e del resto sarebbe impresa ardua peggiorare le cose".

Ma il Ren è già uscito, prima che il Generale potesse accorgersi della lacrima che gli stava già rigando una guancia.


	15. 15

“Non puoi vedere il futuro”. La sua voce è ferma.

“Eppure è quello che ho visto”.

“E’ ciò a cui vuoi credere. Imparerai che non è così che funziona. Esistono immagini, proiezioni di eventi non ancora accaduti. Il futuro non esiste, Ben. Per cui non puoi vederlo, puoi solo intuire un percorso, un flusso di avvenimenti che si sta snodando in una direzione”, insiste lei.

“Quindi non è sicuro che le cose andranno così?”

“Niente è più mutevole del futuro, tutto può cambiare, ma allo stesso tempo tutto può rimanere immutato. Impara a non dare troppo peso a queste immagini, vivile come un’occasione per capire meglio il presente, e comprendere dove ciò che sta solo germogliando potrebbe portarti. Solo così riuscirai a trovare il momento giusto per intervenire”.

“Ma allora…a che serve? E’ solo tutto più complicato…e difficile”, scuote la testa.

“Cerca i _fantasmi_. Il passato. E’ sempre lì la chiave di tutto: interrompi la ripetizione dell’istante doloroso, scoprirai che è questo il modo più diretto per incidere sul flusso degli eventi futuri, i fantasmi ne sono il collante, l’invariante costante. Quando saprai conquistare altererai a tuo piacimento l’ordine delle cose, ma fino a quel momento lavora sul passato, cerca, immergiti nella matassa, entra in ogni stanza, trova il filo giusto, la porta giusta, il nascondiglio segreto, ed _estrai_ ”.


	16. 16

Hux si specchia, osservando i suoi occhi gonfi e l'espressione sbattuta.

Un'altra nottata difficile, anche se ha dormito un paio d'ore, stordito dall'alcol. L'insonnia non lo abbandona mai, tranne quando beve.

Una doccia bollente, seguita da una doccia gelata, in genere gli conferiscono un aspetto accettabile, ma quella mattina ha un nuovo senso di oppressione, di angoscia. Una strana sensazione a lui ignota.

Pensa agli occhi di Kylo, a quegli strani occhi tristi e rabbiosi: perchè ha sentito il bisogno di essere così sprezzante con lui? Perchè anche di fronte a un animale ferito, come gli sembra che sia il Cavaliere, ha trovato piacevole infierire? E' solo un inutile spreco di energie, e Hux non indugia mai nelle perdite di tempo.

Perchè pensa così spesso a Kylo Ren?

Perchè lo ascolta, lo guarda, lo vuole ferire?

Perchè vuole punirlo? E punirlo...PERCHE'?

Forse quella sensazione che lo tormenta è solo una curiosa voglia di far emergere la debolezza di quell'uomo, il sottile sadismo nello scorticarlo vivo, togliendogli la pelle e sentendolo gridare: ecco un'immagine che sembra dargli sollievo. Qualcosa quindi che non ha motivazione, che non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere: è possibile che per una volta non sia riuscito a _dimenticare_? Inconcepibile, non era mai accaduto.

Trova difficile ammettere quello che prova, anche se è una regola che ha abbracciato molto tempo fa. Il prezzo da pagare per essere così controllato è non avere segreti con se stessi. Ammettere - da soli - le proprie debolezze, confessarle guardandosi nell'immagine riflessa di uno specchio muto, e soprattutto sordo. 

 

Si strofina la faccia con un telo asciutto, sperando che la superficie ruvida gratti via ogni residuo emotivo dalla sua mente e soprattutto dal suo viso.

Il Ren indossa un elmo, almeno, lui no.

Gli torna in mente quando Kylo gli ha detto "mi dispiace", prima di uscire dalla sua stanza, giorni prima. Lui è _dispiaciuto_.

Per che cosa? E perchè aveva provato sollievo, sentendo quella frase sciocca? Non ha niente da ricordare, niente di cui dispiacersi. Il suo passato non esiste, non più, soprattutto ora che i conti sono in pari.

Ma la situazione è assurda, e del tutto inaccettabile.

Va bene, per qualche strano motivo che non riesce a capire prova qualcosa per quell'uomo – e anche solo pensare quella frase gli provoca fastidio. A lui non piacciono gli uomini. Nemmeno le donne, se per questo, ma almeno si illude di poter trovare nell'universo femminile qualcosa che in genere è totalmente estraneo al suo mondo, in modo rassicurante. Ma non è che un'illusione, purtroppo.

Altro pensiero da sempre fastidioso: pensare alle donne come delle riproduzioni di sua madre. Una femmina dannosa, in effetti: egoista, gretta, avida, manipolatrice, falsa. Senza onore, in qualunque cosa facesse. L’unica sua abilità era stata avere accesso a un uomo come Brendol Hux, e l’unico suo talento fu quello di partorirgli un figlio maschio.

Hux non era interessato a nessuna relazione umana, a nessun tipo di interazione personale, a nessuno scambio: cercava negli altri solo efficienza, obbedienza, precisione, dedizione. Aveva buoni colleghi, di alcuni si fidava ciecamente, erano quasi una sua estensione tanto erano perfetti nell’eseguire i suoi ordini.

Kylo – che invece sembra non riuscire proprio ad obbedire a nessun ordine – è un'altra cosa.

Ma quale? Hux teme che quell'essere abbia capito di lui più di quanto lui stesso abbia fatto in 35 anni di vita.

Sta di fatto che quella mattina è angosciato, si sente in colpa. Vuole vederlo.

E questo è male.

*

Kylo Ren è un bugiardo. Mente, costantemente. A se stesso, agli altri, a tutti, senza soluzione di continuità. Lo fa perchè è convinto di potersi difendere solo così.

L'inganno e la menzogna lo accompagnano sempre, visto che solo fingendo di essere qualcuno che non è può sopportare la sua esistenza.

La sua frase preferita è che non ha scelto lui di nascere un _mostro_. Perchè questo è vero, lui è un mostro e solo Snoke è il padre che può accettare un tale figlio deforme senza inorridire.

E non è vero che non fruga più nella mente di Hux. Lo fa, eccome, anche se non come prima. Ma quando lo ha di fronte lo sonda, lo indaga, lo studia. Ma non riesce a trovare il fantasma. Quelle stanze sembravano vuote, ma il contatto con Rodek gli aveva fatto capire che non avrebbero dovuto esserlo.

Il fantasma doveva esserci, ma non riusciva a vederlo, esattamente come la traccia di quel passato su Arkanis. Ma perché lo vuole trovare?

Ha dimenticato come era cominciata: attratto da un filo reciso, quando aveva avuto intenzione solo di capire meglio chi fosse il Generale.

Ma perché? In che cosa poteva servigli quell’uomo? Le loro strade erano diverse. Che senso aveva cercare di intervenire su di lui? Inoltre cominciava a pensare che non sarebbe comunque servito a niente; lei gli diceva sempre che avere certi poteri sembra un vantaggio, ma in realtà le cose vanno sempre come devono andare. Gli eventi hanno un’inerzia quasi impossibile da vincere, nonostante certi poteri ti possano donare un fallace senso di onnipotenza.

E lei aveva sempre ragione. Dieci anni senza averla accanto non erano serviti a dimenticare quella che all'epoca gli sembrò niente altro che una sonora cazzata. "Hai ragione, ancora una volta. Contenta?", dice tra sè, pensando che farebbe qualunque cosa per poter pronunciare quelle parole avendola davanti, ancora una volta, e nonostante tutto.

Lei lo guardava, con quegli incredibili occhi gialli orlati di folte ciglia nere, e gli diceva: fidati di me, io ho _sempre_ ragione. Ed era così.

Ma adesso era morta, lo aveva abbandonato, anzi lo aveva tradito, e quello che rimaneva era solo un’eco lontana di giorni luminosi che non sarebbero tornati, mai più.

Adesso sentiva quello che sentiva Hux. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto indurlo a fare niente che lui non volesse veramente fare.

“Perché"? Quella è la domanda che lo ossessiona. Ma lo sa, il perchè. Perché non è abbastanza potente, purtroppo. E perchè Hux non ha paura di lui: quel giovane uomo ha veramente del coraggio, non teme la morte, non teme niente, e invece la paura è la chiave di tutto, è il grimaldello per entrare in ogni mente.

Hux lo disprezza, ma non ne è terrorizzato, come tutti. Anche Luke lo era. Sua madre, suo padre, tutti. Anche lei, quando capì che non poteva controllarlo. E lui aveva usato quella paura per entrare nelle loro menti, per fare loro del male.

Perchè tutto era così difficile? E perchè non è già morto? Lei doveva ucciderlo, questa era la sua sorte. Quello che era successo dopo era uno scherzo del destino, e per questo lui ucciderà Luke, per vendicarsi perchè lo aveva distrutto tentando di salvarlo e costretto a rinascere e vivere, come Kylo Ren.

La notte pensava ad Hux. Alla sua mente ordinata, tranquilla, a quella casa così silenziosa e disadorna. Al suo filo reciso. Ai suoi occhi verdi, che gli ricordavano quelli di lei...che tuttavia non erano così freddi, e nemmeno così verdi.....perchè vedeva delle similitudini dove non c'erano?

Hux, essere nella sua mente. Le lacrime ancora una volta escono dai suoi occhi prima che riesca a fermarle.


	17. 17

Alcuni giorni si ignoravano, altri erano costretti a lavorare insieme.

Il Cavaliere palesemente lo evitava, e cercava di disertare ogni occasione – ufficiale e non – per incontrare Hux. Solo Snoke riusciva a obbligarli a collaborare; Snoke, e gli sviluppi della situazione. C’era finalmente una pista, trovata grazie al Ren. O meglio, uscita dal passato del Ren e che lui stesso aveva faticosamente recuperato: una mappa, nelle mani di un vecchio, un membro dell’aristocrazia repubblicana e fedele agli Organa.

Occorreva organizzare rapidamente l’estrazione, anche perché le loro spie dicevano che anche la Resistenza era sulle tracce di Skywalker che evidentemente – adesso era palese – si nascondeva agli occhi di tutti, indistintamente.

Il Ren conosceva bene Lor San Tekka, e voleva in tutti i modi essere lui a dirigere la missione. Il Generale, dopo un aspro confronto riservato col Leader Supremo, fu costretto ad abbassare la testa, e autorizzare una rischiosa operazione di guerra per farla condurre al Cavaliere, limitandosi a pianificare tutto con Phasma. Non si affrontarono mai su questo tema; cercavano solo di ignorarsi, comunicando se possibile solo indirettamente, e cercando di dimenticare ogni tipo di rapporto pregresso.

Un giorno però successe una cosa imprevista e sconcertante, per Kylo Ren. Convocato insieme a Phasma per gli ultimi ragguagli sulla missione su Jakku, entrò controvoglia nell’ufficio di Hux; il Capitano era stata trattenuta e – in attesa che arrivasse – come da protocollo si tolse l'elmo. In quel momento sentì distintamente qualcosa che fino ad allora gli era sempre sfuggito.

Non sapeva perchè non lo avesse mai percepito prima, sta di fatto che il Generale alzò gli occhi e, indugiando un istante di troppo sulla bocca del Cavaliere, formulò un pensiero che il Ren non aveva mai sentito associato a se stesso, in tutta la sua vita.

Rimase come paralizzato, incapace di dire o fare alcunchè per quasi un minuto, durante il quale Hux parlava ma lui non ascoltava nemmeno una sillaba.

"Che c'è? E' troppo chiedere di essere ascoltato quando parlo?", chiese a un certo punto, infastidito. Il Ren si rimise subito l'elmo, senza dire una parola, e lentamente - indietreggiando - uscì dalla stanza, mentre il Generale lo guardava con un'inedita espressione interrogativa dipinta sul volto.

Camminò rapidamente per i corridoi fino a tornare nella sua stanza, dove rimase a lungo, seduto sul pavimento e con la testa tra le mani, cercando di capire se fosse deluso, impaurito, arrabbiato o forse solo pateticamente _felice_ per ciò che stava accadendo.

Poteva essere quindi che nonostante tutto qualcuno, e non un chiunque qualcuno, ma HUX, lo trovasse fisicamente attraente?

Sapeva di riuscire a plagiare con enorme facilità la stragrande maggioranza delle persone, che alla fine diventavano suoi succubi; ma ciò avveniva perchè le obbligava, in qualche modo, e ne influenzava la volontà. Non erano impulsi genuini, desideri puri e incondizionati: era una necessità, per coloro che lui prendeva. Ma non era riuscito a scalfire lui: come poteva piacere a un uomo che non era costretto a provare quella sensazione?

Era inconcepibile. Eppure Hux lo desiderava, lo vedeva come un oggetto sessuale.

Non era così che doveva andare, e fin dall’inizio aveva agito come aveva sempre fatto - secondo uno schema rodato - perchè tutto fosse diverso. Doveva umiliarlo, e prendere il controllo, non _essere desiderato_. Nessuno lo desiderava, nessuno poteva volerlo, a meno che lui non lo costringesse a farlo. Ma quello non era desiderare, era essere dipendente da una droga, da un veleno che non può che portare alla morte.

Lui distruggeva ogni cosa toccasse, e tutti percepivano istintivamente questo pericolo. Non potevano scappare, e avevano paura. Ed era proprio grazie a quella paura che lui riusciva ad entrare, a influenzarli, a prenderli: era un meccanismo perfetto, che non si era mai inceppato fino a quel momento. Ma Hux non aveva paura, e anzi adesso lo guardava addirittura con cupidigia, lo aveva sentito distintamente.

Hux pensava che i suoi occhi fossero _bellissimi_ : questo era incredibile, Kylo sapeva di non avere niente di bello. E pensava anche che il suo orribile viso fosse magnifico, e pensava alla sua bocca, e alla sua lingua, in un contesto che non sarebbe dovuto nemmeno esistere spontaneamente. Erano immagini vivide, che gli rompevano il respiro, e che gli facevano desiderare far scorrere le sue mani sul suo corpo nudo, un corpo che aveva appena intravisto nel vano tentativo di sottometterlo, di punirlo per la sua alterigia. Ricorda quel sogno vigile, quella strana visione che ebbe dopo la missione su Korell. Non sapeva che cosa pensare, nè precisamente che cosa voleva che accadesse.

*

La porta metallica si chiude alle sue spalle, con un sibilo, escludendo all'istante le voci che si affastellano nel corridoio. Davanti all'ufficio diurno del Generale decine di ufficiali e soldati attendono di essere ricevuti, sotto la supervisione del suo assistente che dedica tutto se stesso ad essere efficiente come il suo capo esige da lui. Il Tenente Dopheld Mitaka è fedele, e affidabile. Il suo unico problema è che è letteralmente terrorizzato da Kylo Ren, e questo fatto sta pericolosamente irritando oltre misura Hux che non perde occasione per riprenderlo con severità - senza alcun risultato: la paura è un sentimento irrazionale, che vince il timore di un qualunque castigo.

Non appena Mitaka lo vede, indietreggia. “Il Generale è molto impegnato, Comandante. Credo che potrà dedicarle solo pochi minuti”, gli dice. Kylo Ren avrebbe potuto fare quel che voleva di lui, valicando ogni barriera della sua mente grazie a quella paura palpabile; ma non gli serviva un’ennesima vittima inutile, e gli bastò semplicemente ignorarlo ed entrare.

"Si può sapere che sta succedendo, Ren?", Hux è scocciato, di nuovo. "Spero che non ci siano altri problemi, oltre a quelli che abbiamo già. Lo dico sinceramente; sto facendo molta fatica a gestirti e non ho tutto questo tempo da buttare, _io_ ". Il Ren rimane immobile, e muto. Hux alza lo sguardo verso di lui, come in attesa. "Non avevamo detto che ti saresti sempre tolto l'elmo, in mia presenza?". Il suo tono è duro.

"Hux, è meglio di no, credimi".

"Non ne posso più di questi capricci", alza la voce, inarcando le sopracciglia rosse. "Vorrà dire che non parleremo. Vattene adesso, ho più di 10 persone là fuori che attendono udienza, tutte più rispettose di te nei miei confronti". E’ nervoso. Hux è nervoso solo con lui, e questo fatto comincia a farlo sentire…impaziente.

"Non posso toglierlo, e dovresti immaginare il perché. Sono a disagio a sentire che cosa pensi quando mi guardi". Il Generale spalanca gli occhi. I due rimangono in silenzio per un interminabile minuto.

Il militare continua a guardare davanti a sè, nel vuoto, con uno sguardo glaciale, serrando la mandibola. Che cosa sta pensando? Il Ren non lo capisce, c'è troppa confusione dentro di lui, troppe voci parlano contemporaneamente. Deve di nuovo improvvisare, come sempre, con Hux. Questo fatto lo atterrisce ma allo stesso tempo lo eccita, gli dà il brivido di un’imprevedibilità che non ha quasi mai veramente sperimentato nella sua vita.

Si avvicina, e si toglie l'elmo. Di nuovo quella sensazione, netta, cristallina. Non sta nemmeno cercando di mascherarla. "Non era un risultato atteso, ma inutile fingere che non stia succedendo", gli dice mettendoglisi davanti a pochi centimetri. “E che…”, inghiotte a vuoto, “…insomma va bene così”.

Debole, pensa Hux. Quel ragazzo è un debole travestito da gradasso, e niente altro; ne ha visti a bizzeffe di uomini del genere, tuttavia c’è qualcos’altro in lui, qualcosa che purtroppo non riesce davvero a ignorare. "Io so solo che mi pento di averti provocato, è stato un errore madornale". Incrocia le braccia sul petto, appoggiandosi di lato sulla scrivania e cercando di ostentare una freddezza che ha ormai perso da tempo.

"Io invece mi pento solo di non essermi tolto i guanti quel giorno, perchè non ho potuto toccarti davvero ".

Hux sbatte le palpebre, turbato, ripensando al loro primo scontro, proprio in quella stanza. "Ren, per favore, piantala adesso. Non voglio discutere più con te, nè farmi trascinare in una delle nostre solite e inconcludenti conversazioni....ho troppo da fare", si alza di scatto e tenta di allontanarsi, evitandolo.

Il Cavaliere lo afferra per un braccio, tirandolo a sè con uno strattone. "Il passato è passato, e non lo si può cambiare, ma si può ricominciare nel modo giusto…E' solo una questione di qualche minuto", sussurra con il respiro pesante, mentre gli slaccia i pantaloni. Non è sicuro che glielo lascerà fare, ma per una volta nella sua vita da adulto vuole tentare, senza sapere se avrà successo.

Hux guarda verso il basso, incredulo: come d'istinto stringe i polsi del Ren, per bloccarlo, ma sa che quello non è niente di più che un gesto dimostrativo perché non vuole veramente farlo. "Ci sono...là fuori..", azzarda, quasi balbettando. Il Ren si toglie un guanto, e gli forza due dita in bocca. "Zitto". Con una mano lo tiene alla gola, mentre con l’altra, dopo averlo voltato contro la parete, lo penetra con un dito inumidito.

Hux si lascia scappare un gemito mentre inarca la schiena, ancora sbalordito dalla situazione, non meno che dalle sue stesse reazioni. O avrebbe detto dalla sua stessa passività? Stava semplicemente permettendo al Ren di fare quello che voleva.

"No, è quello che vuoi anche tu, Generale”, gli ansima nell'orecchio, prima di infilargli l’altra mano tra i capelli della nuca, afferrandoli. Sente che è sudato. “Non ti aiuterà mentire a te stesso", mormora, prima di leccarlo lentamente sul collo, sotto l’attaccatura di quella chioma infuocata, assaporandone con lascivia il tocco salato e dolce allo stesso tempo.

Hux sente quel contatto umido, persistente, e caldo. Si volta di scatto verso di lui; la percezione della sua lingua sulla pelle già bagnata gli fa automaticamente alzare le spalle, mentre un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena. Non sa che cosa pensare, ma è istintivamente e ancora una volta schifato da questi approcci così animaleschi del Ren: che cosa può fargli desiderare di fare quello che fa?

“Semplicemente….voglio sapere qual è il tuo sapore”, risponde per la seconda volta a una domanda mai formulata, sorridendo.

Hux è sgomento. In quel momento un sibilo annuncia il ritardo sulla tabella di marcia. Mitaka sta ricordando garbatamente al suo capo che non può attardarsi oltre con il Comandante, altri attendono da prima di lui, lì fuori. E' ancora più stupito quando scopre che l'avviso lo irrita, e percepisce che il suo respiro trema leggermente. Per un istante si lascia andare, e mette una mano coperta da un guanto nero su quella bollente del Ren. Ma è solo un attimo, e dopo averlo sfiorato appoggia entrambe le mani sulla parete davanti a sé, abbassando la testa, ormai concentrato solo sulle sue sensazioni.

Kylo lo afferra per il mento, e lo costringe ancora guardarlo mentre ritrae le dita per portarsele poi languidamente alla bocca. “Armitage…ero sicuro che mi sarebbe piaciuto, il tuo sapore”. Stavolta sente come una fitta, al ventre, e come se il suo cuore avesse perso un colpo; una sensazione dolorosa ma eccitante e sensuale, che non aveva mai provato prima. "Non smettere", si sente dire, pianissimo, stringendo gli occhi e scivolando via da se stesso.

Il Ren lo stringe alla vita. Il suo primo riconoscimento, la sua prima ammissione: il Maresciallo Generale della Flotta Stellare Armitage Hux finalmente - e spontaneamente - gli ha chiesto di farlo godere. "Ecco un ordine al quale voglio davvero obbedire, Generale", risponde mentre entra di nuovo dentro di lui, profondamente. Con una leggera titubanza fa scendere la mano sinistra sul suo pene. Lo accarezza appena, ma Hux si ritrae rapidissimo, tornando in sé.

"Lasciamelo fare", chiede, con un tono vagamente puerile. "Voglio sentirti venire".

"NO! Non toccarmi!!”, gli allontana la mano, sgarbato.

“Ti sto già toccando, mi pare”.

“Adesso basta, devo andare”. Hux si volta di scatto, richiudendosi i pantaloni. Si passa nervosamente una mano sui capelli, per riavviare il ciuffo che gli era sceso sulla fronte; le sue guance sono arrossate, e i suoi occhi umidi, quasi come se avesse pianto. E’ irrimediabilmente bellissimo, pensa con indicibile dolore Kylo, e non vorrebbe che andasse via, non adesso.

“Come se nulla fosse?”.

“Sì, come se nulla fosse…piantiamola qui prima ancora che cominci, siamo ridicoli”. La voce gli trema leggermente.

“Hux. È già cominciata. Hai negato l’evidenza due volte in appena un minuto”.

“VATTENE HO DETTO!!!! Sei un MOSTRO!”, urla il Generale, aprendo le mani davanti a sé, come per allontanarlo ancora. Il Ren lo guarda mordendosi un labbro, impotente. Non c’è nulla che possa fare in questo momento, se non uscire in silenzio.

 

 


	18. 18

Dopo giorni e giorni durante i quali entrambi avevano accuratamente cercato di evitarsi, guardandosi da lontano, erano giunti alla stessa conclusione. O affrontare la cosa, o mollare.

Per Hux mollare non era accettabile, per il Ren invece sì: era morto e risorto già una volta. Il problema di ciò che ti uccide è che – paradossalmente – ti dà l'idea di poter sopravvivere a qualunque cosa.

Kylo Ren era quello che rimaneva di Ben Solo, quindi un cadavere. Quante volte può morire un cadavere? Il Ren era pronto a cedere, abbandonando tutto ammettendo di aver fallito con lui, e ricominciando in qualche modo da capo, magari con un altro sè. Snoke alla fine non lo avrebbe abbandonato, aveva troppo bisogno di lui per combattere Skywalker.

Ma Hux non voleva mollare né scappare, era un uomo coraggioso e stava per dimostrare di esserlo per entrambi. Fingeva di ignorare Kylo Ren, ma non era disposto a continuare a pasturare quella vigliacca debolezza; doveva capire che cosa significasse quell’indefinibile qualcosa che li legava, e che senza apparente motivo li faceva scontrare così spesso quando erano l’uno davanti all’altro, e poi cercarsi sempre, in sogno. Doveva tentare: non ci si arrende mai, tanto meno prima di aver combattuto.

E così, senza preavviso, si presenta alla porta del Ren, a notte fonda, senza sapere bene a che cosa sta andando incontro. Il Cavaliere lo aveva già sentito, ed era sveglio da ore, incredulo. Nessuno aveva mai fatto niente del genere, prima. Nessuno aveva mai cercato _volontariamente_ un confronto diretto con lui, senza scudi o barriere. Nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di indagare che cosa lui volesse o che cosa lui fosse, e soprattutto senza potersi difendere. Hux era un uomo normale, non un Jedi, non un Force user. Non aveva difese se non il suo bizzarro modo di essere, il suo essere sempre e comunque soltanto Armitage Hux. Strafottente e spavaldo, e forse anche sconsiderato.

Ma puro, se vogliamo: incredibilmente puro, non contaminato da niente e nessuno. Nel suo cosmo, cupo e luminoso allo stesso tempo, non esistevano rimorsi, rimpianti o paure che ne appannassero le azioni o ne offuscassero i pensieri. E lui non lo aveva toccato. Era riuscito appena ad entrare, ma non aveva voluto o saputo fare di più, con la sua mente.

Era una di quelle rarissime volte in cui avrebbe avuto bisogno di un avvicinamento, per capire. Ma avvicinarsi a lui era impossibile per la maggior parte delle creature nella Galassia, perché significava correre un rischio incalcolabile. E sentiva che il Generale aveva la consapevolezza che lui, il Ren, era pericoloso, in un modo non ben identificato: aveva ben compreso che era tossico, distruttivo, come un veleno, una piaga mortale. Eppure era lì, lo stesso.

Hux pensava che fosse lui ad indurlo a volerlo. Non era vero, ma non poteva saperlo: avrebbe dovuto scappare, e avere _paura_ , non certo essere lì.

Quando arriva davanti alla porta, Kylo è già in piedi dietro di essa, nella sua stanza, immobile. Spera che non entri, dopotutto. Poteva ripensarci, tornare indietro, in silenzio. Lui non avrebbe detto niente, avrebbe lasciato la Starkiller, e tutto sarebbe finito lì: sarebbe stato forse meglio così.

Ma la porta si apre, contro ogni previsione o aspettativa razionale. Kylo è appoggiato a una parete, triste, come al solito, mordendosi un labbro.

Hux entra, gettando con sdegno in terra il berretto nero da ufficiale. "Adesso che sono qui...sei contento?", dice con la solita aria sprezzante, "...hai vinto, Kylo Ren. Spero che ne sia valsa la pena".

Il Ren lo guarda, con gli occhi umidi. "Vai via, per favore", dice piano.

"...ANDARE VIA?!? Adesso?!?", urla Hux, "...sei un idiota se pensi che ora io possa uscire di qui come se niente fosse. Affronta la cosa e basta".

"Lo dico per te", sussurra. “Forse è un….errore”.

"IO penso a me, e tu pensi a te, come sempre, e non viceversa".

Il Cavaliere si volta verso il vuoto. "Hai detto che ti faccio schifo, che sono un verme e un _mostro_ ", sorride, con quel sorriso amaro e ingenuo che mette tutti nell'angolo, inaspettatamente.

"Andiamo, anche tu sei un bugiardo, non prendermi in giro. Non servono chissà quali poteri per capire che tu menti anche a te stesso", Hux si passa le mani nei capelli, spettinandosi.

Il Ren si stacca all'improvviso dal muro e gli si avvicina velocemente, schiacciandolo contro la parete opposta con il peso del suo corpo.

Hux sente per la prima volta l'odore della sua pelle e del suo respiro, e non è simile a niente altro sentito prima. Si sporge per baciarlo, e preme le sue labbra contro quelle serrate del Cavaliere che, come un ragazzino, chiude subito gli occhi, sospirando contro di lui.

Si staccano appena, rimanendo a pochi millimetri di distanza, entrambi incerti, guardandosi negli occhi. Il Ren inghiotte a vuoto, e adesso è lui che si spinge in avanti, afferrando Hux per la nuca e schiacciando il suo viso contro di lui. Stavolta le loro lingue si incontrano, e quando accade entrambi premono al massimo l'uno contro l'altro, come se volessero divorarsi.

Perchè? Il Ren sente che tutti e due si stanno facendo la stessa domanda.

Hux gli afferra la maglia, e tira, rompendola. Il Cavaliere si ritrae leggermente e osserva se stesso, a petto nudo, mentre il Generale lo morde, afferrandolo da sotto le ascelle. E' dolore, quello che prova? Sente i denti nella carne, ma non riesce a muoversi. Vede solo quei capelli infuocati contro di sè, e li afferra con le dita, finalmente. Le sue mani sono grandi, e con il peso di entrambe, senza forzare, piega la testa di Hux all’indietro. Vede i segni che ha lasciato sul suo petto, e la sua bocca, arrossata ai lati.

Hux non è mai stato così bello, e i suoi occhi non sono mai stati così brillanti.

Si baciano ancora, mentre il Cavaliere gli slaccia i pantaloni, febbrilmente. Hux è sopraffatto, ancora abbacinato dal sapore di quella carne bianca e morbida nella quale ha appena affondato i denti.

Perchè?

La massiccia figura di Kylo si lascia cadere in ginocchio, pesantemente, afferrando Hux per le natiche e spingendolo verso la sua bocca, senza grazia.

Hux boccheggia, lasciandosi scappare un'esclamazione di sorpresa mentre affonda le dita i quei lucenti capelli neri. Ancora una volta, perchè?

"No...no…", non riesce a dire altro mentre, coprendosi il viso con una mano, viene nella bocca del Cavaliere, che continua a tenerlo con forza contro di sè, per non farlo allontanare.

Il Ren all'improvviso si alza e, dopo averlo guardato negli occhi per un interminabile secondo, lo volta sbattendolo sulla parete. "Ora tocca a me", ansima nell'orecchio di Hux, che geme appena quando il Ren lo morde sul collo ed entra dentro di lui, brutalmente. Il Generale non riesce a trattenere un gemito di dolore, aprendo la bocca contro il muro davanti a lui.

"E' troppo...per te?", soffia su di lui, accarezzandogli i capelli, "....ti faccio male?". Si stupisce di sentire se stesso pronunciare quelle parole.

"Ti ho già detto di non pensare a me...piuttosto, cerca di fare del tuo meglio, Comandante", sussurra Hux, con un certo sforzo, mentre pensa che forse sì, è troppo per lui, per la prima volta in tantissimi anni.

Il Cavaliere allora lo afferra per la vita e lo spinge sul pavimento, costringendolo sulle ginocchia e sulle mani. Si china su di lui, tenendolo saldamente sotto di sè.

“…SI’, CAZZO”, urla mentre si spinge completamente in lui, facendolo gridare.

Hux si appoggia sulla fronte sudata, ricordando una notte di circa quindici anni prima, quando ponendosi in quella posizione si fece quasi uccidere. E forse anche adesso in un certo senso sta per morire, pensa. Ma in quel momento niente altro gli richiama alla mente quell’episodio dimenticato, mentre il Ren lo tiene piegato in avanti senza sforzo, col solo peso del suo corpo, respirando forte contro il suo collo. Sembra che riesca ad avvolgerlo completamente, ovunque sente quella pelle bollente a contatto con la sua. Hux non può fare a meno di pensare che quell'uomo così forte e feroce, nonostante tutto, conserva qualcosa di puerile, e di dolorosamente ingenuo, che lo attira fatalmente. Questo pensiero lo eccita più di quanto non possa razionalizzare nella sua mente logica, e si stupisce scoprendosi attratto da qualcosa che pensava di aver fino a quel momento solo detestato.

Sente però che – ancora una volta, con un misto di masochistico piacere e ribrezzo per se stesso – sta subendo il Cavaliere, e sente di doversi opporre a questa conquista: non aveva mai avuto un’esperienza simile, per lui il sesso non era niente se non un ricordo spiacevole, un passatempo senza grande fascino, una banale funzione fisiologica composta di una sequenza di atti meccanici. Mentre sente l’impeto con cui Kylo lo prende, impendendogli quasi di respirare, si domanda chi sia questo sconosciuto dentro di lui che lo fa sentire contemporaneamente vittima e carnefice, appagandolo e violentandolo allo stesso tempo: lo odia per questo, perché abusa di lui, ma fa sì che lui ne goda. Che cosa sta cercando? Perchè lo costringe a questo supplizio, immondo e luminoso, senza lasciarlo in pace, tormentandolo _costantemente_?

Il Ren emette un grido strozzato quando viene dentro il Generale, che non si muove nemmeno di un millimetro per evitarlo.

Silenzio, nessuno dei due dice una parola. Perchè, perchè??

Entrambi crollano di lato, ansimando.

Quando i loro respiri si fanno più lenti e profondi, Hux si alza, e si riveste rapidamente mentre sente che due grandi occhi scuri lo scrutano nella penombra. Il Ren rimane disteso sul pavimento, seminudo, immobile. "...che fai?", chiede strofinandosi un occhio, a un certo punto.

"Me ne vado. Direi che sono stato qui fin troppo", sentenzia, nonostante l'ultimo dei suoi desideri sia quello di andarsene. Il Cavaliere si solleva lentamente su un gomito, senza parlare, imbronciato. "Non una parola su quanto è accaduto stanotte, Ren", dice secco prima di uscire rimettendosi il berretto sui capelli scompigliati, "Non una parola, con nessuno, me compreso. E non succederà _mai più_. Spero di essere stato chiaro".

Mentre pronuncia quelle parole non può che pensare a quanto suonino false e proprio per questo inutilmente crudeli.

I grandi occhi tristi del Cavaliere diventano ancora più grandi, mentre Hux esce nel buio.


	19. 19

Il giorno dopo Hux era preparato al peggio.

Aveva dormito quasi tre ore di seguito, ma tormentato da incubi più o meno spaventosi. Era rimasto sconvolto quando poco prima, al suo risveglio, agitato, trovò conforto nel ricordo della notte precedente, quando Kylo ansimava contro di lui.

Che cazzo ho fatto?, pensò.

E la cosa grave era che era stato lui ad andare da quell’essere…. _lui_  stesso lo aveva cercato, alla fine. Era una cosa sconcertante…inaccettabile. Ancora una volta, quella situazione era al di fuori dei canoni di una qualsiasi tollerabilità.

Uscì dalle sue stanze pronto ad ignorare il Cavaliere, ma non lo incontrò. Nel pomeriggio chiese al Capitano Phasma se avesse sue notizie, e quella gli rispose che il Comandante era uscito all'alba, dicendo che sarebbe tornato dopo qualche giorno di addestramento. Che cosa stava combinando?

Quella sera le condizioni meteorologiche peggiorarono alquanto, e chiese a Phasma che attrezzatura aveva portato con sè. "Nessuna", rispose il Capitano, senza battere ciglio, "Ha espressamente rifiutato ogni ausilio".

Hux la strigliò al meglio delle sue capacità, visto che era vietato lasciar uscire in quelle condizioni chicchessia senza la sua espressa autorizzazione, fosse anche il Comandante più famoso del Primo Ordine. Stava di fatto che il Cavaliere era là fuori, in un pianeta la cui temperatura - di notte - giungeva anche a -30 gradi standard.

Il Generale scoprì che temeva di perdere Kylo Ren. Irritato da questa pessima novità, le ore passarono con grande difficoltà.

Dopo quasi 3 cicli ancora nessuna notizia.

Cominciò anche a temere che Snoke gli chiedesse riscontro di quella leggerezza: tra gli ordini che aveva ricevuto c'era anche quello di controllare quella testa calda, e di evitare che si lanciasse in imprese sconsiderate. Quel ragazzo era troppo importante, per mille motivi diversi.

Hux era davanti alla solita cena insapore, la milionesima da quando Rodek gli aveva rotto il naso, quando gli venne comunicato che il Comandante Ren era appena rientrato dalla Porta Sud.

Il Generale si precipita verso gli appartamenti del Cavaliere, di preciso senza sapere perchè.

Gli alti ufficiali possono avere accesso ovunque, per cui quando arriva davanti alla porta del Ren non si limita a manifestare la sua presenza o a chiedere l’accesso ma entra, semplicemente.

Il Ren è quasi nudo, apprestandosi evidentemente a fare una doccia. Si volta di scatto, il viso pallido e insolitamente tirato, senza dire niente.

"Adesso spiegami: che cosa credevi di fare? L'ordine di non rimanere fuori la notte vale per tutti, indistintamente". Nessuna risposta. Hux si avvicina, "Sto parlando con te".

"Sono stanco, adesso. Non voglio discutere, e nemmeno parlare", finisce di spogliarsi ed entra in bagno. In terra ci sono gli abiti coperti di ghiaccio e neve, ormai quasi fradici.

Il Generale si preme gli occhi. Anche lui è stanco.

"Che cosa ci fai ancora qui?", dice sgarbato il Cavaliere, che ricompare dopo la doccia con un asciugamano in vita, "spero che sia solo voglia di litigare la tua, perchè non sono in vena di fare altro".

Hux serra la mandibola. "Non dire stupidaggini. Sono serio".

"Anche io", dice facendo cadere l'asciugamano. "Ma puoi guardare, se vuoi".

"Ren, piantala", sibila.

"Senti Hux, fai una cosa. Vattene, esci subito. Non ti voglio qui", si volta verso l'armadio dandogli le spalle.

"Eppure avrei detto che IO avrei fatto la parte dell'arrabbiato, non tu", incrocia le mani sul petto, "ma anche stavolta mi hai spiazzato. Sta di fatto che hai ignorato un ordine, mettendo inutilmente a rischio la tua vita. Se avessi tardato ancora avrei dovuto far uscire una squadra a cercarti, te ne rendi conto?".

"Ma non dire stronzate!", grida ravviandosi indietro i capelli bagnati, esasperato. "Non ne posso più delle tue cazzate!"

Hux rimane interdetto da quella reazione. Il Cavaliere si avvicina, minaccioso, e si ferma a pochi centimetri, puntandogli un indice sul petto. "Se sei venuto qui per farmi l'ennesima paternale o esci subito con le tue gambe o ti butto fuori io a calci in culo!!!", il tono è eccessivamente aggressivo, e il militare sbatte le palpebre quando sente il suo respiro rovente sul viso. "...stai calmo...", dice piano.

"Non sto calmo!", urla ancora, sempre più forte, "Del resto ci sei tu che stai calmo abbastanza per entrambi!!".

Hux lo guarda serio. "Ma che stai dicendo? Io non capisco".

"Esatto, tu non capisci, non capisci un cazzo. Tu sai solo fare la guerra, e niente altro", dice tornando verso l'armadio.

"Ren, io non so che cosa ti sia successo ma stai dando i numeri. Credo che sia meglio parlarne in un momento migliore", si volta dirigendosi verso la porta. "Buonanotte".

"Vaffanculo, Hux!!", gli grida dietro, "Rodek avrebbe dovuto ammazzarti, e non limitarsi a romperti il culo con una bottiglia".

Il militare si volta, gelido. " _Come hai detto_?", sussurra con un filo di voce.

"Hai sentito", lo guarda con occhi tetri. I minuti di silenzio passano velocemente, se entrambi gli interlocutori sperano che l'altro parli per primo. "Tu non sai....nulla".

"So quello che era nella mente di Rodek, e mi è parso abbastanza. E' come se anche io fossi stato lì. Rassegnati. Ho visto tutto. E non è come sentirselo raccontare, fidati. Forse è il momento che cominci ad accettare la situazione: ora che condivido con te quell'increscioso episodio del tuo passato non puoi più fingere che non sia mai accaduto….naturalmente sempre che tu non intenda farmi fuori come hai fatto con gli altri che sapevano".

"Perchè fai così?", Hux sussurra appena dopo un interminabile silenzio, e i suoi occhi sono freddi e asciutti, simili a cristalli trasparenti.

Kylo ricorda i ricordi di Hux, e pensa che adesso siano simili agli occhi da rettile di Brendol Hux. "Perchè è quello che ti meriti", dice voltandosi verso di lui, mentre i suoi, di occhi, sono umidi. E tristi, di nuovo. "Pensi solo in termini di ciò che si deve o non si deve fare. Sai solo parlare degli ordini e delle regole che io infrango. Non vedi altro intorno a te, sei solo un ipocrita senza speranza".

"Ren, quello che è successo tra noi non ti autorizza...."

"QUELLO CHE E' SUCCESSO?!?", urla d'un tratto, interrompendolo, "ah...e che cosa è successo, secondo te?!?! Sentiamo!". "Sai di che parlo". "Voglio sentirtelo dire!! DILLO!!".

Hux si morde un labbro, guardandolo a lungo, ancora in silenzio.

"Generale, quanto tempo ti ci vuole ancora per trovare un'espressione socialmente e militarmente accettabile per descrivere il fatto che ti ho fatto godere succhiandoti il cazzo e poi fottendoti?"

"REN! BASTA!!!", stavolta è il Generale a gridare, mentre una vena gli si gonfia sul collo.

"CHE C'E'???! Vuoi darmi lezioni di buone maniere?!?!? Usa le parole che ti pare ma questo è _quello che è successo_!" Si toglie rabbiosamente i capelli dalla fronte. "Smetti di preoccuparti delle apparenze, della forma, delle regole e dei maledetti ordini, e considera la sostanza, per una volta. Smetti di controllarti per un secondo e fai vedere chi sei davvero, se hai un briciolo di palle!".

"Sei uno psicopatico, e io sono più pazzo di te a lasciarmi trascinare in un litigio del genere", Hux continua a mordersi la bocca, nervosamente. "...e tutto perchè ero preoccupato per te".

Il Ren chiude gli occhi e serra i pugni. Poi si avvicina, ancora rosso in volto, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. "...davvero...eri preoccupato?", alza le sopracciglia, passando dalla rabbia cieca a un'espressione di ingenuità disarmante.

Hux scuote la testa e coprendosi con una mano la fronte. Non è possibile. Non è una situazione sopportabile per lui. "Questa conversazione è la cosa più spiacevole che mi sia mai accaduta. E le tue parole....non riesco ad ascoltarti più, sarei disposto ad ucciderti pur di non doverti stare a sentire ancora. Nessuno può parlarmi così, _nessuno_ ", si volta ed esce, senza incrociare i suoi occhi. Il Ren rimane da solo, ad osservare la porta.

"Le parole sono solo parole, Hux", dice, ma non c'è rimasto che lui, nella stanza.


	20. 20

Non è mai stato così difficile sopportare la vista della sua immagine riflessa. Mai in effetti nella sua vita era rimasto così deluso da se stesso come in quel momento, e l'ombra del fallimento sembra inghiottire ogni cosa. Non poteva ancora credere che fosse successo; non sarebbe riuscito mai a chiudere occhio, quella notte.

Non c'era alcuna speranza che potesse accettare di aver permesso che accadesse una cosa del genere, non si sarebbe mai perdonato: non aveva alcuno scampo di fronte a un avversario temibile e spietato come se stesso.

Ripensava con orrore alle ore precedenti, in cui aveva evidentemente perso ogni controllo di sè, ogni stilla di dignità. Ma il problema non era solo aver consentito al Ren di - come diceva lui, con la sua solita mirabile sintesi - "succhiargli il cazzo e fotterlo", ma anche e soprattutto il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto. Non aveva potuto impedirselo, in alcun modo.

Eppure adesso ricordava i dettagli di quell'amplesso, e dei due incresciosi episodi precedenti, e non poteva che fare a meno di provare disprezzo per se stesso, per essere stato così debole. Certi comportamenti non erano tollerabili nemmeno in un soldato, figurarsi se a metterli in pratica era il Maresciallo Generale del Primo Ordine.

Il Ren gli avrebbe senz'altro fatto notare che non aveva alcun superiore gerarchico che potesse contestargli quella trasgressione, per cui - a meno di non temere che fosse Snoke in persona a portarlo davanti alla Corte marziale - non avrebbe avuto niente da temere. Sorride al quel pensiero, pentendosene immediatamente.

Lo specchio gli restituisce un'espressione abbattuta, che non compare mai sul suo volto; abbattuta, e triste. Pensa a se stesso, costretto a quattro zampe sul pavimento, come un animale, mentre il Ren gode sadicamente nel montarlo con una brutalità che sì, aveva certamente già provato, ma che tuttavia non aveva mai subito prima.

Ecco quello che voleva, dimostrare a tutti e soprattutto _a lui_ che chi comandava era una sola persona....e non era affatto il Generale Hux, nonostante le sue patenti quanto formali manifestazioni di potere. Indossava le mostrine, appoggiava fiero sulle spalle il cappotto con i gradi e stringeva con orgoglio il bastone da Maresciallo, di cui erano stati insigniti solo tre alti ufficiali prima di lui, i soli che - al suo pari - nell'arco di circa 350 anni avevano collezionato così tante cariche militari in una carriera breve e fulminea. Ma come poteva pretendere di dominare la Galassia se non era nemmeno in grado di dominare se stesso?

Si osserva le mani: sono bianche, e sottili. Ma non sono belle mani: hanno grazia ma non una forma armoniosa, sono nervose, magre e poco virili. Le confronta mentalmente con quelle del Cavaliere: enormi, ben disegnate, grandi mani da uomo, con unghie perfette, sempre calde e forti. Sta impazzendo, deve liberarsi di questa maledizione. Ma anche se vorrebbe pensare che è il Ren a indurlo a fare quel che lui non vorrebbe mai, dentro di sè sa bene che non è così, e sta solo mentendo a sè stesso: la sola colpa è sua, e di nessun altro.

Vuole tornare quello che era, e dimenticare tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi. Si copre gli occhi, lanciando un grido rabbioso.

Maledetto, deve distruggerlo, prima che sia Kylo Ren a distruggere lui, tirando fuori ciò che ha impiegato una vita per seppellire in un luogo inaccessibile.

*

L’atterraggio su Jakku era previsto entro i prossimi due cicli, e la Finalizer aveva iniziato le manovre di avvicinamento. Dalle notizie in loro possesso risultava che la Resistenza avesse già contattato Tekka, e che quindi stesse recandosi sul posto per prendere la mappa. Dovevano attaccare, rapidamente.

Hux era nervoso, e avrebbe voluto non dover affidare al Ren quel compito.

"Hux, devo parlarti", la sua voce è malferma, nonostante l'elmo.

Il Generale è urtato da questo fatto, e teme l’ennesimo problema; anzi non lo teme, è certo che ce ne sia uno e sa anche di che tipo.

 _Non adesso_ , pensa. Lo guarda stringendo la mascella e, senza voltarsi, si rivolge a Mitaka. "Tenente, avverta il Colonnello Yasseth che sarà lui a presenziare alla rassegna dell'Artiglieria. E non mi passi comunicazioni per un'ora".

"Come desidera, milord", risponde e, dopo aver fatto il saluto, si allontana velocemente.

"Che cosa c'è, ora?", comincia seccato, dirigendosi rapidamente verso il suo ufficio. "Seguimi, non voglio parlare con te sul Ponte".

Il Ren cammina dietro di lui, in silenzio. Appena entrato Hux si toglie berretto e cappotto gettandoli rabbiosamente per terra, e - dopo averlo sganciato dall'uniforme - sbatte il bastone sul tavolo, con forza. "SENTIAMO!"

Il Ren si toglie l'elmo, rivelando un volto triste, più del solito. "Che stai facendo?", domanda piano.

"Che cosa sto facendo? _Io_?", si punta un indice sul petto.

"Non può andare così, Hux. Non puoi continuare a fare finta che non sia successo".

Lo sta torturando: questa è solo una tortura crudele, e lo pensano entrambi.

"SI' INVECE, posso fingere benissimo. E cerca di farlo anche tu, se non vuoi mandare tutto a puttane, cazzo".

"Io non sono come te".

"Per mia sfortuna!!!", grida. Dopo un istante chiude gli occhi, e cerca di riacquistare la freddezza necessaria per continuare quella conversazione sgradevole. Quell'uomo riesce come nessuno prima di lui a fargli perdere il lume della ragione, mandando in frantumi la sua solida flemma. "Ren, dobbiamo coesistere. Io non ho intenzione di lasciare il mio posto perchè tu mi crei dei problemi, e a malincuore devo ammettere che ci servi. Cerchiamo di collaborare".

" _Coesistere_? _Collaborare_? Ma come parli?", il Cavaliere è stupito. "Hux, ma possibile che tu non voglia capire...."

"Non c'è nulla da capire".

"Stai cercando di tagliarmi fuori, da tutto. Dalle missioni, e pure dalla tua vita. Non riesco a capire perchè tu la stia prendendo così male. Non abbiamo cercato di ucciderci, cosa che sarebbe potuta anche succedere, abbiamo solo scopato".

"Non c'è molta differenza, mi pare".

"Io non ti capisco".

"Allora te lo faccio capire io: non ti voglio intorno, Ren. Da quando sei comparso non hai fatto altro che tentare di controllarmi, di schiacciarmi, di entrare nella mia testa....e adesso mi stai facendo qualcosa d'altro, stai cercando di influenzarmi, anche fisicamente. Devo gestirti, e arginarti, ecco quello che devo fare. Il Leader Supremo m’impone la tua presenza e io obbedisco sempre ai suoi ordini, ma credimi non mi farò manipolare come fanno le tue povere vittime....non te lo farò MAI fare, rassegnati".

E' incredibilmente alterato, Kylo sente una grande rabbia in lui. "Io non sto facendo nulla, tutto quello che succede, succede da sè", risponde il Ren, amaro.

"Vuoi dire che non mi stai plagiando?".

"Esattamente. Per me sei un rebus, Generale. Sono costretto ad andare a tentoni....che forse è quello che fate sempre voi persone normali, ma per me è un incubo, credimi".

"Quindi non mi stai condizionando in alcun modo? Non ci credo. Non posso crederti. Tu menti sempre, e stai mentendo anche adesso, ovviamente", Hux inspira rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Tu vuoi negare l'evidenza, ancora una volta.".

"NO, non nego niente: il fatto è che tu mi fai...sembrare piacevoli cose che detesto, e io so che le detesto, perchè mi conosco".

"Tipo scopare con me?"

"Tipo farmi sentire come mi fai sentire!!!", grida.

"Ma che stai dicendo?", il Ren è sinceramente interdetto.

"Tu godi nell'umiliarmi, e nel dimostrarmi che hai un potere su di me, che sono la personificazione della massima autorità, qui...e in gran parte della Galassia. Questo è solo un gioco per te, e mi stai solo usando per soddisfare il tuo ego malato".

"Per la prima volta nella mia vita non uso il sesso per dominare nessuno ma solo per dare e ricevere piacere fine a se stesso, e tu mi dici che ti umilio....sono evidentemente la creatura più sbagliata che esista", dice sorridendo, e coprendo subito quel sorriso con una mano.

"Ma fammi il piacere, non fare la vittima", esclama sprezzante.

"Non so che cosa dirti, per me non è così, è tutto diverso da quello che dici. Non voglio umiliarti, né sottometterti…Forse la prima volta, volevo solo darti una lezione…non lo nascondo. Ma già mentre lo facevo sapevo che non era una situazione che avevo già sperimentato. Le cose stanno così, Hux, che ti piaccia o no. Se tu non vuoi o non puoi capirle non credo di poterti aiutare, ma credo che tu debba affrontare un problema con te stesso".

"Io ho un problema solo con _te_ , e con nessun altro. Per cui dobbiamo solo evitarci".

"Evitarci? E perchè invece non dovremmo fare il contrario?"

"Che sarebbe?!?! Scopare quando ci va?", il Generale allarga le braccia, sarcastico.

"Una cosa del genere. Quanto meno non combatterci, e non combattere a ogni costo questa....sensazione, come stai facendo tu adesso".

"Ren, lascia che ti spieghi una volta per tutte una cosa che evidentemente tu non hai compreso: io non voglio nessuna relazione umana, con nessuno, per nessun motivo. I rapporti sono una debolezza, ci rendono paurosi, vigliacchi, timorosi di perdere qualcosa. Io non voglio niente del genere, e non comincerò certo con te".

Al Ren questo ricorda quello che gli insegnava Luke, e che lui ha rifiutato il primo giorno che arrivò alla Scuola, rendendolo immediatamente la persona sbagliata imprigionata nel posto più sbagliato della Galassia. "Hai già cominciato, visto che sei qui, e per essere qui hai delegato a quell’incapace di Yasseth un tuo compito".

Hux si avvicina guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con cattiveria. "Io ti odio", sibila, mentre le sue pupille lo trafiggono - prima un occhio, poi l’altro.

Il Cavaliere sa che è falso, ma lo scruta in quelle iridi verdi e dorate per capire il perché di quella puerile menzogna detta da un uomo che di puerile non ha assolutamente nulla. "Vedi che allora hai già fallito, l'odio è pur sempre un sentimento che non dovresti provare".

Il Generale lo colpisce al volto con il dorso della mano, con forza. Il Ren non si sposta, nè sembra aver sentito alcunchè. "E' la seconda volta in pochi giorni che mi schiaffeggi. Che significa? Vuoi provocarmi?".

"No, voglio farti male, mi pare ovvio, e non riesco a trattenermi. Sai, comincio a credere che davvero tu non riesca a leggermi la mente".

"Se vuoi farmi male accomodati", risponde il Ren, aprendosi la blusa e mostrando il petto nudo. Sente che è davvero quello che vuole, _fargli male_. Ma pensa di non riuscirci: per la prima volta nella vita teme di non avere abbastanza potere. Ecco un filo da percorrere: un timore, un’incertezza. Non è paura ma sbigottimento per l’evidente impossibilità di provocare dolore in qualcuno, di sottometterlo. Il Ren non faceva parte di quello schema, e il Generale non sapeva come controllarlo e anzi gli sembrava che stesse succedendo l’esatto contrario.

Dopo un attimo in cui lascia che Hux lo osservi in silenzio, si spoglia davanti a lui, rimanendo completamente nudo.

“Che cosa stai facendo?”

"Adesso ho capito. Hai meno di mezz'ora; ma ti dovrebbe bastare", si inginocchia ai suoi piedi, guardandolo dal basso. "Fammi male, non reagirò".

"Tu sei pazzo".

"Ma è quello di cui hai bisogno, farmela pagare: adesso lo sento. Tu devi sempre pareggiare i conti, vero Armitage? Hai un bastone, usalo se vuoi: il dolore fisico non mi spaventa, e in ogni caso non credo che tu possa farmene molto". Si volta, sempre sulle ginocchia, mostrando una schiena immensa e piena di cicatrici. "Fallo. Pareggia i conti, pareggiali _adesso_. Per una volta, non rimandare".

Hux sente come una deflagrazione dentro di sé. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto afferra con uno scatto il suo bastone con entrambe le mani e con tutta la forza che ha lo colpisce, sulle spalle. Il Ren cade in avanti, sulle mani, mentre Hux continua a calare il bastone sulla sua schiena, un colpo dopo l'altro.

Gli sta facendo male, da qualche parte, ma non dove il bastone lo sta percuotendo: sente qualcosa che non aveva più sentito da tanti anni. Una sofferenza sottile, qualcosa simile a un animale che gli morde la gola e che gli fa pensare soltanto, e ancora una volta: “Perché mi fai questo? Perché mi odi? Tu non sai chi sono veramente”.

A un certo punto il Cavaliere sente un dolore lancinante alla base del collo, e istintivamente si porta le mani sulla nuca, accovacciandosi in avanti.

"NON DIFENDERTI!", urla il Generale. I suoi denti bianchi brillano tra le labbra perfette, strette in una smorfia inusualmente crudele. Si abbassa e con una mano gli afferra lo scroto, tirandolo verso di sè con uno strattone; quello grida, ma si zittisce immediatamente quando lo colpisce con violenza sui testicoli. Il dolore è come una coltellata, e dopo qualche istante si propaga in tutto il corpo.

Il Ren cade su un fianco, senza aria nei polmoni.

Hux lo spinge ancora verso il basso, e con la suola dello stivale stavolta gli schiaccia i testicoli contro il pavimento. "Come ci si sente, pezzo di merda?!?? COME CI SI SENTE ADESSO CHE TOCCA A TE!?!?", la sua voce è roca e non sembra nemmeno la sua, in genere sempre misurata.

“Ma io non ti ho mai fatto questo”, pensa amaramente tra sé; non riesce nemmeno a gridare, ma annaspa contro il metallo tra i conati che si susseguono ininterrotti. Sente che sta per perdere conoscenza, si percepisce come in un limbo: ma non vuole cedere, vuole provare tutto quel dolore, gli serve per _capire_.

A un certo punto il Generale alza la gamba, e gli permette di voltarsi di lato, coprendosi l'inguine con le mani. A quella vista lo colpisce ancora, ma il Ren alza istintivamente un braccio e, quando sta per colpirlo ancora, il bastone si spezza contro il suo gomito, tagliandolo.

Entrambi si guardano ansimando, sudati. "Adesso…siamo pari?", dice quasi singhiozzando, coprendosi il viso con lo stesso braccio che ha disarmato Hux, ormai coperto di sangue.

Ma il Generale non risponde. Abbassa quel che rimane del bastone, e lo lascia cadere sul pavimento.

Chiude gli occhi, voltandosi mentre si riavvia i capelli con lentezza. "Domani ti voglio su Jakku. E non fare errori, mi aspetto quella mappa", la sua voce è ancora in affanno, ma la sua espressione è tornata quella dura di sempre.

Una volta uscito, il Cavaliere si mette seduto per terra, ancora annebbiato dal dolore: dovrebbe essere furibondo, dovrebbe volerlo uccidere, e invece pensa che sia successo solo ciò che è giusto.


	21. 21

Quella notte confessarsi allo specchio fu impossibile.

Hux andò a letto, dopo una doccia calda infinita, senza bere e senza fumare, timoroso che l'alcol avrebbe portato sogni che non voleva sognare. Incredibilmente, dormì.

Il mattino seguente la sua immagine riflessa era pessima: non si era mai accorto degli occhi freddi e vuoti che aveva, nè della sua espressione arida e dura. Sembrava suo padre, e si scoprì atterrito a quel pensiero.

Si sforzò di non pensare a Kylo Ren. Da quando era comparso nella sua vita aveva monopolizzato i suoi pensieri, e ora che aveva finalmente _pareggiato i conti_ doveva uscirne. Istantaneamente.

Ma come? Come poteva eliminarlo adesso, che era successo quello che era successo?

Non può fare a meno di pensare che è vero….non vuole chiamare le cose con il loro nome.

Aveva scopato con un Comandante del Primo Ordine.

Veramente era stato capace di arrivare a tanto? Non c’era niente che potesse essere pareggiato, né riportato allo stato di prima che avvenisse. Razionalizzare gli sembrava impossibile.

Aveva affrontato di tutto nella sua carriera: prevaricazioni, violenze sessuali, menzogne, tradimenti. Ma era inaccettabile un qualunque coinvolgimento emotivo con chicchessia, era una cosa indegna di un militare.

Era uno dei motivi che aveva indotto suo padre a insistere con il Condizionamento; quella pratica rendeva gli uomini delle macchine, li spersonalizzava, li privava della scintilla. E cessavano di essere oggetti sessuali, molto spesso, e loro stessi non avevano istinti apprezzabili in quella direzione. Il sesso poteva essere ridotto al minimo, se del caso a un atto meccanico che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’intimità, e i soldati, di ogni grado, potevano essere liberati da una parte delle difficoltà quotidiane. Chi non era condizionato era abituato a vivere tra manichini privi di una vera anima, senza attrattiva, e questo era già un punto di partenza.

E lui che aveva fatto? Era palese che invece era attratto dal Ren, palese e pericoloso. Inoltre aveva voluto affrontare la situazione, e si era ritrovato ancor più in difficoltà di prima, aveva perso completamente il controllo; per la prima volta nella sua vita si scopriva capace di pensare che non era _giusto_ , che non si era meritato niente del genere, esattamente come un adolescente sciocco di fronte ad una qualunque puerile difficoltà.

E per la prima volta non sapeva che cosa fare.

Le giornate passavano lentamente, e svolgeva i suoi compiti con fatica, gli stessi che fino a qualche giorno prima erano lo scopo della sua vita. Non voleva parlare ancora col Ren e, anzi, temeva una simile eventualità. Che cosa gli avrebbe detto? Tremava all’idea di rischiare di scoprirsi, e di rivelare quello che ormai era diventata una sorta di ossessione: voleva che succedesse ancora.

Si sforzava di non pensarci, ma sapeva che il Cavaliere riusciva a sentire quello che provava veramente, e la notte percepiva la sua presenza costante; Kylo Ren era ovunque, intorno, e lui ne era ossessionato.

*

L’estrazione andò storta: quasi tutto fu inutile perché Tekka si era liberato della mappa prima del loro arrivo e il Ren commise l’idiozia di ucciderlo, tanto che Hux pensò che tutta la sua insistenza per avere il comando della missione fosse finalizzata proprio a quello scopo, e cioè ad eliminare rapidamente quanto precipitosamente un testimone scomodo di un passato che il Cavaliere non voleva che nessuno del Primo Ordine conoscesse. Non riusciva a non essere diffidente quando c’era il Ren di mezzo, e non riusciva ancora a capire in che misura potesse fidarsi di lui: la verità era che non gli erano ancora chiari i piani di Snoke, ed era costretto a stare costantemente all’erta. Era costretto anche e soprattutto perchè doveva sforzarsi fino quasi a provare un dolore fisico per non cedere di fronte al Cavaliere.

Dopo l’ultimo episodio aveva capito che non ce l’avrebbe fatta con lui, non gli sarebbe mai stato possibile tornare alla sua vita di prima.

Kylo Ren era capace di tirare fuori un Hux che nemmeno lui conosceva, e la cosa lo atterriva; quali poteri aveva quell’uomo? Non poteva stargli lontano, ma allo stesso tempo odiava la sua capacità di soggiogarlo, di trasformarlo in un essere fragile, sottomesso – non riusciva nemmeno a descrivere come si sentiva quando gli riusciva a mettergli le mani addosso, perché non esisteva un termine di paragone, né una parola adeguata o un termine appropriato.

E odiava se stesso, cosa che gli era mai accaduta in tutta la sua vita. Si odiava per come si comportava col Ren.

Dopo averlo picchiato si era sentito meglio, ma poi fu tormentato da un senso di colpa senza precedenti: una morsa lo stringeva alla gola, mentre ripensava a ciò che era successo, alla sua stessa brutalità, e a quello a cui si era prestato Kylo….perchè lo aveva fatto? Stava forse dicendo la verità?

Lo aveva picchiato così violentemente da spezzare il suo bastone: era la cosa a cui teneva di più, e quell’uomo aveva fatto sì che _lui stesso_ lo distruggesse nel vano tentativo di punirlo, di fargli del male. Sembrava una tragica metafora di quello che gli stava accadendo.

E non riusciva a impedirsi di tornare continuamente con la memoria a quando, sulla neve di Korell, gli prese le mani per scaldarle: quel ricordo lo faceva soffrire, ma non voleva dimenticarlo.

In ogni caso la situazione si stava ingarbugliando: il Ren aveva commesso un errore, ma riuscì a rimediare interrogando il pilota della Resistenza che aveva catturato, e a scoprire dove aveva nascosto la mappa. L’avrebbero recuperata. Nel frattempo un altro errore lo commise il Primo Ordine, facendo scappare il pilota, insieme a un soldato su cui il condizionamento non aveva funzionato a dovere.

Ma sarebbero arrivati a tutti: ai fuggitivi, alla base della Resistenza, a Skywalker.

Li avrebbero trovati, e sterminati.

Poi successe una cosa inaspettata, una notte: durante uno dei suoi frammentari e agitati sonni, vide a sua volta il Ren, che cercava qualcosa dentro di lui. Una creatura scura che vagava senza pace tra le stanze vuote di un enorme edificio, implorante davanti a una porta perennemente chiusa. Quella visione lo turbò enormemente, perché ciò che ne trasse fu una sensazione di infinita solitudine, e il tentativo disperato di un’anima dannata di aggrapparsi a qualcosa che le impedisse di sprofondare in un abisso irto di lame. Chi era il Ren veramente? Da dove veniva, che cosa aveva visto?

Vieni qui, pensò. _Adesso_.


	22. Un sogno dentro un sogno

Vivere in un sogno, in una realtà alterata, in un universo onirico fatto di immagini fluttuanti, che si muovono scomposte in un agitato mare lattiginoso. Questo era ciò che stava sperimentando.

Frammenti di vita, senza un ordine preciso, senza una logica o una struttura razionale.

"Perchè mi hai chiamato?"

"Non lo so. Ma ti ho visto, che cercavi di entrare. Forse....forse non voglio che tu soffra ancora".

Silenzio.

"Non è vero che ti odio, odio solo quello che mi costringi a comprendere. La verità è che invece ti voglio, nonostante tutto quello che mi fai. Con te tutto è immenso, il piacere come il dolore. Sto cominciando a non desiderare altro che questi estremi", riprende, cupo.

"Dovresti avere paura di me".

"Non ho paura di te; mi provochi una miriade di sensazioni, anche sgradevoli, ma tra quelle non c'è e non c'è mai stata la paura".

"Non è così che devono andare le cose. Tutti hanno paura di me, tutti quanti". Sembra agitato.

"Non io. Dicesti una volta che puoi sentire le menzogne: questa lo è secondo te?"

"Non lo è. Ma non capisco".

"Non c'è niente da capire in questa storia, te l’ho già detto".

"Senza la paura io non so come entrare. Posso usare la rabbia, l'ira, ma non riesco ad arrivare dove voglio solo con quelle. La vera chiave di tutto è la paura, Hux. E tu non hai mai paura".

"Non mi puoi controllare, questo vuoi dire?". Altro silenzio.

"Sì, non posso, non ci riesco...e non mi era mai successo prima". Ancora agitazione, ansia.

"Bene, almeno anche per te è una prima volta. Detesto essere in svantaggio". Lo guarda più da vicino.

"Non capisco bene che cosa vuol dire".

"Vuol dire che non mi era mai accaduto di trovarmi in questa situazione. Devo essere più specifico?". Si volta di scatto, con una smorfia di fastidio sul viso. "Sei proprio un ragazzo sciocco, inutilmente complicato e irrimediabilmente debole. Trovo veramente ironico che tutto questo stia avvenendo con uno come te".

"Tutto questo? Io sarò anche un debole ma almeno non ho il vizio di parlare per inutili parafrasi o metafore incomprensibili".

Hux lo guarda con espressione dura. "E' come se tu fossi una belva, e pur di farti avvicinare fossi disposto a farmi sbranare vivo. Che ne te ne pare di questa, come metafora?"

"Forse hai ragione", si passa una mano nei capelli neri, nervosamente. "a volte questi giri di parole sono utili. Hux, starebbe a te evitare di farti sbranare, io non posso salvarti se tu non ti salvi da solo".

"C'è un altro modo per farti avvicinare?"

"No".

"Allora è _escluso_ ".

"Sai che io voglio entrare comunque, non riesco ad impedirmelo...e potrei farti del male facendolo".

"Non mi interessa. Piuttosto, che cosa accadrà quando sarai entrato, e avrai trovato quello che cerchi?"

"Non lo so. Magari vorrò ucciderti".

"Se questo è il meglio che sai fare per spaventarmi allora piantala di parlare, Kylo Ren".

"Non puoi proprio fare a meno di impartirmi degli ordini, vero Generale?".

"Fai quello che ti pare, ti ho già spiegato come stanno le cose". Hux appoggia le spalle magre alla parete, mettendosi le mani in tasca. Indossa una canottiera nera, e la sua pelle è così bianca che il Ren non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, ne è quasi abbagliato. Indossa dei pantaloni larghi, da riposo, probabilmente gli stessi di quando poco prima stava dormendo, posati appena sui fianchi stretti. E' scalzo, e tra i pantaloni e la canottiera si intravede un lembo di pelle, attraversata da una sottile riga di peli rossi, tra l'ombelico e il pube.

Pur in questa tenuta così poco marziale la sua figura è talmente elegante da incutere soggezione in un essere violento e privo di grazia come il Ren. I suoi capelli non sono pettinati all’indietro, ma gli cadono in parte sulla fronte; una lussureggiante chioma infuocata che contrasta in modo mirabile con gli occhi color smeraldo, che sembrano bucarlo ogni volta che lo osserva. Kylo Ren trova che Hux sia la creatura più bella che abbia mai visto, e non riesce a trovare un solo centimetro del suo corpo che non sia perfetto, anche se lo ricorda appena, da nudo.

Accadeva una cosa curiosa: tanto più cercava di richiamare alla mente quell'immagine, tanto più questa gli sfuggiva, lasciando una sola, persistente sensazione, e cioè il desiderio bruciante di rivederlo di nuovo.

Il Cavaliere si avvicina ancora, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Posso fare quello che voglio?", sussurra.

Hux reclina leggermente la testa indietro, appoggiando la nuca sul metallo e offrendogli la gola. "Quando mai non lo hai fatto?" Invece di rispondere, appoggia le labbra roventi sul collo pallido del Generale, che sembra rabbrividire per un breve istante.

Sente eccitazione, e un fremito; seguendo quella scia, con una mano scende lentamente lungo la canottiera, a cercare quel lembo di pelle scoperta che aveva intravisto poco prima. Con le dita scosta il tessuto leggero dei pantaloni, e lo accarezza appena.

Il tempo sembra rallentare, e Hux osserva il soffitto scuro, afferrando con entrambe le mani, delicatamente, la testa del Ren che rimane immobile, piegato su di lui.

"Una volta, quando ero un bambino, un pilota venne alla Scuola. Non so chi fosse", comincia piano, parlandogli contro la pelle fresca e profumata del collo. "Mi raccontò che su uno dei bracci della Spirale esisteva un pianeta inaccessibile, dove vivevano gli Angeli, che erano le creature più belle e perfette della Galassia, e di tutte le galassie. Lui ci era stato, e aveva visto con i suoi occhi che quegli esseri invulnerabili risplendevano come se fossero fatti di luce e che non avevano mai paura di niente e di nessuno".

Hux chiude gli occhi, sorridendo di quel racconto ingenuo. “E tu ci hai creduto?".

"All'epoca, no. Ma ci credo adesso".


	23. 23

 Lo volta verso la parete e si abbassa sui talloni.

Passa le sue grandi mani su quei glutei perfetti, bianchi come il latte, le fa scorrere lungo le cosce e sull'addome. Appoggia le labbra sulla curva dei lombi, aprendo la bocca e respirando rumorosamente contro di lui.

E' possibile desiderare tanto un semplice corpo?

Starebbe ore ad osservarlo, in ginocchio. Sente il profumo della sua pelle, qualcosa che non ha mai sentito prima. 

Lui con una mano gli accarezza la testa, tra i capelli, premendolo leggermente verso di sè.

Ecco quello che vuole, adesso percepisce chiaramente il vero Hux.

Vuole attirarlo, tenerselo addosso.

Un pensiero netto come una lama, che attraversa ogni altra sensazione.

Seguendolo può risalire a qualcosa, dentro di lui, muovendosi nella scia di quel desiderio. Non è facile, i desideri sono sensazioni fluttuanti, si disperdono facilmente anche quando sono potenti.

Con gli anni ha imparato a distinguere ciò che può guidarlo con sicurezza verso la fonte, da ciò che è erratico, mutevole, e che può fargli imboccare la via sbagliata.

Ma con Hux gli basta entrare, in qualunque modo, anche imperfetto, tale è la brama di essere nella sua mente. Per cui tenta di navigare ogni fiume, ogni torrente, ogni rivolo....cerca di afferrare ogni sensazione che percepisce, sperando di potercisi aggrappare per essere trascinato dentro, a ritroso.  

Lo avvolge da dietro con le braccia, stringendolo quasi disperatamente. Sente che sta bene, con lui, e con nessun altro. _Nessuno_ , nella Galassia.

Finalmente un essere perfetto, invulnerabile, che non lo teme, o che non vuole usarlo  o sfruttarlo, lo desidera, lo vuole per sè. Solo lui, così com’è, anche se è pericoloso, forse mortale.

 _Non allontanarti, rimani fermo così_ , pensa.

Le sue dita affondano nella carne: è magro, ma morbido al tatto, quasi impalpabile.

Liscio, senza alcuna imperfezione, sottile e affilato. 

Le mani enormi afferrano quello che possono, e sa che potrebbe romperlo, se solo lo volesse.

Nessuna paura, nessun timore, solo...impossibile da dire, qualcosa di indefinibile. Passione, forse. Fame, e sete, ma non di cibo o d'acqua.

Affonda il suo viso tra le natiche che ha davanti, e sente che si sporge leggermente verso di lui, afferrandogli più saldamente i capelli che finora aveva solo accarezzato, ma non con cattiveria, con _amore_.

Lo amava? Qualcuno lo aveva mai amato?

 _Fai cadere le barriere, e fammi entrare per capire_ , pensa ancora.

Hux geme, con la fronte appoggiata alla parete.

Darebbe qualunque cosa per rallentare il tempo, per far durare quell'istante cento anni.

_Chi sei, che vieni sotto questa forma inaspettata?_

I pensieri si mescolano: non capisce più a chi appartengano, a chi dei due sia legato il filo ideale lungo il quale si muovono liberamente.

Improvvisamente Hux si volta su se stesso, e lo spinge sul pavimento, distendendosi su di lui.

Non sa bene se in tutta la sua vita ha mai sentito veramente qualcosa, è come se fino a quel momento avesse vissuto come anestetizzato, senza percepire alcunchè che non fossero i sapori aspri e amari del mondo circostante.

Il Ren si distende lentamente sulla schiena, accogliendolo su di sè, e afferrandolo per la base delle cosce, dove la pelle è più sottile.

Sente adesso qualcosa di strano, di eccentrico: Hux si vergogna di qualcosa.

Sente una sensazione di difesa, come se una porta venisse lentamente serrata davanti ai suoi occhi.

 _Non farlo, lasciami entrare_ , insiste, senza parole.

Con una mano lo prende delicatamente per la nuca, portando la bocca sulla sua.

"Che cosa non vuoi che sappia?", sussurra.

Hux fatica a staccarsi da quelle labbra morbide per rispondere. "Se fossi _diverso_ da come sono....se fossi come gli altri...forse tutto questo potrebbe sembrarmi normale, lo sai vero?"

"Se tu fossi diverso ti detesterei", dice fermo il Ren. "Se tu fossi come gli altri avresti paura di me e ti avrei già distrutto".

Hux lo osserva, e da vicino i suoi occhi sono ancora più verdi, bellissimi, orlati di ciglia bionde e con quel taglio obliquo ed esotico che solo in lui aveva potuto vedere nella sua vita.

"Ma credo che anche se tu fossi stato diverso....", si ferma.

"Che cosa?".

"Niente", lo afferra per la vita. "Adesso voglio scopare. Spogliami".

Hux gli slaccia i pantaloni, pensando che il Ren pensa sempre e solo a togliere i vestiti a lui, ma rimane sempre con gli abiti addosso.

"Ti piace guardarmi, Generale?", chiede mentre lo osserva dal basso, a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi ancora coperti.

"Sai di avere un bel corpo, perchè fingi che non sia così?", dice mentre con uno strattone gli abbassa i pantaloni fino a metà coscia.

"Non fingo, forse sono solo concentrato a guardare te. Sono egoista, credo".

“Credo che tu mi veda meglio di quello che sono”. Gli sorride, dimostrando ancora una volta – l’ennesima – di essere l’essere più bello ma inconsapevole della propria bellezza che lui abbia mai visto.

Hux si abbassa su di lui, con forza, afferrandogli i pettorali e stringendogli i capezzoli.

Entrambi soffocano un grido di dolore, ma quella sensazione bruciante dura solo un istante, annegata in un oceano di scintille brillanti.

E forse quel breve frammento di sogno sta davvero durando cento anni, pensano entrambi.

*

La questione era semplice: ormai non aveva più niente di cui vergognarsi, nessuna remora, nessun pudore. Era incredibile che fosse successo, ma era così.

Una vita impiegata a costruire sovrastrutture, barriere, armature: quell'uomo venuto dal nulla aveva spazzato via tutto.

Quando si presentava da lui agitato, o turbato, o stanco - cioè quasi sempre, dato che i suoi momenti di malinconia erano ormai diventati episodi rari - lo trascinava letteralmente sul letto, spogliandolo con rabbia. Ormai quel giaciglio non era che un altro campo di battaglia, nel quale Hux lottava, ma senza speranza. Era impossibile fermarlo, non esisteva alcuna possibilità.

A volte Hux ripensava alle due volte in cui il Cavaliere si era volontariamente messo nelle sue mani: non era più accaduto, anche perchè adesso non avvertiva più il bisogno di farlo.

Era come se ormai avesse accettato la disfatta, e trovasse piacere nel farsi sottomettere sessualmente, sempre di più. Aveva abbandonato l'idea di poter esercitare un potere su di lui, e sembrava provare piacere nel percepirsi come una sorta di suo schiavo – quando era lontano dagli occhi di tutti.

Il Ren lo montava con foga, come se stesse ancora combattendo con un nemico invisibile, come se volesse solo fargli male. Si fermava sempre per poco, e Hux - mentre ancora riprendeva fiato - lo sentiva scivolare dietro di sè, mettendosi di nuovo in posizione tra le sue gambe.

"Ancora...così presto?", si trovava sempre e immancabilmente a dire, mentre il Ren si forzava dentro di lui, ogni volta violento, brutale, quasi feroce nel prendere quello che tuttavia era palesemente già suo.

Eppure godeva all'idea che nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che il Generale Hux amava farsi sbattere senza ritegno da Kylo Ren, il traditore protetto e allievo di Snoke. Molto spesso soffriva, e proprio quando il dolore sembrava essere insopportabile veniva sostituito da un piacere infinito, incontenibile.

Era il Ren che provocava questo riflesso, manipolando la sua mente? O il suo corpo reagiva così a quella eccezionale stimolazione dolorosa che gli veniva inflitta? Non lo avrebbe mai saputo; il Cavaliere diceva che in quei momenti lui pensava solo a se stesso, e che tra i poteri che gli aveva donato la Forza non c'era certo quello di indurre l'orgasmo in qualcuno. "Per quello basta il mio cazzo, Hux", e rideva fragorosamente, buttando la testa indietro.

Forse era vero.

A volte mentre dormivano lo afferrava, e in pochi minuti era sopra di lui, di nuovo. Non capiva nemmeno se stesse dormendo o se fosse sveglio, spesso non riusciva a sentire altro che il suo ansimare pesante, come quello di una belva. Lo stringeva con una forza inaudita, e tante volte aveva pensato che prima o poi gli avrebbe spezzato un braccio, o una clavicola, o magari anche l'osso del collo.

Una volta gli urlò che lo amava così tanto che avrebbe voluto farlo a pezzi, per bere il suo sangue, per potersi _nutrire di lui_. Questa frase detta da qualcun altro non sarebbe suonata così allarmante: ma con il Ren era tutto plausibile, non c'erano limiti per lui e non conosceva altro metro se non il suo piacere. Ogni volta che insisteva per prenderglielo in bocca era una lotta: Hux era combattuto tra il lasciarglielo fare e il timore che - come era già accaduto - esagerasse a tal punto da farlo svenire per il dolore.

Non sapeva dosare la sua incredibile forza, o forse semplicemente si comportava come se non gli importasse nulla di fargli del male?

Eppure sentiva che lo amava, che non poteva stare senza di lui - sempre che questo lo si possa definire _amore_.

I dinieghi non erano accettati, e se provava a sottrarsi anche a un solo amplesso lo picchiava duramente, per poi pentirsi subito dopo, spesso arrivando a scoparlo tra le lacrime.

Quando dormiva sembrava un enorme cucciolo mai cresciuto: il suo respiro era profondo, quasi un ruggito, e spesso di raggomitolava su di lui, cingendolo da ogni parte, come per non lasciarlo scappare. Lo teneva ore così, con la testa sul suo petto e il resto del corpo tra le sue gambe, allacciato come una pianta infestante, un _parassita_.

A volte parlava, nel sonno: raccontava frammenti di qualcosa che lo aveva turbato, immancabilmente, qualcosa che gli provocava ancora sofferenza ricordare. Aggrottava le sopracciglia e si imbronciava, scuotendosi e mugugnando qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con delle accuse, un senso di colpa. Hux lo osservava, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che nemmeno mentre dormiva poteva trovare la pace, quella creatura infelice.

Si svegliava, dopo quegli incubi, e per qualche minuto era un bimbo smarrito: lo guardava con gli occhi velati di lacrime, e gli rivolgeva sempre la stessa domanda, con la voce tremante: "Non mi tradirai anche tu, vero?".

Hux impiegava sempre qualche momento di troppo nel rispondere, e lui senza dire nulla affondava il viso nel suo petto, piangendo, finchè di nuovo non si riaddormentava con le ciglia bagnate di pianto.

Perchè amava un essere del genere? Che cosa c'era in lui che lo aveva così duramente sconfitto e che lo attraeva fatalmente?

Nessuno mai, nella Galassia, era riuscito a piegarlo. Nemmeno Snoke: era il suo superiore, ma niente altro, e molto spesso - pur non discutendo mai gli ordini - lo aveva odiato e sfidato. Lo seguiva solo perché era a capo del Primo Ordine, che non era una persona ma un'Idea, e che naturalmente poteva vivere anche senza il Leader Supremo.

Soltanto l'uomo che fu Ben Solo era riuscito a profanare la sua anima, e provava un piacere perverso nel sapere che Kylo Ren era suo, non meno di quanto lui fosse di Kylo Ren.

*

Come molte altre sere il Ren entra nelle stanze di Hux. Si avvicina alla porta, e sa che lo farà arrabbiare. Non vuole che vada lì, potrebbero vederlo. Non ha ancora capito che lui può evitarlo facilmente. Non lo ha capito o forse non lo vuole capire.

Ogni volta seguono lo stesso copione: lui entra, in silenzio, ed entrambi rimangono muti per qualche minuto. Spesso Hux - anche se contrariato per l'incursione del Ren - continua a fare quello che sta facendo, senza nemmeno guardarlo, mentre il Cavaliere si appoggia a una parete, osservando un qualunque nulla intorno. A un certo punto si muove e va verso di lui, come se all’improvviso si fosse accorto di non voler attendere oltre; lo afferra per il collo e lo trascina sul letto, quasi sollevandolo di peso.

Vede l’espressione negli occhi di Hux: lo guarda in tralice, con odio, serrando le labbra perfette e mostrando i denti, ma senza resistere. Solo sente spesso le sue mani sul braccio, che lo artigliano, ma più come se volesse aggrapparsi ad esso più che allontanarlo.

Lo spinge sul materasso, a faccia in giù, mentre lo spoglia e rivela poco a poco quella pelle lucente sotto gli abiti neri.

“Non so essere diverso, perdonami”, pensa spesso, anche se sa che nessuno può sentire l'eco del suo senso di colpa per essere nato quello che è.

Non ha mai messo di cercare, dentro di lui; durante quegli amplessi violenti riesce a vedere qualcosa, a seguire un flusso. Il dolore, il piacere, il disgusto, l’umiliazione, la passione e sì, l’amore, svelano sempre qualcosa, come fanno i lampi del temporale in una notte buia. E lui non può fare a meno di lanciare fulmini, uno dopo l’altro, per illuminare l’oscurità.

Che cos'è un _fantasma_? Anche la grande casa vuota è popolata di spettri, che si aggirano silenziosi, quasi invisibili, e lui passa il suo tempo a inseguirli, cercando di intrappolarne uno e guardarlo da vicino.

Quella sera non vuole stare appoggiato al muro nemmeno un secondo, a fingere di aspettare udienza dal Maresciallo Generale.

Ha quasi trovato quello che cerca, il filo reciso è ormai alla sua portata; lo sente, ogni volta percepisce - e subisce - sempre di più gli effetti di quell’infinitesimale avvicinamento. Sente gli spettri che camminano vicino a lui, che seguono i suoi passi.

Rimane fermo in mezzo alla stanza, al buio. "Hux, vieni qui. Adesso.", dice con voce ferma.

Il Generale alza lo sguardo, stupito. "Ren, se sei venuto per discutere vattene subito, ho avuto una pessima giornata e sono stanco", risponde con una certa sufficienza alla figura nera.

"Mi sono stufato di stare ad aspettare i tuoi comodi. Non mi frega un cazzo della tua giornata, non sono la tua dama di compagnia", continua il Cavaliere, sempre immobile nell'oscurità.

Hux accende le luci, e vede che Kylo ha una strana espressione, qualcosa di indefinibile è dipinto su quel volto simile a un monumento di pietra.

“Secondo te qualcuno nella Galassia potrebbe mai pensare che tu sia la mia dama di compagnia, guardandoci quando siamo soli?”, replica piccato.

"So che stai nascondendo qualcosa. Non so ancora che cosa hai fatto, ma lo scoprirò. Credo che sia arrivato il momento che tu sappia che lo scoprirò _presto_ ormai”.

Un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena, rapido ma netto. Si alza lentamente, aprendosi il colletto e passandosi una mano intorno al collo lungo e bianco. Davvero il momento che aveva tanto temuto è finalmente arrivato?

"Tu non sai niente", dice rivolto più a se stesso che al Ren. Il Cavaliere continua a guardarlo fisso, e i suoi occhi sembrano molto bui, senza alcuna luce.

Il militare si avvicina, sorridendo, con i pugni stretti nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Il suo è un sorriso perfetto, ma cattivo. Hux non sta mai veramente ridendo, questo ormai lo ha imparato, sta solo simulando un pensiero divertente, un atteggiamento rilassato. Sta solo _simulando_ un sorriso.

In realtà c'è molta rabbia, e ostilità, come se stesse difendendosi da un traditore. "Non sono qui per giudicare. Volevo solo che tu lo sapessi".

"Figuriamoci se uno come te può giudicarmi. Sarebbe veramente il colmo", si riavvia il ciuffo portandolo dietro un orecchio. E’ di nuovo crudele; Hux abbandona il suo atteggiamento malevolo solo a tratti, e con grande difficoltà, anche quando il Ren sa che vorrebbe farlo.

"Quindi tu credi che io sia qui solo perchè non posso giudicarti, solo perchè mi reputi peggiore di te?".

"Sì, sostanzialmente". Si guardano negli occhi, ostinati.

"Non puoi avere segreti con me, te l'ho già detto".

"Allora l'unica cosa che devo fare è tenerti lontano, direi", inspira alzando il mento.

"Se è quello che desideri".

"Sì, è quello che desidero. Detesto parlare di me, e tu mi costringi troppo spesso a farlo".

"Che cosa dovrei fare? Fingere di non sapere?"

"Ovviamente. Ma non sei capace".

"E' che non voglio. Portare una maschera è più che sufficiente, non ne voglio un'altra da indossare quando tolgo la prima".

"Ren, esci di qui", esclama voltandosi e tornando verso la scrivania. "Stasera mi hai già scocciato. Non mi interessi quando fai così".

"Quando invece ti interesso? Solo quando scopiamo?".

"Sì, è senz'altro la cosa che sai fare meglio". Si siede. "Quando parli non ti sopporto, riesci solo a infastidirmi. Vattene".

 _Non farlo, lasciami entrare_.

"Tu pensi di essere condannato a ripeterti per sempre. Ma non è così".

_Io posso aiutarti, lasciami entrare._

"VATTENE!!", urla, sbattendo i pugni sul ripiano di metallo. Pensa che Kylo non accetterà quel diniego, come non ne ha mai accettato uno sin a quel momento, ma vuole ugualmente ordinargli di andarsene perché è quello che vuole davvero in quel momento.

 _Non farlo_. _Se vado via, rimarrà solo il dolore, e lo spettro si aggirerà nelle stanze vuote, senza sosta._

Il Ren si passa una mano nei capelli, e mordendosi un labbro – sorprendentemente – esce dalla stanza in silenzio.

Adesso una grande angoscia lo tormenta. Nessuno doveva sapere. E nessuno sapeva. Fino a quel momento.

Non dubita un istante del fatto che il Cavaliere possa scoprire quello che è successo. E' vero quando dice che con lui i segreti non esistono, lo capì subito appena lo conobbe.

Non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, e non avrebbe mai dovuto permettergli di avvicinarsi.

Si mette le mani sul viso, premendosi gli occhi.

A chi può importare ormai? Sono passati tanti anni, e suo padre è morto. Era certo che lo sapesse, ma del resto era quello che cercava, e probabilmente fu solo per questo che si rese conto che la sua ricerca era terminata.

Sua madre forse aveva sempre sospettato, ma non ne ha mai fatto parola con nessuno; era troppo prezioso per lei, per correre anche solo il minimo rischio di perderlo. Inoltre era stata lei a indurlo a farlo, era stata lei ad ossessionarlo per anni....fino a renderlo un bambino terrorizzato di perdere quello che avevano raggiunto dopo anni di fame e di povertà.

Era stata lei a volerlo, lui aveva solo messo in pratica quello che lei gli aveva suggerito di fare.

Hux si riallaccia il colletto, ricomponendosi. La vita era cominciata in salita per lui, ma era stato capace di raddrizzarla. Era lui quello che doveva farcela, e infatti aveva eliminato tutti gli avversari, sempre.

Quel bambino non avrebbe mai potuto rubargli il posto all'Accademia, il suo nome, il suo futuro.

C'era posto per un solo Hux, ed era il _suo_ posto. Questo è l’unico pensiero che riesce a dargli sollievo, come una luce....che stenta a rischiarare una grande casa piena solo delle lunghe ombre di un passato doloroso.


	24. 24

Quando, per la prima volta da quando era arrivato sulla Starkiller, Kylo Ren si sedette al tavolo degli Ufficiali per la riunione mattutina, Hux stava leggendo dei dispacci e non se ne accorse.

"Finalmente il Comandante Ren ci degna della sua presenza", osservò uno degli astanti, stando tuttavia attento a non farsi sentire dal diretto interessato.

Udendo quel nome Hux alzò la testa di scatto, forse troppo velocemente. Il Cavaliere era seduto davanti a lui, con le mani sulle ginocchia, immobile. "Signori, silenzio per favore. Cominciamo", inizia con tono neutro, mentre si lascia scappare un pensiero, e cioè che il Ren fosse lì solo per vedere LUI.

Da quando avevano discusso l’ultima volta il Cavaliere non era più venuto da lui, la notte. Non voleva cedere, era cocciuto; forse voleva vederlo e quello era l’unico modo per farlo, irritandolo ancora di più.

Supposizione puerile, e fastidiosamente errata.

"Abbiamo una segnalazione. Riguarda un vecchio mercantile il cui codice era negli archivi dell'Impero", la voce metallica e profonda attira subito l'attenzione di tutti.

"Un...mercantile?", domanda incuriosito un ufficiale alla sua destra, sporgendosi sul tavolo per osservarlo meglio.

"Sì. Su uno dei pianeti prossimi all'Orlo Esterno", continua il Ren.

"E quale sarebbe il nostro interesse per quel mercantile, se mi è consentito, Lord Ren?", l'ufficiale non abbandona il tono di sufficienza, evitando accuratamente di chiamarlo Comandante. Nessuno in quella stanza ha ancora digerito l’attribuzione di un tale grado a un uomo privo di un qualche passato militare degno di nota.

Il Cavaliere si volta verso di lui. "E' un'astronave ricercata da oltre trent’anni, un veicolo commerciale coinvolto nella distruzione della Morte Nera e nella battaglia di Endor. Abbiamo ragione di ritenere che stia cercando di riportare alla Resistenza il droide che ci è sfuggito su Jakku".

Hux ha capito subito di quale mercantile sta parlando, ma non vuole pronunciarne il nome. "Di che pianeta di tratta?", chiede, freddo.

"Ha solo una sigla. E' un avamposto per contrabbandieri, poco più di una stazione di rifornimento prima dell'Orlo, nel Sistema di Ek'rit. La segnalazione è vecchia, purtroppo, risale ormai a qualche giorno fa ma c'è voluto del tempo per recuperare nell'archivio dell'Impero il codice dell'astronave". Il Ren di alza, e tutti sollevano la testa per guardarlo. "Generale, il Leader Supremo richiede che ci rechiamo immediatamente all'avamposto, per raccogliere informazioni. Si metta subito in contatto con lui per ricevere ulteriori istruzioni, ma la partenza deve avvenire quanto prima".

Hux si sfiora il mento, lentamente, pensando che Kylo ha fatto tutto da solo, senza coinvolgerlo. Poi anche lui si alza, di scatto. "Signori, la riunione è finita. Da questo momento ogni questione di ordinaria amministrazione passa all'esame del Colonnello Marquant. Vi comunicherò quanto prima i nominativi degli ufficiali che comporranno l'equipaggio e i dettagli dell’operazione".

La stanza si svuota rapidamente. Deve subito parlare con Snoke, e cercare allestire tutto per la partenza quello stesso giorno.

Ecco un modo per non far correre la mente verso il Ren, si dice maledicendosi subito dopo per averlo pensato. 


	25. 25

I piani erano che sarebbe partita la Finalizer, assistita da due incrociatori a lungo raggio, più piccoli e maneggevoli. Un’ulteriore nave civile, rubata, avrebbe seguito il convoglio, qualora ci fosse stato bisogno di un appoggio discreto. Spostare in tempi rapidi una torpediniera stellare della classe della Finalizer era alquanto complicato, inoltre non sapevano che cosa avrebbero trovato su Ek'rit.

Prudenza suggerì ad Hux di uscire dal Salto a ben due sistemi di distanza, per poi sganciare le altre tre navi e consentire loro l’avvicinamento all'avamposto. Lui sarebbe rimasto sulla Finalizer, in attesa di avere ragguagli sulla situazione, mentre il Ren e Phasma sarebbero sbarcati, il primo da solo, come da sua richiesta, seguito dopo qualche ora dal Capitano e le truppe della fanteria.

Erano fermi nell'orbita di un gigante gassoso da appena mezz'ora quando una guardia lo avvertì che il Comandante Ren doveva parlargli in via riservata, urgentemente. La guardia era agitata, e aggiunse che il Comandante aveva specificato che non avrebbe accettato un diniego.

Hux era impegnatissimo, non ci voleva. "Adesso dice alle guardie che non accetta i dinieghi di un superiore?!?!”, pensò, sforzandosi di non adirarsi, e si preparò a riceverlo.

"Ren, spero che sia _veramente_ urgente....", comincia.

"Taci, e ascoltami", dice allarmato togliendosi l'elmo. "Le cose non stanno come pensavamo."

La vista improvvisa di quel viso gli provoca una sensazione davvero inopportuna, e cerca di distogliere la mente da quegli orizzonti luminosi da cui sembra essere inesorabilmente attratta. Ma questo non gli impedisce di capire che è agitato, in un modo che non ha mai visto finora: e questo non va bene. "Che succede?", questa situazione non gli piace, fin dall'inizio ha avuto l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano.

"Appena siamo entrati in velocità subluce ho sentito che sull'avamposto c'è un Jedi", si riavvia rabbiosamente i capelli all’indietro, come fa ogni volta che è nervoso.

"..Un...JEDI?!? …Skywalker??", Hux è allibito.

"No, no, non è lui. Un altro".

"Come sarebbe “un altro”? I Jedi sono estinti....i Jedi non esistono più".

"Non esistono perchè IO li ho uccisi tutti, quelli che erano alla Scuola, gli allievi più anziani di Skywalker...e non ce ne erano rimasti altri…a parte lo stesso Luke", il Ren sembra scosso.

"Ma...potresti sbagliarti?", chiede ingenuamente. "Qualcuno può essere sopravvissuto?"

Il Cavaliere lo guarda con un'espressione stanca, "No, non mi sbaglio. Erano un gruppo sparuto e li ho uccisi uno per uno, e ho con me le loro spade laser. Ho bruciato i loro corpi, e conservo le loro ceneri. Nessuno è sopravvissuto, nemmeno tra i padawan".

"Eppure è successo, se dici che uno di loro è su Ek’rit", dice Hux domandandosi dove il Ren tenga i suoi tesori nascosti.

"Non posso spiegarti come funzioni la Forza in pochi minuti, ma sappi che ogni Force user ha un'impronta mentale riconoscibile, per me percepibile in modo ancor più netto che per altri. E questa è un'impronta di un Jedi, e adesso so anche di chi. Solo che non mi spiego perchè...finora...non l'abbia sentita", si siede lentamente, "Devo capire."

"Non adesso, non abbiamo tempo", Hux lo guarda impassibile, "Snoke vuole che..."

"Snoke mi ha ordinato di non scendere dalla nave. Devi andare tu, con Phasma", dice alzando il viso stravolto. "Io rimango qui".

"Che cosa? Non riesco a capire, e se non capisco non posso organizzare nulla, Ren. Devi aiutarmi".

"E' una storia troppo lunga".

"Fammi un riassunto".

Il Cavaliere sbuffa, e sembra che trattenga le lacrime. "Non so ancora che cosa sia successo, ma pensavo che fosse morta. ERA morta".

"CHI era morta?!"

"Il Jedi. Alla Scuola...". Si blocca, guardando in basso.

"CAZZO REN!!", urla all’improvviso Hux, esasperato. "Di’ le cose come stanno!!"

Il Cavaliere si mette le mani sugli occhi. "Urlando non mi aiuterai. Nella mia testa ci sono troppe voci in questo momento...è come se tentassi di parlare e farmi ascoltare in una stanza in cui tutti gridano", sbotta.

"Va bene, calmati", si avvicina, "Dimmi solo che cosa dobbiamo temere, poi la storia me la racconterai un'altra volta".

Il Ren vede le iridi verdi e le ciglia bionde di Hux davanti alle sue. Le lacrime ci sono davvero, in quegli occhi ambrati. A volte Hux si domanda come sia possibile che un tipo così emotivo e sconclusionato sia riuscito a fare quello che ha fatto senza farsi ammazzare già cento volte.

"Va bene. Sto meglio", inspira. "Se è lì evidentemente finora si è nascosta, o ha cercato di farlo. Quindi sa che non può affrontarmi e quindi desumo che sia debole. Non so perchè solo adesso la sento. Forse perchè siamo più vicini, o forse perchè è successo qualcosa. Ma credo che sia perchè c'è stato un contatto, con un altro Force user, ma non capisco chi...visto che non dovrebbero esisterne più. Sta succedendo _qualcosa_ , nella Forza".

"Va bene. Quindi costituisce un pericolo?"

"Ovviamente sì....anche se credo che non possa fare granchè da sola. Ma è pur sempre un rischio, specie per te e tutti voi, e ancora non so che cosa sia successo".

"E quindi perchè tu devi rimanere qui?"

"Snoke teme che la uccida, mentre lui vuole che gliela portiamo. Viva".

"E ha ragione? Vuoi ucciderla?"

"Sì, ha ragione, assolutamente. Voglio ucciderla. _Devo_ ucciderla.".

Il Generale si siede lentamente. "Quindi abbiamo un problema. Intendi obbedire al Leader Supremo?". Hux è pronto a combattere ogni forma di insubordinazione, fosse anche quella di Kylo Ren: il tradimento non è nemmeno concepibile, nella sua testa.

"Farò come desidera Snoke e lascerò che viva, fino a che non arriverà da lui. Ma prima o poi la ucciderò, è inevitabile".

"Allora possiamo risolvere la questione successivamente e concentrarci su altro. Il Falcon che fine ha fatto?"

"Non ho idea, ma immagino che non sia più lì. Se su Ek'rit c'era un altro Force user adesso se ne è andato, probabilmente a bordo del mercantile. Sento solo lei". Il Ren si volta per guardare in un punto imprecisato nel vuoto, stringendo gli occhi. "Non capisco che cosa sia successo".

"Va bene, allora io scenderò con Phasma e le truppe. Voglio un'operazione di guerra. Il Primo Ordine non è mai arrivato sin qui, e voglio che - qualunque cosa accada - quella gente capisca con chi ha a che fare. E' un avamposto di fuorilegge, quindi non si spaventeranno facilmente, tanto più se hanno un Jedi con loro. Ci avvicineremo con la Finalizer, tu rimarrai a bordo ma non lascerai il destroyer, nè tenterai di eliminare la prigioniera quando la porteremo a bordo. Lo farai?"

"Sì".

"Bene", scandisce. "Adesso lascia che ti dica una cosa, poi considererò quest'argomento chiuso per sempre. Se non farai quello che hai promesso, e _nonostante tutto_ \- lo fulmina con lo sguardo -  io ti ucciderò. So che sei un bugiardo, e non mi fido di te. Non so chi sia la persona di cui parli, non so che cosa ci sia dietro questa storia. Stai però ben certo che il Leader Supremo saprà darmi tutte le informazioni necessarie per poter prendere le mie decisioni in piena autonomia: se lui mi ordinerà di portarla viva da lui, come mi stai dicendo tu, allora ti assicuro che ciò avverrà, qualunque cosa tu faccia. Quindi non essere stupido e cerca di conservare la vita. Spero di essere stato chiaro, Kylo Ren".

Il Cavaliere lo guarda senza alcuna espressione, per una volta. Si rimette l'elmo, con calma. "Fa' il tuo dovere, Generale, e io farò il mio", dice uscendo.


	26. 26

Mentre stanno per imbarcarsi, un tenente lo raggiunge correndo. "Generale, ascolti. Abbiamo un'anomalia".

Hux si volta di scatto.

"Non c'è nessuna nave sul pianeta. Abbiamo cercato di bloccare le trasmissioni, ma gli strumenti hanno rivelato che, ecco, _non ci sono trasmissioni_. Il pianeta è deserto." Il Capitano Phasma si avvicina, dopo aver sentito quest'ultima frase. "L'avamposto è l'unico insediamento del pianeta, posto nell’emisfero sud. Non ci sono navi, nè fonti di energia attive; registriamo tuttavia un’eco termica, per cui deve esserci stata un'evacuazione di recente. Qualche giorno forse".

Hux è interdetto, e preoccupato. Se tutti se ne sono andati evidentemente sapevano che il Primo Ordine era in arrivo e quindi chi e che cosa stesse cercando.

"Tenente, avverta subito il Comandante Ren e gli dica di raggiungermi qui, nell'hangar. Capitano, continui l'imbarco, vi raggiungo appena possibile".

Dopo pochi minuti il Cavaliere entra veloce, mentre i troopers si spostano per farlo passare. "Cos'è questa storia?"

"Lo chiedo a lei, Comandante".

“Non ho idea, come posso saperlo? Non sono un indovino, Hux”.

Il Generale si avvicina, per non farsi sentire dagli altri. “Ma hai detto che sentivi un Jedi sul pianeta, pianeta che invece a quanto pare è deserto.”

“E infatti lo sento. Lei E’ ancora lì”. Ma il Ren è dubbioso, come il Generale.

“Continuo a non capire, dobbiamo scendere il prima possibile…dovete scendere il prima possibile”, si corregge, ma è facile comprendere il suo disappunto.

“Va bene, vedremo che cosa sta succedendo, e soprattutto che cosa è successo negli scorsi giorni. Assumerà lei il comando della Finalizer in mia assenza”, dice asciutto Hux, tornando ad alzare la voce.

“Perché affidi il comando proprio a me?”

“Perché sono convinto che lei sia un ottimo guerriero”. Di sicuro di gran lunga migliore come guerriero che come uomo, pensa con amarezza. “La nave è nelle sue mani, cerchi di fare del suo meglio e per una volta per l’amor del cielo rifletta. Stia all’erta, Comandante Ren”.

“Anche tu…anzi stai più che all’erta. Non ti fidare delle apparenze, può essere molto pericolosa anche se potrebbe non apparire minacciosa. Lei sembra umana, ma non lo è. Tienilo sempre a mente. Purtroppo non ho idea di che cosa possa aspettarti laggiù”.

Hux lo guarda fisso, con aria dura, serrando la mandibola. “Questa situazione non mi è chiara, sembra una trappola. Qualunque cosa succeda, si tenga pronto al Salto. Se non tornassimo entro tre ore, torni indietro, subito. Sono stato chiaro? Tre ore, e non un minuto di più”.

“Non dire cazzate. Non me ne andrò senza che tu sia tornato, lo sai che posso…”, comincia il Cavaliere.

“Comandante, questo non è il momento di discutere gli ordini!! Si limiti ad obbedire, una buona volta!!”, urla Hux sgarbato, e se ne va, senza fargli finire la frase.

*

Una voce lontana.

Suoni indistinti, forse una canzone. Un motivo lamentoso.

Una persistenza confusa di qualcosa che era stato…una cicatrice. Un ricordo.

Un ricordo doloroso destinato a ripetersi, per l’Eternità.

Questo non dovrebbe accadere, non doveva accadere, non poteva accadere. Non adesso. Ma c’è mai un momento adatto per avere paura?

Attende al suo posto, al comando della nave. Ma la sua mente è indietro nel tempo, e contemporaneamente nel futuro.

Succederà ancora? Lo tradirà di nuovo? Vuole distruggerlo?

Ormai la sente, sente i suoi pensieri agitati, sente un caos che non c’era mai stato in quelle stanze, un orribile groviglio, un immenso magma di sofferenza.

Vorrebbe scappare per non affrontare questa prova. Eppure non è un vigliacco; vorrebbe scappare ma non perchè teme la morte, o la sconfitta, ma per non dover sentire tutto quel dolore intorno a sé.

Ciò che fa più male non è la sua, di pena, ma l’eco dei tormenti altrui, immergersi in quegli oceani di strazio è una condanna peggiore di qualunque tortura.

Che cosa ha generato quelle onde di cocente disperazione? Improvvisamente sente un bisogno incontrollabile di vederla, di raggiungerla, e di _ucciderla_ , prima di poter sapere qualunque cosa.

Chiude gli occhi dietro l’elmo, cercando di controllarsi e impedendosi di muovere anche un solo muscolo. 

Chi sei adesso?, domanda. Non so quello che sei diventata; chi sei tu, che un tempo pensavo di conoscere meglio di me stesso? Ecco, adesso io non so più chi sei.

Forse la solitudine ha scavato questa voragine incolmabile che sento, intrappolando, sorprendentemente e inaspettatamente, anche dentro di te, capace un tempo solo di conquistare…. _un fantasma che non può riposare_?


	27. 27

Il Ren entra, senza attendere di essere invitato.

Hux, che sta leggendo in piedi dietro la scrivania, alza appena lo sguardo. "La prigioniera è a bordo", puntualizza con aria distratta.

"Lo so", dice il Cavaliere, senza togliersi l'elmo. "Che cosa vi siete detti?"

Il Generale si siede lentamente, osservandolo con un'ostentata freddezza. Il tempo dei bisticci per il protocollo è finito, purtroppo. "Niente. Non pensavo che fosse opportuno conversare. Ha negato tutto, ma la interrogheremo durante il rientro....e immagino che voglia farlo tu", aggiunge con un mezzo sorriso ironico.

"Era sola quindi? Ho bisogno di sapere".

"Sì, era sola. L'avamposto è stato abbandonato da giorni, forse un paio. Non ci sono registrazioni di alcun tipo. Abbiamo trovato solo alcuni cadaveri, ma per il resto nessuno, nemmeno un droide; aveva con sè un animale che stava morendo, e basta".

Il Cavaliere fa un passo avanti. "Un animale di che tipo?"

"Lo ignoro. Una sorta di grosso yaak". Hux si mette il berretto. "Orrendo, se vuoi saperlo. Ha detto di averlo avvelenato lei per evitare che lo uccidessimo noi. La tua amica mi pare alquanto teatrale” sorride tirato.

"Non è mia amica", puntualizza il Ren.

"Ah ma questo è ovvio....sono assolutamente certo che l'amicizia non c'entri niente, infatti", Hux è tagliente.

"Che vuoi dire?".

"Voglio dire che conosco bene la tua propensione ad entrare nel letto di chiunque, e ritengo impossibile che in passato – se è vero che la conosci – tu non abbia avuto una relazione sessuale con quella donna. Troppo attraente, troppo tormentata per sfuggirti".

Il Cavaliere rimane impassibile. "Queste sono cazzate che non hanno alcun rilievo, Hux. Anche se leggo una punta di risentimento nelle tue parole".

"Non dire sciocchezze, solo che per una volta vorrei scoprire qualcosa che non so, sul tuo conto. Ma in ogni caso non stai negando niente, e questo mi basta. Ritengo quindi opportuno che non tu non abbia alcun tipo di contatto con lei fino a quando non la porteremo dal Leader Supremo, per cui da questo momento ti è del tutto interdetto l'accesso all'Ala Detentiva".

Kylo Ren si avvicina alla scrivania, lentamente. "Non ho bisogno di interrogarla per sapere quello che voglio. Sei più stupido di quello che pensavo".

"Bene, allora non ci saranno problemi. Adesso vattene", dice a voce bassa, senza guardarlo.

"Tu ancora non hai capito che cosa sta succedendo. Forse è meglio che ne parli direttamente con Snoke".

"REN! Non ti azzardare a scavalcarmi!". La reazione di Hux è fulminea. "Obbedisci e non fare di testa tua, come cerchi di fare sempre!". Gli torna in mente la loro ultima, amara, discussione. Sembravano passati dieci anni da quel momento, e altri cento da quando....le cose stavano diversamente.

"Non devo rendere conto a nessuno, né tantomeno a TE. Sappi che ti controllo da vicino, e dovresti ringraziarmi per questo. Un giorno di questi", si volta, "dovrò spiegarti qualcosa su come funziona la Forza".

Il Generale serra i denti. Detesta ammettere quando il Cavaliere ha ragione.


	28. 28

Era la seconda notte che dormiva profondamente, e che faceva quel sogno, ancora più assurdo di quelli che aveva fatto in precedenza, molto più assurdo. Per un insonne come lui era veramente strano, come strana era la sensazione di disagio che non lo abbandonava che diverse ore dopo il risveglio.

Il sogno era difficile da ricordare, si trattava di una serie di immagini scure e vagamente aliene. Ma che si ripetevano, identiche.

…Che cos’è un _fantasma_?

Dei fotogrammi fissati nel tempo, che non avanzano mai. Un viso senza lineamenti, il viso di una donna sorridente e crudele, come imprigionato in un ricordo doloroso, un bambino che corre verso di lei.

Il buio oltre una finestra, un buio fitto ma che lascia intravedere alcune figure nascoste, abbigliate con strane tuniche.

Un lungo pianto, e molta paura. Un pericolo imminente. E solitudine. Molta solitudine.

Un edificio cupo, in un luogo imprecisato, e un lungo corridoio di pietra, da cui fondo scuro giungevano voci. Confuse. E acqua che scorre, incessantemente, e odore di terra umida e muffa.

Niente gli ricordava qualcosa del suo passato, non riusciva a trovare niente di familiare in quelle visioni. E poi quelle presenze, quella figura nera seduta in silenzio sul bordo del suo letto, quel respiro di un animale nel buio.

Non ci voleva.

*

La stanza è in penombra, e non appena Hux entra avverte di nuovo quella sensazione sgradevole che aveva percepito su Ek'rit e che non aveva riferito al Ren, senza bene sapere il motivo di una tale omissione.

Forse perché poteva essere solo suggestione. O forse no.

La donna è in piedi, di spalle. E sta guardando il _muro_.

Il Generale socchiude gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi. Qualcosa non va, anche se non saprebbe dire di preciso che cosa.

Vede una lunga cicatrice sulla schiena che continua oltre le punte dei lunghi capelli castani, rossa e sfrangiata sulla pelle ambrata.

"Immaginavo che saresti venuto tu", dice piano. Avverte un'inspiegabile punta di soddisfazione nelle sue parole.

"Si sieda, e cominciamo", taglia corto.

Lei si volta, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. "Qualcosa da bere renderebbe tutto più semplice".

Hux alza lo sguardo, stupito. "Si sieda, non è nelle condizioni di poter chiedere nulla".

La donna si volta, e si siede, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. "Che sciocchezza. Non sarà tenendomi a pane e acqua che mi farete parlare, ammesso che abbia qualcosa da dire".

"In realtà il protocollo del Primo Ordine prevede qualcosa di diverso e più efficace per i prigionieri reticenti. Sono qui solo per cercare di capire se sarà necessario applicarlo subito, o se piuttosto sia più conveniente che il suo viaggio avvenga in narcosi. Ovviamente la scelta dipenderà da quello che mi dirà adesso".

"Allora la decisione è già presa, non ho nulla da dire".

Hux si leva i guanti, appoggiandosi anche lui allo schienale. "Parliamoci chiaro. Non uscirò di qui senza sapere che cosa è successo su Ek’rit, dopo di che sarò IO a decidere se le informazioni siano sufficienti o meno. C’è chi pensa che lei sia troppo pericolosa anche per non essere terminata immediatamente, per cui – per quanto le possa suonare assurdo – forse io qui sono il suo unico amico".

La stanza ha un angolo buio. Hux volta per un attimo lo sguardo in quella direzione: si è mosso qualcosa?

La donna continua a guardarlo con strani occhi inespressivi. "Stava arrivando il Primo Ordine, sono stata io a ordinare l'evacuazione, visto che io comandavo la stazione. Mi pare superfluo spiegare il perché: ci avreste massacrati".

"E come sapevate che saremmo arrivati?"

"Abbiamo le nostre fonti. E comunque era questione di tempo, l'avamposto era in dismissione".

Hux non è convinto, ovviamente. "Se lei crede di cavarsela con questa storiella…"

"Io non credo niente, e non voglio cavarmela", lo interrompe. "Non credi che sarei scappata anche io, in caso contrario?"

"Ecco, appunto. Perchè rimanere?"

"Chiedilo a Kylo Ren, lui lo sa".

Il suono di quel nome rimbomba nella testa di Hux. "Lasci stare il Comandante Ren, ora non è qui".

"Oh, e invece sì che c'è", scandisce, sorridendo leggermente. Il Generale la guarda: curiose iridi indefinibili, quasi gialle, ciglia scure e molto trucco che comincia a sciogliersi. Che sta dicendo? "Questa stanza è più affollata di quanto tu pensi", volta gli occhi di lato.

Hux pensa per un attimo che ha ragione, sente qualcosa, lì dentro. "Come fa a conoscere Kylo Ren?", chiede, stupendosi della sua stessa domanda.

"Ma io non lo conosco, so solo chi è. Un tempo si faceva chiamare con un altro nome, e io lo conoscevo allora", risponde la donna, asciutta. "Ora non so nulla di lui".

Hux comincia a pensare che sia stata una pessima idea interrogarla senza prima aver costretto il Ren a raccontargli tutta la storia. Storia che palesemente non aveva alcuna voglia di condividere con lui.

"Ma tu invece lo conosci bene. A te dirà tutto", lo osserva in tralice, sorridendo ancora e mostrando così un incisivo visibilmente scheggiato.

Hux ha un attimo di smarrimento, e la netta sensazione che sappia quello che è successo tra lui e il Cavaliere. “Quello che è successo”. In qualunque modo lo si voglia chiamare.

"Generale, sei troppo giovane per pretendere di insegnarmi qualcosa”, continua, e il sorriso svanisce rapido, “Ero un generale anche io, se ancora non lo sai, anche se immagino che i tuoi uomini siano abbastanza abili nel trovare informazioni negli archivi. Non ho fatto Accademie, ma la guerra, per quasi dieci anni. Sono stata un anno in un campo di prigionia, dove noi prigionieri ci mangiavamo a vicenda per la fame, letteralmente. La guerra poi l'abbiamo persa, per cui ho visto morire tutti i pochi sopravvissuti, e il mio pianeta adesso non esiste più. Nessuno dei tuoi protocolli mi spaventa, nè servirà a nulla. Non ho niente da perdere e non ho certo paura di morire. Credo di aver vissuto anche abbastanza, la vita mi ha stufata…anzi la mia non è più vita da tempo, da quando sono rimasta sola. Sarà dura per te, molto dura", si alza e torna verso la parete.

Hux rimane impassibile. "Perchè rimanere?", insiste.

"Lo vedrai da solo, se rimarrò viva. Adesso vattene", conclude senza voltarsi più.

Hux si alza. Non caverà niente da quella donna. Non oggi. Si rimette i guanti, in silenzio. "Non mi metta alla prova", dice secco, prima di uscire.

Si volta rapido, affrettando istintivamente il passo: sente che dall'angolo buio _qualcosa_ lo sta osservando.


	29. 29

Hux legge attentamente il rapporto.

La guerra tra Ghaia e i Delfidiani durò quasi otto anni, e alla fine, quando ormai le sorti del conflitto furono chiare, dopo quasi due miliardi di morti, i ghaiani superstiti presero una decisione sconcertante: si suicidarono in massa, con l’intento di sterminare così anche i loro nemici.

Oltre duecentocinquantamila persone si tolsero la vita contemporaneamente, mentre l’ultima guarnigione satellite delfidiana si metteva in orbita intorno a Thurnis IV, il sole di Ghaia, pronta a sferrare l’attacco finale.

Ma gli invasori atterrarono su un pianeta deserto, che i suoi abitanti prima di estinguersi avevano nuclearizzato completamente: il fallout fu così violento che anche i Delfidiani che vi misero piede morirono rapidamente, sotto l’attento occhio luminoso di Thurnis IV che da miliardi di anni vigilava su Ghaia.

La guarnigione satellite non tornò mai più nel Cluster Delfidiano, il cui pianeta principale – ormai quasi disabitato e piegato da anni e anni di guerra – decadde rapidamente. Adesso su Ghaia, il pianeta in cui ogni essere vivente costituiva una parte infinitesimale di un unico, grande organismo, non esisteva più alcuna forma di vita.

Non esisteva più alcun ghaiano, e da allora nessuno aveva mai più visto una Maschera Bianca. Ricordava quegli esseri, ne aveva incontrati due, e ricordava bene la sgradevolissima sensazione di avere di fronte quelle statue impenetrabili, senza nomi, senza identità. Quella strana razza aveva ormai abbandonato la Galassia, e nonostante non avesse mai fatto del male a nessun altro essere vivente tranne i Delfidiani che li avevano attaccati per primi, molti se ne sentirono sollevati.

Quindi aveva ragione il Ren, lei – essendo una ghaiana – doveva essere morta.

Hux scorre febbrilmente i numerosi documenti che ha sotto mano.

Vede una segnalazione che attira la sua attenzione; poi una seconda e una terza, molto risalenti nel tempo. Su Ek’rit i delatori erano diffusi: qualcuno aveva avvistato Sidon Ithano, un contrabbandiere o, anzi, un pirata, abbastanza noto, un fuorilegge di lungo corso che aveva anche avuto l’ardire di assaltare un convoglio del Primo Ordine, una volta. Per questo era ricercato, anche se con un codice di bassa categoria. Ithano indossa una maschera di metallo color porpora, e per questo è noto come il Pirata Rosso, e nessuno conosce le due vere fattezze; Hux ricorda però che girano voci che sia un delfidiano, e che sia questo il motivo per cui cela il suo volto (gli abitanti del Cluster sono imponenti umanoidi dalla pelle squamata, e sono per questo immediatamente riconoscibili).

Un delfidiano su Ek’rit. Curioso. L’avamposto era piccolo, e c’erano una Maschera Bianca e un delfidiano.

Hux cominciava a capire, e a temere qualcosa di indefinibile.


	30. 30

Non ci voleva.

Il Ren è incredibilmente agitato.

Sono ore che cerca di sondare la Finalizer, per capire, per trovarla. Doveva _cercare_. Ma questo lo aveva fatto.

Sapeva dov’era, fisicamente. Ma non sentiva.

Poteva _entrare_.

Ma dentro quella casa adesso non c’era nulla; proprio dove aveva percepito caos e confusione appena poche ore prima, adesso non c’era assolutamente niente.

Che cosa poteva significare? Che effettivamente non c’era nulla o che lei sapeva nascondere alla perfezione tutto ciò che invece si agitava tra quelle mura desolate?

Ricordava i suoi poteri, ed erano spaventosi. I suoi, e quelli delle Maschere Bianche; ancora una volta, temeva di non essere abbastanza potente.

In ogni caso non c’era niente da esaminare, ed era un fatto.

E non ci voleva, aveva appena trovato quel filo reciso nella mente di Hux….e se fosse successo qualcosa, come avrebbe potuto difendersi? E difendere lui? Non poteva rivolgersi a Snoke, sarebbe stato come ammettere di essere debole e inadeguato, e già il Maestro aveva dimostrato di non fidarsi completamente dei suoi poteri, obbligandolo a non scendere su Ek’rit….mettendogli il Generale alle calcagna fin dall’inizio. Doveva fare da solo. Se lei invece fosse entrata dentro di lui – come in una caccia al tesoro – i suoi pensieri l’avrebbero fatalmente condotta direttamente a ciò che lui a sua volta stava cercando…ad HUX. Non poteva salvare se stesso, figurarsi qualcun altro, pensò.

Doveva ucciderla, eliminarla. Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

*

"Meno male almeno non sei venuto a volto coperto”, dice sorridendo triste.

"Non cambia molto. Sai perchè sono qui".

La stanza è buia, quasi completamente, e nel silenzio si avverte solo il battito del cuore della Finalizer, un flebile e ininterrotto ronzio metallico.

"Invece cambia tutto, perchè sono anni che non ricordo più il tuo viso". Si allontana dalla parete, andando verso il centro della stanza. "Ho consumato i ricordi, credo. Come con quelle vecchie immagini sulla carta, alcune le ho strappate, per non dover più soffrire rivedendole, altre invece le ho conservate, quelle più vecchie, ma a forza di accarezzarle si sono cancellate. Non c'è ormai più un'immagine, ma solo dei contorni sfumati di qualcosa che non esiste più".

"Non rendere le cose complicate", dice con tono neutro. Si avvicina, mettendosi i guanti, sotto il suo sguardo attento.

La afferra lentamente per il collo, stringendo forte. Lei chiude gli occhi, e due grosse lacrime scivolano giù.

"Non posso perdonarti, lo sai", sussurra lui.

"...neanche io mi perdono... _figlio mio_ ", singhiozza con difficoltà. ".. _fratello_..."

Si sarebbe aspettato che si difendesse, in qualche modo. Ma la sua mente era deserta, solo un enorme grumo rosso di dolore, e niente altro. Voleva morire?

"Non sono nessuna delle due cose, stronza”, sibila, avvicinandosi. “Non avevi detto di voler rivedere il mio viso? Apri gli occhi, allora".

"...se lo faccio....ho paura di non riuscire....ad andare via", mormora con voce strozzata.

Il Ren apre la mano di scatto e lei cade ai suoi piedi, con le mani alla gola.

Si china per afferrarla nuovamente per un braccio e tirarla su, scuotendola. "GUARDAMI!", grida. “Guarda che cosa sono diventato!!”

Lei allora alza il viso verso il suo: ci sono momenti che non hanno una vera dimensione, non hanno alcuna consistenza nel mondo reale. Sapeva che rivederlo sarebbe stato l'inizio di tutto, _ancora_.

Per molto tempo lo aveva sperato, ogni ora, ogni minuto della sua vita. Ma voleva finirla, e nell'ultimo anno aveva desiderato solo che la morte arrivasse a strapparla da quella tortura...ma non era arrivata, e anzi, era arrivata quella ragazza.

E aveva rivisto la Luce, che pensava non esistesse più nel suo cosmo ormai spento.

Adesso era l’ultimo momento utile per cercare di morire, e sottrarsi così alla Lotta che stava ricominciando. Si era detta che non era più un Jedi ormai, da quando decise che Ben Solo doveva morire, ad ogni costo. La Lotta contro il Lato Oscuro non le interessava più, visto che in lei non esisteva più alcuna Luce, per cui se adesso lui l'avesse uccisa sarebbe stato tutto più facile.

Ma sapeva che rivedere quel viso avrebbe significato non voler più lasciare la vita. Lo aveva abbandonato una volta, farlo di nuovo sarebbe stato impensabile....doveva salvarlo, o ucciderlo, o forse entrambe le cose insieme.

Alla fine, in pochi istanti, decise che non sarebbe morta, non adesso, e non certo prima di aver tentato ancora.

Con una mano gli tocca i capelli, di lato, e infila le dita tra i boccoli neri.

Lui serra la mandibola, visibilmente. Lei lo cinge con le braccia, affondando il viso in quel petto possente. "Adesso non mi ucciderai più", gli sussurra sulla pelle, e i suoi occhi scintillano nel buio, fissi nel nulla.

Lui chiude le palpebre, con la consapevolezza di avere già perso quella battaglia. "E tu?"

"Io....non voglio ucciderti. Voglio salvarti, Ben".

"Allora è troppo tardi, Ben è già morto". Ha aspettato anche troppo a cercare la sua bocca, si abbassa su di lei e le afferra il viso tra le mani, baciandola disperatamente. Era sempre stato sbagliato, fin dal primo momento, tutto quanto quello che li legava era sbagliato.

Lui non era nessuno, era un essere privo di importanza per tutti. Non era "il prescelto", come suo nonno, era solo un bambino silenzioso e cupo che non sembrava trovare posto da nessuna parte, un bizzarro Skywalker diverso da tutti coloro che lo avevano preceduto. I suoi genitori provavano disagio ad averlo intorno, riprova di un'unione bislacca e tutto sommato infelice, contorta...proprio come lui.

Sua madre volle per forza toglierselo di mezzo mandandolo da Luke, quell'uomo pieno di sè che lui odiava profondamente. Il più grande Jedi mai esistito, colui che aveva sconfitto Darth Vader. Ma lo aveva sconfitto con l'inganno, pensava Ben. Solo perchè era suo figlio, e solo perchè alla fine quell’uomo ancora spaccato in due lo amava. Non avevano mai combattuto ad armi pari, e la sua era stata solo una vittoria disonorevole: quale gloria può esserci nello sconfiggere chi vuole essere distrutto?

Chissà se suo padre avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, se si sarebbe fatto uccidere per salvarlo....quando partì non lo salutò nemmeno, perchè era in viaggio a sistemare chissà quale debito. La risposta era _no_. Non odiava suo figlio, semplicemente lo ignorava. Suo padre era un mercenario, e niente altro, privo di un codice morale, di una qualche regola di condotta: un uomo eticamente opaco, una persona di modesta caratura, una _preda_ , sempre in fuga da qualcuno o da qualcosa.

Quando lo vedeva si sentiva forse in difetto per il suo costante non esserci, e lo evitava per non sentirsi addosso quei grandi occhi ambrati in cui specchiare il suo senso di colpa. Quindi Luke aveva avuto un padre migliore del suo, tutto sommato.

Quando arrivò alla Scuola era già nessuno. Sapeva che doveva tenersi dentro quello che era davvero, perchè se già lo avevano spedito nel più remoto angolo della Galassia per non vederlo, che cosa avrebbero fatto se avessero saputo...? Aspettava solo il momento in cui lo avrebbero scoperto e ucciso, inevitabilmente.

Doveva mentire, e basta, per sempre. Poi lei lo capì, e tutto cambiò. Anche se lo avrebbe eliminato, prima o poi, perchè per un Jedi non è davvero possibile abbandonare la Lotta, e lui adesso era diventato quello che i Jedi avevano sempre combattuto.

Lui era il Male.

Ma lei…chi era adesso? Era davvero mai stata un Jedi? Mentre sprofonda dentro di lei si dice che va tutto bene, e che morire - se per mano sua - dopotutto era la cosa migliore che il destino potesse riservare a quell’infelice bambino silenzioso.


	31. 31

“Ancora qui, Generale? La gente comincerà a pensare che tu abbia una cotta per me”, dice sempre stando in piedi col viso rivolto verso una parete della stanza.

Ancora quella sensazione sgradevole.

“Sa, credo che difficilmente si possa conoscere una persona durante un solo incontro”, Hux si toglie il soprabito, e si sfila i guanti con un gesto secco.

“Ma non mi dire…tu vuoi conoscermi?”

“Certamente. Voglio sapere tutto di lei, anche perché solo così potrò trovare un modo efficace per farla parlare. Lei dice che non teme la sua morte, vediamo se teme la morte di qualcun altro”. Il tono di Hux è gelido, e il suo sguardo è vacuo e terribile allo stesso tempo.

La donna si gira verso di lui, sfoderando un’inedita espressione di odio.

“Finora non abbiamo mai avuto bisogno di sforzarci per catturarlo, ma adesso ho inviato un dispaccio a tutte le guarnigioni. E’ solo questione di tempo, lo prenderemo”, si siede accavallando una gamba sottile sull’altra.

“Non so di che cosa o di chi parli”. Il tono è stizzito.

“Ah no? Strano. Comunque parlo di Sidon Ithano. Ho motivo di ritenere che lei lo conosca. Mi sbaglio?” La donna si avvicina al Generale.

“Sì che lo conosco, ma io conosco un sacco di contrabbandieri. Che c’entra lui, adesso?”

“Cominciamo col capire come devo chiamarla. Ho qui almeno 8 nomi: 6 sicuri, due incerti, ma da queste foto direi che questa è lei”, le porge alcune immagini sfocate.

“Chiamami come ti pare, chiamami pure “mammina” se ti fa piacere, ma le mie risposte non cambieranno”, dice sprezzante, sedendosi scomposta, con una gamba sul bracciolo della sedia. “Del resto pure un essere viscido come te avrà avuto una madre, una volta. Chissà che razza di stronza può aver generato un verme come te”.

Hux inspira. Ancora disagio, e non certo per le sue parole; sua madre era veramente una stronza.

Ancora quella sensazione. “Sto aspettando”.

“Anche io. Quello che vuoi sapere è irrilevante, stai solo perdendo tempo. Concentrati su altro”.

“E su che cosa, per esempio? Sentiamo”, Hux le rivolge uno dei suoi peggiori sguardi, sprezzante, crudele e canzonatorio. “Mi illumini”.

“Per esempio, cerca di liberarti di Kylo Ren”.

Il Generale mantiene un’espressione impassibile, ma quelle parole hanno l’effetto di una scossa.

“Quelli come lui portano solo morte, e sofferenza. Ricordati le mie parole: distruggerà tutto quello che conosci e tutto quello in cui credi, senza che tu te ne renda conto. Liberatene subito, prima che sia troppo tardi”.

“Non mi pare che sia un argomento di mio interesse, questo”.

“Ah no? Beh, allora te lo dico in un modo diverso: liberati di Kylo Ren, e forse parleremo di ciò che _potrei_ sapere”.

Hux sorride, “Il suo tentativo è abbastanza patetico, ma comprendo perfettamente i suoi timori. A quanto pare lei ha paura del Comandante Ren, e credo che faccia bene ad averne. Ma non ho la minima intenzione di “liberarmene”, come dice lei. Altri suggerimenti?”

Silenzio.

Non può fare a meno di pensare a quante vite ha vissuto quella donna. Non ha mai incontrato un Jedi, e francamente non si attendeva quel tipo di persona. “Va bene, direi che Ithano rimane ancora l’unica informazione interessante che abbiamo”.

“Vuoi sapere chi mi ha fatto questa cicatrice, Generale?”, dice sporgendosi di scatto in avanti, con occhi famelici.

Incredibilmente bella. Anzi no. Ma lo sembra più di quanto non gli fosse parso in precedenza. Il suo vestito è strappato, su un lato. Il giorno prima non lo era. Osserva il suo sguardo scintillante, e in un attimo Hux capisce, e sente la rabbia montare dentro di lui.

“E’ stato Skywalker”, continua lei. “E sai perché? Perché volevo uccidere quello che tu ora chiami Kylo Ren. Ma lui lo ha difeso, perché pensava che fosse ancora suo nipote, uno Skywalker, come lui”, si alza in piedi, guardandolo dall’alto. “Ha preferito difendere lui, e combattere _me_ , che ero stata la sua prima allieva, quasi una figlia per lui, e che mai lo avrei tradito. Io, che per seguirlo avevo lasciato TUTTO. Ecco che cosa è capace di fare quell’uomo. Liberatene, sei l’unico qui dentro che abbia il potere di farlo. _Ti aiuterò io_ ”.


	32. 32

Quella notte fu la peggiore in assoluto.

Si addormentò subito, e piombò immediatamente in uno stato di agitazione onirica che non aveva mai sperimentato: dormiva, ma sognava di essere sveglio, disteso sotto le coperte, al buio. Qualcuno, il solito qualcuno, lo osservava con insistenza, seduto sull’angolo del suo letto. Una figura alta, scura, immobile.

Qualcosa sfiorava le sue gambe, sotto le lenzuola, come se un animale si muovesse lentamente ai suoi piedi.

Nessun suono, nessuna immagine, solo questa scena per ore. Qualcosa stava affiorando dalla palude dei suoi ricordi, qualcosa che non voleva ricordare a ogni costo.

La mattina successiva era in preda a un’ansia indicibile, gli ci volle quasi un’ora per riacquistare una calma almeno accettabile e uscire in corridoio. 

Sentiva come una presenza, continua, costante. In un primo momento aveva iniziato a volgere lo sguardo intorno, freneticamente, in cerca di qualcosa che rivelasse quell'angosciosa persistenza; poi - all'improvviso, atterrito da questa sconcertante scoperta - capì che quell'entità non era fuori, ma _dentro di lui._

Sentiva che non era più solo, nella sua mente, ma qualcuno adesso si aggirava silenzioso nella matassa dei suoi pensieri ordinati.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentiva sull’orlo del crollo.

*

"Non portarmelo via. Ti prego".

"Sei patetico".

"Un tempo dicevi di amarmi. Se così è stato, se non era una menzogna", le lacrime gli rigano gli zigomi prominenti, "allora lascialo. Lascialo a me. Dimostra che sai essere ancora quella che eri....mostrami ancora se non amore, almeno _misericordia_ ".

Lei lo osserva con occhi fermi, senza emozione. "Però tu non esitasti, quando si trattò di portarmi via tutto....Luke incluso".

Apre le braccia, incredulo. "Che cos'è la tua...una vendetta!?! Non è la Luce che guida le tue azioni, la tua è solo una ripicca, una punizione..."

"Entrambi sappiamo che con te non c'è castigo che possa servire. Io ti amavo, e ti amo ancora, ma questo non cambia le cose. Sei malvagio, crudele e senza alcuna pietà, ma pretendi che gli altri ti mostrino compassione.....", spalanca i suoi terribili occhi gialli, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Non è giusto, e non è quello che ti ho insegnato".

"Lo so quello che sono, ma non portarmelo via....ti prego", implora inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi e raggomitolandosi in avanti. "Farò quello che vuoi. Vuoi uccidermi? Fallo, non lotterò con te per avere salva la vita".

"Non voglio ucciderti".

"Allora dimmi quello che vuoi che faccia, e lo farò. Ma non prenderlo, non posso vivere senza di lui. Uccidimi o lasciamelo".

" _Torna_ ".

Alza di scatto il viso già bagnato di lacrime verso di lei. "Tornare!??! Ma non è possibile....non è più possibile", si prende la testa tra le mani, piangendo. “Non è possibile…mai più”.

Un abisso di disperazione si spalanca davanti ai suoi piedi, come unica strada obbligata sul suo cammino. “Non posso farlo, mai più, non esiste più colui che era in grado di farlo…è morto per sempre…non è possibile, non più”.

"Tutto è ancora possibile, il futuro non è scritto", dice lei, piano, sorridendo.


	33. 33

“Adesso mi dirai come stanno le cose”, Hux compare alle spalle del Ren e, afferrandolo per un gomito, gli fa capire che deve seguirlo.

“Non toccarmi, Generale”, sibila il Cavaliere, sgusciando dalle sue mani con uno strattone violento.

Entrano nel suo ufficio e, varcata la soglia, Hux gli passa avanti e si mette di fronte a lui, guardandolo negli occhi. “Non mentirmi come fai di solito, maledizione. Voglio la verità stavolta!”, gli soffia sul viso, a pochi centimetri. “Non mi hai ancora voluto raccontare nulla, e so che sei andato da lei, sbattendotene ancora una volta degli ordini, dei MIEI ordini!”.

“Le tue accuse non m’interessano”, risponde gelido il Ren, i suoi grandi occhi hanno una luce cattiva. “Ti ho promesso che non l’avrei uccisa, e così è stato. Di che ti lamenti?”

“Mi lamento del fatto che sei un bugiardo, e il tuo comportamento è ai limiti dell’alto tradimento. Stai tacendo informazioni fondamentali al Primo Ordine, e continui ad agire in modo insubordinato”. Hux è fuori di sé dalla rabbia. “Non sono un idiota: ALMENO AMMETTI QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO!”, urla, mentre sente che la collera gli fa perdere completamente il controllo.

“Ah, adesso ho capito di che ti lagni: ritieni che ora scopandomi lei smetta di scopare te”.

Hux lo colpisce con forza, a uno zigomo. Sa che non può competere fisicamente col Ren, per cui lottare con lui è una pessima idea, ma non riesce a trattenersi. E anzi, forse spera che quello reagisca come sa fare, e che il dolore fisico possa in qualche modo strapparlo da quella condizione miserevole in cui è piombato da giorni.

Il Cavaliere incassa, assorbendo il colpo con una rotazione controllata del collo. Rimane per un attimo immobile, poi afferra con uno scatto il Generale per la nuca, spingendolo con forza contro la parete. Gli tira la testa per i capelli, sbattendola ancora contro la superficie metallica.

Il primo colpo lo tramortisce, tanto è forte. I successivi due servono solo ad aprirgli un sopracciglio, che sanguina subito copiosamente.

“Ti ammazzo, se mi tocchi ancora ti ammazzo!!”, ansima contro il suo orecchio, afferrandogli i testicoli con l’altra mano. “Ti ammazzo ma prima ti strappo le palle, stronzo!!!”.

Hux non riesce a trattenere un grido, cercando di piegarsi. Ma il Ren è troppo forte, e non può che sperare che molli la presa, cosa che fa dopo averlo voltato verso di sé.

“ _Tu_ …sono stufo di te…”, sussurra rabbioso sulla sua bocca, le loro labbra quasi si sfiorano, ”mi giri intorno come un animale affamato, ma sei troppo vigliacco per chiedermi quello che vuoi. Mi fanno schifo quelli come te….non hai nemmeno il coraggio di dire quello che pensi veramente”.

“E tu mi fai solo pena, sei un povero cucciolo deforme abbandonato da quella cagna di tua madre”, tossisce, “sei solo un mostro patetico e triste”, i suoi occhi lo fulminano attraverso il sangue che cola, verdi come smeraldi, pieni di odio. “Se tu avessi un briciolo del coraggio che millanti _ti uccideresti_ ”.

Il Ren lo colpisce pesantemente con un pugno al viso, e subito dopo al collo, e Hux si piega di lato, cadendo prima in ginocchio e poi annaspando sul pavimento. Sente la suola dello stivale di Kylo sulla testa, che lo spinge in basso, mentre il Cavaliere gli monta a cavalcioni sulla schiena. E’ pesante, pesantissimo, e tutto gli ricorda come gli fratturarono le costole durante l’Ultimo Passaggio.

Il Ren gli alza la giacca, riducendola in brandelli insieme alla camicia di ordinanza e lasciandogli la schiena nuda. “Va bene così!?!”, urla. “E’ questo quello che vuoi?!?!”. Si toglie i guanti e con rabbia li lancia lontano, contro una parete. Con tutto il suo peso sull’avambraccio sinistro tiene Hux schiacciato a terra, premendogli la schiena, mentre con la mano destra strattona con una forza sconcertante i pantaloni della divisa, finchè – strappando i passanti della cintura di cuoio – non riesce a spogliarlo completamente anche dalla vita in giù. “E’ questo quello che vuoi??!??”, continua ad urlare. “Adesso ti ammazzo, maledetto. Avrei dovuto farlo la prima volta che ti ho visto, adesso ti farò tanto male da ammazzarti mentre io godrò nel farlo!!”. Le sue grida sono altissime, la voce baritonale del Ren sembra riempire la Galassia di rabbia.

Il Generale sa già che cosa accadrà, e non parla più, in ogni caso sarebbe del tutto inutile. I pantaloni calati alle ginocchia gli impediscono di muovere le gambe, e i quasi trenta chili di peso che lo separano da Kylo Ren sono una barriera invincibile per il suo corpo sottile. Cerca di opporre resistenza come può, cocciuto, anche se sa che questo può avere solo l’effetto di peggiorare le cose.

Il Ren entra dentro di lui con una violenza che non aveva mai usato prima: il dolore lo lascia sbigottito, e non può fare a meno di pensare come fosse possibile che la stessa persona potesse essere capace di farlo soffrire così tanto, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, quella cosa senza nome che per un breve frammento di tempo lo aveva sfamato senza saziarlo come niente altro in tutta la sua vita.

Lo tira verso di sé tenendo la cintura che è ancora allacciata intorno alla sua vita, e la cui fibbia di metallo ormai è entrata talmente a fondo nella carne da averla lacerata; il Cavaliere la afferra con entrambe le mani, ai lati, così violentemente che quella si rompe con uno schiocco, facendolo cadere in avanti. Hux è incredulo, non riesce a capire il perché di quell’ira cieca….che poco prima aveva però preso anche lui.

Sente che il Ren ruggisce dietro di lui, e lo afferra prima per un fianco, poi cerca un appiglio artigliandogli la schiena, ma non trova niente perché il Generale è magro, e non può fare altro che graffiarlo profondamente, dalle scapole alle natiche. Quando gli mette quelle enormi mani sulle spalle, penetrandolo con tutta la forza di cui è capace, capisce che non proverà mai un dolore più intenso di quello, dovesse vivere altri cento anni.

Sente se stesso urlare “basta”, a un certo punto, come se fosse la voce di un altro. Ma non serve a nulla, se non a renderlo ancora più cattivo. Lo colpisce alla testa, al collo, alla schiena, mentre urla “MUORI”.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita Hux sente lacrime di pianto sgorgargli dagli occhi, mescolandosi al sangue, mentre i singhiozzi gli rompono il respiro. “Non è giusto”, pensa ancora. “Perché mi odi? Tu ancora non sai chi sono veramente”.

I ricordi si fanno vaghi, e non potrebbe dire quando e come è finita. Sa solo che si ritrova da solo, per terra, incapace di muoversi o parlare, ma vivo. Può solo pensare che sta male ma non può andare da un medico, nessuno deve sapere nulla. Con un indicibile sforzo si mette seduto, cercando di togliersi il sangue secco dal viso e dagli occhi. I suoi vestiti sono solo brandelli e non riesce nemmeno a toglierseli di dosso, tanto solo attorcigliati ovunque.

Gli ci vogliono venti minuti per arrivare alla doccia, e finalmente l’acqua calda sembra dargli una parvenza di sensazione piacevole, dopo tanta violenza finalmente una sorta di carezza delicata sulla pelle. Vede l’acqua che scorre via, rossa. Si guarda l’addome, la fibbia gli ha procurato due tagli profondi, trasversali, che sanguinano ancora.

Quando esce stenta a trovare il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio, di osservare il suo viso. Incredibilmente, non è devastato quanto pensava: ha un vistoso taglio tumefatto su un sopracciglio, e un labbro rotto. La fronte ha una larga ecchimosi rossa ma quasi nascosta dai capelli; c’è anche un’abrasione su uno zigomo, ma niente di grave. Tutto sommato non può fare a meno di pensare che il suo aspetto esteriore, ancora una volta, è di gran lunga migliore di quello interiore.

Non riesce né vuole vedersi la schiena, i graffi. Li sente che bruciano e tanto basta. Quanto al resto, non vuole nemmeno pensarci. All’inizio ha sentito come uno strappo, dolorosissimo, dopo la prima spinta violenta. Aveva sentito e visto il suo sangue scendergli lungo le gambe, bagnando la tunica del Cavaliere. Sa che dovrebbe andare da un medico, ma sa anche che è impossibile giustificare certe lacerazioni. Guariranno da sole, inevitabilmente. Stavolta non si farà ricucire, non subirà ancora quell’umiliazione. E non ora, che è il Generale a capo della Starkiller.

Perché è dovuta succedere una cosa del genere? Cerca di ricacciare dentro la vergogna per aver pianto come un debole qualunque, per aver implorato pietà. Maledetto, pensa, premendosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, con forza, per schiacciare dentro tutto, lacrime e immagini, e non farle più uscire.

Deve cercare di rivestirsi, ha ancora del lavoro da fare.

Questo è l’unico pensiero lo consola.


	34. 34

Il Ren si rifugia nella sua stanza, entra correndo e si spoglia completamente, liberandosi dei vestiti macchiati del sangue di Hux.

Cerca di capire, di comprendere il perché di tutto. Deve capire.

Un sospetto non lo abbandona, ormai da giorni, ma non osa formulare il pensiero che ne sta alla base. Non vuole pensare che non sia stato lui a decidere.

Non ha sentito entrare nessuno…ma è terrorizzato.

Si guarda le mani che tremano, vede le unghie, il sangue secco sotto di esse. Ricorda di avergli graffiato quella schiena bianca, perfetta. Ricorda le strie rosse, mentre cercava il modo per afferrarlo da dietro e spingersi al massimo dentro di lui, per fargli ancora più male.

Anche sul suo pube c’è sangue rappreso, e pure le sue lunghe gambe sono macchiate. A quanto pare non basta liberarsi dei vestiti per non vederlo, il sangue di Hux.

Si butta nella doccia, aprendo l’acqua bollente. Lo sente ancora gridare “basta”. Lo vede che cerca di divincolarsi, come se potesse davvero impedirgli di prenderlo. E lo vede che piange, disperato, impotente, le lacrime gli rigano il viso.

Finalmente ti ho fatto piangere, ricorda di aver pensato. E ricorda la sua nuca piegata in avanti, mentre lo afferra per i capelli, _e tira_.

Perché non era stato capace di arrivare fino in fondo? Era davvero disposto ad ucciderlo per salvarlo? Questa idea gli appare adesso completamente insensata.

Il suo stesso respiro lo soffoca, mentre sente una morsa che gli chiude la gola.

Cerca di trovare questo pensiero nella matassa della sua mente, nel panico. Un _suo_ pensiero.

Qualcuno è _dentro_ , ed era una sensazione che non aveva più provato da molto tempo.

 _Sei di nuovo TU_?, si domanda disperato, sentendosi gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Si mette le mani sugli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che sente affacciarsi sulle ciglia nere.

Adesso ricorda: avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo. Avrebbe dovuto, per non lasciarlo a lei. Ma non ci è riuscito.

Ha fallito anche stavolta: adesso lei se lo sarebbe preso, come aveva fatto con lui, tanti anni fa.

E presto sarebbero stati in due contro uno.


	35. 35

Ancora una notte angosciosa, durante la quale Hux si era svegliato dieci, cento volte sentendo un fruscio, in un angolo.

Era quell’animale, quello che sentiva la notte prima muoversi sotto le lenzuola, era sicuro.

La figura seduta sul letto era sempre lì, immobile, insieme a quella presenza, nel buio, in fondo alla stanza. Il bambino era disperato, e quello che sentiva era che stava morendo; si lamentava ma non chiedeva aiuto, solo un pianto sottile, lagnoso, agonico.

All’alba lo specchio gli restituì l’immagine di un uomo atterrito, angosciato, stanco, ma i suoi occhi erano tersi, la sua pelle bianca. I tagli erano ovviamente visibili ma la loro presenza sul volto di un militare era più che plausibile. Quanto alle altre ferite, un droide lo aveva medicato per quanto possibile, ma era sufficiente.

Entrò nella stanza, tenendo sulle spalle il cappotto.

La donna era sempre lì, in piedi davanti alla parete. “Lei sta sempre in piedi, lì ferma?”, domanda, senza sedersi stavolta.

“Io non ho un nome.”

“Prego?”

“Volevi sapere come chiamarmi. Sono nata in un luogo in cui non esisteva alcun _io_. Chiamami come vuoi, quindi, dico davvero, non ho mai avuto un nome, e nemmeno un viso, visto che ho sempre indossato una maschera. Quando ero un generale mi indentificavo con un codice, una sigla”.

“In effetti io sarò anche giovane, ma non abbastanza per sentirmi a mio agio chiamandoti “mammina”. Hux sorride, subito sentendo bruciare il taglio sul labbro. Era l’ora di piantarla con il lei; dopo un inizio formale, accorciare le distanze al primo autentico segno di distensione del prigioniero - questa è la regola.

La donna si volta, e il suo sguardo è triste. “Quanti anni hai, Generale?”.

“Non voglio parlare di me”, taglia corto.

“Va bene. Ne avrai 34, 35. Non di più, immagino”, si siede, lentamente. “Giovane ma molto capace e ambizioso, quindi, se sei tu il capo qui. Hai pensato a quello che ti ho detto?”.

Anche Hux si siede, senza cautela, con dolore, rimanendo impassibile. “Di che cosa hai parlato con Kylo Ren?”, dice, ignorando la domanda rivoltagli.

Lei lo osserva, tenendo la testa inclinata di lato. Ancora una volta Hux pensa che è bella, ma non è quello. E’ piena la Galassia di donne belle. Lei ha qualcosa, quel qualcosa che hanno certe persone quando non puoi fare a meno di volerle guardare. Ha legato i lunghi capelli fulvi con una strisciolina di stoffa, strappata dal vestito, ma si vede che sono sempre più spettinati, e che l’abito è sempre più sgualcito. Non ha le scarpe e tiene un piede nudo sopra l’altro, visto che il pavimento è freddo, di metallo.

“Di niente”.

“Ah, quindi è venuto qui di nascosto ma non avete parlato”.

“No. Non più di quanto abbiate fatto voi ieri, vedo”.

Hux incrocia le mani sul tavolo. “Sai, non credo che queste conversazioni debbano durare ancora. Non mi stai dicendo nulla, e trovo che non ci sia alcun motivo per non farti proseguire il viaggio in narcosi”.

“Beh, forse potresti riuscire a capire che cosa viene a fare qui Kylo Ren, se mi lasci sveglia”.

“So già _che_ _cosa_ fa. Lo conosco meglio delle mie tasche, e non mi meraviglia più niente di lui. Niente”.

“E invece tu non lo conosci, credimi. Non commettere l’errore di sottovalutarlo. Forse dovresti cominciare a difenderti”.

Hux è interdetto. Che situazione è? Chi è il vero nemico?

“In ogni caso vedo che oggi sei armato, e non sono certo io quella che temi. Devo desumere che sia lui, quello che vuoi tenere a distanza. Ricordati quello che ti ho detto. Devi liberartene perché non gli sopravviverai, altrimenti”, si passa una mano sulla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi. “Distruggerà tutto, e la cosa più terribile è che lo farà anche se non lo vuole. E‘ il suo destino”.

Il Generale pensa che ha ragione. E’ un discorso assurdo, ma lo comprende, parlandosi del Ren.

“Dimmi una cosa. Queste conversazioni sono registrate?”

“Ovviamente. Perché?”

“Quindi lui può vederle”.

“Assolutamente NO; non ha accesso a…”

“Come non ha accesso all’Ala Detentiva”.

Hux sospira, con un gesto di fastidio.

“Sai dov’è? Adesso?”

“Sul Ponte Est. L’ho visto prima di venire qui”, rabbrividisce, pensando che dovrà rivederlo, presto.

“Allora, adesso ti dirò una cosa. Ascolta bene, e ricordatela sempre. _Io posso ucciderlo_ ”.

Hux spalanca gli occhi, contrariato più che stupito. “Che cosa?”

“Se mi aiuti, io posso ucciderlo. Solo io posso farlo”, i suoi occhi sono fissi nei suoi, senza emozioni. “Da quando è comparso la tua vita è una merda. Lo so. Non perdere tempo a fingere con me. So tutto, perché lui agisce così, è il suo modo di essere, la sua strategia. E’ malvagio, e anche se vorrebbe essere diverso non può. Questo lo rende pericoloso, molto pericoloso, perché è scaltro, sofferente e irrimediabilmente perduto. E’ come un uomo che sta affogando, e si tiene a galla solo tenendo sott’acqua qualcun altro. Devi liberartene, e solo io posso aiutarti.”

“Non dire sciocchezze”, si alza in piedi, e questo gli provoca una fitta dolorosa. “Metterò fine a questa situazione oggi stesso”.

“Non vorrai che lo faccia di nuovo”, lo afferra per una mano. “Perché lo farà…lo sai.” Sembra molto stanca. E magra. Non riesce a togliere la sua mano dalla sua, incredibilmente piccola. Sa che ha ragione, ancora una volta. “Non si fermerà MAI, finchè non ti avrà distrutto. Con me ha fatto la stessa cosa….”, si alza, avvicinandosi.

Hux abbassa lo sguardo osservandola dall’alto, ma rimanendo immobile, mentre un’espressione dura gli segna il volto.

“Cancella questa registrazione, subito. Poi pensaci su. Non decidere ora. Ma non sprecare quest’unica occasione”.

Le sue iridi chiare si muovono febbrilmente, osservando gli occhi della donna, prima uno, poi l’altro.

“Non si aspetta che tu lo tradisca. Nonostante tutto, è rimasto il solito, patetico ingenuo che è sempre stato”.

Inarca il sopracciglio integro, ed esce rapido dalla stanza.


	36. 36

Eliminare Kylo Ren?

Davvero voleva ucciderlo?

Improvvisamente quell’opzione non gli pare una completa follia.

In effetti la sua presenza si era rivelata inutile, se non dannosa. Per lui, soprattutto, ma anche gli uomini lo detestavano, e non aveva riportato alcun tangibile risultato a vantaggio del Primo Ordine. Inoltre stava facendo qualcosa, con la sua testa, nonostante lo negasse. Non era lucido, da quando era arrivato non era più se stesso.

Ma Snoke gli aveva ordinato di controllarlo, non di farlo fuori.

Queste idee erano assurde: scuote la testa, come per cercare di scacciarle via.

Da dove vengono? Non sente più quella presenza, _dentro_ : o meglio, talvolta coglie i segni della sua presenza, ma non la percepisce più direttamente né costantemente.

Strani momenti di vuoto, e certi strani pensieri che sembravano non appartenergli, essere messi lì, a caso, come sbocciati dal nulla.

E' davvero il Cavaliere? O Snoke? E' quella orribile donna? O forse è lui che sta solo diventando pazzo? Sta forse chiedendo troppo a se stesso? Forse è come gli aveva predetto il Ren…sta forse crollando? Non capisce cosa sta succedendo, e sente che ogni giorno perde sempre più il controllo della situazione, della sua stessa vita.

Altrove, anche Kylo è piuttosto scosso, perché sapeva di essere stato proprio lui ad iniziare quel gioco, un gioco che del resto conosce benissimo: sa che tipo di ascendente può avere sulle persone, e come usare il suo carisma – il plagio sessuale era un’arma potente, che lui usava con una certa spregiudicatezza ormai da tempo.

Ma quella volta, con Hux, era andata diversamente. Era successo qualcosa.

Nessuno dei due capiva bene che cosa stessero cercando: era come se una mano invisibile li spingesse uno verso l’altro e, subito dopo, uno contro l’altro…

A peggiorare le cose, non disponevano che di notizie ancora frammentarie sulla ricerca in corso. Ma quello che Hux sapeva per certo era che non avevano ancora raggiunto Skywalker, nessuna delle due parti. Snoke voleva il Jedi, ad ogni costo. Qualunque altro obbiettivo era passato in secondo piano, e tutte le forze migliori del Primo Ordine erano sulle tracce dei droide, della Resistenza e del disertore.

Le loro spie erano distribuite in una rete capillare, e un paio di loro avevano buone speranze di riuscire ad infiltrarsi. Il Generale non dubitava che ciò sarebbe avvenuto, ma non aveva tempo, non poteva attendere.

Tuttavia, per la prima volta, voleva sapere: chi era veramente Luke Skywalker? Perché in tanti anni nessuno lo aveva mai eliminato? Se il suo potere era così grande, perché solo adesso si era scatenata questa caccia disperata? E perché Snoke lo voleva? Voleva ucciderlo o lo voleva dalla sua parte? Che cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare per il Primo Ordine?

Non discuteva mai gli ordini, non aveva bisogno di conoscere dettagli non indispensabili e non chiedeva mai informazioni ulteriori: Hux ascoltava, e poi – immancabilmente – raggiungeva il risultato richiesto, come e quando il Leader Supremo desiderava. Stavolta però sentiva che questa guerra non era come le altre, e che lui – l’unico a non essere un Force user – stava perdendo terreno perché non capiva.

Il Ren lo stava intralciando, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che si sarebbe in qualche modo fatto coinvolgere, o che avrebbe perso con tanta rapidità il dominio di sé.

Questo fatto lo angoscia: si sta comportando come un debole, come un qualunque incapace di quelli che lui stesso gode nell’individuare e poi eliminare. E perché Snoke vuole anche la prigioniera? Ha ragione il Cavaliere…perché non ucciderla subito? E perché non uccidere anche Kylo Ren?

Uccidere tutti, forse dovrebbe farlo.

Si scuote con un brivido: ancora questi pensieri, senza origine.

Si sente come in un lucido delirio, troppi perché affollano la sua mente stanca di difendersi da qualcosa che si aggira invisibile dentro di lui e che allo stesso tempo incessantemente preme da fuori, una sensazione mai provata prima.

Qualcosa si nasconde, e qualcosa sta tentando di _entrare_ , giorno dopo giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto.

Si prende la testa tra le mani, premendosi le tempie.

 _Chi sei?_ , chiede dentro di sé.

E anche se ovunque c'è solo silenzio, sa tuttavia con certezza che qualcuno sta ascoltando.


	37. 37

La sala è enorme, completamente diversa da tutto il resto della stazione - che è un enorme porto tecnologico camuffato da ritrovo di fuorilegge e contrabbandieri - e quasi completamente al buio.

La luce proviene solo dalle loro spalle, per cui non possono vedere niente di ciò che è davanti a loro.

Sulla porta, Sidon Ithano, immobile come una statua colossale, imbraccia l'arma, pronto a sparare.

" _Perchè sei qui_ ".

Una voce lontana, sottile. Solo sente un brivido, la ricorda ancora. I suoi occhi si stanno abituando all'oscurità, e scorge una figura, seduta su una sorta di struttura scura, massiccia, e alta fino al soffitto. Vede appena quelle che sembrano della gambe chiare, che si allungano e si avvicinano, lentamente.

"Perchè sei qui", insiste, più forte, e non sembra nemmeno una domanda.

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto", dice piano, cauto. In definitiva sono almeno 10 anni che non sa quasi più niente di lei, e potrebbe non essere prudente fidarsi: ma non può permettersi il lusso di indugiare oltre. "Devo scappare, devo arrivare fino alla Resistenza, e il Primo Ordine ci sta braccando: non so dove altro andare, il Falcon è tracciabile, da chiunque".

"Non mi interessa quello che devi fare, e qui l'unica cosa che puoi trovare è la morte. Vattene, Comandante Solo".

Finalmente esce dalla totale oscurità, e avanza verso di loro. E' esattamente come la ricordava, anche se più adulta, ma lo sguardo, gli occhi, sono gli stessi, i medesimi tremendi occhi gialli che gli aveva piantato in faccia tante volte, accusandolo di qualcosa di misterioso, che non aveva mai compreso veramente.

Sente dopo tanti anni e di nuovo quella soffocante sensazione di disagio che provava sempre in sua presenza, e in un attimo ricorda un incontro, drammatico, in cui lei gli disse che era sempre stata capace di far affiorare - sotto forma di sofferenza psichica - il male che le persone avevano fatto in vita, come un'eco dei ricordi dolorosi altrui che sentiva aleggiare intorno, come una nebbia persistente, come un _fantasma_ che non può riposare.

"Il male che fai ti rimane incollato addosso, come un odore sgradevole. Io lo sento, e sono capace di farlo sentire anche a te. E tu puzzi di cadavere, Comandante Solo", gli disse, davanti a un Luke esterrefatto. Ma che male aveva fatto, lui? Non era perfetto certo, ma non aveva certo nuociuto mai a nessuno, o quantomeno a nessuno che non lo meritasse.

"Lasciami stare", pensa, ma dalla sua bocca escono parole diverse, sgorgano fuori senza quasi che se ne accorga. "Allora almeno aiutami a riportarlo indietro".

Lei continua a fissarlo, senza sbattere le palpebre. "Vattene, ho detto".

Ithano lo afferra subito per una spalla, mentre con l'altra mano gli preme l'arma contro un fianco. Improvvisamente lei si scuote, e si volta di scatto verso la ragazza, che era rimasta indietro, muta.

"CHI E' QUELLA?", urla spalancando gli occhi, che sembrano brillare in modo quasi innaturale nel buio.

Solo si gira, stupito. "La devo portare col droide alla Resistenza".

"NO, voglio sapere chi è", sembra spaventata, il suo viso assume un'espressione di ribrezzo.

La ragazza impallidisce, e istintivamente fa un passo indietro. Lei contemporaneamente indietreggia, rapidamente.

"PORTALA VIA!!", grida ancora, mettendosi le mani sugli occhi. Ithano parla in una lingua incomprensibile, ma è evidentemente interdetto nel vedere quella reazione. Lei grida ancora parole ignote, e coprendosi il volto con un braccio torna a farsi inghiottire dall'oscurità. Solo non capisce, e guarda le due donne che sembrano l'una intimorita dall'altra, sente la loro paura, in modo quasi palpabile.

"Dobbiamo trovare Luke!!", grida verso il buio. "Aiutaci! Tu sai dov'è...tu _devi_ sapere dov'è...", continua cercando di divincolarsi dalla salda stretta di Ithano, che lo strattona indietro.

Ma le sue parole echeggiano senza una risposta, e avverte un certo sollievo lasciandosi trascinare via, lontano da quella sgradevole presenza ostile.


	38. 38

Il Ren si sveglia di soprassalto.

E’ completamente madido di sudore, ha inzuppato le lenzuola, e respira affannosamente inghiottendo l'aria.

Si mette seduto sul letto, con la testa tra le mani.

E’ così. Ha trovato l’altro capo del filo.

Ci è voluto del tempo, erano anni che non gli era più capitata una cosa del genere, e mai era accaduto che fosse così nascosto.

Probabilmente è cominciato prima di quanto lui pensasse, prima della segnalazione del Falcon forse, quando non poteva sospettare nulla. E inoltre tutto si è inserito in un quadro omogeneo, lui era già pronto e probabilmente le cose sarebbero comunque andate così, col tempo.

Ma sta di fatto che l’anomalia era lì, e andando a ritroso l’ha finalmente sentita.

C’era un filo di pensieri che non era _suo_ , nella sua stessa mente, ed era riuscito ad isolarlo e a seguirlo indietro, pazientemente, fino a scoprirne l'origine.

Lei purtroppo era ancora capace di farlo….di _conquistare_.

Si sentiva uno sciocco ad aver pensato che non potesse più farlo, ora che Ghaia non esisteva più: ma forse era proprio lei che glielo aveva fatto pensare. Adesso tutto sembra andare a posto, ogni tassello, ogni tessera, ogni pezzo del mosaico.

Lei stava tentando di distruggerlo, e per farlo aveva bisogno di Hux.

E si stava celando; la vacuità che aveva sentito era simulata, ora gli pareva evidente. Troppo asettica, troppo ordinata, senza scie o ridondanze. Perché non era scappata da Ek’rit? Avrebbe potuto unirsi alla Resistenza, e non farsi catturare. Invece era lì, su quella stessa nave, e proprio con colui che aveva cercato di evitare per dieci anni, temendo la sua vendetta.

Ma evidentemente adesso invece lo voleva, vivo o morto. Voleva Ben Solo, o almeno ciò che ne restava. Si era forse accorta che non era scomparso del tutto? Questo era il suo timore: era veramente convinto che Ben non esistesse effettivamente più da molti anni, ma forse lei poteva leggere qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito….che fosse ancora, dopo tanto tempo, più potente di lui?

Di certo aveva subito individuato il suo punto debole, la sua crepa. Hux aveva forse ragione, i rapporti umani, le relazioni, ci rendono solo più deboli? Come anche sosteneva Luke?

Snoke era lontano, non poteva aiutarlo. Ma forse anche questo era stato previsto, e il Leader Supremo aveva imbastito per lui l’ennesima prova.

Stava sprofondando in un baratro, doveva porre fine a quell’intrusione o presto non sarebbe più stato in grado di distinguere la verità dalla menzogna. Avrebbe di nuovo disobbedito ad Hux, e sapeva che lui non avrebbe capito. Già, Hux.

Se lui aveva trovato quel filo reciso poteva averlo già fatto anche lei.

Deve parlare col Generale, deve costringerlo ad ascoltarlo.


	39. 39

E’ notte fonda, ma sa che è sveglio, Hux è sempre sveglio a quell’ora.

Prende gli abiti ed esce di corsa, attraversando i corridoi deserti come un pazzo. Arriva velocemente davanti alla sua porta, respirando forte. E’ scalzo, indossa solo i pantaloni. Se qualcuno lo vedesse ora sarebbe un guaio, e per un istante gli sovviene con disgusto che sta cominciando a pensare proprio come un qualunque ufficiale del Primo Ordine.

Batte alla porta, lui non gode dell’accesso illimitato come il Generale. Appoggia le mani sul metallo freddo. Niente.

Continua a picchiare, col rischio di farsi sentire. E’ strano che non risponda. Sente un fruscio, lento.

“Hux!” chiama, non troppo forte. Sa che rischia grosso ad essere lì.

La porta si apre con un sibilo: il Generale è davanti a lui, armato. Il Ren rimane interdetto, e fa un passo indietro davanti alla frusta neuronica. L’ha provata, una volta, e ricorda bene quell’esperienza terrificante. “Hux….fammi entrare…devo assolutamente parlarti”.

“Vattene”, dice con voce roca.

Il Cavaliere lo osserva meglio. “…stavi dormendo?”, chiede allarmato.

“Ti ho detto di andartene o userò questa contro di te. Non scherzo”.

“Tu non dormi mai…e stavi dormendo?? Rispondimi!”, urla. “Da quante notti riesci a dormire? Che cosa sogni?”

La fronte del militare si corruga leggermente. Il Ren coglie quell’attimo di incertezza e colpisce il polso di Hux, facendogli cadere la frusta, che rotola sul pavimento. Lo spintona violentemente ed entra nella stanza, afferrandolo per le spalle. “Dimmelo!! Ho capito quello che sta succedendo…devi ascoltarmi adesso!!”, gli respira addosso afferrandolo per la maglietta.

Il Generale dopo un momento di stupore lo colpisce con una testata, facendolo gridare. “Esci di qui!!! IMMEDIATAMENTE!!”, urla, incurante del fatto che il taglio sul sopracciglio si è riaperto, ricominciando subito a sanguinare.

Il Ren si porta una mano al viso, piegandosi. “…ascoltami…un istante”, dice piano, tendendogli l’altra mano. “Poi fammi arrestare, se vuoi. Ma devo parlarti. Ti prego”.

“Il tempo delle parole è finito, Ren”.

“Ti _prego_ , ho detto”. Hux si tocca la ferita, e tenta di asciugarla col dorso della mano. “Hai notato anche tu che sta succedendo qualcosa di strano…vero??”, continua. Il sangue sembra non volerne sapere di fermarsi. “VERO?!?”

Hux entra in bagno, e prende un asciugamano. “Sì”, risponde da lontano.

Il Ren va verso il letto, e si siede, appoggiando la fronte su un palmo. “Sono esausto”.

“TU!?!”, il Generale gli si para davanti. “Tu sei esausto? Guarda, non voglio discutere ancora con te, questa situazione è ridicola. Dovrei farti impiccare, non starti a sentire”.

“Ascolta”, alza il viso pallido verso di lui, “stanotte ho finalmente capito, con enorme fatica. E’ la persuasione. Anche io non me ne ero accorto….siediti, è un discorso serio”.

“Parla e dimmi alla svelta quello che devi, e spera che sia davvero importante”. Hux è gelido, i suoi occhi sono vuoti – e di nuovo trapassano l’interlocutore, come se davanti a lui ci fosse un estraneo.

“Te l’avevo detto che era pericolosa, Hux. Quella che stai sperimentando è la persuasione Jedi”.

Il militare sbuffa. “Mi prendi in giro? So che cos’è, l’ho studiata….”

“Sui libri!!! L’hai studiata sui libri!!”, sbotta il Ren, “…tu non hai MAI conosciuto un Jedi! Adesso invece ne hai uno su questa stessa astronave, e ti assicuro che qualcosa di completamente diverso da quello che puoi aver letto in biblioteca o visto su uno schermo!”

Hux vede che Kylo è molto spaventato. E la cosa non gli piace.

“I Jedi possono influenzare la tua volontà, ma è un processo lento ed elaborato, che richiede enorme maestria. Cominciano instillandoti un pensiero, come se piantassero un seme nella terra”, i suoi grandi occhi castani brillano, nella semioscurità, “Quel pensiero poi germoglia….col tempo, diventa sempre più difficile capire che è stato quello a dare inizio a tutto, e le successive azioni sembrano davvero spontanee e genuine, ma _non è così_ , sono indotte, da lontano. L’abilità sta nell’impiantarlo al momento giusto, e nella mente più propensa a farlo crescere, e nel saper prevedere tutte le variabili per poter correggere in tempo quello che non va come dovrebbe. Occorre conoscere molti dettagli, è molto difficile e complesso, è un’arte che solo pochi Jedi nei millenni hanno saputo esercitare con successo”.

“Quindi? Lei potrebbe farlo, stai dicendo?”

“Sto dicendo che lei _l’ha già fatto_ , con entrambi”.

“Cazzate”.

“Non sono cazzate!!”, si sporge verso di lui, agitando una mano, “è la verità! Quando si entra in una mente, questa si stacca, cede di colpo e chi subisce l’ingresso si addormenta. Un sonno innaturale che lascia spazio ad un estraneo.…a delle immagini e a dei pensieri esterni, vuoti, angoscianti, ripetitivi…a dei _fantasmi_. La tua mente segue quelli, gira a vuoto, mentre chi entra può lavorare”.

Hux si blocca. Quella descrizione è molto calzante.

“Hai detto che lei aveva un animale, che ha fatto morire”, sembra cercare qualcosa con le dita nell’aria, freneticamente. “Me ne hai parlato tu, ed era un dettaglio senza importanza, ma evidentemente lo senti ancora. E’ _lei_ , è un simulacro, l’immagine di qualcosa che ti ha colpito negativamente quando vi siete visti la prima volta, e lei lo ha percepito….lo sta usando come tramite, per entrare segue la scia della tua paura”.

Mentre parla il Ren continua a gesticolare, sembra in preda a una strana frenesia. “Tu però non sei come gli altri, te l’ho detto. Anche lei ha capito che non riusciva ad entrare con facilità, ma è più abile di me…e sta comunque riuscendo nel suo intento”.

“Ma che stai dicendo…”

“Ascoltami. Tu lo hai visto. Pensaci. E’ lo stesso animale che hai visto su Ek’rit, lo vedi ogni notte”.

Era lo stesso. Adesso lo ricordava, nell’angolo buio.

“…ma c’è anche un bambino…”

“Io non so come funziona, sono sue creazioni, forse suoi ricordi…il bambino potresti essere tu, probabilmente è una proiezione della tua volontà che cede. Oppure anche lui è reale, ma una persistenza di un tuo sentimento doloroso del passato….Io non sono mai stato un Jedi, e sapevo solo che lei era in grado di farlo. I miei poteri non sono come i suoi, come i _loro_. Non mi ha mai spiegato veramente, era vietato: ma ci ha provato, e io uso solo quello che ricordo. Lei inoltre è anche una Maschera Bianca, riusciva a fare tutto in modo diverso dagli altri….le Maschere Bianche erano invincibili, le loro menti impenetrabili e acuminate, erano terribili Hux”. Lo guarda con grandi occhi spaventati.

“Anche tu mi stai facendo la stessa cosa, che mi stai dicendo?”, Hux stenta a credere a quello che sentono le sue orecchie.

“IO NON SONO CAPACE TI HO DETTO!!!”, urla rabbioso colpendo la parete con violenza. La stanza torna silenziosa, per una manciata di interminabili minuti.

“Hux, io posso solo entrare in superficie, e vedere. Posso estrarre qualcosa, posso controllare certi pensieri e certi comportamenti, inibirli, posso anche forzare, agendo sui ricordi, creandone di falsi e inducendo azioni artefatte, ma provocando molti danni purtroppo. Non riesco a fare quello che fa lei, e infatti ho fatto molta fatica pure ad accorgermi che…lo sta facendo anche con me”.

Gli rivolge uno sguardo disperato.

“…Ma che cosa vuole?”, chiede il Generale, stravolto.

“Vuole uccidermi, o comunque combattermi, naturalmente. E ha bisogno di te. Ha cercato di indurci a distruggerci l’un l’altro. Voleva che io uccidessi te, e tu me”.

“Ma…Perché vuole ucciderti? Voglio delle risposte, adesso. E che siano sincere”.

“Ascolta, in questa storia non ci sono risposte, se cerchi certezze non hai capito niente di quello che sta succedendo. Io ho lasciato la Luce, tempo fa. Lei mi conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, ma mi aveva abbandonato, doveva combattere nella Guerra Gahiana: le Maschere Bianche sono venute a riprendersela, un giorno. Quando si accorse del pericolo era ormai troppo tardi. Tentò di convincere Luke…ma io già controllavo tutti: avevo lavorato a lungo, e soprattutto nessuno si aspettava che io avessi i poteri che ho per cui ero riuscito ad agire indisturbato per molto tempo. Una notte venne da me per uccidermi, a tradimento, per cercare di salvare quello che ancora poteva essere salvato – se ancora vi fosse stato qualcosa – dentro tutti loro. Ma Luke mi difese, perché era MIO”.

Il Ren parla guardando in basso. “Ci sono guerre in cui non c’è spazio per i vinti. E allora vinsi io. Ma Ghaia la proteggeva, nemmeno Skywalker riuscì a ucciderla. Poi perse anche quella, di guerre, e Ghaia venne distrutta. Due volte vinta, e due volte unica sopravvissuta….anche se non so come ce l’abbia fatta”.

“Forse un delfidiano l’ha aiutata. Ce n’era uno in pianta stabile su Ek’rit”.

“Avrà preso anche qualcuno di loro, per salvarsi, anche se non so come sia stato possibile…ma lo scoprirò. I delfidiani sono una specie automutata del Cluster, in qualche modo resistenti al potere delle Maschere Bianche: per questo hanno potuto anche solo tentare di conquistare Ghaia senza essere subito annientati…ma le Maschere Bianche vincono sempre, _sempre_ , e hanno vinto anche allora”, si prende la testa tra le mani. “Lei è una di loro e vincerà pure stavolta….vuole uccidermi, e adesso capisci perché molto probabilmente ce la farà”.

“Non mi hai detto però chi è per te”.

“Non so dirtelo, chi sia, non è mai stata una sola persona. E non ho mai veramente capito che cosa volesse fare con me. Col senno di poi direi che capì subito di che cosa ero capace, quindi doveva controllarmi, neutralizzarmi…all’epoca, quando ero un adolescente, pensavo che mi amasse. Povero me”. Sorride. “Aveva capito che io cercavo solo di essere accettato per il mostro che ero, e sembrava che lei lo facesse: era tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno”.

Hux non stenta a credere a quella storia. “E tu…perché vuoi ucciderla?”

Il Ren si lascia cadere pesantemente all’indietro. “Perché è un Jedi, o qualcosa del genere. E io sono un Ren. Questo è l’ordine delle cose. E in ogni caso o io ucciderò lei, o lei ucciderà me. Non esiste una terza alternativa”.

“Io credo che tu non voglia ucciderla, altrimenti lo avresti già fatto”.

“…sì, è vero. Ci ho provato, come ho provato a uccidere te perché lei non ti prendesse, ma ho fallito”, chiude gli occhi, e una lacrima scende lungo la guancia quando pensa che non ne ha avuto il coraggio. Spera che Hux non la veda. “So che sarò io a perdere, stavolta. Credo che sia ancora troppo potente per me, e stavolta sono da solo”.

“Non puoi saperlo”. La morte di Kylo è ancora un pensiero capace di chiudergli la gola in una morsa, nonostante tutto.

“Ti prego, vieni qui”, si mette un braccio sul viso. “Ti prego”.

Hux chiude gli occhi. “Kylo…”

“No, io…mi chiamo Ben”, singhiozza. “…come Ben Kenobi”. Il singhiozzo diventa lentamente una risata triste. “Non è strana questa faccenda dei nomi? Perché ti vengono imposti da qualcun altro che non sa ancora niente di te? Se Kenobi fosse qui desidererebbe solo uccidermi e niente altro”.

Si avvicina al letto, passandosi una mano nei capelli. Li ha dovuti tagliare molto corti, cosa che detesta, perché di lato glieli aveva strappati lui, quando sperava di riuscire ad ucciderlo. Ad _ucciderlo_. Lo ripete, dentro di sé. Ma non riesce a odiarlo per questo. Si siede, e il Ren si volta di lato, cingendolo col braccio, e nascondendo il viso contro il suo fianco.

Lo sente dire, contro il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, “Mi dispiace”.

“….vuoi dire che non volevi?”, si volta verso di lui, guardando dall’alto quella massa di onde nere e lucide.

Il Cavaliere solleva leggermente la bocca carnosa dal tessuto. “No. Volevo. Ho voluto tutto. Ma mi dispiace di averlo voluto”.

Stranamente queste bizzarre sottigliezze cominciano a sembrargli logiche, adesso. E trova eccitante questa sua disarmante sincerità.

Il Ren si alza, mettendogli sfacciatamente il viso davanti al suo, come se nulla fosse. Ha gli occhi bagnati, le lacrime sono ferme sulle sue ciglia nere, e il solito broncio triste. Hux pensa che tutto ciò gli è mancato terribilmente, purtroppo. “Perché mi dici queste cose? Che cosa pretendi che possa fare?”

“Potresti portarmi via, potresti portare via un pezzo di me, il mio cuore. Senza passato, dove nessuno mi conosce, in uno spazio senza tempo dove nessuno sa chi sono, e nessuno sa chi siamo”.

“IO?”

“Sì, tu. E’ quello che voglio”.

“Se c’è chi può indurci addirittura a pensare quello che non pensiamo, come possiamo sapere ciò che vogliamo veramente?”, sorride, amaro.

“Sappi che nessuna persuasione ti potrà indurre a fare qualcosa che non vuoi in qualche misura anche tu, o a non fare quello che invece vuoi con tutte le tue forze. E’ come dover aprire una porta chiusa, sapendo però che la chiave è nascosta da qualche parte, intorno. L’abilità sta nel trovare quella chiave, perché c’è, e basta sapere dove cercare. Io so quello che desideri davvero, devi solo _farlo_ ”.

Hux si sente perso nella sua stessa mente, non sa più che cosa sia reale e che cosa sia solo menzogna, illusione, sogno e incubo. E’ come se la sua testa fosse affollata, colma di ricordi e sensazioni non suoi; chiude gli occhi, nello sforzo di ricordare quello che prova, quello che ha sempre pensato sin da quando è diventato Armitage Hux.

“La vita vista dallo spazio non ha senso alcuno, e interi pianeti non sono che involucri privi di importanza. Se ti allontani a sufficienza, niente è veramente importante…devo solo allontanarmi da te, e anche tu non sarai mai più importante”.

Gli occhi del Ren lasciano cadere una lacrima trasparente, di lato. “Vuoi lasciarmi qui a morire, allora?”.

“E’ quello che è giusto che sia. Anche tu volevi uccidermi, no?”

“Era la cosa giusta da fare. Ma io non faccio mai la cosa giusta, ormai dovresti saperlo”. Inghiotte a vuoto. “Per una volta vorrei che anche tu potessi sbagliare, per _me_ ”.

Hux sente una ferita che sanguina, da qualche parte. E’ sangue che sgorga perché qualcosa è entrato e ha strappato una parte di lui? O perché qualcosa, un parassita, gli sta crescendo dentro e sta disperatamente cercando di uscire, lacerando tutto quello che finora lo ha tenuto celato?

“Esci, vai via di qui”, dice freddo.

Il Ren si alza, lentamente, lugubre. “Anche tu mi mandi a morire, come tutti quelli prima di te. Ma sappi che non è mai tardi per _tornare_ ”. Lo guarda un istante, con occhi bui.

Io non posso tornare, Kylo Ren: non c’è un posto che possa accogliermi ancora, pensa tra sé mentre il Cavaliere esce in silenzio.


	40. 40

Maledetta.

Ce la stava per fare. Ce la stava quasi per fare.

Non riesce a pensare ad altro, una spirale di pensieri spessi e vischiosi, che si attorcigliano come tentacoli intorno a quell’unico punto fermo.

Come era stato possibile non accorgersene? Una rabbia indicibile gli stringe la gola, gli appanna la vista.

Hux nemmeno gli crede del tutto, lo sente. Lei era già arrivata in profondità, troppo in profondità perche fosse possibile ignorare quello che era riuscita a fare.

Forzando leggermente aveva portato in superficie qualcosa di sepolto, e poi era stato lo stesso Hux a provare _paura_ , percependo che certi ricordi stavano riaffiorando. E lei aveva seguito quella paura, risalendo nelle correnti dei pensieri fino a dove lui non era mai riuscito ad arrivare.

Quella paura che anche il Generale poteva provare, ma non la paura di qualcosa di esterno: Hux teme ciò che è _dentro_ di lui. E’ terrorizzato solo da ciò che significa quel filo reciso, e il Ren non lo aveva capito. Ne aveva sentito solo le tracce, avvicinandosi a lui, cercando di seguire strade alternative.

I sentimenti? Ammesso che Hux ne avesse, sì.

Provava certamente qualcosa per Kylo Ren, ma non era ancora riuscito a capire che cosa fosse, e forse non era comunque _abbastanza_. Sentiva qualcosa di strano: Hux voleva qualcosa da lui, forse che lo liberasse. E lui lo stava facendo, ma era stato troppo lento.

Lei aveva rovinato tutto.

Che cosa stava facendo con le loro menti? Che cosa andava cercando? Avrebbe forse potuto ucciderli, se avesse voluto; c’era ancora questa possibilità, inutile negarlo, avrebbe trovato un modo. Ma non lo aveva fatto, o quanto meno non ancora.

Non riusciva a capire ma doveva recuperare Hux, entrare ed eliminare ogni reliquato della presenza di quella stronza. Era disposto a bruciare ogni singolo pensiero del Generale se fosse stato necessario. Piuttosto lo avrebbe ucciso ma non glielo avrebbe mai lasciato.

Niente e nessuno gli avrebbe portato via quello che era suo, stavolta.

*

Hux si rannicchia nel letto, abbracciandosi le gambe magre con le braccia.

E’ gelato, sente freddo anche solo a toccare la sua stessa pelle.

Mai aveva provato quella sensazione, mai aveva avuto l’impressione di non essere lui a decidere che cosa fare, quello che era giusto e quello che era sbagliato. Stringe gli occhi, e si tira i capelli: che cosa abita adesso dentro di lui? Quel respiro affannoso, quell’animale morente, quel lamento infantile….tutto sembra riportarlo indietro, verso qualcosa che non vuole ricordare, qualcosa che aveva per sempre dimenticato.

Allontanarsi, e osservare tutto da distanza siderale, uno spazio infinito, una dimensione non recuperabile in un istante, come invece sta accadendo.

Trasformare ogni cosa in un infinitesimale puntino, che si perde in un infinito e luminoso orizzonte.

La guerra.

Il potere.

La disciplina.

Gli ordini, difficili da dare e da eseguire.

La morte, di miliardi di insignificanti puntini che scintillano nelle esplosioni splendenti di centinaia di soli.

Perché questo tormento, adesso?

Che cosa mi stai facendo?, chiede a chi alberga dentro di lui, chiunque sia.

Una stella che brilla, il ricordo di qualcosa che poteva essere, ma non è stato mai.

Si siede sul letto, e con il viso verso il buio piange tutte le lacrime che sente di non aver mai pianto nella sua vita, le lacrime sue e dei suoi fantasmi, miliardi di anime dimenticate che ha portato alla distruzione, condannandole a un’eternità di dolorosa persistenza nell’Universo sordo che lui stesso ha sempre cercato pervicacemente di creare.

*

Hai pensato davvero di esistere, in questa dimensione senza spazio e senza tempo? Che cosa hai pensato di poter ignorare fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni?

Credi di essere forte, credi che la debolezza sia soffrire, sentire, _amare_.

Non c’è stato nessun rumore, per anni, ma il silenzio nasconde più di quanto si possa pensare.

I fantasmi sono fatti di aria, di sogni, di ricordi, tutte cose che non producono suoni, se non quello del respiro e dell’acqua che scorre.

Appoggia la fronte alla parete.

Vuoi riprendere a vivere? Non è mai troppo tardi per _tornare_ , questa è la prima cosa che ho imparato e che ti ho insegnato.

Vale per me, ma vale per tutti.

Tutti veniamo da un luogo da cui ci hanno strappato a forza: prima che i fantasmi ci trascinassero verso prigioni scure e fredde, verso galassie ignote e vacue.

Torna, anima dannata, e troverai la pace, troverai la Pienezza, la stessa che vedi nelle sue iridi verdi che specchiano un cosmo pieno di luci che ha speso una vita intera a offuscare.

Torna, statua di dolore, rossa come il fuoco e bianca come la neve, e porta con te mio figlio, mio fratello, il mio allievo perduto, la mia speranza svanita.

Portalo con te, e tutti saremo salvi.


	41. 41

Le mattine alla base e le giornate in generale non erano pessime. Era solo durante la notte che qualcosa continuava a non andare.

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare uscire Kylo dalla sua stanza, quella sera.

Si era pentito amaramente, e non poteva che ricordare sempre quando invece al termine di ogni ciclo di veglia poteva comunque smettere di essere Armitage Hux e nascondersi dietro quella grande figura scura, uno scudo levato a ripararlo dai colpi che il destino gli aveva destinato.

Dove era finito tutto quanto? Era lui che una volta aveva sostenuto che bastasse guardare tutto da lontano?

Phasma lo osserva, e restituendogli lo sguardo legge nelle sue orbite metalliche, per la prima volta, qualcosa che somiglia a una grande pena.

Solo quando lo vede le cose cambiano.

Si strofina il viso pallido.

Il bambino è morto. L’animale non respira più negli angoli bui della Starkiller, ed è come se fossero svaniti lasciando però un solco profondo sul suo petto, una cicatrice rossa e bruciante.

Un desiderio.

La paura? Hanno detto che lui non prova paura. Eppure potrebbe sembrare paura.

Una stella lontana. I grandi bracieri della sala scura, nella sua casa.

Sono sempre le immagini più sciocche a tormentarlo, i dettagli più insignificanti che sempre più spesso affiorano dalla nebbia di un lontano passato. Ma non vuole scoprire quale sia il disegno che sta formandosi davanti ai suoi occhi, non vuole vedere: è come un cieco a cui un medico crudele abbia ridato la vista senza domandarsi se non fosse ormai più semplice per lui continuare a brancolare nel buio.

Non vuole cedere, piuttosto si sarebbe ucciso.

*

Quella sensazione è sempre più forte, sempre più difficile ignorarla. Un rumore di fondo, persistente, che si intensifica progressivamente, ogni giorno di più.

Si preme le mani sulle orecchie, nel buio. Eccolo, lo sente distintamente.

E’ la Forza, che di nuovo sembra pulsare come un cuore ricolmo di sangue in un cadavere morto da anni.

E Snoke lo sta trascinando, lo sta strappando da ciò che è o che vorrebbe essere per condurlo dove dovrebbe andare, lontano da dove è venuto, da dove non tornerà mai più.

Ma è davvero così?

Sente i suoi occhi espandersi, fino a inglobare tutto.

Vede tutto, ovunque. Attraverso lo squarcio nella sua anima può osservare la Galassia, e chi vive in essa.

Dov’è Hux? Lo cerca, lo insegue costantemente.

Ricorda ogni cosa, ogni dettaglio.

Ogni notte lo cerca, lo osserva dall’alto; quella creatura bianca, pura, incorrotta seppure crudele.

Lo guarda da vicino, respirando sulla sua pelle perfetta: fuori come dentro, nessuno era mai entrato prima, solo loro due lo stavano sbranando, senza ritegno ormai.

Snoke non aveva mai avuto bisogno di conquistarlo, Hux gli era stato spontaneamente fedele fin dal primo momento; solo lei, come un invasore barbaro e inaspettato, lo aveva costretto a difendere le sue posizioni, raggiunte con grande fatica, piantando dolosi vessilli, ove possibile.

Fa scorrere gli occhi della mente lungo le sue gambe, immobili; le cosce magre, le ginocchia sottili, fino a quel punto che lo attira sempre.

Quella voglia rosa, lunga e stretta, che affiora appena sotto la rotula destra. Un’imperfezione, che solo lui forse ha notato.

Si ferma a osservarla rapito, senza essere lì: la accarezza, senza mani, e la guarda, senza occhi.

Hux dorme, e le sue stanze vuote adesso sono piene di fantasmi che lui stesso ha lasciato lì a presidiare quello che è suo. Lei non entrerà mai più senza dover combattere con lui.

Il filo reciso è perduto dentro quella rete di spettri, ed è celato per sempre: non lo troverà lui, ma nemmeno nessun altro.

Vorrebbe chiedergli perdono, ma sa che non potrebbe mai fare qualcosa di diverso, e anche se dovesse rivivere mille volte la sua vita lo imprigionerebbe di nuovo, senza rimpianti.


	42. 42

Hux entra, senza bussare.

Lei, come al solito, è sempre lì, davanti alla parete, in piedi.

Solo che stavolta si gira di scatto verso di lui, sorridendo nella penombra; non aveva bisogno di vederlo, quel sorriso, per sapere che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Aveva avuto tempo per riflettere, dopo il loro ultimo incontro, e dubitava della genuinità anche delle sue singole impressioni. Ricordava che la prima volta che la vide gli sembrò una donna indubbiamente molto attraente ma non bellissima, o almeno non in modo così sconcertante come appariva adesso ai suoi occhi. Vero è che certe cose avvengono anche nella vita di tutti i giorni: e in definitiva il contesto in cui si muovevano, quello di una base militare, non lasciava grande spazio alle sensazioni epidermiche o all'attrazione fisica, e spesso certe reazioni necessitano di qualche tempo per innescarsi. Tutto plausibile, e questo era ciò che contava.

Tentava in tutti i modi di inserire ogni singolo frammento di quella realtà artefatta nella logica di ogni giorno, disperatamente, cercando di ignorare con tutte le sue forze la perdita di sé, del suo stesso essere, della sua mente….forse della sua anima.

In definitiva che cosa ci rende quello che siamo? La certezza di ciò che sentiamo, la genuinità delle nostre sensazioni e dei nostri desideri. Ma se niente è sicuro, se non ci sono punti fermi, né un inizio o una fine….chi siamo veramente?

Ormai il germe del dubbio era in lui, e non poteva che pensare che entrambi quei due stessero in qualche modo giocando con la sua mente, magari alterando le sue percezioni.

Il Ren sembrava finalmente aver svelato qualcosa di sé, con grande fatica, ed era palese che lo voleva, in qualche modo: voleva Hux a tutti i costi. Quello che Hux non aveva capito però era il _perché_ lo volesse.

Come non gli era chiaro nemmeno il perché lui stesso non riuscisse a lasciar perdere il Cavaliere, e continuasse a esserne in un certo senso ossessionato. Tuttavia, non poteva più essere sicuro che questo desiderio fosse spontaneo: non si fidava più di sé stesso. Ogni sensazione poteva essere eteroindotta, manipolata, distorta.

Prima di subire una tale esperienza non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse possibile una cosa del genere, eppure era accaduta. Ripensava con un brivido agli incubi angosciosi degli ultimi giorni, e ormai aveva notato che non si presentavano solo quando era col Ren.

Chi era il responsabile? Chi dei due? Era lei ad indurli, e il Cavaliere era in grado di neutralizzare quell’effetto quando gli era vicino, o era Kylo Ren che stava facendo qualcosa con la sua mente, cercando di fargli credere che lei fosse più pericolosa di quello che invece era realmente, per giungere al suo scopo, cioè eliminarla? In ogni caso lei era palesemente una nemica, e ogni minuto che trascorreva in sua presenza era solo un azzardo, un salto nel buio.

Ma non c'era tempo. Doveva correre quel rischio. Doveva capire che cosa avrebbe fatto con lui, senza il Ren intorno.

Prendimi se vuoi, e vediamo che cosa intenti fare di me, pensa intensamente, mentre la guarda con occhi trasparenti.

"Come mai sei qui?", chiede lei avvicinandosi.

"Non lo so", risponde il Generale togliendosi il berretto e passandosi una mano nei capelli rossi come il fuoco.

Lei gli apre il colletto, baciandogli il collo bianco.

Hux si ritrae di scatto, spalancando gli occhi. “Stai lontana”, sibila. Avverte un’ignota sensazione di debolezza. Vorrebbe...che cosa? Che lo toccasse? Il pensiero gli ripugna, ma cerca di non sfuggire a quella strana percezione.

Rimane immobile, osservandola mentre si tira indietro i lunghi capelli e si sporge in avanti per mettergli le braccia intorno alle spalle, appoggiandogli delicatamente una guancia sul petto.

Ogni gesto di quella donna è la risposta perfetta a una sua domanda mai posta, pensa atterrito.

“Io so tutto. Non fingere con me, non serve, io so sempre tutto”.

“Che cosa vuoi da me?”, si scioglie lentamente da quella stretta, ma senza allontanarsi.

“Non riesci a ucciderlo, e lui non riesce a uccidere te. Allora mi serve che lo lasci tornare. Tu devi farlo tornare, ed è quello che accadrà. Quindi non perdere tempo a resistere, non lottare, e lascialo andare”, dice lei, con tono incolore, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“E perché dovrei?”.

“Te l’ho già detto. Tu non sopravviverai a Kylo Ren: questo è il tuo futuro se tutto rimarrà immutato, lui deve tornare e solo così le cose saranno al loro posto, ci sarà di nuovo equilibrio. Lascia che torni alla Luce, e anche tu sarai salvo. Solo la Luce può domarlo, ed evitare che distrugga tutto. Non ti preme la vita?”.

“No”, Hux alza il mento, con fare strafottente.

Sente delle voci, confuse, provenire da _dentro_. Ancora quella sensazione di disagio. Ma se è questo che prova in sua presenza, perché è tornato lì? Lei lo guarda in tralice, con aria interrogativa. Quegli strani occhi gialli si staccano dai suoi e sembrano come leggere delle parole invisibili, nell’aria.

“…perché resisti?…credi forse che Kylo Ren possa aiutarti? Pensi che possa liberarti dal tuo fantasma?”.

“Io non ho bisogno di aiuto, né di essere liberato da alcunchè”, puntualizza, piccato; una frase che in passato era stata senz’altro vera ma che adesso suona alle sue orecchie solo come una pietosa bugia.

“Sì, invece. Non puoi mentire con me. Lui può liberarti solo se prima qualcuno libererà lui. Altrimenti sostituirà solo un fantasma a un altro, e tu non potrai che sprofondare ancora di più. Io invece posso farlo, posso cancellare tutto”. Reclina la testa di lato, lentamente. “Io so che cosa è successo in quella grande casa, Armitage”.

Hux sente come una scudisciata. Una morsa di gelo lo afferra alla nuca. “Cambia tutto, e lascia tutto. Tu non sei come gli altri, Generale. Stai sbagliando ogni cosa”.

“BASTA!”, grida, stupito dalla sua stessa reazione scomposta. Sente il viso in fiamme, e un ciuffo gli scivola sulla fronte imperlata di sudore. “IO sono al posto giusto, al momento giusto. Questi giochetti mentali non mi spaventano, sono solo trucchi da stregoni che non hanno nessuna presa su di me. Il Primo Ordine annienterà la Resistenza, e il primo a morire sarà proprio Skywalker. E spero che tu sia la seconda, se ci tieni a saperlo”.

“Io? Ma io non posso morire”, sorride. Sembra divertita.

“Ah sì?” estrae il folgoratore, deciso. “Vediamo?”, dice togliendo la sicura. Lei guarda la sua mano, e assume subito un’espressione tirata.

“Se vuoi sparare, fallo. Ormai ho fatto quello che dovevo fare, e lo sai”.

Hux trema leggermente, e ripone lentamente l’arma nella fondina; sa che ha ragione, purtroppo. Disobbedire a Snoke gli è ancora impossibile, e gli ordini del Leader Supremo erano chiari, cristallini.

“Questa guerra non sarà combattuta in una stanza, donna. Chiunque tu sia non potrai alterare l’ordine delle cose, sei sola contro tutti”.

Lei chiude gli occhi. “Io sono sola adesso, ma per miliardi di anni sono stata la Galassia. Sai, molte cose cambiano, ma non _tutte_ le cose”.

Il Generale si sente improvvisamente mancare, e si mette le mani sul viso.

“Armitage, tu non hai mai paura, niente ti scalfisce, nulla di ciò che ti è accaduto ti ha veramente segnato. Lui, che invece soffre di ogni dolore, ti vuole per questo, anche a costo di doverti uccidere per avere questa gemma tutta per sè. Chi non ha paura non può essere preso, ed ecco perché lui ti vuole, perché spera che tu lo ami senza essere obbligato a farlo. E per questo non posso che volerti anche io”, gli sussurra mentre gli sbottona lentamente la giubba della divisa.

“Lo fai sembrare un gioco”, dice piano, atterrito.

“Siamo tutti bambini che giocano, crudelmente. Quando sei un bambino, non conosci la differenza tra amare e distruggere, e questo è il nostro potere…non poter mai sapere quando fermarsi, non conoscere i propri limiti e correre come se non vi fosse mai un orizzonte da varcare”.

“Lasciami stare”, Hux piange ancora, sommessamente. Quelle parole hanno uno strano effetto su lui, come se lo scarnificassero lentamente, poco a poco. “Io non voglio” si lamenta, tenendo ancora le dita lunghe contro il viso pallido e magro.

“Armitage, quello che tu vuoi per me è del tutto irrilevante. _Io non sono Kylo Ren_ ”.


	43. 43

Kylo sente subito che Hux è tornato da lei.

Ci è andato di nascosto, senza dirglielo. A quanto pare adesso anche il Generale aveva imparato a vivere di sotterfugi, di menzogne, di omesse verità, colpevole della stessa colpa del Ren.

Lo vede nel modo in cui lei si muove, in cui lo tocca, quando lo tocca, e da come lo guarda. Lei lo sta prendendo, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, e Hux non se ne rende nemmeno conto.

Quando il Generale entra nella sua cella di detenzione, coglie subito un fremito. Parlano: lei sta sondando, palesemente. Ascolta le sue reazioni emotive, e ne segue le scie. Hux sta cedendo.

Lei è più brava, più abile, più potente; ha capito che cosa sta cercando il Ren, e sta provando a batterlo sul tempo, forzando al massimo pur cercando di non farsi scoprire. E Kylo sa anche di essere in svantaggio ormai, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi.

Era riuscita a portare in superficie qualcosa di sepolto, e poi era stato lo stesso Hux a temere qualcosa percependo che certi ricordi stavano riaffiorando. E lei aveva seguito quella paura, risalendo nelle correnti dei pensieri fino a dove lui non era mai riuscito ad arrivare.

Lei lo stava spaventando.

Come ci riusciva? Che cosa aveva trovato dentro di lui, capace di terrorizzarlo così? Ha capito che lei, nonostante tutto, ha quasi trovato il filo reciso, ha trovato quella traccia così flebile, ha agganciato un ricordo, una chiave...lo sente.

Lui non ci è riuscito fino a quel momento, ma deve insistere, deve trovare un modo, deve evolvere. Questa è una prova fondamentale, se riuscirà a vincere avrà con sé Hux, e saprà di poter affrontare Skywalker, e anche se sta perdendo terreno e adesso sa che potrebbe essere lui a perdere, deve provare.

Il futuro non esiste, dopotutto. Non ancora. Il Ren chiude gli occhi: seduto al buio nella sua stanza li osserva scopare, immobile, inespressivo, con gli occhi fissi nel vuoto davanti a sè.

Senza che possa impedirselo ricorda quelle notti, di tanti anni prima. Sente un nodo alla gola, mentre riaffiorano i ricordi di quella vita perduta, e una nostalgia struggente mista a un dolore sordo gli riempie la mente.

Era solo un ragazzino sciocco, e non avrebbe mai pensato che lei avrebbe potuto farlo con altri, _mai_. Si sentiva un uomo, e credeva che sarebbe stato tutto quello che lei poteva desiderare, come del resto lui non desiderava altro che lei. E invece era solo un ragazzino sciocco, a stento un adolescente, che non sapeva niente della persuasione, né della Lotta, né della vita in generale.

Ricorda l’immagine che gli restituiva lo specchio in quegli anni, quel viso allungato ed elfico, scuro, così infantile, con quel broncio morbido e le lentiggini. Bastava guardarlo in faccia per capire che era solo un cucciolo un po’ cresciuto e niente altro. Poteva scopare, ma era ancora un bambino; appena fu in grado di farlo lei semplicemente glielo fece fare, senza forzarlo o indurlo, semplicemente appena lui tentò di sperimentare qualcosa lei se lo prese, senza che lui potesse capire che cosa stava facendo veramente.

Aveva sempre avuto paura, e fu facile come soffiare via un granello di polline. Un frutto acerbo ma già dolce, di un’indicibile bellezza effimera. Poi in pochi anni crebbe e divenne davvero un uomo, i suoi lineamenti si indurirono, e ben presto non ebbe più nulla di quel giovane cucciolo sensuale che era stato, solo ogni tanto quel broncio che si formava sulle labbra carnose ricordava il bimbo silenzioso di un tempo.

E anche la sua mente cambiava, attorcigliandosi, distorcendosi, nonostante la Forza fosse inusualmente potente in lui, come in tutti gli Skywalker. Ma come tutti gli Skywalker era una pianta malata, un animale deforme, e lei lo aveva capito subito, per questo cercava di tenerlo agganciato a sé, _in tutti i modi possibili_. Ma questo lui lo comprese solo dopo molti anni, una volta libero dalla sua influenza. Allora invece temeva che lei non lo volesse più perché non era più il ragazzino efebico che l’aveva attirata; si guardava allo specchio con disgusto, odiando quel corpo gigantesco che non aveva voluto, quel viso irregolare e violento, e odiando la sua incapacità di seguire le vie della Forza come tutti si aspettavano che avrebbe fatto.

Solo dopo molto tempo capì che lei non voleva certo abbandonarlo, ma controllarlo. E adesso stava facendo la stessa cosa con Hux, e anche Hux non poteva capire che cosa stesse veramente accadendo.

Lei lo voleva perché lui lo voleva. Avrebbe trovato il filo reciso per prima, e sarebbe stato suo, per sempre, e così – per il suo tramite – avrebbe preso anche lui.

Sentiva la rabbia montare dentro, inesorabile, mentre stringe le mani fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Lui sarebbe stato per sempre l’allievo e lei il maestro, questo voleva dimostrare. Ed era stato estremamente difficile resisterle fino a quel momento, una delle prove più dure della sua vita.

Trascinare anche solo momentaneamente Hux altrove, lontano da lei, usando tutto ciò che aveva a disposizione, ogni energia fisica e mentale. Ma non era ancora sufficiente, lui gli mentiva: continuava a seguirla, forse inconsciamente.

E poi non la sentiva come un tempo, era cambiata, forse si era evoluta, ora che Ghaia non esisteva più: la sua impronta era la medesima ma si muoveva con un passo diverso, lungo altre vie e altri percorsi.

Avvertiva quelle dita invisibili, intorno a lui…e nelle stanze di Hux. Era come visitare un luogo abbandonato, ma accorgersi che qualcuno aveva spostato qualcosa, senza sapere che cosa.

Lentamente anche un luogo familiare diventa estraneo, alieno. Questo stava diventando, la mente del Generale. E lui non poteva permetterlo.

Lo doveva tenere, ad ogni costo. Deve accelerare le cose, e deve prenderlo lui per primo.

Prima che lei tornasse, era riuscito ad avvicinarlo nel modo giusto; e lei non sa ancora che adesso anche lui può entrare.

Era disposto a rischiare tutto, senza remore. Ormai non c’erano alternative, non era più nemmeno una scelta ma una strada obbligata: poteva fargli del male, ed era l’ultima cosa che voleva, ma meglio rischiare che mollare senza avere almeno tentato.


	44. 44

Seduto alla sua scrivania, Hux viene chiamato dal Maggiore Rasyo che, con voce neutra, lo avverte che tracciando un'astronave sospetta hanno il possibile settore di ubicazione di un’importante base logistica della Resistenza, un sistema periferico su un braccio della spirale.

E’ la svolta che stava aspettando da tempo.

"Maggiore, rimandi il Salto, e convochi immediatamente un consiglio Ufficiali mettendosi in contatto con la Starkiller tra un'ora", risponde asciutto, alzandosi per riferire al Leader Supremo.

Come immaginava, gli ordini di Snoke - su consiglio dello stesso Hux - sono quelli di usare l'Arma contro i pianeti centrali della Repubblica, primo tra tutti Coruscant.

Alla riunione Ufficiali la maggior parte sono collegati in olovisione. Il Generale espone il cambio dei piani, e la nuova strategia.

La Finalizer avrebbe cambiato rotta per dirigersi subito sulla Starkiller, dove Hux avrebbe supervisionato i preparativi per l'attacco. La distruzione dei pianeti della Repubblica avrebbe tagliato fuori ogni sostentamento per la Resistenza, che si sarebbe vista costretta ad essere più imprudente nel suo tentativo di riunire tutte le forze residue. Quando ciò fosse avvenuto, tutte le spie dislocate nel settore est e riunite nei sistemi vicini a quello di Lylium sarebbero state lì ad aspettarli.

Il Falcon sarebbe invece stato affidato agli alleati e ai mercenari, inaffidabili a volte ma più abili nel rintracciare un singolo cargo, e così avrebbero anche recuperato il droide.

Dopo la riunione, il Ren lo ferma nel corridoio. "Dobbiamo parlare", dice semplicemente.

"Comandante, non credo che ci sia niente da dire, gli ordini sono questi, e sono chiari", risponde secco Hux, rimettendosi i guanti e aggiustandosi il cappotto sulle spalle.

"Hux, non puoi distruggere quei pianeti...".

"...Non qui" - si avvicina, aggressivo, a pochi centimetri - "non discutere i miei ordini in pubblico, te l'ho già detto", sibila indirizzandogli uno sguardo colmo d'ira. Gli passa accanto, urtandolo volontariamente con la spalla, ed entra in una sala riunioni pochi passi più avanti.

Il Ren lo segue , con aria tetra. "Non usare l'Arma, non così", inizia, a voce bassa, senza togliere l'elmo.

"E tu non cominciare di nuovo, possibile che tu debba sempre discutere ogni ordine? Ti ricordo che è stato Snoke a...."

"Non così", insiste.

Hux sbuffa, sbattendo con violenza le carte che ha in mano sul tavolo. "Si può sapere CHE C'E' ADESSO?"

"Sono almeno dieci miliardi di persone...che moriranno tutte".

Il Generale rimane interdetto. "E allora?", dice guardandosi intorno, esasperato, cercando di non indugiare sul quel pensiero.

"Hux, tu non capisci. E' sbagliato. Non sei un Force User, altrimenti conosceresti la sensazione di dolore che un atto del genere può provocare...e questo ti farebbe capire che è completamente sbagliato. A volte vorrei che tu non fossi così…spietato. Vorrei che tu potessi capire”.

“Capire!?! Capire che cosa?!”

“Capire le cose”.

“Non ho bisogno di capire! Il Leader Supremo l’ha ordinato, perché ti lagni con me?”.

“Non sei un trooper. E’ un ordine sbagliato”.

“Non esistono ordini giusti e sbagliati, ma solo ORDINI!!”, grida.

Inutile discutere con lui, adesso, non ha la minima intenzione di ascoltarlo, è chiuso dentro quelle alte mura che sa erigere per difendersi.

"Curioso che ti preoccupi dei morti della Resistenza e della Repubblica mentre godi ad infliggere sofferenza a persone che ti sono alquanto più vicine", non può fare a meno di osservare Hux, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Una singola persona, chiunque essa sia, è irrilevante, per la Forza. Dieci miliardi, no".

"Sai cosa? Mi hai stufato con tutte queste stronzate da filosofo. Sei un sadico, un violento e un prevaricatore, e francamente non mi frega nulla del dolore che provi se vinciamo la guerra", riprende stizzito le carte, "Che sarebbe anche lo scopo di tutto questo, beninteso".

"Forse lo sono, ma tu non sei da meno. E nemmeno lei", dice rimanendo immobile, con il volto rivolto verso la stanza vuota.

"Smetti di tirarla fuori!! BASTA con questa storia!!!", si volta di scatto, tornando sui suoi passi per mettersi davanti a lui, "Ci sono altre cose ben più importanti da fare, se non te ne sei accorto, per cui cerca di fare il tuo dovere senza continuare a perdere tempo dietro i tuoi disastri sentimentali...non sei un adolescente, cazzo!!", urla.

Il Ren tace. Se il Generale potesse vedere attraverso l'elmo vedrebbe che ha chiuso gli occhi. "Allora fa' quello che ritieni giusto".

"NO!!! NO!!! Non quello che _ritengo_  giusto, ma quello che DEVO fare!!", gli grida addosso, a pochi centimetri dall’elmo.

"Tu sei nel posto sbagliato, questa è la verità!!"

"Io sono sempre nel posto sbagliato", ribatte, piano, mentre Hux si allontana spazientito.


	45. 45

"Posso entrare...?", chiede con occhi imploranti. "Non ce la faccio più....ci ho provato, ma non ce la faccio."

Lei - ferma sulla porta - sospira, sentendo una sorta di pressione, sul ventre. "No, non puoi entrare. Vai a letto, Ben", dice a fatica.

"TI PREGO!", urla lui, improvvisamente.

"Pregarmi non servirà a nulla....lo sai che è sbagliato, è tutto sbagliato", scuote la testa. "Ne abbiamo già parlato".

"Non puoi dire così ADESSO....non puoi....", respira forte.

"Lo so, e infatti non doveva nemmeno succedere."

"Non puoi dire così, che cosa hai fatto allora? Mi hai preso in giro?", comincia a piangere.

Lei sente il cuore spezzarsi in una miriade di frammenti. "Non ti ho preso in giro...", non riesce ad impedirsi di toccargli una guancia rigata di lacrime. "...ma non possiamo".

Lui piange mettendosi le mani sugli occhi, sembra davvero un bambino disperato. "Devo crescere ancora?...", dice tra i singhiozzi, "....mi aspetterai?"

Questa situazione è troppo dolorosa, è come sentirsi strappare la carne dalle ossa, fibra dopo fibra.

"Non è questo....cioè, anche questo. Sei troppo giovane, ma...non è solo questo", lei non sa che dire.

"Dimmi allora che cosa devo fare!! Lo farò! Te lo prometto, lo farò! Farò tutto quello che mi dici...solo...non mi lasciare, ti prego....", riabbassa il viso, mentre le lacrime gli cadono dal viso, in grandi gocce. "Non posso vivere se tu non sei con me....aiutami, almeno tu non lasciarmi da solo".

Basta, non riesce più a sopportarlo. E' disumano, non può pensare di morire poco a poco, nessuno riesce a togliersi la vita suicidandosi lentamente. lo tira dentro e lo abbraccia, mentre lui affonda il viso nella piega del suo collo, bagnandolo di pianto. Ha un odore di grano, di boccioli di rosa e di pioggia. Di tutto ciò che è bello, intorno.

"...non mi lasciare mai...", continua. "...morirò se lo fai".

"Non ti lascerò. Smetti di piangere adesso".

"Io ti amo, morirò se mi lasci", la stringe sempre di più.

"Non ti lascerò", gli prende il viso tra le mani, guardandolo negli occhi pieni di lacrime. Non adesso, pensa. "Adesso smettila, su".

"Anche tu mi ami?", chiede mordendosi le labbra. "Lo hai detto".

"Sì...anche io", e mentre lo dice sente altro dolore. Lui si sporge per baciarla, cercando la sua bocca con gli occhi chiusi. Lei cerca di ritrarsi ma non ci riesce, è al di fuori delle sue possibilità evitare quel contatto. La sua lingua è morbida e calda, come le sue labbra.

Mentre si baciano lui continua a piangere, piano. Lei sente il cuore del ragazzo, che batte furiosamente sotto la mano che gli ha appoggiato sul petto. "Hai paura", gli dice.

"Tanta", i suoi occhi sono spalancati, grandi come laghi. "Tienimi con te, ti prego. Farò tutto quello che vuoi".

"Piantala di dire così. Non voglio che tu faccia niente....solo che smetti di piangere".

"...facciamo ancora come l'altra notte...a letto", le mette le mani sui seni. "Non vuoi che lo rifacciamo?"

"Ben, non funziona così....", cerca di tenerlo a distanza.

"Ma io ci penso sempre...voglio farlo ancora", continua imperterrito, afferrandola. E' giovane, ma già forte nonostante l'età. "E' quello che gli uomini e le donne fanno, no? Anche io sono un uomo adesso, l'hai detto tu".

"Smettila", dice poco convinta.

"Posso darti io tutto quello che vuoi! Sono capace di farlo....e ti piaceva", con una mano le solleva il vestito, mentre con altra la tiene stretta contro di sè.

Sente che è eccitato, e immagina di aver sbagliato una volta di più a farlo entrare. E' solo un ragazzino che confonde ogni piano, ogni sensazione... Per lui l'amore non significa niente, è tutto un grande insieme indistinto di sentimenti, fatto di amicizia, fratellanza, e bisogno di essere accettato, soprattutto. Sente altro dolore, perchè lui sta solo cercando di essere quello che pensa che lei voglia, un marito, un compagno. Ma è solo un bambino terrorizzato all'idea di essere abbandonato.

Questo pensiero la sgomenta, e non riesce a capire nemmeno entrando nella sua mente...troppo infantile e acerba per essere facile da sondare, anche per lei. "Ben, non ti lascerò, ma smettila adesso", gli dice cercando di divincolarsi, "adesso smettila..."

"...voglio farlo ancora...ti prego", ansima nei suoi capelli.

"Ascoltami, non faremo niente...fermati", ma lui scava attraverso i suoi vestiti, strappandoli. La spinge verso il tavolo, e si butta su di lei con tutto il peso. Si rende conto di essere nuda solo quando lui entra dentro di lei, con un grido. La afferra per i fianchi, spingendo con forza e gemendo rumorosamente, rosso in viso. La prende con foga, con disperazione, come se fosse l'ultima volta prima di morire. Non ha niente del fanciullo di pochi minuti prima, che piangeva sconsolato implorando di non essere lasciato. E' sconcertata dalla violenza di quel rapporto, specie per un ragazzo così giovane; la prima volta era stato così impacciato e dolce che era impossibile immaginare una cosa del genere, nemmeno lontanamente.

"Ti piace...no?", gli respira sul viso, tirandole con forza i capelli indietro, "...a me piace...tantissimo".

Lei non riesce a rispondergli, tanto è atterrita e allo stesso tempo rapita da quello che sta accadendo. Quando viene dentro di lei pensa per la prima volta che non deve succedere mai più. Quelli non sono giochi di un bambino, stanno veramente scopando come due adulti. Lui le rimane allacciato, mentre lei gli accarezza la testa, ancora scossa da quello che ha sentito e visto, dentro di lui.

"Posso dormire qui?", chiede senza muoversi.

"...credo che sarebbe la cosa meno grave di tutte quelle che abbiamo fatto finora, Ben".

"Sei pentita?", si volta di scatto verso di lei, guardandola negli occhi. "Io no. Lo rifarei altre mille volte. E' la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, e non mi importa niente di quello che potrebbe dire quello stronzo".

Lei sorride, pensando all'irruenza di quel ragazzino, che combatte con rabbia senza tenere mai la guardia alzata, gettandosi in avanti. "Non ho detto questo...".

Lui si solleva, lentamente, squadrandola con strani occhi brillanti, e afferrandole un polso. "Allora andiamo a letto. Voglio farlo ancora".


	46. 46

La vasta sala è deserta e buia, illuminata solo dall’enorme ologramma del Leader Supremo.

Hux lo sente entrare, riconosce il suo passo pesante, lo immagina mentre cammina verso il centro della sala, con i pugni serrati e la tunica che si apre davanti alle sue gambe.

Non distoglie lo sguardo dall'immagine, se non per l'istante in cui - con la coda dell’occhio - lo vede che si mette di fianco a lui. Un istante in cui volge gli occhi di lato, e fotografa una figura scura, una sorta di pozzo profondo in cui tutto sembra scivolare verso un fondo invisibile.

Snoke non doveva portarlo con sé.

E’ stato un errore, e questo errore lo stava adesso irrimediabilmente indebolendo. Hux stesso si stava indebolendo.

Lo odiava, per questo: un uomo instabile, fragile e tossico, perso nei suoi incubi e desideroso di infonderli in altri, per il solo gusto di non sentirsi l’unico a soffrirne.

Perché aveva permesso che tutto ciò accadesse? Lo voleva, ormai, e questa rischiava di essere la sua rovina.

Ma come era successo? Lo voleva ma lo odiava al tempo stesso, perché aveva corroso inesorabilmente la sua corazza, il suo esoscheletro, e infine il suo Sé.

Doveva dimostrare che era sempre Armitage Hux, al Leader Supremo, all’Esercito, a tutto il Primo Ordine ma soprattutto a se stesso.

Sapeva che il Ren non voleva usare l’Arma, e sapeva che doveva averne parlato con Snoke che tuttavia, e per fortuna, non aveva modificato il suo ordine. Il Ren aveva perso, e doveva essere furioso, e quindi anche triste, impaurito e quindi inevitabilmente _debole_ , sempre di più. 

Sapeva che doveva aver urlato, sofferto e forse anche pianto per ottenere quello che voleva, come un bimbo capriccioso di fronte ad un diniego che reputa incomprensibile, e ingiusto. Lui, che la Giustizia non aveva mai saputo nemmeno che cosa fosse, e che mai era stata un parametro di giudizio per nessuna delle sue azioni.

Mi hai trasformato in un essere deforme, come lo sei tu, solo per non sentirti abbandonato: e adesso invochi Giustizia, si ripete.

Sente l’odio crescere dentro di sé, mentre ascolta la sua voce metallica. L’elmo non riesce ad attutire a sufficienza un tremito che lui, da distanza ravvicinata, avverte distintamente.

La verità è che Kylo Ren non ha mai avuto il controllo di alcunchè, lui segue solo le sue sensazioni, il suo istinto; non ha un obbiettivo, né una strategia, vaga a casaccio, sbranando ciò che capita. Adesso si era incaponito su di lui, lo braccava come un predatore, ma niente altro; dopo averlo fatto a pezzi sarebbe presto passato alla prossima vittima, e così fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

All’improvviso questo pensiero lo atterrisce. Non è un Comandante, non è un guerriero, non obbedisce agli ordini e non è capace di darne, non è niente per loro. Che cosa vuole ottenere da lui Snoke? Tenerlo lì è rischioso, e il Leader Supremo così facendo sta consapevolmente mettendo a rischio anche il suo militare più prezioso, perché il Cavaliere distrugge tutto, e tutti, inevitabilmente, e lui non può non saperlo.

Si volta ancora, e il Ren gli restituisce lo sguardo, da dietro l’elmo.

Non riesce a nascondere un’espressione sprezzante, e prima di uscire gli destina la peggiore delle sue sdegnose occhiate, mentre pensa, sapendo di essere ascoltato da entrambi coloro che ascoltano: sei solo un verme, un plebeo, un debole, un vigliacco che finge di essere un predatore ma non è nient'altro che una misera preda. Tutto questo lo sei, adesso, e lo sarai  _per sempre_.


	47. 47

La cerimonia è nelle fasi inziali e la Finalizer è tornata in orbita intorno alla Starkiller.

Hux è sul pianeta da giorni, per supervisionare i preparativi, mentre il Ren e la prigioniera sono entrambi sulla nave ammiraglia, ma non si sono più visti.

Non hanno bisogno di vedersi per sapere che sono entrambi in attesa.

Sanno quindi che presto arriverà quella terribile onda d’urto, quella perturbazione dolorosa della Forza, e si preparano a contrastarla. Non accade spesso che cinque pianeti vengano distrutti contemporaneamente e anzi, che si sappia, ciò non era mai avvenuto prima. L’eco di certi eventi catastrofici a volte persiste anche per anni, e i Force Users possono continuare ad avvertirne la portata distruttiva anche dopo molto tempo.

Entrambi hanno tentato di dissuadere il Generale, ma si sono scontrati con l’impossibilità di costringere un uomo a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà: non esiste un potere mentale abbastanza potente da piegare una determinazione tanto ferrea. Le loro dita invisibili scorrevano scivolando sulla mente di Hux come su una lastra di ghiaccio, senza trovare alcun appiglio, senza poter nemmeno lasciare traccia del loro passaggio.

Per lei non è una sorpresa, aveva capito ormai che quell’uomo aveva un’innata e insolita capacità di resistere alle aggressioni esterne, e infatti aveva faticato in modo anomalo per riuscire ad ottenere qualcosa….qualcosa che poteva, quasi con sconcerto, definire _irrisorio_ se paragonato ai suoi sforzi.

Kylo Ren era invece letteralmente sconvolto dalla sua manifesta incapacità di piegarlo, di affondare nella sua mente, di frugare e trovare quello che cercava. Aveva avuto spesso l’impressione di essere riuscito nel suo intento, e ogni volta invece veniva risucchiato via, nel luogo da dove era venuto, lontano: tutto questo senza che Hux volesse sfuggirgli, nel vero senso della parola. Hux si difendeva, ma dall’interno, non opponeva resistenza nel farlo entrare; questo non gli era mai accaduto prima.

Il difficile era forzare l’ingresso, ma poi tutto diventava facile, una volta dentro….questo in genere, non se si parlava di Hux.

Per gli altri, il Generale era al sicuro all'interno delle sue alte mura, con un'unica eccezione: lui era riuscito ad entrare. Ma Hux non gli permetteva di estrarre, di conquistare. Poteva solo entrare, e poco più che  _rimanere in ascolto_.

Hanno perso entrambi, e non possono che aspettare.

*

Da quando Snoke ha dato l’ordine il Generale sembra aver riacquistato la determinazione di un tempo. Ha atteso molto tempo quel momento: quella prova di forza è anche la sua prova, e deve dimostrare a se stesso di essere sempre colui che ci si aspetta che sia.

Molti Ufficiali hanno represso a stento il proprio sbigottimento, nel venire a conoscenza dell’obbiettivo; due di loro, addirittura originari di pianeti destinati alla distruzione, furono autorizzati solo a far evacuare i parenti più stretti, entro 4 ore.

Hux comunicò loro gli ordini, con occhi freddi e vacui, i soliti occhi che sembravano oltrepassare i corpi di chi gli stava davanti, senza alcuna emozione, senza alcuna luce se non quella del fanatismo.

Lontano dall’influenza di quei due si sentiva finalmente di nuovo se stesso, nel silenzio della sua mente.

 _Non c’è alcun posto in cui tornare_ , si ripete mentalmente, _perché io sono già al posto giusto._


	48. 48

Lei sta in piedi davanti alla parete metallica, con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia conserte, scura in volto.

Un tempo stava ore a meditare, ed era in grado di estraniarsi in ogni situazione, in ogni tempo, annullando ogni stimolo esterno e distaccandosi da tutto e da tutti.

Adesso cercava solo disperatamente di ricordare come fare, ma tutto era così lontano, così immerso nel buio della mente, tutto era stato riposto in un luogo inaccessibile per troppo tempo per poter essere facilmente richiamato a livello di coscienza.

Si concentra sull’unico fatto importante: non voleva che accadesse, prima ancora che fosse una sorta di prova di forza per impedire che Hux eseguisse quell’ordine. In due avevano cercato di piegarlo, e invano.

Quell’uomo non poteva essere suo alleato perchè non era stato possibile distoglierlo dai suoi obbiettivi, o almeno non adesso. Non era pronto, anche se le serviva: era lui che aveva agganciato Kylo Ren, e che poteva tenerlo ancorato ovunque volesse.

Quel ragazzo era un parassita, incapace di una vita propria: doveva sempre cibarsi di qualcuno, e vivere nella sua ombra fino a prosciugarlo. Dopo anni di solitudine adesso aveva trovato Hux, e aveva preso possesso di quel corpo e di quella mente affilata senza quasi rendersene conto, e senza che nemmeno lo stesso Hux forse se ne accorgesse.

Ma è giunto il momento di lasciarlo, e di impiegare ogni energia per la Lotta. La Luce splendeva di nuovo, e occorreva qualcuno che la indirizzasse adeguatamente verso i vasti orizzonti inesplorati che il Lato Oscuro aveva negli ultimi anni conquistato.

*

L’Arma fece fuoco, e distrusse tutto.

La potenza di mille soli ridusse in frammenti luminosi mondi interi, con tutto ciò che vi viveva, polverizzando persone, città, ricordi, e creando miliardi di fantasmi senza dimora, corpi trasparenti fatti di dolore e sordo risentimento per essere stati strappati alla vita in modo così violento e crudele.

Il Ren sa che quello che sente somiglia a quello che lei sente, e prova un dolore fisico quasi insopportabile pensando che invece Hux non prova _nulla_.

Ha tentato di scavare in lui, cercando di far emergere un rimorso da quella statua di dolore, come scolpendo con uno scalpello un blocco di marmo; ma non era riuscito a dargli una forma armoniosa, ne era uscito un abbozzo deforme che aveva potuto solo tormentarlo senza alcuna utilità, un mostro senza lineamenti e contorni che si era lentamente dissolto lasciando spazio all’ennesimo amaro vuoto dentro di lui.

Doveva ritentare, assecondandolo di più, entrando ed espandendosi fino a far parte di quella grande casa, fino a rimanerne per sempre intrappolato.

Hosnian Prime era stato spazzato via, e con lui e il suo Sistema forse anche la Nuova Repubblica, ormai prossima al crollo.

Se questo era quello che Hux voleva, lui glielo avrebbe dato, lo avrebbe seguito in quella folle impresa fino a che fosse stato possibile.

Avrebbe riempito quei vuoti, trovato il filo reciso, e liberato quel fantasma instancabile che si agitava in quelle stanze deserte. 


	49. 49

Hux è sulla Finalizer.

Cammina sicuro, a grandi passi. Sono stati giorni pieni di indicibile fermento, e di esaltazione.

Hanno spazzato via le fondamenta della Repubblica, e mai la vittoria è stata così vicina.

Mancano solo due cose da fare ora: distruggere la base della Resistenza, e uccidere Skywalker. Il primo compito è affidato a lui, il secondo al Ren. Non possono sbagliare. Adesso che ha provato a se stesso di poterlo fare, di essere sempre Armitage Hux, non può e non deve sbagliare, né permetterà agli altri di farlo.

Snoke si fida ancora di lui, ed è tutto quello che conta: hanno parlato a lungo, e il Leader Supremo ha finalmente chiarito quale sia il ruolo del Generale, e quello di Kylo Ren.

Da quando suo padre era morto non aveva avuto più alcuna guida; molti superiori ma nessuno di cui desiderasse l’approvazione, la stima. Era sempre stato il migliore, il più brillante, il più acuto, ma senza un punto verso cui volgere lo sguardo, le aspirazioni e – sì, romanticamente – anche i sogni, questa perfezione non lo avrebbe mai portato da nessuna parte. Tutta l’abilità e il talento del mondo non servono senza un obbiettivo, senza uno scopo verso cui indirizzarli.

Il Primo Ordine gli aveva dato ciò in cui credere, un vessillo, una bandiera, un simbolo, e Snoke era il totem che personificava quel simbolo, l’entità cui guardare e da cui essere guidato. Sapeva che Kylo era un ostacolo, un elemento di disturbo: aveva accettato la sua presenza solo perché Snoke gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe stato un’arma potente, in grado di infliggere un colpo mortale alla Resistenza, e naturalmente solo se anche lui stesso avesse collaborato e lo avesse portato nella direzione giusta.

Quel ragazzo era instabile, insicuro ma forte della sua stessa insicurezza, pieno di angoscia e di paure che facilmente avrebbero potuto fuorviarlo. Lui, così solido e puro, doveva controllarlo e vigilare su di lui perché non tradisse, non cedesse e non  _tornasse da dove era venuto_.

Tuttavia, questa idea ultimamente lo atterriva: _tornare_ , ecco quello che adesso sentiva nella sua mente, come un bizzarro chiodo conficcato in profondità alla radice dei suoi pensieri.

Kylo poteva tornare, e lui doveva impedirglielo, a qualunque costo.

Ma chi doveva tornare? Kylo? Oppure questa parola, questa paura, questa immagine senza contorni, era riferita a lui?

Aveva parlato chiaro al Leader, aveva riferito tutto, senza omettere niente. Voleva che sapesse quello che era accaduto e che – se necessario, qualora lo avesse ritenuto inadeguato o debole o anche solo timoroso – lo sostituisse. Voleva poterlo guardare a testa alta, e continuare a godere della sua fiducia. Altrimenti, se così non fosse stato, avrebbe accettato qualunque sua decisione, finanche la morte.

Sapeva di aver sbagliato, e di aver ceduto sin dall’inizio dove invece non avrebbe dovuto cedere. Ma non era importante adesso; l’unica cosa che contava era che Snoke voleva Kylo Ren, e aveva chiesto il suo aiuto.

Il Leader Supremo era soddisfatto di lui, e del suo agire: era comunque riuscito a stabilire un contatto col Cavaliere, e solo lui era giunto sino a quel punto. Il Ren non si fidava di nessuno, ed era disinteressato nei confronti di tutti coloro che lo circondavano, perennemente concentrato solo su se stesso e sui suoi incubi. Ma per la prima volta aveva alzato lo sguardo, e aveva visto lui: una nuova preda da distruggere, un altro pasto da divorare, un’altra fonte da prosciugare. Questo voleva Snoke, usarlo come un richiamo, per tenere intrappolato quel ragazzo.

La sua sorte era la morte, il Leader Supremo glielo aveva rivelato: non sarebbe sopravvissuto a Kylo Ren.

“E’ la seconda volta che sento questa frase in poco tempo”, aveva pensato sorridendo. E del resto lui desiderava quella fine, non voleva sottarsi al suo destino, né scappare o difendersi, perchè la verità era che anche lui – forse per la prima volta nella sua vita – aveva alzato lo sguardo, e aveva visto qualcosa che non voleva nè poteva evitare.

Snoke voleva Kylo, e lui avrebbe fatto tutto quanto sarebbe stato necessario per farglielo avere, perché questo era lo scopo della sua esistenza: dare a Snoke quello che desiderava, e mettere finalmente ordine ovunque, riducendo al silenzio tutte le dolorose voci della Galassia che da troppo tempo chiedevano di trovare la pace.

*

Entra nella sala ufficiali, e vede subito che tra gli altri il Cavaliere non c’è.

Serra la mandibola, odiandolo. Ha _di nuovo_ disobbedito ai suoi ordini.

A riunione già iniziata Kylo entra e rimane in silenzio, dopo essersi seduto al suo posto che per troppe volte era rimasto vuoto da quando aveva cominciato a prendere parte alle operazioni di guerra.

Il Ren osserva Hux che parla, in piedi, distribuendo compiti e dando ordini, con tono autoritario. Impeccabile nella sua uniforme nera, con i capelli lucidi pettinati di lato e il cappotto appoggiato sulle spalle dritte. I suoi occhi sono gelidi, la sua espressione è la più dura che abbia visto fino a quel momento. Sente esaltazione, e sete di potere. Nessun rimorso, nessuna zavorra emotiva, nessun sentimento doloroso legato a ciò che aveva fatto.

Il Generale lo ha definito un sadico, un assassino: sa che è tutto vero. Lui sa di essere un mostro, uno scherzo della natura. Sa però di non essere solo un sadico e un assassino, ed è per questo che soffre, perché non riesce ad uccidere la parte sbagliata di sé.

Ma Hux è un fanatico, in ogni sua fibra. Nessuna oscillazione, nessuna incertezza, solo quella infinita purezza che lo ha attratto sin dall’inizio. Il Ren non comprende questa sua ambizione sfrenata, questa sua smania di conquista, e non ha voluto nemmeno sentire il suo discorso alla cerimonia, tanto sapeva che lo avrebbe solo disgustato. Tuttavia lo guarda e lo trova una creatura meravigliosa.

Scopre con disappunto che gli manca, e che torna spesso indietro con la mente a quella notte in cui lui si presentò nella sua stanza ed entrando gettò il berretto dicendo: “Hai vinto, Kylo Ren”.

Lo vuole, per sottrarlo a lei, sì, ma anche per averlo per sé.

Il Generale si volta verso di lui, trafiggendolo con gli occhi verdi e serrando le labbra dalla forma perfetta. Sente che lei non ha trovato il filo reciso, e che quindi è ancora in tempo. Non può aspettare ancora, adesso deve entrare e isolarlo da tutto per trascinarlo a forza dove fin dall’inizio sarebbe dovuto essere; nonostante tutto non è riuscito a impedirgli di distruggere la Repubblica, non riesce a controllarlo come avrebbe dovuto, e attendere ancora sarebbe un errore.

Deve prenderlo, deve entrare e conquistarlo, definitivamente; sa di non essere abile in questo, e di non avere i poteri necessari, ma sa che deve farlo perché altrimenti quella strana creatura potrebbe comunque sfuggirgli.

Non può condizionarlo, se non in minima parte, per cui deve forzarlo al massimo grado che gli è consentito, deve farsi strada dentro di lui trasformandosi in _fantasma_.

Lo assale una frenesia che conosce bene, improvvisamente.

Finita la riunione, appena Hux ha licenziato tutti, si avvicina velocemente, quasi toccandolo. “Generale, ho immediata necessità di conferire con lei, le chiedo qualche minuto del suo tempo”.

Lui alza gli occhi, con aria imperturbabile, ma vagamente distratto. “Va bene, ma ho solo 15 minuti. Mi segua nel mio ufficio, Comandante”.

Hux vuole sentire che cosa ha da dirgli; li ha lasciati soli sulla Finalizer per giorni, chissà che cosa è successo, purtroppo. 

Entra nel suo ufficio seguito dal Ren, che appena passa la soglia e la porta si chiude lo afferra saldamente per le spalle, facendolo trasalire. Il berretto gli cade dalla testa, e quando lo sbatte contro la parete anche il cappotto gli scivola dalle spalle. Il Generale avverte una sensazione di panico, perchè si rende conto che era proprio quello che sperava che accadesse.

Non fa in tempo nemmeno a parlare che il Ren appoggia le labbra calde sulle sue, e cerca disperatamente la sua lingua afferrandogli il mento con una mano. Vorrebbe istintivamente respingerlo ma quel contatto così inaspettato lo coglie di sorpresa, e indugia un istante di troppo.

Kylo si schiaccia su di lui, e le loro erezioni si toccano. Si baciano violentemente, divorandosi come animali affamati.

Lei non c’è, lo sente subito: nessuna presenza, solo silenzio e ordine, come era all’inizio.

Si stacca e lo osserva quasi con rabbia, tenendolo per il collo. Forse può evitare di prenderlo? Fino a quel momento aveva solo distrutto quello che aveva conquistato e il rischio che ciò potesse accadere anche con Hux lo spaventava enormemente, anche se era indubbiamente pronto a correre quel rischio.

Se fosse stato suo volontariamente, se si fosse dato a lui senza alcun condizionamento, senza che fosse costretto a farlo….

“Devi obbedire”, sibila con un filo di voce.

Il Ren si scuote. “Che cosa hai detto?”, chiede avvicinandosi al suo viso.

“Devi obbedire. Agli ordini, ai _miei_ ordini”, scandisce stringendo gli occhi. “Chiunque tu sia, devi obbedire”.

Lo guarda stupito, non comprende che cosa vuole dire. “E se non lo faccio?”, domanda cupo.

“Se non lo fai non avrai mai quello che desideri da me”.

“E se lo faccio invece lo avrò?”.

“No. Ma dare ordini e ottenere risultati è l’unico genere di scambio che mi interessa, con chiunque”.

 _Fallo, ti prego, e lasciami almeno questo_ , pensa sperando che possa sentirlo.

“Piantala di parlare, adesso voglio scopare”, dice con voce profonda il Ren, strappandogli i bottoni della giacca, che cadono su pavimento.


	50. 50

Hux è irritato, prima di tutto con se stesso.

Perchè permette a Kylo Ren di fargli questo? Troppo comodo, troppo semplice dirsi che è lui a condizionare i suoi pensieri e le sue azioni. La verità è che SA che non è così, se non in minima parte.

Dare l’ordine di annientare la Repubblica gli era stato quasi facile, ma adesso, tornato vicino a quell’essere impossibile, stava ricominciando a sentire qualcosa di doloroso, di indefinibile e amaro, che gli faceva desiderare di stargli ancora accanto, di tornare nella sua sfera di influenza, come era stato prima che arrivasse lei….la cui presenza sembrava ora essersi dissolta come neve al sole.

Perché?

Stringe un pugno e lo porta alla bocca, premendo forte.

Maledizione, ancora non capisce: troppe cose gli sfuggono e questo lo sgomenta e lo mortifica come niente mai prima nella sua vita fino a quel momento punteggiata solo di successi e trionfi. Non può permettersi un contegno del genere, deve riprendere il controllo di tutto, si dice sforzandosi di ignorare ciò che era successo dentro di lui nelle ultime settimane.

"Perchè ti tormenti?", gli chiede improvvisamente Kylo senza voltarsi, disteso accanto a lui, completamente nudo. Il Generale non si abituerà mai a quelle intrusioni.

"Ti ho dato il permesso di entrare dentro il mio corpo, non dentro la mia mente", ribatte sarcastico. 

Il Ren si gira scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi per guardarlo, stupito dall'astio di quella risposta. "Sai che non lo faccio apposta", sussurra lentamente.

"Tu non fai mai niente apposta", sospira scocciato. "Ma lo fai, ed è ciò che conta".

Il Cavaliere lo guarda, imbronciato e assonnato. "Mi sei mancato, nonostante tutto, e anche se devi per forza sempre essere uno stronzo", dice strofinandosi sul cuscino.

Maledetto. Perchè si sente di nuovo così? Rimane immobile, ma vorrebbe mordere quelle labbra carnose, afferrargli la nuca e affondare le mani nelle onde di quei capelli neri.

Kylo lo osserva e non capisce bene. Percepisce una sensazione di dolore, un conflitto, ma non capisce, come spesso accade con lui. Hux riesce a non far trasparire niente all'esterno, con quel viso splendido, bianco, ieratico. E' sempre stato affascinato dai suoi occhi verdi, allungati, inespressivi, e dalle sue ciglia bionde. E dalla piega crudele di quella bocca perfetta. Anche quando lo ha picchiato quell'espressione distaccata non lo ha mai abbandonato; lo ha colpito duramente, anche al viso, più di una volta. In parte timoroso di rovinarlo, non ha mai caricato nei pugni tutta la sua forza, ma sperava almeno di vedere sofferenza o paura su quella maschera.

Il pensiero di quell'ultima notte di violenza ancora lo eccita, e sente subito tirare, all'inguine. Hux rimane un mistero, per lui, una sfinge dai pensieri in larga parte impenetrabili, anche adesso.

"Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che gli sei mancato?", insiste. “In tutta la tua vita, dico”.

Hux sbuffa, infastidito. "Non posso credere che tu sia così puerile, davvero. Che importanza vuoi che abbia una cazzata del genere? Alla gente non frega niente di te, Ren. A nessuno. Nella vita probabilmente le uniche persone che possono volerti bene sono i tuoi genitori, ma solo perchè sono obbligati a volerti bene dall'istinto. Quando poi l'istinto non funziona, anche loro ti ignorano. Gli altri non contano, sono degli idioti ai quali servi a qualcosa, e dei quali - nella maggioranza dei casi - non si dovrebbe nemmeno ricordare l'esistenza".

"Bastava un no", dice Kylo secco, mentre si tocca tra le gambe, pigramente. Sente l'impulso di colpirlo violentemente con il braccio, sul petto, e poi continuare a picchiarlo, fino a farlo morire. Ma lascia scorrere via quel pensiero, probabilmente raffreddato dalla sensazione di malinconia provocatagli dalle parole rudi di Hux.  "Io sarei un idiota, quindi" continua.

"Lo sei, sì.", sibila voltandosi verso di lui, serio.

"E deduco che i tuoi genitori ti abbiano ignorato, da come ne parli”.

"Ren, i miei genitori non sono mai stati l'argomento di nessuna conversazione più lunga di 5 minuti, e continuerà ad essere così. Mia madre era una donna, e quindi una nullità. L'unica cosa buona che ha fatto nella sua vita è stata farsi ingravidare da un Comandante della prestigiosa nobiltà imperiale, il quale dopo 4 figlie femmine voleva un maschio, molto semplicemente, quindi andava in giro a scopare chi capitava per cercare di averlo. Ecco a che cosa servivo, per mio padre: voleva solo un militare che si chiamasse Hux, come lui, non importava se bastardo. Mia madre era una serva, per cui avermi partorito qualcosa le ha fruttato, credo, ma per mia fortuna non la vedo quasi da vent’anni. Le interessavo solo perché la sua posizione nella società dipendeva dalla mia esistenza. Non so dirti altro di loro", alza il mento verso l'alto. "Adesso sai quello che c'è da sapere così non dovrai più farmi domande imbarazzanti".

"Non tutte le donne sono delle nullità", dice piano il Cavaliere.

"Sì invece. E se ti riferisci a tua madre, anche lei lo è: è un pessimo capo militare, e so per certo che non ci penserebbe un istante se per riportarti a sè dovesse sacrificare tutta la Resistenza”. Una smorfia di disgusto accompagna le sue parole. “Patetica".

"Veramente non pensavo a mia madre, lo sai".

"AH, certo, pensi a quella che cerca di farti fuori. E' una nullità anche lei, spreca il suo tempo a vivere in un'incomprensibile dimensione di martirio, e in ogni caso non credo che avrà mai la forza di ucciderti, anche se ne avesse l'occasione, per cui direi che è senz'altro l'ennesima nullità che popola questa Galassia di inetti".

"Sei circondato da idioti e da nullità, a quanto pare", il Ren si morde le labbra.

"Esattamente", si volta verso di lui, di nuovo guardandolo con occhi freddi e con aria distratta. "Vuoi scopare ancora?".

"Sì", risponde Kylo tristemente, ma senza esitare.

Mentre gli è sopra lo penetra con violenza, cercando di fargli male il più possibile. Gli alza le ginocchia ai lati della testa, spingendosi dentro di lui con tutta la forza che ha. Nessuna traccia di paura in lui, nessuna corrente da navigare. Sta solo godendo, anche se odia ammetterlo: detesta questo suo sentirsi la puttana del Ren, come immagina che potrebbero definirlo i suoi uomini – se solo potessero esprimere liberamente il loro pensiero.

Si ostina a non capire, e a negare l’evidenza: tutta una vita spesa a costruirsi come Armitage Hux, il fiero e impeccabile figlio del nobile Comandante di Arkanis, pur sapendo di essere il marmocchio bastardo nato da una serva di origini ignote, una ridicola stracciona vestita da grande signora solo per il futile capriccio di un vecchio aristocratico. Un uomo pieno di cicatrici dolorose tenute meticolosamente nascoste da un'uniforme, invisibili a tutti ma non al pupillo di Snoke, dal quale avrebbe dovuto tenersi bene alla larga - e non certo accoglierlo nel suo letto.

Questa sua pervicace e ottusa resistenza ad abbandonare l'immagine illusoria di sè che si era creato negli anni è forse ciò che ha impedito a lei di prenderlo completamente, e che sta comunque ancora rallentando lui, che avrebbe voluto solo _avvicinarsi_. Un labirinto di stanze vuote di una casa disabitata, in cui si aggirano ormai numerosi fantasmi, senza meta, senza scopo: Hux la maggior parte del tempo non è lì, non ci è mai stato. C’è una grande ridondanza di pensieri, e il grumo del suo Io è ben nascosto all'interno del labirinto.

Kylo adesso lo ha di fronte, e può osservare rapito il suo viso: cerca di non gridare, e tiene gli occhi serrati gemendo ritmicamente. Non è più pallido, nè ieratico o statuario, ma è caldo, sudato e finalmente imperfetto, e ha l'aspetto di un uomo come gli altri, uno dei tanti idioti di cui parla con disprezzo.

Ed è ovviamente bellissimo.


	51. 51

Ogni giorno era una nuova sfida: eccitante, rischiosa, e incredibilmente appagante. Il suo successo e la sua abilità aumentavano esponenzialmente, e gli sembrava di poter conquistare la Galassia, mente dopo mente.

Ringraziava spesso quelle sciocche regole ferree che fin da piccoli erano imposte a tutti nella Scuola, proprio quelle che rendevano la complicità, l'attaccamento e soprattutto il sesso qualcosa di cui avere paura, di sporco, di esecrabile: questo gli aveva dato un'arma di ricatto invincibile che, unita ai suoi poteri inusuali e alla sua naturale spregiudicatezza, gli garantiva la possibilità di agire indisturbato con un certo grado di sicurezza.

Aveva dovuto solo imparare a mascherare perfettamente i suoi pensieri e questa era stata la parte più difficile, perchè lei e Luke potevano capire se non fosse stato attento.

All'inizio si era mosso con grande cautela, non sapendo bene che cosa in effetti potesse trapelare all'esterno. Col tempo però aveva capito che era abile anche in quello, nel celarsi e nel muoversi nell'ombra. Imparò presto che le persone vedono e percepiscono solo quello che vogliono vedere e percepire, e che l'autoinganno e la capacità di mentire a se stessi erano il suo più grande alleato, insieme alla paura e al senso di colpa.

Bastava pungere lì, amplificare quei pensieri, e ogni cosa andava secondo i suoi piani. Tutti sono fatti della stessa pasta, pensava, vogliono tutti fuggire da un pensiero doloroso che non vogliono nemmeno formulare.

Anche lei, e anche Luke. Forse anche lui, sì, ma con l'unica e fondamentale differenza che Ben non aveva nessuno su di sè, nessun marionettista che tirasse i suoi, di fili.

Nessuno....non c'era nessuno come lui.

Ma a volte chiudeva gli occhi, nel buio, e cercava di capire se questo fosse per lui il pensiero da cui fuggire.

*

Per lui erano tutti uguali.

I ragazzini, le bambine, non c'era alcuna differenza. Tutti glielo facevano fare, e tutti alla fine rimanevano incatenati a quel segreto inconfessabile.

I maschi erano più facili, subivano di più il suo carisma: era il più grande, era uno Skywalker, ed era il nipote del Maestro, il figlio di Leila Organa e di Ian Solo. La sua ascendenza era una leggenda, e lui era un ragazzo grande, forte, cupo e misterioso che incuteva timore in tutti. Nessuno riusciva a dirgli di no, e gli bastava solo isolarne uno alla volta, e obbligarlo a scopare o - se era troppo piccolo - a subire una qualunque altra pratica sessuale.

Molto semplice, quasi banale. Tutti glielo lasciavano fare, senza eccezioni. Qualcuno piangeva, qualcuno era solo terrorizzato di che cosa avrebbero pensato i Maestri. Qualcuno implorava addirittura di poterlo masturbare, o di succhiargli il cazzo, o di soddisfarlo in qualche altro modo, purchè diventasse  _suo amico_ : ma alla fine, dopo aver piegato appena quelle menti acerbe, si mettevano tutti a quattro zampe, docili.

Le bambine erano più diffidenti, e inoltre sapeva che - a differenza dei maschi - con le femmine se non stava attento poteva ben lasciare un segno indelebile del suo passaggio. Ma bastava solo saperle prendere per il verso giusto: alla fine tutte gli permettevano di fare quello che voleva, e questo bastava.

Graziose bambine che in effetti non sapevano nemmeno che cosa stesse succedendo, se non che era _sbagliato_ : questo lo eccitava enormemente, più della cosa in sè, più del loro sapore, della loro pelle bagnata o della loro lingua. Tutte avevano paura di lui, ma allo stesso tempo lo desideravano enormemente. Non sapevano nemmeno per quale motivo, e sottostavano alle sue molestie solo per accontentarlo, soprattutto per sperare di diventare la preferita tra tutte. Almeno all'inizio, perchè quando lui metteva la testa tra le loro gambe non potevano non godere, o sospirare, o almeno esserne incredibilmente appagate (se non sessualmente perchè troppo piccole, almeno per il poterlo finalmente avere tutto per sè).

Le femmine sono tutte uguali, in questo: vogliono sentirsi diverse dalle altre, e Ben poteva farlo - mentiva ormai talmente bene che a volte non riusciva nemmeno a rimanere serio mentre, guardandole negli occhi e cercando di farsi strada dentro di loro senza fare danni, sussurrava "ti amo".

Ormai quasi tutti erano già passati sotto di lui, e questo gioco crudele, pericoloso e seducente sembrava reggere benissimo. Nessuno avrebbe parlato, appunto per paura ma anche perchè lui aveva imparato a plagiarli proprio grazie a quella paura, e forzare quanto bastava per impedire loro di tradirlo, e di tradirsi: riusciva sempre più a lavorare sottotraccia, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, nè Luke ma soprattutto nemmeno lei, che era la più pericolosa. Suo zio era uno stupido, e in qualche modo confidava nel fatto che lei potesse controllarlo del tutto; fin dal suo arrivo aveva preferito quasi lavarsene le mani, e affidarlo a chi riteneva più capace di lui nel manipolare le rarissime menti pericolose come la sua.

Lei invece sapeva che qualcosa le stava sfuggendo, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse - o forse non _voleva_ capire.

Sta di fatto che quei ragazzini erano dei deboli, solo creta nelle sue mani, indistintamente, ed esercitarsi su di loro gli aveva consentito di affinare i suoi poteri e di verificare sin dove potesse spingersi. Le menti fluide e cedevoli dei giovani e dei bambini sono l'ideale per affondarci dentro, ed estrarre quello che si vuole: sono così reattive, mobili e soprattutto durevolmente  _fedeli_. Ci sono poche oscillazioni, poche variabili imprevedibili, tutto sembra perfetto.

Mentre rifletteva su questo una volta però pensò a se stesso; il primo di una lunga serie di incubi angosciosi, che non lo avrebbero abbandonato mai più.

Si vide come uno di quei mocciosi, nelle mani di lei.

Aveva fatto la stessa cosa? Rimase come folgorato da quell'illuminazione. Per quasi una settimana non volle vederla, o parlarci. Non riusciva a credere che potesse essere andata così: eppure lui era sicuro dei suoi sentimenti, sapeva di amarla _davvero_ , lei sì, sola tra tutte le persone della Galassia. Quella non era una bugia.

O forse era stata lei ad indurlo ad amarla?

Sotto la luce livida del sospetto il suo gioco divenne più di un passatempo feroce, ma una via di salvezza. Se avesse plagiato tutti, avrebbe potuto non solo difendersi, ma diventare il capo, il Maestro: gli apprendisti di oggi sarebbero stati i Jedi di domani, e controllarli avrebbe significato essere al sicuro da tutto e da tutti. Del resto Luke era vecchio, stanco, e offuscato da mille fantasmi - non sarebbe durato molto; lei...prima o poi sarebbe tornata da dove era venuta e questo era il suo destino, perchè Ghaia non l'avrebbe lasciata mai vivere una vita separata troppo a lungo. Sapeva che senza di lei avrebbe potuto solo cercare di rimanere vivo, di difendersi dai nemici, di trovare il suo posto nella Galassia: senza una guida non c'erano alternative, avrebbe potuto solo attaccare per primo, senza esitare.

Cominciò poi a pensare che lei volesse non solo controllarlo ma in qualche modo combatterlo, e doveva contrastarla se voleva sopravvivere. Queste paranoie però passavano in fretta, e alla fine si trovava fuori dalla sua porta, a mendicare per un bacio, un abbraccio, una notte insieme. Quando facevano l'amore e si _fondevano_ , non poteva ingannarsi sui loro reciproci sentimenti e sentiva chiaramente che quello che li legava era reale: le sue erano solo paure irrazionali, timori infondati, insicurezze puerili.

Forse non aveva davvero bisogno di cercare alleati, o schiavi: ma era comunque divertente farlo. E così avrebbe anche potuto capire fin dove sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare.

Nessun limite, nessuna barriera ai suoi poteri, la cui profondità era ignota a tutti, lui compreso.

O quasi.

Quella presenza costante e cupa dentro di sè lo seguiva sempre, da anni.


	52. 52

Gli Ufficiali sono tutti in piedi, intorno ad Hux che parla con tono autoritario, con le mani dietro la schiena. Impettito, severo.

Kylo Ren sente che molti in quella stanza lo temono, e molti altri lo odiano.

Tutti però lo ammirano, indistintamente. Nessuno lo contraddice mai, da quando Snoke gli ha conferito i pieni poteri: il Generale Hux ha nominato il Capitano Phasma la sua esecutrice privilegiata, e per suo tramite ha il controllo diretto di tutte le guarnigioni della Starkiller. Nessuno degli Ufficiali presenti sarebbe in grado di farsi ubbidire nemmeno da un solo soldato senza l’avallo di Phasma e di Hux, per cui non esistevano rischi di insubordinazione e il Generale non aveva motivo di temere nessuno di loro, erano solo dei meri consiglieri strategici.

“Io non ho intenzione di scortare o sorvegliare la prigioniera. Il Leader Supremo mi ha incaricato di trovare Skywalker, non di perdere tempo a fare il guardiano di chicchessia. Scortatela voi, avete uomini a sufficienza”, esclama improvvisamente con voce ferma, accavallandosi sulle parole del Generale.

Tutti si girano verso di lui, stupiti. Hux lo guarda fisso, senza modificare l’espressione che aveva sul volto prima di venire così bruscamente e irrispettosamente interrotto. “Le sue lamentele sono irrilevanti, Comandante, e le ricordo che ci si rivolge a me con una deferenza assai diversa da quella che lei usa dimostrarmi ormai da tempo. Non ho pertanto alcuna intenzione di continuare ad ascoltarla, e anzi lei non sarà più ammesso in questa sala, da oggi in poi”.

Fa un cenno a Phasma, che si avvicina con quattro troopers armati. “Fuori di qui, Lord Ren. Lei non ha voce in capitolo sulla gestione politica e militare del Primo Ordine, e da questo momento è privato del suo grado”.

Il Cavaliere rimane immobile, solo solleva una parte del mantello, mostrando la spada. “Me ne vado solo perché so che questo non è il mio posto. Non sono un soldato, né un militare, per cui _nessuno_ qui può darmi degli ordini”, replica cupo.

“Infatti lei è soltanto uno stregone, Lord Ren, niente altro. Non ha dimostrato di avere nessuna qualità utile, ed è quindi opportuno che non sia più un Comandante della Flotta. E’ stato un errore di valutazione pensare che lei fosse degno di assumere un ruolo all’interno della gerarchia militare del Primo Ordine, e me ne assumerò io la responsabilità di fronte al Leader Supremo, se del caso. Adesso però ho cancellato quell’errore con effetto immediato. Se ne vada e la smetta di blaterare, abbiamo cose più importanti di cui occuparci. Signori, continuiamo”, dice voltandogli le spalle, con un gesto crudelmente teatrale.

E’ arrivato il momento, pensa Kylo Ren mentre esce scortato dai soldati, e solo questo gli permette di controllare la collera che sente germogliare dentro di sè.

*

“Mi hai umiliato”.

“Sei tu che ti metti in condizione di farti umiliare, visto che continui a discutere i miei ordini”.

“E di certo tu non ti lasci mai sfuggire l’occasione per farlo, anche quando non sarebbe necessario”.

“Il tuo ruolo nella gerarchia è diventato insensato e finanche dannoso. Ma sei venuto qui per scopare o per discutere come una donnetta noiosa?!? Perché nel secondo caso puoi anche andartene subito….quando ti lagni come un bamboccio mi passa la voglia, te lo dico”.

Il Ren si strappa il collare con un gesto rabbioso, e subito dopo lo colpisce al volto con l’altra mano, violentemente. Hux cade sul pavimento, su un fianco. “SMETTILA!!”, gli urla addosso. “LA DEVI SMETTERE DI PARLARMI COSI’!!”

Il Generale lo guarda in tralice, dal basso, tenendo il dorso della mano sullo zigomo. Poi lentamente si sbottona la giubba, aprendola sul petto bianco e magro, coperto solo da una canottiera nera. Il Cavaliere si toglie la cintura e il copritunica, poi si siede a cavalcioni su di lui, pesantemente, mentre gli mette una mano sul collo.

Hux apre le braccia, con uno sguardo pieno di odio, come se riuscisse a mala pena tollerare la sua presenza. “Muoviti”, ordina scocciato. “Sei _lento_ ”.

E’ il momento giusto, quella lama di rancore lo porterà dentro, aprendogli la via. Non è la paura, che offre un percorso diretto e sicuro, ma riesce comunque a guidarlo verso il suo interno, tra le stanze vuote della grande casa disabitata, fino a raggiungere l’origine di tutto: il luogo in cui entrare. Con la mano libera gli solleva la canottiera, sulla faccia, coprendogli gli occhi e costringendolo ad alzare le braccia sulla testa.

“Tu quella lingua adesso la devi usare solo per leccarmi il cazzo, Generale”, sibila. Spinge il bacino sul suo viso, forzandogli il pene in bocca mentre con entrambe le mani lo afferra saldamente per i capelli della nuca.

Hux respira a fatica, e non riesce ad evitare di singhiozzare quando sente il Ren spingersi in profondità dentro la sua gola. Le cosce del Cavaliere lo stringono, mentre si muove premendo ritmicamente sul suo sterno. Una lacrima bagna il tessuto che gli copre gli occhi, un riflesso che conosce bene. Ma la violenza non si ferma a ciò che sente col suo corpo: c’è qualcosa che sta entrando, cercando di strappare la fitta rete dei suoi pensieri, facendosi dolorosamente strada nella sua mente.

Non è niente che ha già provato, né è qualcosa che ha cercato. Inarca la schiena, con tutta la forza di cui è capace, ma riesce solo a sollevare appena Kylo, che continua a schiacciargli il viso contro il pube.

Dopo quello che gli era sembrato un secolo, il Ren si scosta da lui, che finalmente può riempirsi i polmoni di aria, con un grido. Il dolore che sente dentro di sé lo paralizza, e lo tiene bloccato in una morsa in attesa che succeda _qualcosa._

“Se resisti, ti farà più male”, ansima il Cavaliere, mentre gli abbassa i pantaloni alle ginocchia. “…devi imparare a lasciarmi entrare senza forzare”. Gli solleva le gambe in alto, di lato, e appoggiandosi sulle sue cosce lo penetra con violenza. “Non…resistere”, gli alita in un orecchio.

La sofferenza lo annebbia, ma all’improvviso tutto cambia, e quella indescrivibile tensione dolorosa scompare, si scioglie rapidamente. Espira quasi con un lamento, mentre ogni muscolo del suo corpo si rilassa di colpo. Qualcosa si è staccato, dentro di lui. Adesso sente solo una persistente e strana sensazione di piacere, e di pace. Il suo spazio è stato violato e una presenza lo avvolge, espandendosi sempre di più, anestetizzando tutto.

Il Ren gli scopre gli occhi, e li osserva da vicino. Finalmente quello sguardo sprezzante è scomparso, ed è adesso trasparente, sereno, senza odio. Le iridi verdi di Hux sono coperte da un velo di lacrime, e riesce quasi a specchiarsi in quelle lucide pupille dilatate.

“Adesso sei mio”, gli soffia sul viso, mostrandogli i denti. “Sono finalmente dentro di te….ora mi senti, Armitage?”.

Lui lo guarda con aria assente, ma capisce quello che vuole dire. “Sì”, risponde piano, chiudendo le palpebre e lasciandosi avviluppare in quella vischiosa trama di pensieri estranei che ormai lo circonda quasi completamente.

Sta scivolando in basso, verso una profondità mai sperimentata prima. Un baratro scuro si spalanca sotto di lui, ma non ha paura, riesce a guardarlo senza timore, galleggiando sospeso su di esso. Poi vede un lampo, e sente un piacere così intenso da sembrare quasi una frustata che lo lascia senza fiato. Kylo affonda il viso nella piega del suo collo, con un grido, appoggiando tutto il peso su di lui. Poi, ancora in affanno, lo afferra dietro il collo, per i capelli, e schiaccia le labbra sulle sue.

Sente il suo respiro rovente sulla bocca e, anche se vorrebbe respingerlo, non può fare a meno di ricambiare quel bacio crudele.

Dopo qualche istante il Ren si ritrae, e si allontana da lui.

Hux sente una sensazione di vuoto, e freddo, molto freddo. Abbassa le gambe indolenzite e contrae il viso in una smorfia di sofferenza: la sua mente è di nuovo libera, ma quello che sente è qualcosa di negativo, un distacco in qualche misura doloroso, sgradevole. “Che cosa mi hai fatto?”, domanda tirandosi su, ancora confuso.

Il Cavaliere si volta a guardarlo con espressione grave, ancora seminudo, senza dire una parola. Sempre muto e scuro in volto, finisce di rivestirsi ed esce in silenzio.

*

Quella notte Hux non riesce a dormire. Ma non è la solita insonnia.

C’è qualcosa intorno a lui, o dentro di lui, non capisce. Non vuole dormire, non vuole sognare, ma sente che non accadrà più, che non sentirà più quell’animale, quella figura scura, quel bambino. Non riesce a spiegarselo, ma è come se adesso non ci fosse più spazio per niente altro, oltre a Kylo. Allo stesso tempo gli manca, terribilmente. Gli manca come l’aria, sentirlo ancora, sentire il Ren dentro di sé.

E’ come se uscendo si fosse portato via un brandello del suo essere, e adesso vuole ad ogni costo riaverlo.

Chiude gli occhi, e una goccia di sudore gli scende lungo la tempia. “Torna, ti prego”, pensa tra sé, premendosi le mani sugli occhi. “Entra di nuovo”.

Altrove, il Ren appoggia le mani e la fronte alla parete, mentre risponde a quella muta preghiera varcando i confini invisibili della sua mente. Adesso che è riuscito ad entrare del tutto sente che lei era già stata lì, in Hux. Senza dolore, subdola e strisciante era entrata ed era poi anche uscita. Lasciando qualcosa fuori posto, un lieve segno di quel passaggio che adesso – da dentro – aveva sentito essere sicuramente già avvenuto.

Perché non lo ha preso? Non capisce, ma con lei era sempre così, era semplicemente impossibile prevedere i suoi piani o anticipare le sue mosse.

E anche se adesso era sola, la conosceva abbastanza per averne ancora paura.


	53. 53

Erano giorni che il Ren lo evitava, e la cosa stava diventando quasi un tormento per lui, nonostante - come sempre - riuscisse ad ammetterlo solo con difficoltà. Assisteva impotente a quella patetica scena che si ripeteva ormai da tempo: vedeva se stesso fermo, che osservava Kylo passare davanti a lui ignorandolo, con l'elmo sul viso. Lo seguiva con gli occhi che si allontanava, senza un cenno, senza una parola.

Solo una volta riuscì a fermarlo, sussurrandogli a distanza ravvicinata quella domanda che gli si agitava dentro: _perché mi ignori?_

Il Cavaliere aveva rivolto la testa verso di lui, muto, e se ne era andato dopo un breve istante di incertezza, lasciandolo dietro di sè in mezzo a un corridoio. Gli ci era voluto un certo sforzo per aggiustarsi i guanti e il colletto e andarsene con un contegno accettabile per un militare del suo grado.

Inoltre non poteva pensare a queste cose: doveva organizzare tutto, a cominciare dal contenimento delle reazioni alla distruzione di Hosnian Prime, senza naturalmente tralasciare il recupero dei fuggitivi e del droide. Aveva trasferito la prigioniera sulla Starkiller, in attesa di portarla da Snoke con la Finalizer. Quella era  una stazione impenetrabile, lì sarebbe stata più al sicuro e sarebbe stato anche più facile controllarla.

Non era sicuro che il Ren avesse smesso di vederla, ma non poteva impedirglielo e del resto lui sembrava l’unico in grado di sorvegliarla, per cui cercò di accettarlo come il male minore: ma adesso quel comportamento di Kylo lo lasciava perplesso e sì, lo addolorava.

Era una nuova dimensione emotiva che non aveva mai sperimentato prima e che lo umiliava, rendendolo solo un debole in balìa di un ragazzino capriccioso. Ma non poteva combatterlo, solo accettarlo: ancora una volta, accettare e poi passare oltre: qualcosa in cui era sempre stato in grado di eccellere, e che ora gli riusciva incredibilmente difficile.

Era il prezzo da pagare...per che cosa? Si chiedeva, disgustato da se stesso, cercando di ignorare la risposta. Quella risposta, la medesima a tutte le sue centinaia di domande ossessive che gli affollavano la mente: qualunque cosa può essere vista da mille angolazioni diverse, ma la sua natura rimane oggettivamente sempre la stessa. 

Finalmente una notte il Ren andò da lui, ma non per il motivo che sperava: voleva solo dirgli che sarebbe andato a prendere la _ragazza_. Lui da solo, l'indomani.

Hux non capiva, o almeno non ne era sicuro.

"Non credo che tu possa gestire l'operazione in piena autonomia", gli risponde piccato.

"Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso, lo sai". Il Ren sembra una sfinge, non c'è nessuna espressione dipinta sul suo volto.

"Allora perchè sei qui?". I suoi occhi invece non sono così freddi come avrebbe voluto, e nemmeno le sue labbra così ferme.

"Volevi collaborazione. Eccola", dice riavviandosi i capelli. Vede che è stanco, nonostante il suo viso sembri di pietra.

"Che sta succedendo? Mi dici che cosa sta succedendo?", insiste.

Kylo lo guarda masticando l'aria. "Devo andare, tutto qui. Non puoi capire".

"Devi andare _dove_? e a fare cosa? Portala qui, Ren. Devi fare solo questo. Ti dò una guarnigione", dice seccato, togliendosi la giacca e buttando giù il liquore che ha nel bicchiere. "Non ti mando da solo. Fine della discussione".

"Non c'è mai stata alcuna discussione, Hux".

Il Generale lo guarda con ansia, respirando forte.

"Mi dispiace, non puoi capire. Questo è il problema, tu non puoi capire".

"E allora spiegamelo! Di qualunque cosa si tratti, credo di aver digerito bocconi ben più amari nella mia vita".

Kylo guarda in alto, stringendo i pugni. "Non lo so", sussurra. "Tu non capisci. Io posso vedere quello che accadrà".

Hux sbatte le palpebre. "Sei un indovino adesso?", sorride sarcastico. Ma non ha niente per cui sorridere e lo sa bene.

Il Ren osserva la sua figura esile, con la camicia nera aperta sul collo. Tiene il bicchiere con tre dita, sottili, pallide. E' nervoso, e infelice. E lui è la causa di quel tormento, e sta cominciando ad odiarsi per questo – anzi, _anche_ per questo.

"Morirai", dice secco, chiudendo gli occhi.

Hux alza gli occhi al soffitto, con una smorfia. "Anche tu con questa storia. Tutti moriremo, prima o poi". Si avvicina a lui, lentamente, mettendosi un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Kylo, piantala. A meno che tu non abbia visto che morirò _stanotte_ , non mi interessa".

Il Ren lo osserva con grandi occhi lucidi, impassibile. "Non capisci".

"Sì invece. Capisco tutto. Solo che non mi importa", dice mettendogli una mano tra i capelli della nuca. Avverte la resistenza dell'altro, che rimane fermo. Stringendo la mascella allora si sporge verso di lui, arrendendosi ancora una volta davanti a se stesso.

"Potrei essere io a farlo", dice rapidamente, prima che le labbra di Hux tocchino le sue. “Ucciderti”.

Il Generale si blocca, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

"Non accadrà MAI".

"Invece potrebbe", replica Kylo con una strana voce strozzata. "Lo sai. Sai che ne sarei capace".

"No. Non sarei qui, se non mi fidassi ciecamente di te. E se mi fido, è perchè so che non lo permetteresti mai, nè lo faresti mai".

"Lo sai? E come lo sai?", sembra una richiesta di aiuto, non una domanda.

"Non solo tu sei dentro di me, ma anche io dentro di te". I suoi occhi sono trasparenti, brillano nella penombra come l'acqua del mare che talvolta sembra splendere anche se non c'è sole che la illumini.

Il Cavaliere lo osserva rigido, atterrito dalla Luce di Hux: una Luce che doveva esserci sempre stata ma che adesso vede con terrore per la prima volta.


	54. 54

Il ragazzo si sporge verso di lei, che si ritrae. Ha uno scatto e la afferra per un braccio, stringendolo troppo.

"Non puoi sempre voltarti dall'altra parte quando voglio un bacio!", grida. 

"E tu non puoi sempre scocciarmi! Voglio dormire adesso".

"E io invece voglio scopare", la afferra per la vita, stizzito.

Lei non lo asseconda, ma nemmeno lo allontana.

Lui le sposta la biancheria, e sente che è bagnata.

"Perchè devi fingere di non volerlo anche tu, tutte le volte?" le ansima all'orecchio, mentre affonda dentro di lei una mano.

"Mi fai male così...", si lamenta debolmente.

"Non ti faccio male, smetti di fingere ho detto".

"Sei solo un moccioso...ecco quello che sei", sibila mentre gli preme un palmo sulle labbra, allontanandogli il viso dal suo.

Lui si adira, come tutte le volte che si sente chiamare così.

La afferra alla base delle cosce, aprendole, e la monta con violenza da dietro.

"Sono...sempre un moccioso?", le dice a fatica, con rabbia. "Da quanti mocciosi ti fai scopare così!?"

Osserva la sua schiena, le spalle. Ogni centimetro di quella pelle è per lui ormai una droga.

"Dimmelo!!", insiste.

Lei non risponde, come sempre, non con le parole, e lui sente solo ansia, e paura, e solitudine.

Invece di parlare, riempiva la sua mente di dolore con l'intento di farlo desistere da fare qualcosa di sbagliato, sperando di farlo allontanare, ma lui non era come tutti gli altri e non si sarebbe mai fermato se non dopo aver ottenuto quello che voleva.

Si distende su di lei, appoggiandole tutto il peso addosso e mettendole una mano su un lato della testa.

Cerca di baciarla ancora, freneticamente, perchè è quello che vuole veramente. Per avere un bacio, ogni volta, deve metterla sotto così, perchè sembra che non voglia nemmeno avvicinarsi.

Riesce ad appoggiare le labbra sulle sue ma appena apre la bocca lei si volta di nuovo, lasciandolo come appeso a un filo invisibile.

Ormai i loro rapporti sembrano una battaglia, e lui deve prendere ogni cosa quasi con la violenza, con fatica e con dolore, sempre di più.

Sembrava che non fossero passati anni e anni da quando lui implorava alla sua porta, gli pareva di non aver avanzato di un passo verso di lei, che continuava a respingerlo e a concedersi solo se presa con la forza.

"Perchè fai così?", le chiede, dopo. "....perchè mi tieni sempre a distanza?"

"Mi pare che tu faccia comunque quello che vuoi", risponde lei, secca.

Lui si avvicina, accarezzandole il viso.

"Anche stasera volevo solo un bacio...", sussurra.

"Non possiamo vederci tutte le notti, Ben."

Il ragazzo si scuote, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Che vuol dire?!", è allarmato.

"Vuol dire che sei qui quasi ogni notte, non va bene."

"Ieri solo per un'ora!"

"Che è stata sufficiente".

La afferra nuovamente per il braccio, stavolta torcendolo. "Cosa vuoi dire!??! EH!?!?", ringhia. "Lo fai sembrare....come se ti costringessi!! Dillo se non vuoi più scopare con me...DILLO!"

Lei si divincola, guardandolo con astio. "Tu non vuoi capire!! Ti rifiuti di capire! Non siamo una coppia di fidanzati, non te ne rendi conto!?!?"

"...io non so come sia una coppia di fidanzati. Ho avuto solo te", dice piano. "Immagino che invece tu parli per esperienza".

"Non dire sciocchezze. Su Ghaia non esiste niente del genere, lo sai. Non fare finta di non capire, dannazione". Si mette seduta, voltandogli le spalle.

"Quindi? Che cosa dobbiamo fare? Smettere di vederci, finirla qui?".

"Non può durare all'infinito. Ormai hai 18 anni, presto diventerai un Jedi...te ne andrai, e io rimarrò qui".

"Io non sarò mai un Jedi, e lo sai", replica.

Lei si volta di scatto, osservandolo da sopra la spalla. "Smettila con questa storia. Tu _sei_ un Jedi. Sei qui per questo, ormai da più di dieci anni".

"Io sono qui solo per te. Sei tu quella che ti rifiuti di accettare la realtà. Come Luke, del resto".

Lo guarda con occhi tristi. Quel ragazzo così tormentato, così potente ma anche così immensamente debole...sì è vero, non sarà mai un Jedi. Pensa a se stessa, e pensa che è meglio non diventarlo mai, piuttosto che essere un Jedi indegno, come lo è stata lei.

Deve allontanarlo, ma senza lasciarlo andare del tutto. Sarà difficilissimo, ma deve tentare.

"Sì, finiamola qui, è la cosa migliore. Mi dispiace, ma direi che ormai non c'è più molto che possiamo fare. E’ un gioco pericoloso che è durato fin troppo, e tu devi imparare a fare a meno di me, lo sai. Io non ci sarò sempre, devi crescere e io te lo sto impedendo, questi sono i fatti".

Ben si tira su velocemente, prendendola per le spalle. "TI PREGO! Che stai dicendo!?!? Non puoi...come dovrei fare senza di te?!?!", sente le lacrime che premono sulle ciglia nere.

"Non dovrai fare senza di me, per il momento sarò sempre qui, ovviamente. Ma non _così_ ". Cerca di non guardarlo in faccia.

Lui lascia improvvisamente la presa. Indugia qualche secondo, senza respirare, poi si alza, prende i vestiti ed esce, in silenzio.

Entrambi piangono amaramente, fino al sorgere del sole.

 


	55. 55

Guarda dal ponte la Finalizer allontanarsi, e prova un certo senso di sollievo.

Se il Cavaliere è vicino concentrarsi gli diventa quasi impossibile, e invece deve assolutamente portare a termine la missione.

Spera che torni con il droide, spera che le spie localizzino presto la base della Resistenza. E spera di riuscire a smettere di pensare ossessivamente a quando Kylo entra dentro di lui, provocandogli quella sofferenza mista a piacere di cui ormai non riesce più a fare a meno.

Spesso pensa che il dolore sia insopportabile, e che ogni volta sia peggio della precedente, ma allo stesso tempo non vede l'ora che ricominci. Nonostante tutto, nonostante sappia di essere lui la sua vittima, si scopre a provocarlo, gode nell'insultarlo e ferirlo: adora il suo sguardo liquido, triste, sente che c'è carne viva da colpire e far sanguinare sotto quella tunica nera. Non può fare a meno di torturarlo, anche perchè sa che poi lui reagirà nell'unico modo che conosce, e cioè usando la violenza, cercando di piegarlo con la forza, facendogli male a sua volta.

Ma sa ormai che quel dolore che Kylo riesce ad infliggergli con tanta passione è solo la manifestazione tangibile del desiderio frustrato di prenderlo, di trascinarlo nella sua tana per intrappolarlo lì per sempre, e il suo essere oggetto di quel desiderio è quanto di più simile all'essere amato che lui abbia mai provato da quando è nato, o almeno da quando è diventato Armitage Hux.

E' una situazione destinata a non risolversi, perchè Hux si rende conto che non è in grado di porre fine a tale situazione. Hux non smetterà mai, e il Ren sarà sempre costretto a difendersi mettendolo sotto, e questo è proprio quello che vuole il Generale.

Vuole sentire le ossa che scricchiolano sotto il suo peso, e anela di sentirlo ansimare sul suo viso mentre cerca di infliggergli quella punizione così sublime.

E dopo, quando ha finito, ama rivestirsi guardandolo senza alcuna emozione, impassibile, piegando le labbra in una vaga smorfia di disprezzo.

"Non mi hai fatto niente, idiota", sembra dirgli in faccia. Lui gli rimanda uno sguardo perso, malinconico, come se non capisse che cosa sta succedendo, e in quel momento adora osservarlo in quei grandi occhi ambrati pieni di spettri.

Adesso è partito, e deve cercare di non pensarci più...almeno fino al suo ritorno.

Si tormenta un labbro, ricordando il suo sapore in bocca. Comincia a pensare di essere pazzo.

Si volta di scatto e si dirige rapidamente verso l'ala detentiva della base.

*

Il momento sta arrivando. Riesce a sentire qualcosa.

Nessuno parla con lei, ormai da tempo, e non sa di preciso che cosa stia succedendo, ma può percepire le sensazioni in lontananza: eccitazione, ansia, fibrillazione, paura, rabbia, speranza.

La Finalizer è partita per andare verso quel pianeta di boschi e laghi, e Kylo con lei, mentre Hux è sulla Starkiller, in attesa.

Riesce a mettere insieme tutto e a capire che _li hanno trovati_.

Sidon doveva seguirli, silenziosamente. E tenersi pronto. Ma non doveva ingaggiare alcuna battaglia col Primo Ordine, perchè doveva aspettarla, perchè lei sarebbe _tornata_.

Teme che sia in pericolo anche lui ma pensa che sa bene quello che fa, e che non si farà mai catturare – anche a costo della vita, purtroppo.

Non vuole razionalmente nemmeno immaginare di perderlo, e ricorda il loro saluto su Ek'rit. Entrambi pensavano che forse non si sarebbero più rivisti, unici superstiti di due razze estinte, come due divinità potenti ormai dimenticate da tutti, i cui poteri non era bene che venissero rivelati a nessuno, e che per questo dovevano lasciare per sempre la Galassia. Ovviamente lui non voleva partire né lasciarla da sola ad affrontare Kylo Ren, e convincerlo a farlo fu quasi impossibile: alla fine se ne andò con gli altri, a patto di lasciare con lei tre dei suoi uomini.

Per chiudere quella diatriba lei accettò, ma fu costretta ad ucciderli subito dopo la sua partenza. Nonostante la Guerra continuava a odiare uccidere, le provocava ancora quella terribile sofferenza psichica di un tempo; non era cambiato nulla, solo adesso sapeva che poteva superarlo e quindi se era costretta riusciva a farlo senza troppe esitazioni. Avrebbero parlato, o meglio, il Ren li avrebbe fatti parlare, quindi dovevano morire.

Si prepara alla Lotta, perchè adesso è il momento, il momento di tornare a combattere.

Attende che la Finalizer torni, ma sa già che notizie porterà con sè.


	56. 56

L'ansia lo coglie quando entra e la vede ancora in piedi, ancora davanti a una parete, guardando nel nulla.

"Ho bisogno di sapere. ADESSO", dice con tono deciso, cercando di ignorare quella sensazione sgradevole.

Lei non si volta nemmeno, solo china la testa. "E che cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia le risposte che cerchi?".

Il Generale ha il viso tirato. "Da quando sei qui non mi hai dato nessuna informazione utile. Almeno dimmi questo", dice abbassando gli occhi. Non riesce ad essere pungente, non ne ha la forza.

Lei si volta a guardarlo.

Non sa dire perchè quell'uomo le piaccia: è un invasato, una persona crudele. Non si può dire che non abbia una moralità, anzi, la sua fedeltà al Primo Ordine è fuori discussione, come la sua rettitudine inversa.

Da quando aveva perso la Luce aveva indagato il Male, e aveva visto cose che non avrebbe mai immaginato e che solo lei avrebbe potuto capire. Aveva imparato che la Luce poteva accecarti, ed impedirti di vedere la realtà delle cose. Gli animi malvagi possono nascondere universi profondi, cosparsi di costellazioni - sono Oscuri, ma punteggiati di Luce. Esattamente come le galassie.

Questa varietà non esiste dove la Luce splende, e dove tutto è illuminato. Il cosmo di Hux è nero, con poche stelle. Ma quelle poche che ci sono splendono in modo singolare, e forse per questo le piace.

Oggi ha i capelli all'indietro, come sempre, ma sembrano più lunghi, e in qualche misura meno ordinati. Sempre perfettamente rasato, il suo viso pallido le ricorda sempre le maschere dei Ghaiani, e quel pensiero le provoca subito una fitta dolorosa allo sterno. Su Ghaia la personalità individuale non esisteva e tutti dovevano portare una maschera, tutti dovevano essere uguali. E lo erano. Quando lasciò il pianeta per seguire Skywalker decise che non l'avrebbe più messa – Ghaia sapeva che lei era diversa, e da un certo punto di vista già da tempo erano consapevoli dell’inutilità di quella formalità. Era la Forza a renderla diversa, e coprire il suo viso non aveva perciò alcun senso, visto che tutti gli altri potevano identificarla perfettamente dalla sua impronta mentale unica; aveva imparato a nascondersi ma non era sempre possibile con i suoi simili.

Il Generale riusciva a restituire espressioni di incredibile inespressività quando voleva, e la sua maschera era più efficace e infinitamente più bella di quella di un ghaiano. Lui alza lo sguardo e la osserva, squadrandola con un impercettibile movimento delle sopracciglia.

"Ho un nuovo vestito, visto?", sorride lei,"...mi sono dovuta scopare un Generale e un Comandante, ma alla fine ne è valsa la pena".

Hux non riesce a trattenere un mezzo sorriso, ma si ricompone subito. Lei non può fare a meno di pensare che non è così attraente quando ride: quell'uomo ha dei bei denti, file bianche e regolari, ma è un sorriso freddo. E pensa che invece Ben ha un sorriso meraviglioso, senza niente di perfetto. Quando era un bambino sembrava che i suoi denti fossero troppo grandi per qualunque viso, e che mai avrebbero potuto risultare accettabili. Ma quello che Ben non aveva mai saputo è che quando sorrideva in lei faceva quello strano effetto, inspiegabile, e le faceva quasi male. Quel ragazzo le faceva sempre un pò male, le toglieva ogni giorno un brandello di vita e sapeva che sarebbe arrivato fino a scarnificarla completamente, prima o poi.

La prima volta che lo baciò fu come una coltellata, lo ricordava benissimo. Le sensazioni del ragazzo, e suoi pensieri, erano così netti e decisi che la attraversavano trafiggendola come pugnali. Ricordava il suo sapore, la morbidezza di quelle labbra da bambino. Ebbe subito la percezione che fosse completamente sbagliato, e gli parve come se lo stesse uccidendo. Questo pensiero le era intollerabile, non poteva nemmeno immaginare l'idea di potergli fare del male.

Lui non poteva capire e si sporgeva verso di lei, famelico come solo il cucciolo di una belva sa essere. Era già qualche tempo che era cambiato qualcosa, e che aveva sentito quelle dita invisibili che la toccavano, simili a quelle che era abituata a sentire in presenza degli uomini. Era normale, si diceva. Era l'unica donna che aveva intorno, sempre, le altre erano ragazzine e lui non aveva mai dimostrato di legare con nessuno dei padawan. Quello che non era normale era la sua reazione a quella novità, che avrebbe dovuto lasciarla indifferente esattamente come accadeva sempre. Invece era continuamente turbata e soprattutto impaziente, come se attendesse finalmente il realizzarsi di qualcosa che aveva sempre inconsciamente aspettato.

Quando lui un giorno se la trovò davanti, vicinissima, e provò a baciarla sulla bocca, lei non riuscì a ritrarsi abbastanza velocemente. Attese un secondo, o due, prima anche solo di pensarci, ed era già troppo tardi. Quando lo spinse via lui la guardò con due occhi incredibili, sbalorditi e felici, e sorrise. Lei seppe subito di essere perduta. Gli disse che non doveva mai più succedere, gli urlò contro e lo schiaffeggiò, esagerando forse. Immediatamente quegli stessi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, come accadeva ogni volta che era lei a rimproverarlo.

Gli altri non riuscivano nemmeno a scalfire il suo atteggiamento strafottente e a stento Luke riusciva a farsi ascoltare, ma sembrava essere terrorizzato da lei, e temeva in modo quasi puerile che si arrabbiasse e che per questo lo ignorasse o non si comportasse come faceva di solito. Per settimane fece fatica a non pensare a quell'episodio, e da quello che poteva capire anche lui non riusciva a guardarla senza che la sua mente e il suo corpo tornassero a quel momento. Era l'inizio della fine, lo sapeva benissimo. E si convinse che quella era l’arma che aveva per tenerlo legato a sé, per evitare che la sua vera natura lo portasse al Lato Oscuro, dove tendeva inesorabilmente. Lui voleva essere amato per quello che era, e solo lei poteva farlo, imprigionandolo dentro di sé.

"Preferivo l'altro, se devo essere sincero", le parole di Hux la fanno trasalire, e la strappano da quel flusso di coscienza che aveva ripreso a scorrere da qualche tempo, dopo tanti anni di nulla.

"Che cosa vuoi sapere? Se ti senti così per colpa sua?", domanda sorridendo incredula.

"Sì.", sussurra, con un sospiro.

Finalmente davanti a sè vedeva un uomo, e non un ufficiale del Primo Ordine. "Allora sappi che sì, è colpa sua. Ma non perchè sia lui a indurti a provare qualcosa. Non ha nessuno di questi poteri mentali, lui sta solo indagando. E’ entrato nella tua mente per evitare che lo facessi io, e ti sta studiando, ma niente di più. Ma è colpa sua perchè lui fa questo effetto alle persone", continua, avvicinandosi. "E' un manipolatore e ha una personalità seduttiva, e che io sappia ha sempre fatto così. Non c’è dietro alcun gioco di prestigio: credo piuttosto che si tratti della cosa più vecchia del mondo, Hux. Devo forse ricordartene il nome?".

Il Generale la guarda inespressivo, ma sta serrando la mandibola. "Non posso accettarlo". Si passa le mani nei capelli, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando. "...tu però lo hai fatto, invece".

"Io e lui non siamo uguali. La Forza agisce in modo diverso in ognuno di noi. IO posso usare la persuasione, lui NO. E in ogni caso non funziona così, non è certo possibile creare magicamente attrazione o repulsione dove non ci sono, non è così semplice".

"E perchè lo hai fatto? Che cosa volevi?", si sforza di capire. Lei alza le sopracciglia.

"Volevo che tu mi tenessi sveglia, per poter lavorare su di voi".

Hux si siede, e si prende la testa tra le mani. "Adesso smetti di farlo, ti prego.", parla senza guardarla.

"Ma io ho già smesso, ormai da tempo. Sei da solo con lui adesso, io non ci sono più, e lo sai bene. Era diventato inutile, volevo solo impedirti di subire Kylo Ren. Avevo bisogno di un alleato e tu eri il più potente. Ma non ci sono riuscita, non aveva senso insistere e ti ho lasciato. Ho cercato di spingere le cose il più possibile, anche con lui, perchè speravo che alla fine lo avresti odiato, che avresti voluto vendicarti, o che vi sareste uccisi a vicenda. Ma mi sbagliavo. Sei un uomo capace di serbare rancore per vent’anni, anche se si parla di tuo padre o di un aguzzino dell’Accademia: sei un vendicativo figlio di puttana, ma hai deciso di ignorare quello che ti ha fatto lui. Io non c'entro niente in questo, anzi spingevo nella direzione opposta".

Hux si tocca la fronte, è molto peggio di quello che pensava. Lui è totalmente ossessionato da Kylo Ren, e la colpa è solo sua.

La sua maschera ha una crepa, attraverso la quale si vede qualcosa.

Una stella.

L'anima, forse.

“Tu ti sei sempre rifiutato di vedere che lui era sincero con te; il vostro legame è qualcosa di tangibile, e lui ha lottato per tenerti, come forse non aveva mai fatto prima. E ti assicuro che è impossibile vincerlo o sconfiggerlo su questo campo. Conviene solo aggirare l’ostacolo, in questi casi….”, i suoi occhi gialli si assottigliano, mentre sembrano volerlo mettere a fuoco.

"Perchè mi guardi così?", dice lui, con tono stanco. "...mi metti a disagio".

"Stai male, lo sento. Ma vedi....forse non è necessariamente una cosa negativa. Hai qualcosa da dire a te stesso, e lo stai ignorando da - non lo so, da sempre credo".

"Queste stronzate non attaccano con me", si mette in piedi guardandola dall'alto, cercando di recuperare il controllo di sè.

"Lo dicesti anche a Kylo, se lo ricordi.". Hux vuole che smetta immediatamente di parlare. Ogni parola che esce da quella bocca gli provoca dolore.

Le solleva il mento con una mano guantata di nero. "Quindi adesso perchè vuoi rimanere sveglia?".

Lei inclina la testa di lato. "Non è questo il momento di abbandonare la Lotta, Generale. Tu faresti lo stesso".

Ancora. Ancora dolore.

La fa alzare, e prima di baciarla le stringe il viso sotto la mascella. "Da questo momento la bocca puoi aprirla, ma non per parlare. Giuro che ti ammazzo se lo fai".

“E che cosa dovrei fare, invece?”, sorride maliziosa. Hux osserva da vicino quel sorriso, ricorda la sensazione di quel dente scheggiato sulla pelle.

“Voglio che tu mi faccia dimenticare Kylo Ren, per qualche tempo. Puoi farlo? Puoi liberarmi da questa ossessione?”.

“Non più di quanto tu possa fare lo stesso con me”, risponde amaramente.


	57. 57

Ormai è lontano dalla Finalizer.

E’ solo, e non sente niente che non sia una lontana eco di quello che provava quando era con loro.

Non sente Hux, e non sente lei. Ma qualcosa sta succedendo.

Per anni e anni non aveva più ricordato, non aveva più aperto certe stanze di quella buia casa abbandonata che era la sua anima. Rivederla aveva spalancato di nuovo quelle porte, e non poteva evitare di entrare di nuovo: era stata lei a provocare quel riprendere del flusso o era una conseguenza del contatto?

Non gli era possibile capire se questo sgorgare di sentimenti e ricordi fosse causa o effetto del loro incontro, o del risveglio che avvertiva nella Galassia.

Ma sapeva che il vagare in quell’oscuro oceano di antichi dolori e passioni era pericoloso ma gli permetteva di trovare una nuova fonte di potere. Per ogni metro percorso nell’oscurità di quelle antiche mura poteva fare luce altrove, lungo sentieri prima inaccessibili, per cui non poteva scappare, non _doveva_ scappare, ma solo addentrarsi il più possibile in quel labirinto.

Non poteva cercare, Hux era lontano: ma poteva ricordare quello che aveva visto, riportare alla mente quel filo reciso e provare a ricostruire quello che non aveva saputo vedere allora.

Poteva farcela.

Poco alla volta, poteva fare entrare la sofferenza passata, goccia dopo goccia, episodio dopo episodio, e parallelamente muoversi avanti nella ricerca di quel segreto che lo ossessionava.

Doveva farcela, ad ogni costo.


	58. 58

Il ragazzo scruta con occhi malinconici l'orizzonte al tramonto.

Un altro giorno è passato, e sta per iniziare l'ennesima notte fatta di buio, di silenzio, di nulla. Questo pensiero lo riempie di pena per se stesso, e di vergogna per la pochezza della sua infelice esistenza.

Non dovrebbe esserci caos ma solo armonia, e _pace_. Questo gli insegnavano.

Ma adesso niente somiglia a questa voragine, a questo profondo baratro che gli si spalanca davanti ed essere solo in tutto questo nulla lo atterrisce.

Sente che lei c'è, ma è una presenza lontana, offuscata. Non è più come prima, è come se avesse chiuso un contatto, abbassato una leva. Fino a qualche settimana fa gli bastava volgere lo sguardo della mente in quella direzione per trovare quella pace tanto agognata. Anzi, di più. La Pienezza, come diceva lei.

Era come quello che lei provava su Ghaia, la Pienezza del suo Essere. Tra di loro riuscivano a ricreare quella percezione: non era che un simulacro, una mera imitazione di una realtà impossibile per entrambi, e ne erano perfettamente consapevoli. Ma era quanto di più simile a quella perfezione potesse esserci in quell'angolo della Galassia, e per tutti e due era una tortura doverne fare a meno dopo tutti quegli anni.

Per lui era intollerabile, cominciava a pensare che fosse meglio la morte, e niente riusciva a distoglierlo dal rimanere fisso e immobile a contemplare quell’immenso, smisurato vuoto.

Non meditava, non combatteva, non riusciva a fare più niente. Sarebbe finita, prima o poi? Non poteva che domandarselo, e domandarsi anche che cosa stesse provando lei in quel momento. Quando la osservava di nascosto non leggeva niente sul suo volto, i suoi occhi erano quelli limpidi di sempre. Quegli occhi che lui ora non poteva più guardare da vicino sembravano sereni, non riusciva a scorgere nubi in quei cieli tersi.

Mentre lui si guardava allo specchio e vedeva solo tenebre dipinte su quel viso orribile, allungato, ormai lugubre come una maschera di morte.

*

Quella sera sotto la doccia teneva la fronte appoggiata contro la parete, lasciando fluire l'acqua calda sul collo e sui capelli.

"...ti dispiace?", sente dietro di sè una voce flebile. Si volta, e vede Arnac. Quel moccioso gli sta sempre appiccicato.

"No, non mi dispiace, basta che stai zitto", taglia corto, tornando con la testa sulla parete, davanti a sè. Il ragazzino comincia a lavarsi in silenzio, ma lui sente che lo sta osservando, sente i suoi occhi pungerlo, sulla pelle nuda.

"Che cos'hai da guardare?!?!", grida sgarbato senza muoversi. Percepisce distintamente che il ragazzino ha paura. Del resto tutti hanno paura di lui....tranne lei. E lui fiuta la paura, come una belva che segue una scia di sangue sentendone l’odore da miglia di distanza.

"Scusa, Ben...pensavo...forse ti senti male?", azzarda.

"Sto benissimo, lasciami stare".

"...sembrava che tu stessi piangendo..." .

Si volta di scatto, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Arnac istintivamente arretra di un passo, osservandolo a testa bassa. "Se non riesci a stare zitto, vattene". Il suo tono è minaccioso, e i capelli bagnati gli coprono quasi completamente gli occhi. "E la devi smettere di venirmi sempre dietro come un cane, capito?!?" .

"Scusa, Ben....", ripete il giovane. "Non ti stavo venendo dietro, giuro. Devo solo fare la doccia. Sto zitto".

Maledetto bugiardo. Quanti anni avrà?, pensa. Tredici, quattordici. E' abbastanza grande per fronteggiarlo, anche se accanto a lui sembra solo un bambino.

Lo afferra per il collo, in un lampo. Il ragazzino spalanca gli occhi, facendo cadere il sapone ai suoi piedi.

"Non prendermi per il culo. Mi stai SEMPRE addosso, e mi segui ovunque. Che cosa vuoi!??!", gli sibila in faccia. In realtà sa che cosa vuole, perchè entrare nella sua mente è facile come sfondare una porta aperta.

"Niente...niente, giuro.....", stringe gli occhi, tremando leggermente.

"Sei un bugiardo, ma è inutile che menti con me...con me non si può mentire", continua a bassa voce. "Ti darò quello che cerchi, così la smetterai di starmi appresso una volta per tutte".

Lo volta spingendolo per terra, premendogli il viso sul pavimento e mettendosi tra le sue gambe. Gli apre le natiche con cattiveria, e il ragazzo emette un grido strozzato quando comincia a spingersi con violenza dentro di lui. Si rende conto che è veramente un moccioso, ancora troppo piccolo per qualunque cosa, anche per scopare. Se ne sta lì, guaendo come un animale ferito, e nemmeno osa difendersi.

Segue pigramente il filo dei suoi pensieri, sono ingarbugliati ma netti. Sente che vorrebbe urlare, ma non lo fa perchè sa che potrebbero sentirlo, e non vuole che li scoprano. Sa che Ben si arrabbierebbe, e prova per lui ammirazione, attrazione ma soprattutto paura. Sente che soffre, e che si sta domandando che cosa deve fare, perchè non capisce bene che cosa stia succedendo, nè che cosa significhi quello che gli sta facendo. Non aveva mai pensato a una cosa del genere, che fosse questo ciò di cui tutti parlavano di nascosto: gli piaceva Ben, ed aveva in mente le sue mani grandi e la sua enorme schiena muscolosa, rabbrividiva quando lo guardava negli occhi e avrebbe voluto....non sapeva di preciso che cosa. Una volta si era toccato pensandoci, passando poi i successivi giorni a vergognarsi di quello che aveva fatto. Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse...voler entrare dentro di lui, in quel modo.

Perchè vuole fottersi un bamboccio simile? Che soddisfazione può dargli? Quando finalmente, dopo varie spinte faticose, lo penetra completamente, il giovane si irrigidisce ancora di più e apre la bocca in un grido muto, respirando forte. Vede le sue dita artigliare il pavimento, e le sue unghie rompersi nel vano tentativo di affondare nella pietra. Cerca di chiudere le gambe, ma gli è impossibile, riesce solo a stringerlo appena con le cosce.

Gli sta facendo troppo male. Non che gli importi, in effetti. L'unico dolore che gli interessi è il suo, ma la sofferenza del ragazzino non gli dà alcun giovamento, anzi lo amareggia sempre di più.

Lui è capace solo di portare dolore nella vita degli altri.

Forzare e controllare, pensa. Ancora non ne è capace, ma sa toccare la memoria, e a volte è anche più efficace di qualunque altra tecnica. Sa cogliere una risonanza, nei ricordi, e può amplificarla.

Vede una casa, un animale da compagnia, e una donna che lo chiama sorridendo. Ha in mano qualcosa, forse un giocattolo colorato. Sente che è morbida e profumata di zucchero, e quando lui la abbraccia lei lo solleva e lo bacia su una guancia premendo leggermente. Corruga le sopracciglia nello sforzo di dilatare quella traccia emotiva, fino a renderla quasi tangibile. Arnac ha smesso di gemere, e piange in silenzio, con il viso appoggiato di lato sul pavimento e gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, completamente arreso e immobile, e non oppone più nemmeno la resistenza passiva che poco prima opponeva alla sua violenza.

Questa immagine improvvisamente lo disgusta. Sembra un pupazzo, una marionetta a cui hanno tagliato i fili. Non ha più voglia di scopare, ammesso che ne avesse mai avuta voglia con quel patetico moccioso. Si allontana da lui, esce dal suo corpo e dalla sua mente in un attimo, lasciandolo a terra.

"Adesso lavati, e vattene", gli dice secco.

Il ragazzo si scuote, ancora confuso, ma prima che Ben se ne vada gli dice, con voce ancora rotta dal pianto: "Aspetta....fammela vedere ancora, ti prego. Non andartene, ti prego… _ti prego_ ".

"Chi?", si volta verso di lui, tirandosi indietro con stizza i capelli bagnati. Lo osserva mentre lentamente si mette in ginocchio, ancora tremando e con la testa bassa, strofinandosi con le mani le guance bagnate di lacrime.

"...la mia mamma".

Il ragazzo si rimette a piangere, coprendosi il viso, e Ben vede con orrore per la prima volta se stesso, come appare dall'esterno, agli occhi di tutti.

Un essere sofferente imprigionato in una fortezza di pietra, gonfio di rancore e disperazione, che vuole solo trascinare con sé nell’oscurità chiunque lo circondi. Una pianta malata e contorta, un animale crudele senza una casa nè una famiglia, e dietro di lui solo una stirpe di eroi malvagi e codardi.

Era un _mostro_ , e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo o salvarlo.


	59. 59

E’ successa una cosa inimmaginabile.

Il Ren non è riuscito ad ottenere le informazioni che cercano dalla ragazza, ed è la prima volta che non riesce ad estrarre quello che vuole da una mente.

Hux sa che il Cavaliere è sconvolto: hanno potuto confrontarsi solo una volta da quando era tornato, e molto aspramente. Davanti a Snoke, il Generale lo aveva accusato di aver sbagliato, di aver ritenuto non necessario il droide. Questo si era rivelato un errore madornale, adesso la Resistenza lo aveva riacciuffato e forse sapeva già dove si trovava Skywalker.

Questo dava loro un vantaggio incalcolabile, e Hux era furibondo. Il Ren non gli aveva raccontato nulla, e aveva scoperto del suo fallimento solo interrogando le guardie e Phasma, che per fortuna lo aveva tenuto sotto sorveglianza. Aveva dovuto lavorare moltissimo, senza mangiare né dormire, per poter rimediare a quella incredibile cantonata, per poter portare qualcosa a Snoke.

Era sfinito.

Questo era inaccettabile, e dopo l'aspro colloquio col Leader Supremo Kylo andò a cercarlo, in preda all’ira. Lottarono duramente, come al solito, e come al solito dopo quegli scontri fisici ed emotivi pieni di violenza le cose sembravano essere tornate a posto, tra di loro.

Ma stavolta era diverso: l’ombra del fallimento del Cavaliere era tangibile e pesantissima, e non sembrava poter svanire velocemente come i segni che aveva lasciato sulla pelle bianca del Generale.

Hux dovette rendersi conto che non aveva mai veramente pensato che potesse accadere, per lui Kylo era semplicemente invincibile. Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe dovuto porre rimedio a uno sbaglio così macroscopico, e questo innegabilmente sminuiva ai suoi occhi la figura di quell’uomo che lui riteneva onnipotente nella Forza. E l’altro se ne rendeva conto, scivolando così, di nuovo, in quel vortice di solitudine, senso di inadeguatezza e cupa disperazione che tante volte in passato lo aveva inghiottito.

Era durante questi momenti che vedeva in se stesso un terrorista vigliacco, che vuole spaventare gli altri con una malvagità che gli appartiene solo in parte. Perché in lui il Lato Oscuro non riusciva mai a prevalere veramente: lui non sarebbe stato mai il migliore, ma purtroppo nemmeno il peggiore.

Ogni volta che si trova di fronte a questo schema scopre lungo il suo cammino un ostacolo invalicabile che lo blocca, e lo tormenta. Ma vuole insistere, disperatamente.

Riuscirà ad ottenere quello che vuole, con l’aiuto di Snoke. Deve capire che cosa è successo. Chi è la ragazza?

Sente che lei sta aspettando. Che cosa di preciso?

“Devi assolutamente separarle”, disse ad Hux. “Non devono stare insieme, così vicine”.

“E perché mai? Le tue percezioni sono alterate, Ren”.

“NON E’ VERO!!”, urla, scagliando l’elmo contro la parete. “Questo non c’entra!!! Devi tenerle lontane!! Se stanno insieme...è MALE! Portala da Snoke, falla partire SUBITO con la Finalizer ti dico!!”

“Non sei in condizioni di dare ordini. Sono io che comando, qui, e per fortuna direi”, Hux sbarra gli occhi, e il suo sguardo è terribile, sembra volerlo bucare da parte a parte. Si avvicina lentamente, sempre fissandolo con occhi crudeli. "Che cosa hai di sbagliato? Che cosa non funziona in te? Riprendi il controllo, cazzo! Hai poteri che nessuno ha, nella Galassia, eppure sembri un bambino perso in una stanza buia...Adesso rimetti insieme i pezzi e combatti! Abbiamo bisogno di te, purtroppo".

“…non ti fidi più di me”, conclude il Cavaliere, con amarezza, guardando il pavimento.

“Mi fido di te, anche se non dovrei. So che è un errore, l'ho sempre saputo”, il Generale si siede, rigido. “Fin dal primo momento. In ogni caso IO ho trovato la base della Resistenza, per cui adesso mi aspetto che TU ottenga la mappa”.

Il Ren lo guarda con occhi cupi, senza luce. E’ pallido, tirato, sembra un cadavere senza sangue nelle vene. I suoi zigomi alti e prominenti rendono il suo volto sempre più grottesco e tragico allo stesso tempo. “Lo farò”, dice guardando nel vuoto. “Ti dimostrerò che puoi fidarti di me, e che non è un errore”.

Il Generale lo osserva sollevando un sopracciglio, nella sua tipica espressione di sufficienza.

“Me lo auguro”.


	60. 60

Anche se è entrato gli sta di nuovo sfuggendo.

Lo sente ma i suoi pensieri scorrono liberi, senza costrizioni, riesce a controllarli solo in minima parte: sta scoprendo a sue spese che non ha la presa che vorrebbe su chi non lo teme, e non può fare a meno di notare come forse quello fosse il momento meno opportuno per imparare questa lezione.

Hux non solo non lo teme, ma sta cominciando a pensare che non sia così potente come sembra, e cosa ancor più grave sta parlando di lui con Snoke. Sa che cosa si dicono: entrambi pensano che non sia all’altezza del compito che gli è stato affidato, e cercano un modo per farlo fuori senza ferire il suo orgoglio. Entrambi non vogliono perderlo, per motivi diversi, ma nemmeno ritengono che sia possibile affidargli incarichi strategici.

Percepisce inoltre che Hux è preoccupato, e per la prima volta avverte in lui l’odore della paura. Paura di fallire ma non per colpe proprie, paura di distruggere quello che ha costruito confidando nell’alleato sbagliato, paura di deludere Snoke per non essere in grado di rimediare a mancanze non sue. E anche paura di perderlo, paura che non riesca a farcela e anche la paura irrazionale che lui _muoia, c_ he smetta di esistere, che non sia più dentro di lui. Questo pensiero lo terrorizza quasi, e non sa più come possa essere la sua vita dovendone fare a meno – nemmeno ricorda com’era, vivere senza di lui.

E' tutto sbagliato, non era questo che voleva.

Il Ren si copre gli occhi con le mani, sente che ancora una volta sta fallendo, e sta deludendo qualcuno che aveva riposto in lui delle aspettative. Chi lo incontrava rimaneva subito affascinato o anche intimorito dalle sue potenzialità, dal percepire il grande potere che si nascondeva dentro di lui: tutti pensavano di poterlo guidare, coltivare, crescere e portare alla perfezione, illudendosi di infondere in lui qualcosa di sé, un seme in grado di germogliare e diventare qualcosa di inaspettato, di diverso e di sconvolgente.

Ma non era mai successo e tutti rimanevano raggelati da questa scoperta, pietrificati dalla delusione, e gli rivolgevano lo stesso sguardo sbigottito che aveva visto in sua madre, in Luke, in suo padre, in Tekka, in lei, in tutti i padawan, e adesso in Hux e in Snoke.

Con le dita si afferra i capelli, poi scivola sul suo viso, madido di sudore. Sente solo quello, solo quegli aghi acuminati e dolorosi conficcati nella carne, la proiezione fisica dell’altrui disillusione e della sua stessa amarezza.

Con determinazione si colpisce violentemente al volto, con il pugno chiuso, sullo zigomo destro.

Non è sufficiente. Il dolore non è sufficiente.

Continua a colpirsi, sullo stesso lato del viso, per sentire il rumore delle ossa che si rompono, piegandosi all’interno, mentre le sue nocche affondano dove possono. Perché non riesce a uccidersi? Glielo aveva detto una volta Hux: se avesse un briciolo del coraggio che millantava, avrebbe dovuto farla finita una volta per tutte.

Ma lui voleva farcela. Questo lo aveva sempre sostenuto: lui _doveva_ farcela, e dimostrare a tutti che si sbagliavano.

Non sarebbe morto come un vigliacco, perché il coraggio invece è proprio questo: affrontare le proprie debolezze, e buttarsi nella battaglia già persa, senza indietreggiare. Troppo comodo tirarsi indietro solo perché non si è quello che si vorrebbe.

Lui non aveva chiesto di nascere un mostro, ma lo era, e avrebbe ucciso tutti quelli che lo pensavano, tutti quelli che avevano paura di lui.

_Hux, non è come dici: i veri coraggiosi non pongono fine alla propria vita, ma la vivono fino alla distruzione, annegando nel dolore che essa porta con sé. I fantasmi non possono essere ingannati, la morte non è uno stratagemma efficace per evitarli. Ora ti ho preso, e affonderai con me, se necessario, perché ho bisogno che tu lo faccia. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che non mi abbandoni MAI, qualunque cosa accada, e voglio che sia tu, perchè sei l'unico che non prova orrore nel guardarmi._

Hux si guarda nello specchio, trattenendo il respiro, ma non è il suo viso che vede nel riflesso.

Il sangue gli cola sul mento, lungo il collo, mentre sente una grande rabbia, appena offuscata da qualcosa difficile da interpretare per lui: dipendenza, solitudine, amore, e paura, un grumo denso di sangue e dolore che sembra riempire ogni angolo della mente.

_Io adesso distruggerò tutto. La mia famiglia, la ragazza, Luke, la Resistenza intera, e spegnerò finalmente questa Luce che mi tormenta. E quando tutto sarà finalmente nell’Oscurità, e io sarò diventato quello che ho sempre desiderato essere, tu dovrai continuare a non avere paura di me così che io non possa distruggere anche te._


	61. 61

Si avvicina lentamente, ravviandosi i capelli, come fa sempre quando è nervoso.

"Devo parlarti, stasera", sussurra.

Lei si volta leggermente nella direzione opposta, guardandosi intorno. "No, ti ho già detto di no".

"Ti prego!...è importante...non puoi ignorarmi all'infinito...."

"Non devi venire a parlarmi così...lo capisci!??! Allontanati subito", sibila tra i denti. Il ragazzo la guarda con aria implorante, osservandola da dietro, seguendo la linea delicata della nuca. Quanto tempo è passato da quanto ha potuto toccarla? Gli sembra di non ricordare nemmeno il suo viso, nè il colore dei suoi occhi, o l'odore della sua pelle.

"Mi eviti sempre...come devo fare per dirti qualcosa?!?", la afferra per un braccio ma lei si divincola con uno scatto.

"NON TOCCARMI!", quasi alza la voce. "Non devi toccarmi!!...va bene....ma solo qualche minuto, sono stata chiara?? Stanotte".

Il ragazzo non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, e chinandosi verso di lei fa l'atto di sfiorarle una spalla, "Grazie...".

"Vattene adesso", dice lei andandosene, senza guardarlo.

Lui si allontana voltandosi indietro sperando di incrociare il suo sguardo, ma lei rimane immobile, dandogli le spalle.

*

La notte è buia, ed eccezionalmente fredda. Ben arriva in silenzio, con indosso solo una maglietta e dei pantaloncini leggeri, esattamente gli indumenti con i quali stava disteso nel suo letto fino a poco prima. E' scalzo, ed entra senza fare alcun rumore, attraversando sicuro la stanza scura.

Lei sta dormendo, o almeno così sembra. Non dorme mai veramente. Ha imparato osservandola negli anni che rimane sempre vigile ed è sempre conscia di quello che accade intorno, per cui è sicuro che lo ha sentito arrivare. Si sporge verso il suo viso, quel viso che non gli sembra nemmeno di ricordare. Riesce a baciarla su uno zigomo prima che lei metta una mano sulla sua bocca e si volti.

"Sei gelato".

"E' freddo fuori...abbracciami", dice, cercando di entrare sotto le coperte.

"Che cosa dovevi dirmi di tanto importante?", gli sfugge mettendosi a sedere. Anche lui si siede sul letto, strofinandosi le braccia, per scaldarsi.

"Perchè non entriamo sotto le coperte?"

"No. Te l'ho già spiegato. Non puoi...non possiamo Ben. Non mi far ripetere sempre le stesse cose". E' infastidita. Il ragazzo inghiotte a vuoto, a disagio. Quella distanza fisica non lo aiuta.

"E' successa una cosa....", mormora. Lei lo guarda con aria interrogativa, facendo un gesto con la mano. "Giuro che non immaginavo...è successo così...". Cerca di trovare il canale, il flusso.

"CON LE PAROLE, BEN! Dimmelo con le parole!", lo scuote per una spalla, sgarbata. Lui la guarda come perso, attraverso un velo di lacrime.

"E' difficile raccontarlo....ti arrabbierai".

"Dimmelo, avanti", dice sgarbata. "Tanto sono già arrabbiata".

"Ti giuro che non volevo farlo, non ci avevo nemmeno mai pensato....ma mi manchi...e ha cominciato lui...".

Lei rimane immobile, osservandolo con occhi gelidi. " _Lui_ chi".

"...non posso dirtelo, ti prego...è stata più colpa mia che sua, lui ha solo cominciato....io sono più grande, avrei dovuto lasciar perdere, ma non ci sono riuscito", continua a passarsi la grande mano nei capelli. "Credimi, nessuno dei due lo voleva veramente....cioè sì, ma non avevamo mai pensato che sarebbe potuto accadere...E' che mi manchi così tanto, e senza di te non so come fare...a controllare tutto questo", sospira, dicendo la pura verità per una volta.

"Quando è successo?", chiede lei, fredda.

"Due giorni fa.", ancora una mano tra i capelli.

"Lo sai che tanto scoprirò chi è?".

"Lo so, ma almeno non sarò stato io a dirtelo. Gli ho promesso che non lo avrei detto a nessuno...".

"E allora perchè sei qui?", un sospetto, doloroso.

"Quando NOI stavamo insieme non ci pensavo neanche a fare certe cose, non ci pensavo nemmeno! Ma adesso tu...". Prima che possa finire la frase lei lo colpisce al viso, con uno schiaffo, fissandolo con occhi pieni di rancore.

Il ragazzo si ritrae sbalordito, toccandosi la guancia. "TI HO DETTO CHE NON VOLEVO!", grida.

"Tu non volevi!?!? Stai mentendo!! Quando capirai che è inutile mentire con me?! Dimmi che cosa è successo, e senza raccontare le fandonie che racconti a tutti...Luke incluso!"

"E' stato lui a cominciare", dice piano, sempre tenendosi una mano sul viso, "Ero a fare la doccia...e lui mi era accanto, mi sta sempre appiccicato da mesi ormai... te lo giuro! E' la verità! Che cosa dovevo fare?!". Sta ancora mentendo.

"Non ce l'ho fatta...prima ci vedevamo tutti i giorni, tutti le notti...come devo fare adesso?!?! Sono un uomo e non un bambino ormai...", mentre parla si avvicina, e le mette una mano sulla sua. "Non è come spegnere un interruttore...non posso smettere di amarti solo perchè tu vuoi che lo faccia".

"Ben....", i suoi occhi scivolano sulle loro mani, mentre lui cerca di cingerla con un braccio. "Non posso stare senza di te, non posso vivere senza di te....", si avvicina ancora, e le appoggia le labbra sull'orecchio. "Non ho mai pensato a nessun altro, prima che tu mi lasciassi.....fammi tornare....".

Sarebbe facile dire di sì. Facile ma sbagliato.

"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che è successo!?!? Quanti anni ha?", si scuote, allontanandolo ancora.

"...non meno di quanti ne avevo io quando lo abbiamo fatto noi".

"Ma tu...è diverso...è solo un ragazzino!"

"Anche io lo ero!!! Non fa molta differenza...dovrebbe essere diverso solo perchè tu sei una donna e io un uomo?"

"Sì, lo è, e sai che non è solo questo".

"Non ho fatto nulla che lui non mi abbia chiesto di fare! E' stato lui a voler scopare. L'ho solo accontentato!".

Solleva il mento, con aria strafottente. Lei vorrebbe colpirlo ancora, ma sa che non serve. Ben è così, è un bambino malinconico e bugiardo pieno di veleno, una creatura fragile ma spietata.

"Perchè lo hai fatto?", lo guarda dritto negli occhi, sapendo di costringerlo così ad essere sincero.

"Per riaverti con me", dice subito lui, pronto, stavolta senza mentire. "Voglio fare l'amore con te tutte le notti, e dormire qui accanto a te. Se mi respingi, non so se riuscirò non a fare quello che mi chiedi con gli altri padawan. Sai che tutti quei ragazzini fanno sempre quello che voglio". I suoi occhi sono scuri nell'oscurità, e le sue labbra carnose serrate in un broncio crudele. "Non puoi più ignorarmi".

"Sembra un ricatto, non ti pare?".

Invece di rispondere le passa una mano tra i capelli, guidandole delicatamente la nuca verso di sè. "Non mi importa niente di quello che sembra, io so quello che è". Lei si scosta, non molto convinta, e lui ne segue i movimenti, fino a premere finalmente la bocca sulla sua.

Erano mesi che non riusciva ad avere quel tipo di contatto, e ora non si sarebbe fatto mandare via. Sente la pelle bruciare, sotto i vestiti leggeri, e si sfila velocemente la maglietta. "Quanto tempo è che non mi guardi? Che per te non esisto più?", sussurra lui, protendendosi in avanti, "Quanto tempo, che non mi fai entrare dentro di te?".

"Ben...non deve succedere più, lo sai", poggia una mano sul suo torace, senza quasi accorgersene. Lui le sale sopra velocemente, come se avesse atteso un segnale, sollevandole le gambe. "Smettila, ti ho già detto di no....", prova ad opporsi, ma solo a parole, visto che già da tempo sapeva che le sarebbe stato impossibile non cedere quando lui sarebbe tornato.

"...devo smetterla anche se faccio così?", dice lui, scostandole la biancheria e facendosi strada dentro di lei, con una spinta decisa. Lei si lascia scappare un'esclamazione di dolore. E' sbagliato, ma non riesce ad impedirsi di provare quello che prova, ormai da anni.

"Non voglio fare del male a dei ragazzini...", ansima, "Non farmelo fare, ti prego. Devi aiutarmi, da solo non posso, ho bisogno di te...fammi _tornare_ ".

"Sei...", inizia lei, mettendogli le mani sul viso.

"Dillo....che cosa sono".

Lei chiude gli occhi, piegando la testa di lato, mentre lascia che di nuovo lui la riporti nel luogo in cui lei aveva tentato di abbandonarlo, da solo. "Dillo....quello che tutti sapete, e che non avete mai avuto il coraggio dirmi", respira nella piega del suo collo, piangendo tra i suoi capelli, "...dillo, che sono.....soltanto un _mostro_ ". 


	62. 62

"Ben, ti prego...fallo ancora".

Ogni volta che lo incontra la stessa storia lagnosa.

"Moccioso, noi non faremo un bel nulla, vattene", dice sgarbato, guardandosi in giro. Adesso che è tornato da lei non ha più bisogno di Arnac.

E inoltre la sua mente si sta danneggiando, come quella di alcuni altri – non era capace di farlo, senza distruggere. Lo ha forzato troppo, maldestramente, e ha rotto qualcosa. Non sa bene che cosa, ma il suo timore è che lei lo capisca; i fili recisi sono visibili, rimangono lì, come serpenti dalla testa mozzata.

Deve comunque smettere di entrare, è troppo pericoloso.

Il ragazzino si avvicina. "Rifacciamo come l'altra sera, per favore....", si apre i pantaloni.

"Sei pazzo!? Cos'hai che non va?! Vattene subito....non voglio scopare con te".

Arnac si inginocchia, e mette le sue mani ancora piccole sul pube dell'altro, cercando di slacciargli la cintura. "Posso...posso leccartelo se vuoi, allora".

"Piantala di dire cazzate, alzati! Non succederà più...è stato un errore", è costretto ad ammettere a denti stretti, afferrandolo per un braccio e sollevandolo di peso, senza sforzo. "Vattene subito e tieni chiusa quella cazzo di bocca, sono stato chiaro?!".

"Ben ti prego, farò qualunque cosa...ma fammela rivedere...solo una volta", sembra che stia per mettersi di nuovo a piangere, e la cosa lo turba più di quanto dovrebbe.

"Ti ho detto di andartene, mi hai stufato adesso. Non ti azzardare a scocciarmi ancora con questa storia! E impara a familiarizzare con l'idea che non la rivedrai _mai più_ , moccioso".

"Ma...ma mi avevi detto che se ti obbedivo avresti continuato....lo avevi PROMESSO!", piagnucola forte.

"Non ho promesso nulla! E stai zitto o sennò giuro che ti ammazzo. Hai capito? HAI CAPITO!?", gli ruggisce in faccia, stringendogli un polso con forza. “E’ morta, capisci?!? E’ MORTA!”, gli sibila sul viso. “Adesso vattene dagli altri e non rompermi più le palle. E se ti ribecco ancora a girami intorno ti ammazzo di botte, idiota”.

Si allontana guardandosi circospetto intorno, mentre il ragazzino rimane immobile, come una statua.

Come un burattino a cui hanno tagliato i fili.

*

"Arnac ha qualcosa che non va".

Luke guarda in un punto imprecisato, fuori dalla finestra. "Ne sai qualcosa?".

La sua è una domanda che contiene già una risposta.

"No. Ma è un ragazzino problematico. Soffre più degli altri la solitudine, non ha amici e non ha motivazione - non so se è adatto, e te lo avevo già detto", lei si siede incrociando le mani sul petto.

"Vuole morire", aggiunge secco.

Lei apre gli occhi, stupita.

"Strano che tu non te ne sia accorta". Si volta verso di lei.

E' vero. Strano. Un sospetto, ancora.

"Forse....sei sicuro? Lo terrò d'occhio. Gli adolescenti sono difficili, lo sai. Avrà solo nostalgia di casa. Da quando è morta sua madre è sempre triste...gli passerà."

"Lo spero". I suoi occhi la scrutano senza indulgenza, sospettosi. "Lo spero".

“Ce la farà”, aggiunge poco convinta, mordendosi un labbro.

*

Ma Arnac non ce la fece.

Si gettò nel vuoto dalla scogliera alla fine del bosco, una mattina, all'alba.

Ben sentì quando accadde, e si svegliò di soprassalto.

Rimase sotto le coperte, immaginando di aver avvertito quello che era successo prima di tutti, prima di Luke, ma purtroppo non prima di lei.

La sentì gridare, e sentì il suo dolore: era come se qualcuno le sfrangiasse la carne, sfilettandola lentamente con un coltello. Si coprì le orecchie con le mani, mentre  leggeva nella sua mente uno sbigottimento immenso, come se non volesse credere a quello che era successo.

Era la prima persona innocente che uccideva. Perché era stato lui ad ucciderlo, questo era un fatto.

Ed ebbe la chiara, limpida consapevolezza che ne sarebbero seguite molte altre di quelle morti, se nessuno avesse ucciso prima lui.

 


	63. 63

Hux deve andare a parlare con lei, prima che parta deve interrogarla un’ultima volta.

La situazione è troppo drammatica perché possa accompagnarla nel viaggio verso Snoke e, anche se sa che l’Ammiraglio incaricato è capace, è agitato.

Da qualche tempo la donna è strana, e questo non gli piace.

Ultimamente l’aveva ignorata, distratto da altri pensieri, ma questo era potuto accadere perché non la sentiva più, e perchè lei glielo aveva lasciato fare: una sensazione difficile da spiegare. Percepisce un’assenza, non meglio identificata.

Evidentemente la sua presenza, prima, era così ben camuffata da non essere immediatamente percepibile e dall’essersi innestata nella sua normalità. Ora è diverso, manca qualcosa, e questo significa che davvero lo ha lasciato, finalmente. Ma invece di sentirsi sollevato prova un'ansia per lui ignota, un'angoscia strisciante non ben definita. Un presentimento, forse.

Quando arriva all’ala detentiva l’ufficiale medico gli viene incontro, insistendo per parlargli mentre lui cammina svelto, sfilandosi i guanti.

Gli dice, concitato, che da quando è nelle loro mani non ha toccato cibo. E che non dorme _mai_.

Un’enorme quantità di registrazioni agli infrarossi rivelano sempre la stessa scena notturna: una figura chiara, in piedi, immobile, con il viso a pochi centimetri dalla parete scura.

Hux si ferma a guardarlo.

“Non è umano, Generale”, scandisce, sconcertato.

 _Lei non è umana, anche se lo sembra_. Improvvisamente ricorda con preoccupazione le parole del Ren, prima dell’atterraggio su Ek’rit.

Il Generale è pietrificato: non si era accorto di niente? Nessuno gli aveva riferito dettagli così importanti? Come era possibile che il controllo su un prigioniero fosse stato così superficiale?

“Le sue funzioni vitali sono buone e le ho inviato un rapporto al giorno, con priorità massima; non ha mai avuto manifestazioni fuori dalla norma, ma adesso che la vedo le devo però dire, francamente, che non ho mai visto niente del genere, signore”.

Scorre con dita tremanti lo schermo che ha sotto mano: sui rapporti c’è la sua firma, ma non ricorda di averli letti.

Inghiotte a vuoto. Si allontana, lasciando il visore nelle mani dell’ufficiale, senza dire una parola. Cammina come un automa, mentre un nodo gli stringe la gola.

La trova in piedi, con il viso chino, a pochi centimetri da un angolo della stanza che è senza finestre.

“Che cosa fai?!”, non può fare a meno di domandarle. Quella visione lo turba sempre di più: sembra uno spettro che guarda verso il nulla, immobile e sempre più trasparente.

Nessuna risposta, e nessun movimento. Indossa una tunica scura, ed è scalza, come sempre. Per la prima volta gli sembra molto magra, troppo magra, e tra i capelli lunghi si intravedono le scapole ossute, attraversate da quella grande cicatrice rossa.

Si avvicina e la volta mettendole una mano sulla spalla fredda, che sembra fatta di cera.

Lei lo guarda assente, con un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul volto emaciato. I suoi occhi sono enormi, sempre più gialli.

“Aspettavo”.

Hux è incerto, non sa cosa pensare. Non aveva mai avuto quell’aspetto prima, era _sicuro_.

Mentre sta ancora domandandosi come interpretare questa bizzarra situazione, lei lo afferra per il collo, con una forza insospettabile per quel braccio sottile.

“Adesso ti farò male”, dice piano. “Mi dispiace, ma devo farlo”.

Hux non riesce a trovare un paragone per il dolore che prova, sente solo delle zanne che lo lacerano dentro, da qualche parte. Quell’orribile animale non era sparito, era solo in qualche modo nascosto dentro di lui.

“Non lo toglierai più, anche se io morissi lui rimarrebbe lì”, gli dice senza parlare. “Devo solo ordinargli di tagliarti”.

“…perché?”, si stupisce nel sentire la sua voce. Ma non ha veramente pronunciato quelle parole, le sta solo pensando.

“Perché ho bisogno che mi aiuti”, risponde lei, nella sua mente. “Kylo Ren ti vuole. Adesso lui verrà qui. Io lo ucciderò. E scapperò, portando la ragazza con me”.

“Non è vero”. Stringe gli occhi, digrignando i denti.

“Sì che lo è…sta già venendo qui, a _salvarti_ ”. Sorride.

Hux sente improvvisamente una pena infinita per il Cavaliere, che pensa di opporsi a tutto e a tutti, senza avere alcuna speranza, e che attacca senza nemmeno pensare a difendersi.

Ma prima di vedere una nube scura che gli cala sugli occhi, mentre quell’animale gli strappa la carne, sente che stavolta l’errore madornale è stato proprio lui a commetterlo, avvicinandosi a lei, catturandola, e lasciandola entrare senza lottare.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva combattuto il nemico sbagliato.


	64. 64

Si guarda nello specchio, scrutandosi attentamente.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita pensa di non essere al sicuro. Sta succedendo qualcosa, sente una presenza, lontana ma persistente.

Ben è cambiato, forse sta solo crescendo. Forse è solo un albero contorto, una pianta infestante, un essere malvagio e innocente allo stesso tempo.

O forse non è questo, qualcuno o qualcosa lo sta trascinando. Da bambino e poi da ragazzo era controllabile facilmente, ma adesso...è un manipolatore, un predatore, e forse lei da sola non può farcela.

Da tempo non può fidarsi nemmeno delle sue stesse sensazioni: a volte ha come l’impressione che un velo le impedisca di capire quello che sta succedendo e questo la terrorizza come in un lampo di consapevolezza, ma poi questa sensazione svanisce, in modo quasi innaturale.

Ma adesso era tutto dolorosamente davanti ai suoi occhi: non si era accorta di quello che stava facendo ad Arnac, né delle sue bugie.

Luke è ancora più indietro di lei: è diffidente sì, ma stranamente apatico quando si tratta di gestire il nipote. E nonostante il suo comportamento esecrabile non fa altro che incaricare _lei_ di punirlo e riportarlo all’ordine. 

Sembra che tutto proceda secondo i desideri di Ben, come se lui tirasse i fili di qualcosa, di nascosto, nel buio.

Ha paura che stia prendendo anche lei. La sua lentezza nel cogliere i sintomi di quel male era ormai evidente, e dopo quello che era successo adesso non poteva più fingere di ignorarlo.

Lo specchio è appannato, e le restituisce un’immagine alterata di sé. Esattamente come la sua mente.

*

Ghaia esisteva da 5 miliardi di anni.

Non ci sono modi per descriverla, perchè niente altro del genere esisteva, nell'Universo.

Centinaia di migliaia di anni fa l'Uomo arrivò sul pianeta, e questo lo accolse esattamente come faceva con tutte le altre forme di vita che lo avevano preceduto: fondendolo in sè.

I Ghaiani erano esseri umani, all'apparenza, ma avevano smesso di esserlo in quel momento, quando si fusero e divennero anch'essi Ghaia.

Difficile poter visitare il pianeta, solo in pochi erano stati ammessi.

I Ghaiani viaggiavano per la Galassia, e incontrarli era pericoloso. Erano pacifici, non cercavano ricchezze, potere. Solo indagavano, e fluttuavano in cerca di forme di vita adatte alla fusione, nascosti dietro le loro Maschere Bianche. Nessuno sapeva con esattezza quale fosse lo scopo di quel loro smanioso _conquistare_ , e venivano spesso evitati da tutti, ovunque.

Ghaia cercava soltanto di evolversi, continuamente, come la Vita.

Solo Luke Skywalker riuscì a staccare un ghaiano da Ghaia, ed era _lei_ , un essere senza nome, senza identità, senza volto. Fu la Forza a guidarlo in quella direzione, e nonostante la maschera bianca lui la riconobbe tra milioni di Maschere Bianche, tutte uguali.

Era solo una ragazzina, ma Ghaia sapeva che aveva poteri diversi da tutti gli altri e voleva che fosse lei ad implementare una nuova fusione, grazie alla Forza.

L'incontro con Luke cambiò le cose, e per la prima volta in 5 miliardi di anni un essere vivente lasciò Ghaia, anche se si trattava solo di un distacco fisico.

Lei dovette imparare a de-fondersi, e a vivere da sola, nel vero senso della parola: un concetto del tutto ignoto a un abitante del suo pianeta.

Fu durissimo, fu come imparare a camminare dopo aver strisciato per cento anni. Ma ce la fece, anche perchè sapeva che Ghaia era sempre lì.

La lontananza diluiva e rallentava il flusso, ma era sempre percepibile distintamente.

La verità era però che Luke si era sbagliato.

Lei non sarebbe mai potuta essere un vero Jedi.

Lui lo sapeva, ma aveva bisogno della sua Forza, nonostante fosse inquinata dal suo non potersi staccare dal resto di sè.

Non era possibile capire in quale misura i suoi poteri dipendessero da Ghaia, o dalla Forza, nemmeno lei poteva comprenderlo.

In ogni caso era un mistero per Skywalker, che forse nel profondo forse addirittura la temeva. Ma voleva lei e  anche la protezione di Ghaia, che in ogni caso avrebbe sempre vigilato indirettamente, per suo tramite, anche su di loro: Ghaia non poteva permettere che qualcuno individuasse un ghaiano singolo, a quella distanza dal pianeta.

Il singolo era vulnerabile, e poteva essere protetto solo richiamando da una distanza enorme il flusso, che a quel punto era impossibile da controllare e che poteva solo scorrere distruggendo tutto ciò che trovava intorno.

Quell'energia immensa fluiva attraverso ogni ghaiano, che poteva controllarla, e modularla. Questo se Ghaia era vicina.

Ma lei era sola, a parsec di distanza da tutti gli altri.

Non aveva intenzione di usarla, dopotutto era un Jedi, e la Forza le forniva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per difendersi.

Non aveva mai richiamato il flusso, da quando se ne era andata, molti anni prima, ma era pronta a farlo, per difendere se stessa e la Scuola. Nessuno nella Galassia poteva rappresentare un pericolo per loro, se Ghaia vigilava.

Quando le Maschere Bianche arrivarono fu una sorta di liberazione, e una sorta di morte, anche.

Quella vicinanza la riportò dentro quel sè che aveva cercato di dimenticare, giorno dopo giorno, tentando di rifugiarsi nella Luce. Poi, in Ben.

Lui era l'unico che avesse qualcosa con cui fondere quella parte di sè che non aveva più dimora. La sua mente aveva poteri straordinari, amplificati dalla Forza in modo quasi incredibile per un semplice essere umano.

Era quanto di più simile a lei c'era in quella parte di Galassia, e per anni questa era stata la sua dimensione, la sua pace, un’eco della Pienezza. Per quanto fosse possibile.

Ma quando sentì le Maschere Bianche sbarcare sul pianeta capì che si stava solo ingannando, e che aveva ingannato tutti: lei non era mai stata veramente lì, ma era rimasta su Ghaia e lì doveva _tornare_.

Rimase a lungo immobile, con la sua maschera tra le mani. 

"Non riesco ad indossarla adesso. Devo ancora rompere il filo", disse, senza parole, a se stessa.

"Lo so. Quando sarai pronta, la rimetterai. L'importante è che tu torni. Ho bisogno di te, adesso", si rispose, in un certo senso.

"Prima di venire, devo fare una cosa. Da sola".

"Non è possibile. Ghaia è qui. Ora".

"Lasciami solo il tempo di farla".

"Non puoi fare una cosa del genere senza Ghaia. E Ghaia non vuole che tu la faccia. E' pur sempre una vita".

"E' necessario", le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi di nuovo chiusi per sempre. "DEVO farlo, perchè non posso lasciarlo, senza di me è un pericolo per tutti".

"Non è più tuo compito".

Ma Ghaia dovette cedere, o meglio, assunse la sua volontà, e decise che era inevitabile che accadesse.

Ben aveva condizionato tutti, anche lei, inducendola a una sorta di sonno vigile da cui poteva svegliarsi solo perchè non era come gli altri. Senza di lei sarebbe stato senza controllo, nessuno avrebbe più inibito i suoi poteri, e si sarebbe ritrovato improvvisamente a non saperli gestire.

C'era troppa poca Luce in lui per riuscire a contrastare il suo Lato Oscuro.

 

Ben Solo doveva morire, e solo lei poteva ucciderlo.


	65. 65

Si diceva che niente fosse come veder combattere i Jedi, ma lui non ci aveva mai veramente creduto. Inoltre entrambi non erano Jedi, ma soltanto Force users.

Quando però Hux apre le palpebre, e vede con occhi annebbiati la scena che ha davanti, comincia a pensare di essersi sempre sbagliato.

La donna non riesce a rialzarsi.

Ricorda solo vagamente che Kylo Ren l’ha improvvisamente scagliata contro la parete, facendola volare attraverso la stanza. Per difenderlo? Gli torna in mente che lei non lo avrebbe ucciso, questo era il pensiero che gli riempiva la mente…ma non è sicuro che fosse un _suo_ pensiero.

La osserva che cerca di appoggiarsi ad un braccio dolorosamente magro e prova con fatica a mettersi su un ginocchio, ma è stordita, e cade di lato, ha gli occhi come appannati e i capelli sul viso.

Rimane sul pavimento respirando affannosamente, mentre la grande figura nera si avvicina camminando a grandi passi verso di lei: Hux prova una strana sensazione di disagio, gli pare di intuire qualcosa di strano nell’aria.

Si ricorda improvvisamente un giorno lontano quando da ragazzino, sul suo grande e freddo pianeta agricolo, entrò in un mattatoio delle tenute di famiglia. Ricordava l’odore di sangue, l’aria umida di paura, e gli occhi di quelle bestie che si avviavano alla morte, enormi occhi neri, come pozzi senza fondo.

Adesso negli occhi di _entrambi_ vede quella stessa luce cupa e la stessa dolorosa debolezza, o forse è la rassegnazione di chi sente avvicinarsi una fine violenta e spera solo che tutto finisca velocemente.

Ma davanti a sé vede solo vittime e nessun carnefice, e non capisce che cosa stia veramente accadendo.

Sente l'inconfondibile suono dell’ignizione della spada laser, davanti a lui.

Cercando di concentrarsi, lei sorprendentemente si alza con fatica e riesce ad evitare a stento il primo fendente gettandosi di lato. Non ha armi, è debole e ha di fronte Kylo Ren. Non ci sono speranze per lei, rintanata in un angolo della stanza come un animale ferito adesso in trappola.

“Difenditi!!”, urla il Ren, alzando la spada sopra di sé e caricando il secondo colpo. “DIFENDITI, JEDI!!”.

Con entrambe le braccia cala su di lei, mirando alla testa.

Hux spalanca gli occhi: è finita. Ma quello che accade li travolge come un lampo, un bagliore accecante.

La donna alza le mani, ma non per difendersi. Con uno scatto afferra i polsi del Cavaliere, assorbendo l’urto dal basso, inginocchiandosi su una gamba e scivolando leggermente indietro. E’ scalza, e i piedi nudi faticano a fare attrito, ma riesce comunque a reggere.

Kylo è incredulo: il Generale può quasi percepire il suo stupore e la sua ira, ed è come se potesse vedere i suoi occhi spalancati, sotto l’elmo.

Non riesce a muoversi, le mani della donna glielo impediscono: quelle sottili braccia scheletriche, sollevate in alto, come rami secchi di un albero morto, sono un muro insormontabile per l’imponente figura nera congelata in una posa innaturale.

Non è una cosa fisicamente possibile, pensa Hux. Non _può_ essere stata in grado di parare quel colpo, un animale morente non sconfigge il suo nemico. E' fisicamente impossibile, si ripete.

Il Generale sbatte le palpebre più volte per verificare che non sia uno scherzo della sua mente confusa.

Nel frattempo il Ren è come paralizzato. La osserva dall’alto, e vede uno sguardo che aveva dimenticato.

_Chi sei? Io non ti conosco, creatura, non ci siamo mai incontrati prima._

Ruggisce come una bestia ferita, al colmo della rabbia e del dolore. Dopo qualche istante lei ricorda tutto, in una frazione di secondo.

La Forza è sempre stata lì, dice ad entrambi senza usare le parole, non fatevi domande: occorre solo credere, e le è bastato semplicemente volgere lo sguardo verso la Luce. Perché la Luce non era spenta, non se ne era mai andata, solo occorreva guardare in quella direzione: era tutto così facile.

La donna pensa che in un altro tempo, in un’altra situazione, avrebbe pianto. Quando vide la _ragazza_ , ecco, in quel momento non riuscì a impedire alle lacrime di uscire dai suoi freddi occhi gialli, che tanto orrore avevano visto, e che pensava fossero ormai ciechi alla Luce.

Fu come nascere ancora, quando un urlo ti permette di respirare ed affacciarti così alla vita, gridando. Ma adesso è diverso: il velo è squarciato con un lampo, e tutto avviene velocemente, in un luogo ai margini della coscienza.

Si sposta di lato, e con una mossa rapida mette un piede sul braccio destro del Cavaliere. Sale letteralmente su di lui, mettendoglisi poi a cavalcioni sul collo.

 _Perdonami_ , _ma la Lotta ci rende nemici mortali._

Il Ren alza la spada, cercando di colpirla invano, ma lei lo afferra per il mento e con uno strappo si torce di lato, violentemente, tirandolo con sé mentre si butta indietro verso il basso.

Cadono insieme, e lo schianto è impressionante.

Kylo rovina prono sul pavimento, mentre lei getta su di lui il suo peso, sulla schiena. La spada gli cade di mano, si trova atterrato, e senza respiro.

Rapidamente la donna gli toglie l'elmo, e afferra la sua spada.

_Non è possibile, non può essere vero._

Il Cavaliere alza la testa, rosso in viso, mostrando i denti in un'espressione distorta dal furore. Lei lo afferra per i capelli, tirandogli la testa all'indietro e passandogli la spada sotto la gola.

Lo sta veramente uccidendo? Sto davvero guardando qualcuno che sta uccidendo Kylo Ren?, pensa allarmato Hux, che non riesce a muoversi nonostante gli sforzi.

In quel preciso istante il Cavaliere urla. Un urlo lancinante, terrificante, pieno di dolore. Con uno scatto si tira indietro, colpendo la donna sul viso con la nuca.

Lei cade all'indietro, ma è un attimo. Si rialza velocemente portandosi una mano alla faccia coperta del sangue che le esce copioso da una narice.

Il Generale sente una stretta alla base del collo, come il morso di una belva.

"NO!", urla Kylo, che ha recuperato la spada.

Ma Hux ha capito che il Ren ha già perso quello scontro, e proprio per colpa sua. Lo aveva perso fin dall'inizio, quando aveva cercato di salvarlo.

"Non sei concentrato, Ben. Non si combatte se si ha paura", sibila lei. "Quante volte devo dirtelo?".

"Lascialo stare", ansima il Cavaliere. “Se lo lasci stare…”, si blocca.

Kylo la guarda fisso, atterrito.

“Non sei in grado di sconfiggermi. O combatti me, o salvi lui", sorride, mostrando i denti coperti di sangue.

La stretta si fa più serrata. Hux non riesce più a respirare: l'animale lo sta azzannando, sente i denti affilati come lame che stridono contro le ossa del collo. Nella sua mente non ci sono pensieri, sente solo dolore, dolore ovunque, come se ogni sua fibra stesse agonizzando.

E’ forse questa, la Luce? Se lo è, è terrificante, pensa, mentre una lacrima si mescola al sangue che ha sul viso e gli cola lungo la guancia.

Il Ren si lancia verso di lui, lo vede che si getta in avanti, e lo sente quando lo afferra per le spalle.

All'improvviso la morsa scompare, lasciando solo come l'impronta di un dolore acuto, ormai svanito. Hux si trova piegato su se stesso, riverso sul pavimento.

Quando alza gli occhi velati di lacrime vede davanti a sè Kylo, inginocchiato, che lo guarda come se non riuscisse a vederlo, serrando la mascella.

La stanza, a parte loro, è vuota.


	66. 66

"Non può sfuggirci a lungo", dice Hux, ancora premendosi la testa. Ha una ferita che sanguina e non ricorda come se l'è procurata.

"Sì che può". Il Ren cammina velocemente, trascinando il Generale per un braccio. "Cercherà di liberare la ragazza, dobbiamo nasconderla, aumentare i controlli.....ma non so se servirà". Il Cavaliere respira forte, ma non per la fatica. “ _Nessuno la vedrà_ ”.

Hux cammina a stento, ed ha ancora la vista offuscata. "Stai esagerando, la troveremo....allerta tutti, e chiudi gli hangar", inciampa, e Kylo lo strattona senza fermarsi. "Senza una nave non può scappare, nè portarla via".

Il Ren si blocca all'improvviso, guardandolo intensamente. "Ti devo lasciare qui".

"NO!", urla Hux d'un tratto, "No! Non lasciarmi qui!....da solo non riesco a camminare!", cerca di afferrarlo.

"Devo andare. Mi dispiace. Mi stai rallentando troppo", il Cavaliere molla la presa, continuando a tenere la mano sul braccio del Generale ancora per qualche secondo. "Mi dispiace".

Il tempo di un respiro, e il militare è solo, appoggiato contro una parete. "Non può scappare...la troveremo", si sforza di pensare, disperatamente.

*

Vagare per i corridoi della base non è una mossa brillante.

E' scalza e piena di sangue, sul viso e sui vestiti.

Deve nascondersi. E poi pensare.

No. Non nascondersi.

Lei non si nasconde, lei non ha più bisogno di farlo.

Inspira profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di ricordare. Possono non vederla, deve solo procedere lentamente, incontrandone uno, o due al massimo per volta. Nessuno la conosce né la sta ancora cercando, per cui è relativamente facile impedire loro di registrare la sua immagine a livello di io cosciente.

Faticoso, ma possibile.

La ragazza è prigioniera, ma può liberarsi, può farcela.

Un piede davanti all’altro, sul pavimento gelido: non avverte nemmeno il contatto della superficie metallica, e sa che può uscire, adesso, subito. Nella neve. Ricorda che nessuna percezione fisica può scalfirla, che può ignorare qualunque sensazione dolorosa per un tempo sufficientemente ampio per andarsene di lì e completare la sua missione.

La deprivazione di cibo l’aveva aiutata a tornare a quel livello, ignorare la fame e gestire la debolezza erano state fondamentali per rimettersi su quell’orbita dimenticata. Inoltre adesso c’è la spada, deve riprenderla.

Si blocca improvvisamente, cercando di concentrarsi sul flusso che ha ripreso a scorrere nella sua mente, quando un assaltatore la urta violentemente di lato.

Si volta verso di lei, che alza lo sguardo verso il suo elmo, fissandolo attraverso il metallo.

Un istante in cui lei sente il Falcon, l’Arma di nuovo in carica, l’allarme di terra, Kylo che ha saputo che suo padre è lì, adesso.

L’assaltatore indugia su di lei, senza muoversi, solo piegando lievemente la testa di lato.

Lei tende lentamente una mano coperta di sangue verso di lui, e quello rapido le passa il blaster.

“Puoi farcela, ragazza”, pensa. “Devi farcela, _ti aiuterò io_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ὢ πόποι ἦ ῥά τίς ἐστι καὶ εἰν Ἀΐδαο δόμοισι  
> ψυχὴ καὶ εἴδωλον, ἀτὰρ φρένες οὐκ ἔνι πάμπαν. 
> 
> (Omero, Iliade)


End file.
